New reason to live
by jj87
Summary: Brax is eighteen Charlie is seventeen, both have just lost everything. What happens when they meet and swap stories? Can Brax help Charlie-Can she help him...Can you really trust a stranger? Will love blossom or will a very stong friendship be formed? lots of drama and bumps inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new one I've had for a while...I know I said one story at a time but I can't help myself so enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Seventeen year old Charlie Holden-Buckton sat in her car at the beach cliff looking off across the water she had been here for hours now, wiping her tearstained face she let out a heavy sigh and opened the door, pulling herself out she locked her car and walked to the edge. She couldn't believe what was happening-that he was leaving her...how could he do this to her-after everything they've been through how could he just leave her? She closed her eyes as tears slipped down her face he was all she had left he'd been a dad as well as an older brother to her and her brother- not to mention he'd just handed her three year old daughter over to Child services without a second thought. Opening her eyes she looked at the water below crashing against the rocks, shuffling closer to the edge she let out a sob what life did she have now?

Not far away eighteen year old Daryl Braxton walked along the cliffs in a daze he couldn't believe this had happened, how could someone who is supposed to love him-them just get up and leave? Sighing he looked down at the note in his hand-the note he'd found when he arrived home yesterday- she had gone and she had left his brothers behind for him to look after only for Child services to get wind and take the boys into care now he had nothing-no one. Crumpling the note up he shoved it in his pocket and walked up a hill, coming over the other side he spotted a girl around his age very close to the edge. He watched her for a minute she stood looking down she looked upset and deep in thought…broken. Walking over to her he stopped beside her and looked out to the water "you know as much as it hurts that will hurt more."

Charlie looked over to him then back down "it's the only option I've got right now," she muttered.

"No it's not," he said slipping his hand into hers "there's always an option," he said leading her away from the edge.

"Please if you can solve my problems I'd like to hear your ideas," she said "because for the last two days I've been avoiding home ignoring my brothers calls and hiding from the cops."

Daryl frowned "why- and why you are you hiding from the cops?"

Charlie let out a heavy sigh and dropped onto the hood of her car "because my brother is a detective he'll have the whole force out looking for me, he's called me hundreds of times said he's not gonna stop looking till he finds me...he's leaving town with his girlfriend- oh and he handed my daughter over to strangers saying it was best for her."

"Okay," Daryl said and sat beside her "what's so wrong about that?" He asked "other than your kid been taken."

Charlie sighed again "because he's all I have I live with him, my parents died when I was three my other brother moved to Queensland last year my friend Hayley has her own place- her own life, now he's selling the house and wants me to move in with his friends so they can keep an eye on me."

Daryl nodded "and you don't want that?"

"No," she replied "I don't want him to go at all- like I said he's all I have," she mumbled.

Daryl nodded "So where are you staying tonight?"

Charlie shrugged and looked back at her car "here I guess, can't stay with friends their parents will call my brother and Hayley can't lie to Pete," she answered.

Daryl stood up and shook his head "no you're not if you won't go home you can come home with me I've spare rooms."

Charlie scoffed "I'm sure your mum and dad would love that."

Daryl hung his head and closed his eyes, sighing he looked back at her "my mum walked out and left us yesterday my dad is locked up so it's just me and my three brothers...just me now, they've been taken into care."

"Oh," Charlie said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

Daryl shrugged it off "don't worry about it you didn't know...so what's your name?"

"Charlie Holden," she replied "and you?"

"Daryl Braxton but Brax, only mum calls me Daryl...called," he added.

Charlie smiled quickly "so Brax tell me what brings you out here at," she looked down at her watch "almost eleven on a Saturday night inviting strangers back to your house?"

Brax chuckled "stopping a chick from doing something stupid...nah, I'm kidding-my brothers, they meant everything to me and now they're stuck with some strangers good knows where, it just kills me that I can't be there for them who know what they must be thinking."

Charlie nodded "I know what you mean...I miss my daughter so much I keep asking myself does she know what's happening- does she think I don't love her that I don't want her- did she do something wrong...I just wish I could see her," she sniffed.

Brax put his arm around her "I'm sure she knows you love her...how old is she?"

"Three," Charlie sniffed "she always cry's for me when I'm away too long."

"Same as my brothers Casey and Kyle they always cried for me not mum...I looked after them when mum was too wasted to care," Brax said and stood up "I have a proposition for you," he said turning to face her. He'd only just met her he didn't know a thing about her all he knew was she was lost just like him.

Charlie looked up at him and studied him "I'm listening."

"Me and you stick together, you help me out and I'll help you. You can move in with me we'll do what we can to get the kids back and start our lives again," he said stepping closer to her "so Charlie Holden will you be my new reason to live?" he asked holding out his hands.

Charlie thought about it for a moment "why?" she finally asked "I mean why are you doing this, you don't even know me you know nothing about me."

Brax smiled "you're no different than me Charlie, I've lost everything too my life has fallen apart I got nothing left...so?" he asked again.

Charlie smiled she knew she shouldn't go off with him she didn't know him she'd never seen him before anything could happen, there was just something about him she trusted him already. She smiled again and slipped her hands into his jumping off the hood "I will if you'll be mine," she said looking up at him.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "we've got a lot to talk about then," he said leading her away.

"Wait, my car," she said looking back at it.

Brax looked back too "is it locked?" she nodded "then we'll take mine and you can get it tomorrow, you said yourself the cops will be looking for you. I'm from Mangrove River we have to pass the cop shop," he said and started to walk again.

...

When they got closer to the station Charlie happened to look up, she looked closer at a figure leaning on a car hands slamming over and over on the hood "hey can you slow down for a sec?" she asked.

Brax slowed to a stop and looked to where she was to see some guy in a suit going nuts on his car until a woman cop came over and pulled him into a hug- he looked cut up she did too and at the sniffing beside him he knew who it was "that's the brother?" he asked looking back at her, Charlie nodded "you know I got time if you wanna go over he looks pretty upset."

"No," Charlie shook her head "as much as I want to he chose her over me, me and him are done...can you drive please?" she asked tuning back to face straight ahead.

"Charlie look at him put the guy out of his misery," Brax said.

"No!" she snapped "good enough for him after what he's done to me so can you just drop it and drive please!"

Brax sighed "okay," he said and started to drive.

...

A while later they pulled into the drive of a house "the house is a mess cleaning wasn't one of mums strongest points," Brax said as they climbed out.

"Yeah my brother's skank girlfriend too everything is always left to us two, she wouldn't even put a cup into the dishwasher," Charlie replied as she followed him inside "wow," she said looking at the beer cans, toys, clothes, you name it thrown everywhere.

"Told you," he said awkwardly, now he felt embarrassed about even bringing her here.

"Well we can't live like this, get me a black bag," she said rolling up her sleeves.

Brax raised an eyebrow "are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes I'm serious," she giggled "come on the quicker you move the quicker we get this done," she said shoving him towards the kitchen.

Brax shook his head and went into the kitchen she hadn't judged him she just let it go over her head she wasn't like all the other girls he'd met, smiling to himself he grabbed a roll of bags and walked back to her.

...

Half an hour later they both dropped into the sofa "we'll do the rest tomorrow," Charlie yawned.

Brax nodded "yeah that was a work out," he chuckled "so you can have mums room the sofa or sleep in with me-obviously I'll be on the floor," he said and sat up.

"Well I've seen your mums room and no offence you need to burn that bed...and this sofa," she said looking down at all the stains and cigarette holes.

"My bed it is then- but don't worry my room is clean as you saw and I just changed the sheets this morning, but I want you to do something for me first," he said turning to face her "I know you'll get mad but will you please let your brother know you're okay."

Charlie sighed she knew he was right, she knew her brother must be going out of his mind, she knew he wouldn't have gone home since she took off "fine," she muttered and took out her phone punching his number "Pete," she said and looked up when Brax rubbed her back and walked into his room.

"Charlie!" he yelled "oh thank god, where are you- are you okay- I've been so worried about you."

Charlie could hear the relief in his voice but she was still mad at him "yeah yeah save all that, I'm just letting you know I'm okay, stop worrying and stop looking for me I'm fine I'm safe...I gotta go."

"Charlie!" he called "you know I won't stop till I find you, you need to come home we need to talk."

"What home?" she snapped "and we got nothing to talk about you've already made all the decisions!" she yelled and hung up. Wiping her face she turned off her phone and stood up, walking into the bedroom she smiled when Brax lifted his head and climbed on the bed beside him.

"That was quick," he said watching her closely.

Charlie shrugged "well, he knows I'm okay now," she said and lay down looking at the ceiling.

"Charlie," Brax said and moved to lean over her "you have to think about where he's coming from, what he's been through the last few days...do you really wanna spend whatever time you have left with him angry?"

Charlie blinked back tears "but he's leaving me- he decided this- he decided to go without me, he took my daughter away from me...he didn't care how I would feel why should I care what he's feeling?" she whimpered.

Brax placed his hand on her stomach he did feel sorry for her but as a brother missing his family he knew what her brother would be thinking "I know you're upset and I understand really I do like you said he's all you got… do you really wanna let him go hating him?"

Charlie closed her eyes as tears slid down the side of her face, she opened them when Brax wiped them away "no I guess not...I just can't forget about it."

Brax smiled "I know you can't and no one expects that, I only met you a few hours ago but there's something about you Charlie- something I haven't figured out yet, but I do know how much you love your brother I can see it every time you mention him, I know it's hard but you gotta be the bigger person here...before the cops find you and kick my front door in," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and bit her lip "...fine," she said after a few minutes "but in the morning," she said and rolled on her side.

"In the morning," Brax agreed and rolled away from her "you can get under the covers you know," he said sliding off the bed and onto the makeshift one he had made on the floor.

Charlie moved and slid under "hey Brax," she said waiting for him to look up "I'm glad I met you," she said and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek "thank you," she said and pulled back.

"Don't mention it," he smiled and "I'm glad I met you too- finally got someone that understands my life."

Charlie smiled and rubbed her face "I really gotta sleep I was freaked out in that car."

Brax chuckled "lucky for you you got a bed tonight...night Charlie," he said and rolled away from her.

"Night Brax," she said and rolled to face the other way.

* * *

The next morning Brax opened his eyes when she called him "tea?" she offered holding out a cup.

Brax sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face "thanks," he yawned and took it from her "ready to go I see," he said nodding to her fully dressed.

"Yeah," she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed "I thought about what you said and you're right, Pete is the typical protective older brother I know how much he worries about me-I need to go see him."

Brax nodded "let me grab a shower and I'll drop you off," he said pulled himself up of the floor.

"No, you've done enough for me already I can walk," she said and stood up.

"It's no trouble and I did say I'd drop you back for your car...I won't be long," he said and walked out of the room.

….

An hour later they were pulling up at the station "great," she muttered as she saw Peter standing at the door with two officers looking at a file "won't even make it inside."

Brax chuckled and looked over at him he still wore the same clothes and still looked lost-like he hadn't slept in days "everything will be okay Charlie go see him."

Charlie sighed and pulled off her belt "I have your number I'll call you later if he lets me out of his sight...and thanks again for last night Brax," she said and kissed him on the cheek "wish me luck," she mumbled and climbed out.

"Good Luck," he chuckled and watched her go, he chuckled again when her brother looked up stopped talking and stared at her before shoving the officer in front of him out of the way and flinging the file out of his hand sending its contents flying everywhere.

Brax watched him run to her and lift her off the ground hugging her tight, he placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes- he could see the relief wash over him. Peter stepped back and cupped her face looking her over for any injuries before pulling her into another hug, Brax smiled once more and started up his car.

He chuckled as the female cop from last night came tearing out the door hugging her for life, he took one last look before pulling off happy she'd done the right thing.

…

"I've been so worried about you I found your car at the cliffs early this morning, I was about to call in the divers don't ever do anything like that to me again Charlie," Peter said shakily as he pulled her away from Watson and held her close.

Charlie let him hug her for a minute before she pulled away and was almost winded when Watson hugged her tight "Georgie can't breathe," she wheezed.

Watson squeezed her tighter "I don't care you scared the crap outta me I haven't slept in three days-your brother either. We've been looking for you non-stop."

Charlie hugged her as her eyes filled with tears "did he tell you what he's doing, that that skank has talked him into leaving the bay...leaving me?"

"Charlie," Peter sighed "we've talked about this, Amanda hasn't talked me into doing anything," he said taking a step closer to her.

Charlie scoffed and pulled away from Watson "I heard you guys talking- I heard her say it's here or her."

"Peter," Watson gasped looking at him horrified "you'd give up your family-you'd leave Charlie and Hayley behind for her?"

"It's not like that and that's not what she said," he said turning to Charlie.

Charlie rolled her eyes "her exact words were, I'm sorry Peter there's nothing here for me there never was so it's the bay or me I'm moving with or without you," Charlie took a step backwards "then you said give me a few days to sort everything out I need to find somewhere for Charlie to stay we'll need to sell this place and get Ruby sorted Charlie won't be able to look after her on her own." Charlie wiped the tears that had fallen "well congratulations Pete you've just lost your family I hope you're both very happy together!" she spat and stormed off.

"Charlie!" he yelled and ran after her "I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay- until you've settled somewhere else."

Charlie laughed bitterly "that is my home Peter! Mine yours and Jacks you have no right selling it! But since me and Jack are just dumb kids we don't get a say!" she looked back at Watson "you know breaking up with her was the biggest mistake you ever made, you've changed and I don't like who you've become- in fact I hate you!" she screamed.

"Charlie," he said sadly she could see the hurt rise on his face but she didn't care "everything I've ever done has been for you Hayley and Jack."

"Well this time you've finally done something for yourself well done," she said sarcastically "don't worry about me I'll be gone by the end of the day and I will get my daughter back...I meant what I said I hate you I'll never forgive you for this, stay away from me!" she hissed and stormed off.

"Charlie!" he yelled after her "Charlie come back!"

"Leave her," Watson snapped and walked over to him "I can't believe you're going without her that you'd even consider it, you left that part out when you told me you were leaving...what happened to you Peter?" she asked "Charlie was everything to you she's your little sister how can you do this to her?" Watson shook her head sadly "you're not the Peter I remember-the Peter me Charlie Jack and Hayley loved...you go and have your own life I'll look after them I'm not going anywhere I made a promise to your mum," she said and walked off.

* * *

Charlie arrived back at her house she hadn't intended to even come here it's just where her feet took her. She did know she needed clothes and stuff, looking at the house she sighed and walked up the path, letting herself in she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Hey babe!" a happy voice called from the kitchen making Charlie cringed "the moving vans will be here Friday morning so I've started to pack up some stuff, I don't know what you wanna do with Charlie's stuff, I just packed it up anyway maybe Hayley will let you leave them at hers in case she comes back."

Charlie tried to hold down the anger that was trying to make itself known she pushed herself off the door and walked along the hall to the kitchen, she leaned on the doorway and watched Amanda go through the presses "you needn't think your taking that, that was my mums," she snapped and ripped the vase out of her hands.

Amanda climbed down off the counter "see you've decided to come back, I wasn't taking it Peter is putting all your mum and dads stuff into storage."

Charlie laughed and shook her head "well thanks for packing up my room I'll be off then," she said and walked back out to the hall.

"What no smart remarks?" Amanda called after her.

Charlie walked back "oh many but what's the point, you've already won- you've ruined this family and got what you wanted... let's just hope Pete doesn't find out about the blokes from the hotel," she said with a smirk "you know the two different ones you've been meeting while my brother thinks your off for work?"

Amanda's face drained of colour and her eyes went wide "h-how do you know about them?"

Charlie laughed "I have my sources," she shrugged and walked back out "it would be a shame if he did find out it would put an end to your plan of sponging off him!" she called as she took the stairs.

Amanda followed her "so why haven't you told him?" she asked following her into her room "figured you'd jump at the chance to get rid of me."

Charlie laughed "seriously?" she asked turning back to her "what he's doing to me do you think I care about his life, and I was about to I came right home after I was told and heard you two talking."

Amanda laughed she never did like Charlie or the amount of time Peter spent with her or worrying about her "well then I guess there's nothing left to say except I'm glad you're not coming with us."

Charlie smiled "yeah me too I don't have to look at you anymore," she said pulling out her phone, pulling up Brax's number an idea popped into her head "hey babe," she said happily as soon as he answered.

"What?" Brax chuckled.

Charlie bit her lip at the look on Amanda's face "I'm home now and the witch is here will your bring your car so we can get my stuff over to yours since I don't have my car."

Brax chuckled again "stop messing with her Charlie you're causing more trouble, but yes what's the address and I'll be over soon."

"Okay love ya too oh I'll send you it now," she said and hung up with a pleased grin on her face "you still here?" she asked turning back to Amanda while quickly sending Brax her address.

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend...does Peter know?" she asked.

"Yeah going on a year now and no Pete doesn't know but you can run tell him if you like-tell him I'm moving in with him- hey you may as well tell him I'm sleeping with him too," she smiled sarcastically and picked up a box. "Did you pack all my clothes?" Amanda just nodded "and Ruby's too?" Amanda nodded again "right well instead of just standing there gawking at me grab a box and carry it down," she said and walked by her.

A few minutes later Brax pulled up and beeped, climbing out he walked to the back of his car and opened the back. He looked up when the front door opened and Charlie skipped to him with a grin on her face "hey," she said and hugged him "is she at the door?"

Brax looked to see a blonde woman watching from the front door "yep."

"Well pretend you love me," she giggled and pulled back to look up at him.

"What do ya want me to do kiss you?" he chuckled and went to let go of her.

"Perfect idea," Charlie nodded.

Brax chuckled again "I'm not kissing you," he said looking down on her.

"Aww come on her face will be priceless, she's already called my brother after I got off the phone to you... please?" she pouted.

Brax sighed and chuckled "I don't see the point."

"The point is Daryl," Charlie giggled and grabbed his face "my brother will flip and pay less attention to her... call it a parting gift."

Brax shook his head and slipped his arms around her waist "fine, but you owe me and this never happens again got it?" Charlie nodded while her grin widened. "You're crazy," Brax chuckled and lowered his head kissing her softly.

Charlie pulled back "crazy to get one up on her...my stuff is ready I only have a few things we can get the rest another time," she said pulling him towards the house "we'll grab it now and get the hell outta here then I'm taking you to lunch," she said as they got to the door.

"Charlie Peter said you've to wait here he's on his way," Amanda said.

Charlie nodded "better move fast then, Brax grab them two boxes I'll get the rest and you," she said turning to Amanda "I'd say goodbye but let's face it I don't like you," she said and followed Brax out the door. "Oh," she said and turned back to her "make yourself a hero, tell Peter you tried to hold me back you fought to keep me here he might just marry you," she laughed and walked off.

"Think about your brother Charlie!" Amanda called after her.

"What like he thought about me?" she scoffed and closed the boot, walking to the passenger side she looked at her house and sighed- this was the only place she ever lived it was more than a just a house to her it held so many memories, biting her lip as her eyes welled she climbed into the car "go," she said shakily.

Brax looked over at her and squeezed her hand "everything will work itself out," he said softly and started up the car.

Charlie looked at the two cars speeding towards her house, as they turned the corner she caught one last glance at her brother and godmother before she settled back into the seat.

...

Peter and Watson screeched to a stop and jumped out "where is she?" Peter yelled running up the path.

"She's gone," Amanda answered from the doorway.

"And you just let her go?" Watson yelled.

Amanda shrugged "you know Charlie, she doesn't wanna be here she won't be."

"You idiot!" Watson yelled "bet you didn't even try stop her!"

"Alright, enough," Peter cut in "Amanda what was this blokes name- what car was he driving?"

"Um... she just called him Brax and it was a black Ute I think," Amanda stepped around Peter "I better get back still got a lot to pack."

"You don't even care do you?" Watson yelled and stepped closer to her "I swear to god if anything happens to her you're dead!" she hissed.

"How is this my fault?" Amanda yelled.

"You're kidding right? You let her go off with a guy that no one has ever seen before! Are you really that stupid!" Watson yelled "I always knew you were a spiteful bitch but this is low even for you!" she spat.

"I said that's enough Watson!" Peter yelled.

Watson scoffed he never called her that not ever "I forgot you didn't care about anyone anymore," she said and started to walk back to her car.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after her.

"I'm going to find Charlie, you may have given up on her but I haven't!" she hissed and slammed her door shut. She knew she'd heard the name Brax somewhere before, starting up her car she took off for the station with an idea of where to look first.

* * *

A while later over at Brax's he and Charlie sat on the sofa not long in after lunch, Brax knew she was upset so left her with her thought. Looking at the time on his watch he sighed "hey I have to be at work by six will you be okay here on your own?" he asked.

Charlie looked at the time on her own watch "I've to be in work for five...where do you work?" she asked looking up at him.

"Club over the other side of Wilsons, I'm a barman at Pacific Heights...you?"

Charlie nodded "yeah I know it, I'm a waitress at Angelo's along the beach."

Brax nodded "me and the boys always get pizza from there...what time do you finish?" he asked.

"Midnight," Charlie replied "same every Sunday."

Brax stood up "Well I finish at eleven thirty, how about I pick you up we get a pizza and come back here?"

"Yeah sounds good to me...um, can you drop me off for my car if you have time?" she asked.

Brax nodded "yeah I got time I'm just gonna grab my uniform then I'll run you over," he said walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey Brax!" Charlie called Brax turned back to her "thanks," she smiled "for everything."

Brax smiled back "don't mention it," he said before going into his room.

...

Down at the station Watson had figured out where she knew the name Brax from standing up she walked into Peter's office and went to his file cabinet, flicking through them she pulled out the file she'd been looking for "I knew it," she sighed and closed the drawer. Turning around she jumped when Peter stood leaning against the door "what are you doing sneaking around?" she hissed.

"What are you doing in my office?" he asked and walked over to her "what's that?" he asked nodding to the file.

"Never you mind, you didn't want to know earlier," she said and walked by him "get your hands off me!" she hissed when he grabbed her wrist.

Peter let out a heavy sigh "close the door we need to talk."

"No we don't," she scoffed and started to walk again.

"Georgie I'm serious!" he yelled.

She laughed "oh so it's Georgie now is it?" she said and slammed the door "come on then what do we need to talk about?"

"I know you're upset about me leaving," he started.

She laughed again "I'm not upset about you leaving we're done I've moved on."

"Well then what the hell is your problem is it coz I'm going with Amanda?" he asked.

"Oh get over yourself Pete!" She yelled "the only reason I'm upset is because you're leaving the girls… you've already lost Jack and now you're just dumping them for what?"

"A new life and new job!" He yelled back.

"What's so wrong with the life you have now!" She yelled "a great job, your own house, friends, a family that loves you!" she yelled.

"You are part of the reason!" He yelled getting tired of her yelling at him "I can't see you every day, you're too involved in the girls lives you're always gonna be there- and I have no problem with that," he added. "I can't do it anymore Georgie I've raised them, Charlie has a baby and a job, Hayls has her own place and a job- both are doing great in school. Hayls is eighteen Charlie will be next week they don't need me to look after them," he sighed and sat on his desk "it's time for me to live my own life."

"That is a load of crap!" She hissed "you're running away because they're growing up, they still need you Peter they'll always need you- Charlie is so cut up about this but you're too busy running around with little miss perfect to even notice how much this has affected her!"

Peter stood up "I knew you were pissed coz of Amanda what you're jealous I'm moving on with her and not you?" he asked walking closer to her "wondering what it would be like if it were you I was leaving with…you'd have no problem leaving the girls then!" He hissed he knew by her face he'd really hurt her.

Watson lashed out and slapped him hard across the face "you bastard," she said shakily "I will never leave those girls and if we were still together you'd be going on your own I love them!" She cried. "I was there when Ruby was born, I held Charlie's hand! I was there for Hayls when she had the car accident I was there for everything! How dare you say that to me!" she stopped talking and wiped her eyes "and as for being jealous if this is the person you've become she's more than welcome to you- I for one can't wait to see the back of you," she shook her head "I can't believe I love you," she spat and pulled the door open "I don't ever wanna see you again…don't bother saying goodbye," she said and walked out.

"That's the problem," he said and followed her "…I love you," he sighed and leaned on the door.

Watson closed her eyes as tears fell and turned back to him she promised herself she wouldn't go there that it was over there was no going back…but she had to know "what do you mean you love me?" she asked walking back to him.

Peter sighed and pulled her back into his office, shutting the door he walked over to the window "I think about you every day- look at Amanda wishing it was you beside me-that it's you I get to do everything with," he looked over at her "I'm still in love with you Georgie I don't know how not to be," he said and walked to her. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you we just drifted apart."

"No Pete," she said shaking her head "you moved up the ranks and forgot about me…I'm just a silly constable while you've made first grade detective like you always wanted," she said and lowered her head.

"Hey," he said and tilted her chin up to meet his eye "I never forgot about you not for one second," he said and stroked her cheek.

"So why did you break up with me then?" she asked- that was a question she never got an answer to.

Peter took another step closer to her "I'm starting to ask myself that…Amanda is great but she's not you," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed back for a second before she pulled away "no," she whimpered "no you're not doing this to me, you're not gonna kiss me because your head is all fucked up and then leave with her next week," she said and opened the door "you can't do that to me," she said and closed it behind her.

Peter sighed and sat on his desk he was having doubts what the hell was he gonna do…why did he kiss her did he even loved Amanda. Sighing again he walked out of his office and by her stopping briefly at her desk before hurrying out of the station.

* * *

In Angelo's Charlie cleared a table and walked into the kitchen "hey you can take your break now Hayls has just gone too- she's down in the surf club," her boss Angelo said.

"Thanks," Charlie replied and dumped the dishes and rubbish "I'll see you in a while!" she called on her way out, she turned for the stairs- stopping when Peter and Amanda walked up hand in hand "great," she muttered and pretended not to see them.

Peter stopped when he saw her "what are you doing here?"

"I work here," Charlie said rolling her eyes and made a move to go down.

"Hey," Peter said stopping her "I meant after you took off with some bloke and ignored everyone's calls you still come to work."

"Gotta make a living I can't blow off work coz my brother is a moron! And not everyone's calls just the people I didn't want to talk to, now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do," she said and shoved his arm off her she rolled her eyes at Amanda and kept walking.

"We need to talk Charlie I'm not happy with you living with some guy!" he called after her.

"What do you care! You won't even be here, actually forget it I don't care I'm done with you just leave me alone!" she yelled and hurried away.

Peter hurried after her and grabbed her by the arm "outside, we're gonna talk I'm sick of this!" he hissed and started to drag her.

"Ow!" she yelled "you're hurting me let go!" she shrieked.

Hayley looked up from her table and her eyes widened she jumped up and ran over "Pete what the hell are you doing get off her!" she yelled and tried to pull him off her "you're hurting her!"

Peter stopped and looked at all the people watching him horrified "I'm sorry," he sighed and stepped back "I lost my temper."

Hayley pushed Charlie behind her "what the hell is your problem?" she hissed "are you crazy!"

"I just want her to talk to me is that too much to ask!" he yelled.

"I don't wanna talk to you I've made that clear!" Charlie said rubbing her arm.

"Charlie," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "we didn't get a chance to talk before you took off- then you took off again we really do need to talk about this."

Hayley looked over at Charlie "fine, we'll be there after school tomorrow so for now go get your dinner and be gone by the time we're off break... and tell that skank to wipe that smirk off her face before she takes a trip down a set of stairs!" she hissed and led Charlie away.

Peter looked over to see Amanda watching them her smirk dropped and she smiled quickly at him. Sighing again he walked over to her "let's eat I guess," he said and walked up the stairs behind her.

...

Later that night it was closing time Charlie looked around there were a couple just leaving and a guy at the bar, she smiled as the couple walked by her and walked up to the bar, getting to the bar she leaned on it and sighed she was so tired she couldn't wait for Brax to get here.

"Rough Day?" the guy asked.

"Rough week," Charlie chuckled "anyway back to work we're about to close if you wanna finish that off and hit the road," she said and pushed herself off the bar.

"Aw stay have a drink," the guy said pulling her back.

"No thanks," she said and pulled away from him.

The guy chuckled and downed his drink, standing up he placed money down "see you next time... what was your name?"

"Charlie," she replied "night," she said and walked behind the bar.

"Night Charlie you're a very pretty girl," he chuckled and went on his way. Charlie chuckled to herself and started to do up the till.

"Charlie I'll do that if you wanna get off everyone else is already gone," Angelo said walking up behind her.

"No it's okay I'll do it I'm waiting for a lift anyway," she said and continued to count. "I've done the lunch sheet for tomorrow," she said picking up a clipboard and placing it down in front of him "figured you'd forget."

Angelo chuckled and picked it up "yeah probably now that you mention forgetting- I need to add up the wages."

"Done," Charlie replied "the sheets are on your desk all you have to do is transfer it to the bank," she picked her phone up when it rang "hey...okay two seconds," she said and hung up "what?" she asked when Angelo stared back at her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled "I just want to keep busy really It's nothing and I know you have a brain like a civ...is my pizza ready?" she asked.

Angelo nodded "in the oven boxed and all."

"Thanks," Charlie said and pulled out some money "the till is done but you can ring it up tomorrow."

"Nah take it on me," he smiled "oh before I forget Macy can't make it in tomorrow do you fancy covering her shift?"

Charlie nodded "yeah sure, I'll be here at five," she said and walked into the kitchen grabbing her pizza she walked back out "anything else you need me to do before I go?"

"Goodnight Charlie," he chuckled and walked to his office "lock the door after you I'll be here a while."

"Okay, night!" she called and took the stairs two at a time. Locking the door she looked around for Brax's car, spotting it she hurried over and smiled "hey," she said jumping in.

"Hey," he replied "good day?" he asked as he pulled off.

Charlie scoffed "apart from Peter yelling at me yeah good enough."

"Why was he yelling at you?" Brax asked.

"Because I keep ignoring him and keep being smart, anyway, I don't wanna talk about him me and you Braxton have some serious talking to do, it's time we got the ball rolling and came up with a plan," Charlie said as they pulled into his drive.

Brax groaned "can't we do that tomorrow?" he asked following her to the house.

"No I have school and work...which I probably won't make," she said when she spotted three guys on the sofa drinking and playing the console.

Brax looked over her shoulder "sorry I forgot they'd be here we do it every Sunday," he said walking in "boys," he greeted.

"It's fine I'm just gonna head to bed- you take the pizza," she said walking towards Brax's room.

"Hey who's this?" one of the guys asked before she could make it to the room.

"Guys this is Charlie she's gonna be staying here a while, Charlie this is Noah Brodie and Sam," Brax said pointing to each.

"Hi," Charlie said "well I'll let you get back-night!" she called and walked into the room.

"Brax she's hot," Brodie said excitedly.

Brax slapped him on the back of the head "stay away from her she's off limits...to all of you," he said and sat down.

Noah watched him closely "you know we can shoot off if you want us to," he said, being Brax's best mate he knew what was going on with his brothers and about Charlie.

"Nah it's fine she's up for school tomorrow let her go to bed," Brax replied looking towards his room.

Noah stood up "even more reason for us to leave come on guys my mum's out we can go there."

Brax got up and followed them to the door "I'll see you knuckleheads tomorrow," he said and shut the door after him.

* * *

In the room Charlie changed into her sleep shirt, grabbing her toothbrush she pulled the door open and jumped back "geez Brax you scared the crap outta me," she giggled.

"Sorry," he said walking in with the pizza "so you've scared my mates away," he said sitting on the bed "...just as well," he said looking at the shirt she wore "they'd never leave with you dressed like that."

Charlie walked over and sat beside him "sorry," she giggled "can't sleep with bottoms on."

Brax chuckled "I was kidding, so we can have that talk now," he said getting himself comfortable.

Charlie grabbed a slice of pizza and sat back beside him "I was thinking of us concentrating on Ruby first since there's only one of her...what do you think?"

Brax bit into his pizza and nodded "makes sense what next?"

"Well if it was okay with you I was thinking since you're eighteen and you're a legal adult...how do you feel about me saying you're her dad?" she asked nervously.

Brax turned to her "what about her real dad isn't he on her birth certificate?"

Charlie shivered at the thought "no he's not he knows nothing about her and he never will," she sighed he'd need to know the full facts to understand better.

Brax nodded and picked up the pizza box he knew this was a topic she didn't want to talk about "we'll talk tomorrow it's getting late," he said backing out of the room "I'll take the sofa tonight-night," he said and closed the door.

"Night!" Charlie called and climbed under the covers brushing her teeth long forgotten, sighing she lay down and closed her eyes.

Outside Brax settled himself on the sofa he couldn't bear to sleep in any of the other rooms.

...

Later that night Brax was woken by the sound of soft slow music filling the house, sitting up he grabbed his phone and looked at the time- four am, climbing off the sofa he walked to his room to find it empty. Frowning he walked to his mums room to find the door open, sticking his head in he saw the music was coming from Charlie, she had found the piano his mum used as a wardrobe. He was about to say something when she started singing leaning against the doorway he listened.

"_So much is happening to me, so much that I can't even see, so many words of wisdom that I'm trying to be."_ Brax watched her stop and just continue playing the music for a minute until she started again "_Catch me if I should fall, and even more so while I'm standing tall."_ he walked closer to her as her shoulders dropped but yet she kept on singing. _My head's spinning around and it's making me dizzy, I'm spinning around and it's making me ill, you don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb...It'll be my own time."_ After that she burst out crying and dropped her head into her hands. Brax was beside her in a second pulling her into a hug "what the hell do I do Brax!" she cried "I miss my baby so much!" she sobbed and clung to him.

"Ssh," he said and held her tight "I promise I'm gonna look after you you're gonna get her back, we're gonna be okay."

"Promise?" she asked looking up at him.

"Promise," he said and smiled down on her.

Charlie nodded "sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," Brax said leading her out the door "I told you we're gotta look out for one another, even if that does mean waking me up at four am."

Charlie giggled and stopped at the bedroom door "next time I'll close the door…night Brax," she said and walked into the room.

"Night Charlie," he replied and walked back to the sofa.

...

Lying in the bed Charlie looked towards her phone for the millionth time, sighing she picked it up- pulling up his number she dialled it.

"Holden," he answered tiredly.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" he replied trying to take a softer approach than yelling.

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes welled "I miss you," she said shakily.

Peter sighed "I miss you too I just wish you'd come home."

"What have I gotta do to make you stay?" she asked.

Peter sighed again "Charlie it's not that simple."

"What about me Pete do you not care about me anymore?"

"No Charlie no I love you with all my heart you know that."

"So why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered.

"Do you want me to come get you so we can talk properly?"

"No," she replied and wiped her face "I got school in a few hours, night Pete," she said and went to hang up.

"Hey wait….I love ya," he said.

Charlie bit her lip again "I love you too…night," she said and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie groaned and rolled over as her alarm went off, after her call with Peter last night she couldn't sleep. Lying looking at the ceiling for a minute or two she rolled out of the bed and headed for her uniform on the nearby chair. Pulling it on and fixing her he hair she grabbed her toothbrush and make-up and pulled the door open, walking to the living room she stuck her head in to see was Brax awake when he wasn't she walked to the bathroom and washed her face before brushing her teeth and doing her make up. After that was all done she walked back to Brax's room and looked at the time sighing when it read seven ten-it had taken her ten minutes to do what normally at home took an hour. She wasn't a morning eater so breakfast was out; sitting on the bed she sighed and looked back to her phone closing her eyes she had to restrain herself from calling him.

After what felt like an hour she looked back to the clock and groaned as it read only seven twenty. "Screw it," she said and stood up, grabbing her bag she slung it over her shoulder and walked out to the living room, pulling a pen from her side pocket she grabbed paper nearby and scribbled down a quick note for Brax and tiptoed to the sofa, placing it on the coffee table she tiptoed across the living room and out the door. Since Brax picked her up last night her car was still in Angelo's car park, walking down the drive she started to walk along the street when a car pulled in.

"Hey Charlie!" she looked to see one of the guys from last night.

"Hey- Noah right?" she smiled "you're up early."

Noah chuckled "gotta make a living," he said nodding to his painting overalls "we can't all sit around…do you need a lift?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head "nah but thanks, I'm way too early for school and I have no idea where I'm even going."

Noah chuckled again "well get in and if you decided along the way I'll just pull in," he suggested.

Charlie smiled and nodded "okay," she said and climbed in. "So Noah," she said after a minute "how long have you known Brax?"

"All my life," he replied "we've been best mates from nappies, my old man and his were pretty tight back in the day."

Charlie nodded "what about his mum I'm sure you know stuff about her."

Noah shrugged "she was never really there she was always at the pub or the pokies, Brax raised those three-had to leave school and all she couldn't cope with them-didn't want to cope," he added.

Charlie nodded "so they're better off?"

"Defo," Noah nodded "not being bad here but she was a waste of space that one, Brax started working at twelve- thinking he was helping her gave her all of the money he earned thinking she'd pay bills and buy food out of it…took him a year to cop she was never gonna change. So he took over she never got a penny off him again, anything he got went on those boys and the house she just wrecked it with all her parties, man you should have seen it when Brax did it up the place was like a palace."

Charlie felt her heart sting for him he'd been through so much "I can't imagine what he must have gone through, I lost my parents when I was three I don't really remember them but what I do was all good…poor Brax," she said shaking her head.

"Ah Brax is tough he had to be- that old man beat the crap outta him the most."

"He hit them!" She shrieked horrified.

"Yeah, started with Cheryl-his mum, Brax tried to protect her and got himself beat up after a while it started on the kids, poor Case was only a week old when he threw him off the sofa onto the floor Brax talked the cops out of any suspicion saying he didn't know Casey was there and shoved the cushion onto the floor."

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes "why was he covering for him?"

"He wasn't doing it for him he was fifteen, he thought they'd all be taken and split up and he wanted the boys where he could see them-protect him."

Charlie nodded she couldn't believe what he'd been through, seeing the sign for the police station she knew where she needed to go "hey can you pull in just up here?"

"The cop shop?" Charlie nodded "you sure?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," she giggled "I need to talk to my brother he works there."

"Oh yeah the detective," Noah nodded.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Brax tells me everything-but don't worry I'll never repeat it, I only said coz well obviously you know what's going on," he chuckled.

Charlie shook her head "you seem like a nice guy I'm glad Brax has someone he can trust…thanks Noah I'm sure I'll see you again," she said and climbed out.

"Yeah later, it's Monday!" he called.

"What's Monday?" she asked curiously.

"Ah we've had a movie night since we were kids- hasn't worn off yet," he chuckled "you should join us."

"Can't I'm working till ten but I'll be over after that."

"Cool see ya then Charlie!" He called as he drove away.

…..

Charlie walked towards the station as she walked through the lot she looked for Peter and Watson's cars seeing both she knew she'd be here for a while. She walked in and up to the desk to see Watson writing something "Georgie," she greeted.

"Hey," she smiled and looked up "I was gonna call you later we need to talk," she said seriously.

"What have I done…apart from the obvious?" she replied.

"No, you haven't done anything I just wanna talk about this whole living with a guy thing."

"Georgie," Charlie groaned "he's letting me stay there that's all…I only did what I did to piss Amanda off.

Watson chuckled "right, but I still wanna talk to you."

"Okay well I got time after school-well me and Hayls have to see Pete so after that."

"Or I could just pick you up at ten from work…Angelo said you were working tonight when I saw him on my way in," she added when Charlie frowned at her.

Charlie nodded "okay then um…"she trailed off.

Watson smiled "he's free and cranky," she laughed.

Charlie giggled and walked towards his office- sticking her head in she saw him with his arms on the desk his head resting on them "you know there is this thing called a bed," she said walking in and shutting the door.

Peter's head snapped up "hey," he said and stood up.

Without a word Charlie dropped her bag on the floor and crashed into him hugging him for life. Peter dropped a kiss on her forehead and hugged her back" I'm sorry," she whimpered and buried her head in his chest "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Don't be sorry Charlz, just talk to me," he said softly.

Charlie sighed and buried her head in his chest "I met this guy that's where I've been staying."

"You meet this guy and you just go home with him?" Peter asked, when she nodded he shook his head "I know I've raised you better than that Charlie did you not think about what could happen?"

"Not like that-nothing happened," she replied and pulled away from him "his life is screwed up too he's a mess just like me, so we've decided to help each other out," she said and sat down.

Peter sat on the desk "help each other how?"

"His mum took off and left him with his three younger brothers and somehow child services found out and took them away- he is eighteen but they've told him he's not fit to look after them."

"And why did they say that?"

Charlie shrugged "we haven't got that far yet- he said something about the house and the fact he works in a night club."

Peter nodded "what's wrong with the house?"

"You should see the state of that place Pete, I was totally shocked when I walked in his mum was a drunk it was horrible. Cans and bottles everywhere, cigarette butts and holes on the floor and all over the sofa and beds and the place reeked of puke. Poor Brax he's tried his best to keep up with the place but she just kept bringing people home and thrashing it again…I wanna help him," she sighed.

Peter stood up and shook his head "and you've been staying there?" Charlie nodded "what do you think you can do to help him?"

"Well he said the case worker is coming to see him today if it is just the house they're worried about I'd like to use the money mum and dad left me to help do it up."

"You want to use your money to help out a guy you barely know?" Charlie nodded again "then what happens if he does get his brothers back?"

"I'll still be living there, the next step is Ruby- she was first since it was just her but for now I know she's fine with aunt Shell for a few more days I have already applied for full custody I'm waiting for the worker to get back to me."

"So you're gonna live there regardless?"

Charlie stood up "yeah I've nowhere else to go," she said and picked up her bag "I gotta get to school."

"No you don't," Peter said and stood up "I'll write you a note we're gonna go home and talk about this properly."

"Pete I need to be in school there's nothing to talk about-you're still going… I'm only here because you control my funds."

Peter sighed "we still need to talk Charlie, I haven't seen you since I told you I was going, we still have stuff to sort out. If I'm gonna hand over money I wanna know everything, I wanna see this place, I wanna meet this guy, I wanna know you're okay," he said and walked to the door "Watson I'm taking off only contact me if it's an emergency," he said and walked out to his car.

Watson looked at Charlie "we're gonna have a talk…at home…alone…where I can't run off," she shrugged and followed him.

* * *

Over at Brax's he paced the living room looking around he sighed he had scrubbed the place but it still looked filthy. In his head he was thinking of all the things he could say like- new carpet was ordered, new beds were on the way, uniforms for the boys were ordered from the school. He hurried to the door when someone knocked, opening it he was faced with an older woman "hi," he said and pulled the door open he vaguely remembered her from the home visits his mum got every couple of weeks "uh come in," he said and walked into the living room.

"Hi Daryl I'm Olivia, I'm the case worker on your brothers case," she said and shut the door.

"How are they?" Brax asked he hadn't heard a thing since they were taken no one would tell him a thing any time he called.

Olivia placed her bag on the floor and sat down on the sofa "they're in care with a foster family at the moment, all you need to know is they're safe and being looked after- shall we move along," she said and opened her file "a few things I want to run through with you."

"Okay," Brax nodded trying to hold back his nerves.

"You work in a night club-tell me, how do you expect to care for the boys if you're working until all hours of the night?"

"I'll be changing to day shifts-it's a restaurant by day," he added "I can work while they're in school and Casey is at day care."

"That's all well and good but they didn't exactly go to school at all did they," she said opening one of her files "I have Heath's records it shows up until three months ago he arrived at school maybe once every two weeks- same goes for Kyle and there is no record of Casey ever attending any day care centre."

"That was mum you know what she was like she didn't care, and as you said I work all hours so I was still in bed when they should have been up for school," he said guiltily.

"So what has changed?" She asked looking over at him.

Brax sighed he hated questions and she just kept firing them "you said the last three months there was changes in their attendance," Olivia nodded. "Well that was down to me, I got them up, I gave them breakfast, I paid for their books and uniform. I brought them to school I made sure they were washed and cleaned and had lunches- the reason there is no record of Casey anywhere is because mum didn't pay the entrance fee that I gave her and he lost his place. When I reapplied for it they told me he'd have to wait until next September but he'll be four then so I already have his name down in Summer Bay high…where I have also put Heath and Kyle, I don't want them in Mangrove River."

Olivia nodded and wrote something down "so Daryl if you were to get the boys back what would you do about this place?" She asked looking around "it's hardly fit for kids."

Before Brax could say anything the front door opened and Charlie walked in "sorry," she said and stopped walking "I thought you'd be finished by now…I'll just come back later," she said and turned around.

"Charlie!" Brax called before she could go anywhere he looked over and smiled quickly as Olivia raised an eyebrow "this is Charlie…my girlfriend," he said not knowing what else to go with.

Charlie walked over and sat beside him "hi," she said and smiled Brax squeezed her back as a thank you.

Olivia flicked through her files "no mention of a girlfriend here," she said looking over at them.

"Oh that was me," Charlie said and sat forward "I asked him to leave me out of it I didn't want it complicating things for him his main focus are the boys."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Just over four years now," Brax said quickly.

"And where did you meet?"

"On the beach," Charlie answered "we both like to surf," she said smiling at him.

Olivia wrote more stuff down "so you're still in school Charlie- may I ask how old you are?"

Charlie nodded "I finish in three weeks-I'm in year twelve and I'm eighteen next week."

Olivia nodded and stood up "so your HSE is starting soon?" Charlie nodded "alright I'm gonna take a look around then I have a few more questions," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Brax pulled Charlie back into the sofa with him "I'm sorry and thank you I didn't know what else to say," he whispered.

Charlie saw Olivia watching from the door she smiled at him and leaned into him "whatever it takes," she sad and rested her head on his shoulder.

Brax wrapped his arm around her and looked down on her "maybe you should get off to school and leave this to me."

Charlie looked up and raised an eyebrow "so you're gonna answer all the questions about your girlfriend you know the stuff you don't know?" she giggled.

Brax sighed "sorry all over the place wasn't thinking, I've screwed up I know I have," he groaned "no matter what I say she has another question for me."

"Hey," Charlie said and rubbed his arm "don't think like that okay you gotta keep positive- and she's gonna keep asking questions it's her job."

"Charlie!" Olivia called from Brax's bedroom.

"Shit, Brax, all my stuff is out, I'm sorry I forgot to put it away," she said frantically.

"Just say you live here it's okay you're my girlfriend she'll expect us to be in the same bed," he said nudging her off the sofa.

Charlie nervously walked to the bedroom "yes?" She said and walked to her.

"Is this all yours?" she asked pointing to all her clothes on the wardrobe door.

"Yeah, I moved in after boys went he was feeling really down and upset I didn't want him to be alone."

"And your parents were alright with that?"

"Um my parent passed on…they died in a car accident when I was three," she muttered.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Olivia said "so who is your guardian?"

"My eldest brother Peter," she muttered …they were screwed she knew what was coming next.

"Okay I'll finish my look around and come back to you," she smiled and walked by her into the next room.

Charlie walked back to the sofa and dropped onto it with a huff "what did she ask?" Brax asked.

"What you said, she wanted to know was all that crap mine I said yes I'd moved in when they boys went because you were down and I didn't want to leave you alone. She asked what my parents thought and I told her they were dead, she asked me who my guardian was…she's gonna wanna talk to Pete," she groaned and dropped her head on his shoulder.

Brax wrapped his arm around her "we'll worry about that later one step at a time….why aren't you at school anyway?"

"Peter told me to take the morning off so we could talk, I came back here to get changed my books for after lunch while he took care of some case or something…he wants to meet you by the way," she added.

"You shouldn't be taking time off school Charlie this year is important can't you meet him later?"

"No," she sighed "I'm covering a shift for one of the girls then my godmother wants to see me."

"Ah so you work too?" Olivia said coming up behind them.

"Yes-part-time," Charlie replied.

"And where might that be?" Olivia asked.

"Angelo's restaurant down on the beach," she replied.

"And what do you do-what hours do you work?"

Charlie bit her lip she didn't know if she'd mess things up by saying it "Well Friday and Saturday I do the lates which is six to one am closing and Sunday I do the morning shift which is eight to two and Tuesday's I do five to ten…I'm a waitress and I work in the kitchen if I'm needed."

Olivia wrote all this down and stood up "right well now Charlie is living here this changes things I need to back to my office and start up a new file and I'll need to speak to your bother Charlie and your employer and I'll need your second name and address."

Charlie groaned "it's Charlie Holden 3298 Pacific Avenue. My brother is a Detective at Yabbie Creek police station if you want to contact him there and my Boss is Angelo Rosetta you'll find him at Angelo's."

"Thank you and one more thing, any sibling's cousins anything like that?"

"Yes," she sighed she was getting a bit sick of all the questions too "I have a nineteen year old brother Jack that lives in Queensland, a sister Hayley Smith-Holden she's eighteen… oh and I have a three year old daughter Ruby!" she snapped.

"Babe," Brax said and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you're just doing your job this is all just very stressful."

Olivia looked at Brax and frowned "you never mentioned you had a daughter Daryl."

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well if her daughter is three and you've been together four years that would make you the father," Olivia said taking note.

'Shit shit shit' Charlie said to herself "like I said I told him to leave us out of it and focus on his brothers."

"So where is she now?" Olivia asked "I don't see any toys or anything in the bedroom."

"She never stayed here it was too crowed and she's up in Charlie's Aunties until she's finished with her HSE," Brax said.

"Right," Olivia said slowly and jotted it all down "I'll be back Friday at lunch time so you can be here too Charlie, and please do something with this house there is no way they will be allowed back to this," she said nodding around the room.

"We're waiting on everything new," Charlie said quickly "it's all ordered," she added.

"We'll see," Olivia said and walked out the door.

Charlie bit her lip "I'm sorry Brax I totally screwed that up I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Hey relax I shouldn't have asked you to lie for me," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"No," she said and pulled back "we said we'd help each other out and that's what were gonna do."

Standing up she hurried into the room and changed her books. Walking back to the sofa she stopped in front of him "we may as well get this out of the way…come see my brother with me?"

"I don't know Charlie you got your own stuff with him going on, maybe you should go-I'll come with you tomorrow, now I really think you need to talk to him alone."

Charlie nodded and kissed him on the cheek "okay…and if you don't hear from me I've killed him," she giggled and stood up "bye!" She called and ran out the door.

* * *

Over at her house Peter was walking from room to room looking at all the boxes ready to go he sighed he really didn't wanna go, he didn't want to leave the girls or this house but he had his own life and it was time to move on. Charlie and Hayley were adults now they both had jobs and they had each other they'd be just fine. Hearing the front door close he walked back down "I was about to send out a search party," he chuckled "oh hi," he said when he was faced with a stunned Amanda and some guy he'd never seen before.

"Hey," she smiled and looked around nervously "what are you doing home?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Charlie finally got her to talk," he answered.

Amanda nodded "that's great, sorry, this is Mike we're having a meeting about the site for the apartment buildings I just forgot my notes."

"Alright I won't keep ya," he said and walked back up the stairs. His detective skills were telling him something wasn't right here she looked a bit nervous shaking his head he went into his room.

Downstairs Amanda stood in the hall with Mike "sorry I didn't think he'd be home…he never is," she muttered.

"Just hurry up so we can get out of here and go somewhere else," he hissed.

He moved when the door opened and Charlie walked in, she shut the door and looked from Amanda to Mike "what's going on here?"

"Nothing we're running late for a meeting we were just leaving," Amanda said and nudged Mike forward.

"I don't think so," Charlie said blocking the door looking at Mike "I know you why do I know you?"

"Must have me mixed up with someone else," he smiled.

"No that's not it," Charlie said slowly, suddenly it dawned on her "the hotel… you absolute bitch!" She yelled "you'd bring him here! You'd sleep with him in the bed you share with my brother!" She yelled and shoved her "what the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed and dived on her.

"Charlie!" Peter yelled running down the stairs "what are you doing- get off her!" he yelled and dragged her up.

"You are dead!" she screamed and struggled against Peter "he's too good for you! You're nothing but a skank!"

"Charlie!" Peter yelled and tightened his grip on her "calm down- Amanda maybe you should take off," he said when Charlie kept fighting him.

"I think that's a good idea," Mike said and pulled the door open and hurried outside.

Amanda glared at Charlie "you'd wanna grow up Charlie I am allowed to talk to other men!" She snapped "and Peter I want her out of here by the time I come home."

"This is my house not yours!" Charlie screamed "I'm not going anywhere!"

As soon as the door closed Peter let go of her "that was out of order Charlie!" he snapped "what has gotten into you?"

"Geez Pete open your eyes she's cheating on you!" she yelled.

"No she is not that guy was here for a meeting," he said and walked to the kitchen.

"She's lying I've seen him before she's cheating Pete," she said and sat at the table.

Peter shook his head "we're not having this conversation," he said placing two cups on the table and sitting down "what took you so long to get here?"

"Oh the case worker was still there when I got back she wanted to ask me a few questions…she wants to talk to you too," she said nervously.

"Me?" he frowned "why does she wanna talk to me?"

Charlie sighed and leaned forward "because Brax panicked when I walked in and said I was his girlfriend and she saw all my stuff in his bedroom, she asked me questions about how my parents felt about it and I told her I only had you."

"Charlie," Peter sighed "you can't lie to her."

"That's not all…I kinda snapped and mentioned Ruby, she assumed Brax was her dad," she said biting her lip.

Peter sighed again and stood up "you gotta set her straight Charlie, she'll easily get her hands on Ruby's file all she has to do is type in your name…she'll know what really happened."

"I know, we just panicked Brax is under so much pressure…I thought it would help if she thought I was sticking around," she muttered.

"Charlie," Peter said "I know you wanna help this guy but you'll be in a lot of trouble here if she finds out on her own, tell her the truth it'll be better for him and you."

"How can I tell her the truth now?"

"So you'd risk everything over a lie?" Peter asked "he might lose his brothers altogether- you'll lose Ruby, you'll both be deemed unfit do you want that?"

"No!" she yelled "I want my daughter back, this all your fault anyway, you took her away from me. She was happy she was looked after she had everything she needed!"

"That's because we were here to help out Charlie, I'm not going to be here anymore what will you do when you have to work or go to school?"

"Hayls and the girls will help out and I'm sure Irene wouldn't mind taking her until I finished school or Leah's mum they love Ruby."

"Charlie, Irene and Kate run the diner, the girls all have part time jobs too you can't expect them to be free all the time."

"It's the same as you being in work Pete I've managed and Angelo understood he put me and Hayls on separate shifts so she could mind her while I work he'll do it again."

Peter shook his head she was determined "so what else did the case worker say?"

"That he had to clean up the house, she's arranged another meeting for Friday afternoon so I can be there."

"So you'll still be wanting that money?" Charlie nodded "how much?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe five would do the lot, I have to talk to Brax I don't know if he has savings or whatever."

"Five grand?" Peter asked "why do you need that much?"

"Because new floors paint and everything else is not cheap, Pete the whole house needs to be done floors ceilings furniture everything."

"Is it really that bad?" Peter asked.

Charlie nodded "you remember you brought that kid home for a few nights until they found a place for him to stay…Kane I think his name was," Peter nodded "you remember me him Jack and Hayls snuck out one night to go back to the house for his stuff?" Peter nodded again "well remember the state of that house….Brax's is ten times worse than that."

"Right," Peter said "you're not getting anything until I talk to Brax and see this house, you don't even know him Charlie he could be taking advantage- he knows you have money he could be using you."

Charlie shook her head "he doesn't know I have anything, I never told him, I'm not stupid… meet me after work and I'll bring you over- but please Pete, be nice, don't flip and don't interrogate him."

Peter nodded "I'll look into the money, you get to school I'll see you and Hayls back here at three thirty," he said handing her a note "that'll cover you go on," he said and dropped their cups into the sink.

"What will you say if the worker calls you?" Charlie said as she followed him.

"Nothing, because you'll be telling her the truth…go on," he said and climbed into his car.

…

Over at Brax's he stood in the doorway of his mum's room his anger was boiling over, how could he be so stupid? Why the hell did he drag her into this? Now he had to play along and say he had a daughter, that'll look great trying to win his brothers back when his own daughter wasn't even here. Punching the wall he walked into the room with the bags he had and opened the wardrobe. Grabbing a load of hangers he dumped them into the bag and moved onto the rest, once he'd that done he went to the floor of the wardrobe and pulled out two boxes. Going through them he separated the junk from stuff he might need and tossed the rest, dragging the full bags out back he dumped them beside the bins and went back to the room with more bags.

Stopping at her dresser he just ran his hand along the top knocking everything into the bag. Opening the top drawer he started to pull everything out and dump it-his eyes fell on his grandmother's jewellery box. Picking it up he placed it on the top and continued to dump the rest. After he'd that done he dragged the dresser and other furniture out back -he'd worry about getting rid of that later. All he had left to do in that room was to pull up the carpet…and wait for Noah to help him move the piano, part of him wanted to leave it there for Charlie but the other part wanted all traces of his mother gone.

Grabbing a beer he dropped onto the sofa with a sigh his life couldn't get any worse, opening the laptop he went to his bank account and sighed, after paying all the bills and debts his mum owed so he'd be left alone he'd nothing left- he went from having almost two grand to two hundred in a matter of days. Slamming the laptop closed he heard a crack- knowing he'd broken it he picked it up and hurled it across the room. Standing up he hurled his beer at the wall, screaming out of frustration he flipped the coffee table and started to kick it…finally breaking down he dropped to his knees and the tears finally came.

* * *

School broke for lunch Charlie waited at the door for her friends "hey," she greeted when the three appeared.

"Hey, where were you this morning you missed double woodwork," Bianca said.

"Yeah we got an assignment in Geography I'm your partner," Leah added.

Charlie giggled "I know Miles had already informed me and Pete wanted to talk to me that's why I'm late."

"So you two have stopped arguing?" Hayley asked as they walked towards her car.

"Nope and we're not gonna until he stops this moving nonsense," she muttered.

"Look Charlie I've come to accept there's nothing we can do don't you think it's about time you did the same?" Hayley asked softly. She had lost her father when she was four and Peter had been named her legal guardian, her father was a cop and also Peter's best mate and partner- her mum had passed on the day she had her due to complications, so she was moved in with them and now they were her family they were all she had.

"I would if she really loved him and I knew he'd be happy, but she doesn't and he won't be… you know she was there with some guy when I arrived- one of the blokes you showed me the picture of," she said turning to Bianca "she had the cheek to bring him to my house-to my bothers house!" she snapped.

"So why don't you tell him?" Leah asked "that'll put a stop to him going anywhere and get rid of the witch once and for all."

"I was going to I thought about it but then I thought about how much it would hurt him-it'd break his heart, he's so in love with her," Charlie sighed "I can't do that to him."

"Well you're running out of options I said from the start he should know it's not fair on him- sure he'll be hurt but then he'll see her for what she really is," Hayley said.

"Or you could always call Jack," Bianca suggested.

"No I can't do that he'll flip the lid altogether," Charlie replied.

"Charlie he's not far away you know as well as the rest of us he'll be straight home, it's not fair Peter asked you not to tell him he's our brother too," Hayley said s they pulled into the diner lot.

"I agree I think you should call him it's his home too Charlie, he won't let this go without a fight," Leah said and rubbed her back "call him," she said and walked into the diner behind Bianca.

Charlie sighed and looked at Hayley "are we really doing this?"

"It's up to you Charlie I want him here I think we need him, Pete has no right selling that house it was left to all three of you."

"Yeah but not until we're twenty one we get a say which neither of us are," she muttered.

"So call him anyway he'll come home and talk some sense into the idiot," Hayley said and walked inside.

Charlie pulled out her phone and pulled up Jack's number all hell would break loose if he came back…but she had no choice, pressing call she put it to her ear as it rang "hey," she drawled.

"Hey lil sis how's it going?" Jack asked.

Charlie bit her lip she was tempted to back out "uh not so good," she said slowly.

Jack chuckled "some guy is it?"

"No," she sighed "it's Pete."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine…he's just doing something stupid," Charlie replied.

"Okay, what is it?"

"He's been offered a job in the city."

"Has he taken it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied "Amanda's got herself a job too."

"She still around?" Jack asked with hatred in his voice.

"Unfortunately," Charlie groaned "so anyway he's moving soon-like in the next week or two."

"So where does that leave you and Hayls?" he asked.

"That's why I'm calling…he's selling the house Jack!" she cried.

"What!" Jack yelled horrified "he can't do that!"

"He can- we're not twenty-one we have no say…what can we do?"

"Over my dead body he'll sell that house!" Jack hissed "that is all three of ours it was mum and dads how can he even think about selling it-where the hell are you supposed to go- what about Ruby?"

Charlie's eyes welled at the mention of Ruby "he called child services- they took her away from me!" she whimpered.

"I don't believe this!" Jack yelled "I'll kill him when I get my hands on him…I'll be home as soon as I can, don't worry Charlz I'll fix this I'll get Rubes back," he said and hung up.

Charlie sighed she knew what was gonna happen once he arrived, putting her phone in her bag she walked into the diner to join the girls, it was done now no going back.

….

After school Charlie and Hayley slowly walked to her car "so what do you think is going to happen?" Hayley asked as they climbed in.

Charlie shrugged "he's gonna say anything to make himself feel better about leaving us," she said and started up the car "let's get this over with then go to work," she said and pulled away.

As they drove Hayley chuckled "forgot we had karaoke night tonight," she said as they passed a sign.

Charlie groaned "I hope he doesn't ask me to start off again that was so embarrassing."

"Aww come on Charlz you're a brilliant singer," Hayley said as the pulled into the house "he asked you because he knew you'd get them going."

"Yeah well I think we've enough going on to worry about what we're gonna sing don't you?" she asked.

Hayley sighed and looked at the house "I was gonna ask could I move back in."

Charlie turned to her "why- I thought you loved living on your own."

"I do-did, I just miss you two… and that new guy next door is a creep," she sighed again "doesn't matter now," she said and climbed out.

Charlie climbed out and followed her "is he still leaning over the balcony?"

Hayley turned around as she got to the door "let's not worry about that now," she smiled quickly and pushed the door open.

They both walked into the kitchen to see Peter sitting at the table "hey," he greeted and smiled.

They both sat down and looked at him "so," Charlie said after a minute "you said you wanted to talk so talk."

Peter sighed and sat back in the chair he looked from one to the other "what's your problem with me going why do you not want me to?"

Charlie scoffed "you leaving is the problem Pete why do you think we don't want you to go?"

Peter leaned forward "you're adults now you have your own lives."

Hayley scoffed "doesn't mean we don't want you around we still need you here Pete."

Peter blew out a breath "it's only Melbourne I can come visit and you can do the same, look girls you're adults now you have your own stuff going on you'll be fine."

"Pete you've been here our whole lives everything we have is because of you," Charlie said and stood up "Jack already left I don't wanna lose you too," she whimpered.

"Charlie," Hayley said knowing she was about to bolt.

"No!" she yelled "he's leaving us, he's leaving us for some girl he's known what two years?" She yelled.

"Charlie I love Amanda and she loves me we're moving on together," Peter said and stood up "we're going to start again away from here."

"Without us," Hayley added.

Peter looked at her and back to Charlie before he could say anything Charlie laughed bitterly "she doesn't love you she's using you."

Charlie Peter sighed "I don't know why you hate Amanda so much but she does love me and I love her."

Charlie pulled out her phone and pulled up the pictures Bianca had sent her, she slammed the phone down on the table "look at these then tell me she loves you," she said and stormed out of the house.

Peter picked up the phone and looked at the photo his face dropped, shaking his head he flicked through them and sunk back into his seat.

"Pete?" Hayley said cautiously she had a feeling she knew what Charlie had showed him.

Peter looked up at her "did you know about these?" he asked sliding the phone over to her.

Hayley picked up the phone and flicked through them she couldn't believe Charlie had done it "um yeah," she said slowly "Charlie left work after she got the photos, she came home to tell you but Amanda was already here then when she heard you talking she took off."

Peter nodded "she showed up here with one of the guys today saying she'd forgotten notes for a meeting," he sighed and stood up again "what an idiot I've been how did I not see this coming."

It's not your fault Pete Hayley said and stood up and walked to him "she took advantage of you coz she knew you loved her, she's to blame in all this not you she's just a scheming cow."

Peter pulled away from her and grabbed his keys "I'll drop you off at home there's something I need to do," he said and walked out the door.

"Damn it Charlie," Hayley said and ran after him.

….

Back at Brax's Charlie jumped out of the car wiping her face hurrying inside she closed the door and leaned against it throwing her hands over her face she let out a sob she didn't want it to come out like that she just lost the plot and snapped she could only imagine the look on his face.

Brax who was in his room getting ready for work stopped and frowned at the noise, walking to the hallway he saw Charlie leaning against the door with her hands over her face "you okay?" he asked.

Charlie took her hands away and looked over at him "no," she whimpered and wiped her face.

Brax walked over to her and pulled her into a hug she clung onto him and burst out crying "Charlie what happened?" he asked.

Charlie pulled away from him and wiped her face "my brother's girlfriend is cheating on him with two different blokes, Bianca works at the Reefton arms hotel she saw her a few times with these guys and sent me pictures."

She sighed and walked to the sofa "Hayls and I had to go talk to him after school he kept going on about him loving her and her loving him I just snapped and slammed my phone down and can't remember what I said but I left the phone and took off."

Brax sat beside her "so he knows now?"

Charlie bit her lip and nodded "he'll never speak to me again he must be so crushed- god I'm such an idiot, why did I let my temper get the better of me- I know I hate her and she deserves it but Pete doesn't- he didn't deserve this at all he loves her."

"Hey don't take the blame alright," Brax said wrapping his arm around her "it's her fault she's the one that screwed it up not you, he's your brother you should have told him right away."

"I was going to- left work and all when Bianca sent me the pictures, when I got home she was already there and I heard them talking so I took off."

Brax nodded "but he knows now maybe he won't go now."

Charlie scoffed "she'll talk her way out of it she always does…sorry go on I know you've to go to work."

"I can stay off if you want me to stay here with you," he said.

"No don't be silly I'll be fine…I kinda left Hayley there so I'm gonna go see her before we head to work- seriously I'm fine but thank you anyway," she smiled and stood up "go on you'll be late."

As Brax stood up his phone rang he frowned at the unknown number "hello?"

"Is this Brax?" a male voice asked.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Peter, I'm Charlie's brother, I got your number out of her phone…is she there?"

"Yeah she's here," Brax said looking at her.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked.

"She's a bit upset about the whole thing."

Peter sighed "will you put her on?"

"Charlie," Brax said holding the phone out "it's your brother."

Charlie took the phone from him "Peter I'm so sorry I just got angry I shouldn't have showed you them."

"Hey calm down," he chuckled "I wanna talk to you… meet me at Angelo's before you start?"

"Okay," Charlie replied "I'll see you there then and again I'm sorry," she said and hung up "he sounds so upset why the hell did I open my mouth!" she yelled.

"Charlie he had a right to know-would you rather he moved away with her?"

"No she grumbled "I could have done it a better way, anyway you get off," she said handing back his phone.

….

Over at his house Peter was going around grabbing anything he could see belonged to Amanda, he knew something wasn't right with her the way she suddenly had to slip off for a late meeting or she wasn't coming home because she was too far out to make it back. Throwing the bag on the floor he dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh there was no way he was going anywhere now-but she would be.

Pulling out his phone he called his aunt "hey Shell," he greeted "how's Rubes?"

"Crying for mummy looking for Layley," she chuckled.

Peter chuckled too "I know this is out of the blue but I'm not moving now Amanda and I are over."

"What! Pete what happened you were so excited about this," Michelle replied.

Peter sighed "lets' just say she's done something we can never come back from… I'm about to head down to child services if I get the all clear I'll drive up and collect her today."

"Okay, how's Charlie and Hayley?" Michelle asked.

"They're upset Charlie more than Hayley they both miss her. Charlie ran away and moved out she told me she hated me, so hopefully once Ruby is home we can get back to normal. I know she hates me for sending her up to you I was just trying to do the right thing by them all," Peter said.

"Peter," Michelle said I know you were trying to do what was best I know how hard you've all had it but I never agreed with what you've done, and I didn't contact Charlie like you asked me not to I took her in so she wouldn't end up with some strangers somewhere she should be with her mother."

"I know but with Charlie being in school and working I was worried about what would happen once I left, now I think about it I never should have done it she should be here with her family I regret it so much."

"You can put it right now," Michelle said "let me know what's happening I'll start getting her stuff ready in the meantime."

"Thank Shell and thanks for everything you've done I couldn't have done it without you I know I kinda dropped you in it."

"Don't worry about that I don't work she was fine here, that's what family is for… go on get your butt down there and call me later," she said and hung up.

Peter put the phone down and looked to the photo on his dresser, it was of him Charlie Jack Hayley and Ruby at her christening they looked so happy. Beside that the picture of a younger Jack Charlie and Hayley splashing about in the water made him chuckle, they sure grew up fast. Standing up he walked out the door and down the stairs in some way he was grateful to Charlie she had opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if any mistakes didn't have time to go over it again, little shorter than the other chapters I just wanted to get something out-enjoy.**

Charlie now stood at the fence along the beach waiting on Peter looking at her watch she sighed and pulled out Hayley's phone she had ten minutes before she had to go in "hey, where are you I've been waiting."

"Sorry," he replied as he hurried from child services and towards his car "I meant to call you, something's come up and I can't get away can I meet you on your break?" he asked.

"Pete," she groaned "I only get a half hour."

"Five minutes is all I need," he replied.

"Okay fine, I'll get it at about sevenish…I gotta go."

"Okay, I'll see you then," he said and hung up a smile crossing his face.

Putting the phone away she walked towards the surf club and into Angelo's "hey," she smiled when she approached the bar.

"Hey," Angelo replied "um, are you alright in the kitchen for the first hour chef won't be in until six."

"Yeah that's fine if it gets me away from that bloody karaoke I'll stay in there all night," she giggled.

Angelo chuckled "I was hoping you'd start us off."

Charlie scoffed "I love you Angelo but not that much," she giggled.

"Aww come on we all know you can sing," he said and followed her.

"Yeah but not tonight you know I hate people looking at me," she grumbled.

Angelo chuckled again "and you know you love being up there."

Charlie shook her head "not gonna happen," she said and walked by him.

Angelo shook his head and backed out the door "I will get you up on that stage!" he called as he returned to the bar.

….

Over at the night club it was a slow evening Brax stood behind the bar stocking the fridge he dropped a bottle and pulled his phone out as it rang "hello?" he said not recognising the number.

"Hi Daryl it's Olivia from Child services."

Brax frowned his heartbeat sped up "are my brothers okay?"

"Yes they are fine, I'm just calling you to let you know you are entitled to visit them," Olivia replied.

"Really?" Brax asked a smile crossing his face "when?"

"That's what I'm calling for, once a week is all you're allowed- so we have a space to fill either tomorrow or Thursday morning."

"I'll take tomorrow," Brax said straight away.

"Nine am in the morning, come to the child services office and go to the desk, ask for me and you'll be brought to a waiting room until I am ready."

"Okay thank you…am I allowed to bring them anything?" he asked.

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

"Well Casey's teddy he sleeps with was left behind, Kyle's DS was left behind too and Heath loves his surfboard," Brax replied.

Olivia thought for a moment "all but the surfboard you'll have to find something else for Heath, the family he's with now won't have time to bring him to the beach."

"Okay," Brax said slowly thinking of something else he could bring Heath "what am I not allowed to bring?"

"The obvious things, no phones, no letters from home, no photographs, and while you're here not talking about the case at hand this is a visit spend time doing what you'd normally do at home," Olivia said.

"Okay I got it I'll be there at nine am sharp thanks again," he said and hung up, turning back to the fridge he couldn't wipe the smile off his face he was dying to see them. Chuckling to himself he went back to stocking the fridge trying his very best to keep the excitement down.

"Hey Brax!" he looked up to see his boss leaning over the bar "it's pretty quiet I don't need three of you on, so you can go home or you can let Sam or Holly go."

"I need the cash!" Sam called.

"Yeah and I'm getting a lift later so I've to hang around…you go Brax," Holly smiled and walked by him.

"Are you two sure?" Brax asked and stood up.

"Yeah go on mate I heard that call go home and sort yourself out," Sam said and slapped him on the shoulders.

"Thanks guys," Brax smiled and turned to his boss "guess I'm going home then."

"Right after you finish that fridge," his boss chuckled and walked away.

Ten minutes later he was jumping into his car like an excited school boy, pulling out his phone he went to call Charlie-stopping when he remembered she had no phone. Deciding he needed to go see her at Angelo's he threw down his phone and took off for it.

…..

A few minutes later he jumped out of his car and made his way inside walking upstairs he looked around for her and frowned when he couldn't spot her "looking for someone mate?" Angelo asked as he cleared a table nearby.

"Yeah, Charlie Holden… is she here?" Brax asked walking over to him.

"She might be who are you?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Brax- her mate," he said.

Angelo nodded he'd heard her mention a Brax to Hayley "she's in the kitchen gimme a sec," he said and pushed through the doors "hey Charlz!" he called "some guy out front looking for you."

"Is it Pete?" she asked from the stove.

Angelo chuckled "then I would have said Pete is looking for you…it's Brax."

"Brax?" she frowned.

"Yes that's what he said," Angelo replied.

"Right, thanks," Charlie said and wiped her hands on her white coat. She walked out and found him at the bar "hey, what are you doing here?" she asked once she got to him.

"Hey sorry for just turning up here I was just too excited," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "and why would you be excited…aren't you supposed to be in work?"

"Slow night I got sent home, anyway, Olivia called-she said I could see the boys tomorrow," he said happily.

"Oh Brax that is so great!" she squealed and hugged him "how long have you got with them?" she asked.

"She didn't say but I'd say it's a few hours," he replied.

Charlie nodded "did she say anything else like when they could come home or anything?"

"No that's all she called for," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded again "maybe she'll talk to you after you see them."

"Maybe-anyway that's all I wanted to say-that and to ask how it went with your brother."

"As usual something came up so I didn't get to see him-but he's meeting me on my break," Charlie replied.

"Okay, well I better let you get back I'll be up when you get home you can tell me all about then," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "see ya later!" he called as he walked towards the stairs.

Charlie stood watching him with a smile-missing Angelo come up behind her "you like him," he sang in her ear.

Charlie scoffed "I do not- I'm just happy for him," she said turning to face him.

"Yeah and pigs can fly," he chuckled and walked by her.

"For that I am not singing!" she called after him and went back into the kitchen.

…..

In the city Peter had arrived at his aunts he knocked at the door and stood back his heart was hammer away against his chest, he knew she was only a baby but would she remember what he did-that he'd just left her here?"

Michelle pulled the door open "hey," she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey," he replied "how is she?"

Michelle smiled again "excited she gets to see mummy, I shouldn't' have told her- any car that goes past is- is that mummy?"

Peter chuckled and walked into the house "is she ready to go?"

"She's in the living room watching Dora, something tells me you're gonna have to wait till it's over," Michelle chuckled and closed the front door.

Peter walked to the living room door and leaned against the frame watching her, he smiled she was so engrossed in the tv "hey princess," he said after a minute.

Ruby's heads shot to the door "Pete! Pete! Pete!" she squealed and jumped off the chair running to him as fast as her little legs would take her.

Peter scooped her up and hugged her tight "I've missed you so much," he sighed and held her close "the house hasn't been the same without you."

Ruby pulled back and looked behind him "mummy?" she asked confused.

"Mummy is at work sweetie so how about we watch the end of Dora then we'll go in the car and see her?"

Ruby shook her head "mummy-Dora later."

Michelle chuckled "I'll carry her bags out if you wanna grab her seat by the door."

Peter put Ruby back on the chair "you stay here for a minute while Uncle Pete sorts out your seat okay?" Ruby nodded and looked to the tv he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead before going out after Michelle.

"So what exactly happened between you and Amanda?" Michelle asked as he fixed the seat.

Peter sighed "she cheated on me with two different blokes I feel like such an idiot, I believed her when she said she loved me I was ready to give this all up for her… I broke Charlie's heart for her," he said and leaned against the car "I never should have agreed to go at all."

Michelle rubbed his back "her loss, Peter you're a great man you deserve better…how did you find out- did she tell you?"

Peter chuckled "Charlie- her mate works in the hotel she went to and sent her pictures of her with the blokes, the night she heard me and Amanda talking about moving away. She came home and heard us so she never showed me…she was mad I guess, but she kept dropping hints she actually came right out and said it a few times but me being the idiot told her to cut it out."

Michelle nodded "she was mad at you but she knew how much it would hurt you- she didn't wanna do that to you."

Peter nodded and chuckled again "she still showed me them-took her a few days though…anyway, it's done now-I'm staying," he said and pushed himself up off the car.

"So where is Amanda now?" Michelle asked as she followed him back into the house.

"Off with one of them… I traced her car…she'll find out about it when she comes home later," he said and walked into the living room "ready sweetie?"

He scooped Ruby up and slipped her coat on "thanks for everything you've done Shell," he said and kissed her on the cheek "it was less worry knowing she was with family are you coming down Sunday?"

Michelle nodded "I'll be there and it was my pleasure she's a great kid Charlie's done me proud," she smiled and stroked Ruby's cheek "bye honey it was lovely having you here."

"What do you say to Shell Rubes?" Peter asked.

"Thank you! Bye Shell!" Ruby squealed "I get to see mummy! I so excited!" she squealed bouncing up and down in Peter's arms.

Both laughed and walked out to the car Peter settled Ruby in her seat and closed the door "we'll be off and thanks again Shell," he said and hugged her.

"No problem I promised to look after you…I'll see you Sunday," something dawned on her "does Charlie even know she's coming home?"

Peter chuckled and opened his door "no, but she's about to find out… bye," he smiled and climbed into his car.

"Pete! Mummy!" Ruby squealed.

Peter chuckled "we're going sweetie calm down," he said and pulled away-beeping as he went.

* * *

Back in the bay Brax Noah and Sam decided to go for a drink-picking Angelo's as their place to go, they now sat at the bar looking around "wow!" Noah gasped.

"What?" Brax asked and looked at where he was looking to see a blonde waitress, he chuckled and turned back to his drink "never gonna happen mate."

Noah scoffed "and why not?" he asked.

Sam chuckled "because you're an idiot and get all flustered when girls you like are about."

Noah rolled his eyes "I was ten get over it."

Brax chuckled and looked up just as Charlie came out-minus her white coat from earlier "Charlie!" he called.

She frowned upon seeing them and walked over "guys," she greeted.

"Hey," Noah and Sam replied.

"So that waitress," Brax asked nodding to Hayley "is she single?"

Charlie looked over "Hayley?" she asked.

"That's your sister?" Brax asked looking back at her.

"Um yeah," Charlie said slowly "so who wants to know if she's single?"

"Noah," Brax said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah why don't you call her over?" Sam asked.

Charlie groaned as Angelo took to the stage "not right now," she said and walked to Hayley "if I'm going down you're coming with me!" she whispered loudly.

Hayley giggled "aww you'll be fine you love being up there."

Charlie smirked "you come up with me I'll introduce you to Brax and tell you which one of his mates has a crush on you."

Hayley's eyes went wide "this Brax I've been hearing all about is here-I'll actually get to meet him?"

"If you sing with me," Charlie replied and looked over at Angelo as he rambled on.

"Show me- then and you've got yourself a deal," Hayley replied.

"Three guys at the bar- the one in the check shirt is Brax, the other two are Sam and Noah-Noah the brown haired one," Charlie said.

Hayley looked over and smiled at Noah as he looked back "nice," she chuckled "the brown haired one is the one that has crush on me I take it?"

Charlie chuckled too "maybe," she said and looked up as Angelo called her "so are we going or are you being dragged?"

"What are we singing?" Hayley asked as they walked towards the stage.

"Um…last night, you be I'll be the girl…it's all I can think of," she added.

"Love it!" Hayley yelled and jumped up onto the stage.

Angelo narrowed his eyes at Charlie shook his head and chuckled when she smiled sweetly at him-he knew what song they would sing they always did it together "alright everyone our first song- last night by and Keyshia Cole comes from two of our own family Charlie and Hayley!" he yelled and stepped away from the mic.

Brax looked at the other two surprised he shook his head and looked back to them as Hayley started to sing.

The song went by the more into it they got the more they loved it-the audience did too. By the time they were finished they had everyone dancing or clapping along-proud of themselves they both jumped down giggled and headed toward the back, looking back to see the next person get up.

"Great as usual girls," Angelo said and slid them a drink "no alcohol but have a rest," he said and walked off to serve someone else.

"So shall we hold up our deal?" Hayley asked nodding to the boys.

Charlie picked up both drinks and handed Hayley hers "come on then," she said and walked over to them "mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Brax smiled "you were great by the way look like you enjoyed it."

Charlie smiled "yeah I did, guys this is Hayley, Hayls this is Brax Noah and Sam," she said nodding to each.

"Hi," Hayley said and moved to the seat beside Noah "so Brax you been taking care of my Charlz?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "of course I have I gave her my bed while I'm stuck on the sofa."

"hey-I'm not making you sleep on the sofa you could always sleep in with me you know," Charlie said bumping him with her hip.

Noah laughed "I wouldn't offer Brax has the tendency to roll around in his sleep."

"Oh yeah and how would you know that?" Hayley giggled.

"Hey, we've a bromance goin' I ain't ashamed," he said turning his attention fully to Hayley.

Charlie yawned and leaned on Brax "you don't mind do you? There's no seats."

"No, here do you want my seat?" he asked and went to stand up.

"No no you're fine we'll be heading back to work after this," she said nodding to her drink.

"Alright well you can lean on my knee if you want," he suggested.

Charlie nodded and turned around "thanks," she said and sat on his knee and smiled at Sam "so what do you do Sam?"

"I'm on a building site at the moment-electrician," he added "I'd ask you but we're here," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "he's funny," she said to Brax.

"What?" he asked leaning forward slipping his hand onto her waist "I didn't hear you," he said.

Charlie leaned back so she could reach his ear "Sam-he's funny," she said louder.

Brax nodded and chuckled "yeah he's the joker," he said. He didn't remove his hand from her waist-tightened his hold instead slipping it further around.

Sam noticed and looked behind him to see a bloke checking Charlie out chuckling he turned back to them "so Charlie you got a boyfriend?"

"Nah...why, you asking me out?" she giggled.

Brax scoffed-that he had heard "in your dreams mate," he said and pulled her closer.

"Aww now Brax no need to be mean, if you want me all to yourself all you have to do is ask," she giggled.

Brax leaned into her again "I do have you to myself you live with me," he murmured.

Sam laughed and stood up "no Charlie no offence but you're not my type….but someone else might be interested," he chuckled and walked off towards the bathroom.

…..

Peter walked in and stopped at the door his eyes scanned the place until he found her-them. Charlie sat on some guys knee while Hayley sat two seats away talking to another guy, wanting to knock both guys out he blew out a deep breath and walked slowly towards them.

Charlie and Hayley were too busy gigging to notice him so he cleared his throat, Charlie looked up and sprang up off Brax's knee "Pete, hey…didn't expect you so soon," she said looking back at Brax nervously.

"It's after eight I'm late," he scoffed.

Hayley jumped off her stool and hurried over "hey Pete," she said and smiled sweetly.

"Hayls," he greeted "who's the blokes?" he asked.

Charlie groaned "don't make a scene, please," she begged "it's Brax and his mates," she said quickly.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce us?" he asked.

Charlie and Hayley both groaned "please Pete," Charlie begged "be nice," she said and turned back to Brax she nodded for him to come over "Brax this is my brother Peter- Pete this is Brax- and over there in Noah….Sam is around somewhere too," she added.

Brax nodded and looked at him "nice to meet you Peter, Charlie's told me a lot about you," he said holding out his hand.

Peter shook it "yeah same goes for you," he said and stepped back "Hayls back to work Charlz go see Angelo about your break."

Charlie looked at Peter he had his no messing face on she turned to Brax and nudge him "sorry," she whispered and hurried off to find Angelo.

Hayley walked over to Noah "the boss has spoken," she giggled "um I'll get Charlie to get your number off Brax and we can finish this conversation."

Noah nodded "or you could let me take you out on a date say Saturday?"

Hayley nodded "Saturday it is…gotta go," she said and hurried away as Peter shot her another glare.

Charlie ran back from the kitchen to find Brax and Peter just staring at one another "um I can go," she said slowly.

Peter nodded "come on then," he said and walked off towards the exit.

Charlie shook her head and turned to Brax "um sorry about that… he gets very over protective," she said and bit her lip.

Brax chuckled "no worries go on we'll be here for a while," Brax said and walked to sit with Sam and Noah.

* * *

Charlie walked outside and found Peter leaning over the fence at the beach, walking over she leaned on it beside him "I'm sorry about the picture thing I had no right to do that to you."

Peter pulled her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her "I'm glad you did," he said and looked back out to the water. "It's her loss she screwed it all up."

Charlie knew he was upset and rubbed his back "still I'm sorry," she said and leaned into his back "as mad as I was about this whole thing and the moving thing I never ever wanted you to get hurt."

Peter sighed and turned around wrapping his arms around her he rested his chin "I'll get over it," he said.

Charlie looked up at him "so what happens now…you'll go alone?"

Peter smiled and looked towards his car "nah-not alone."

"Pete!" She shrieked "you cannot be serious! After what she's done you're still going away with her? You are unbelievable!" She yelled. She shook head as anger shot through her "you've already been taken for a mug, like seriously what kind of idiot are you!"

Peter chuckled "Charlz calm down I'm not going anywhere with Amanda, in fact," he said stepping closer to her "I'm not going anywhere at all."

Charlie looked back open mouthed "w-what did you just say?" she stuttered thinking she'd heard wrong.

Peter chuckled and took both her hands "it was a mistake in the first place I never should have agreed to it… I'm staying Charlz and I'm never going anywhere."

Charlie sniffed as tears ran down her face "oh Pete this is so great!" she sobbed and threw herself at him.

"Happy tears right?" Peter asked Charlie nodded against him, he chuckled and lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

Hayley looked on at the balcony and smiled "whatchya looking at?" Angelo asked looking over her shoulder.

Hayley nodded to them "the feud had ended."

"At last," Angelo sighed in relief "I was sick of telling him to keep that thing of his outta here when you and Charlie were on," he wasn't a fan of Amanda either.

Hayley nodded and turned to face him "we don't gotta worry about her anymore Pete's finally opened his eyes she'll be gone by morning," she said with a smirk and walked by him.

"Hey! What did you mean by that?" Angelo called and ran after her.

Down on the beach Charlie pulled back "so does that mean we can get the ball rolling on getting Ruby back?"

Peter smiled "I got one even better," he said and slipped his arm around her shoulder "I lied when I said something with work came up."

"Oh," Charlie said and looked up at him "so where were you?"

Peter smiled again "I was down at the child services place."

Charlie's eyes went wide "well what did they say?"

Peter stopped at his car "see for yourself," he said nodding to the backseat of the car.

Charlie looked down and her eyes filled with tears "Ruby," she whispered, she looked as he daughter played with Bianca unaware she was there her heart wanted to explode. She pulled the door open "hey baby!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Ruby squealed and dived off Bianca's lap "Mummy!" she squealed again.

Charlie swooped her into her arms and stepped back "hey baby hey!" she cried "mummy missed you so much," she sniffed dropping kisses all over her head and face.

"I missed you mummy Shell said you went away."

Charlie smiled "sorry baby I had to but I'm home now and I'll never let you out of my sight again," she said and hugged her again.

"Nice thing you've done here Pete," Bianca said and smiled "look how happy she is-how they both are."

Peter nodded "I know it was a mistake that won't ever be happening again," he said watching the two.

Bianca smiled and slipped her arm into his as the both watched, since she was an only child Peter was like a big brother to her too. Peter had just arrived at her house and explained the situation and asked her to sit in the car with Ruby while he talked to Charlie. She was more than happy to help-she even cried when Ruby started bouncing up and down calling her from the car.

….

A while later Peter had explained the situation to Angelo who was more than happy to let Charlie go home early. Ruby was in his office with Charlie Hayley Bianca and Leah…who had rushed right down when Bianca had called. Remembering Brax at the bar Charlie excused herself and walked over to him just as they were slipping their coats on.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax replied "I got a lot to get ready for the morning and they're in work early."

Charlie nodded she wanted to be there for him she knew he was nervous "um can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure…I'll meet you two outside in a minute."

"Keep it clean kids!" Sam called as he and Noah walked outside.

Charlie giggled and turned back to him "so I know this may sound a bit weird but Pete's not going away, so he went and got Ruby I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed with her for a while then brought her over to stay?"

Brax was taken back he was not expecting this his stomach sunk-now she had her daughter back she didn't need to live with him. He was happy for her…he just didn't want her to go, he smiled "that's great Charlie how is she?"

Charlie smiled widely "she's great missed me and all that so is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you when you guys come over," he kissed her on the cheek "I'm really happy for ya…see ya at home," he said and walked off he really didn't want her to go.

Charlie watched him go and frowned something was up she saw the way his face dropped, but why would he be like that over happy news? Sighing she walked back to Angelo's office.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go back to Pete's for a while before I bring her to Brax's…do you want to come for a bit?" she asked.

"Aww," Hayley groaned "I can't leave too."

Charlie nodded "come over when you're finished I'll wait around for you."

"Okay, I'll do that… I better get back then, see you later cutie," she said and kissed Ruby "I'll see you guys later," she said and hurried out of the office.

"I better only stay for a while my mum will be looking for me, I was on shift at the diner," Leah giggled.

"Leah!" Charlie gasped "your mum will kill you, look, go back to work we can all meet later."

"How about this," Bianca cut in "I never told Irene where I was going, so Charlie you spend the time with Ruby and we can all see her tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Leah agreed "that sound good…I better go," she said as her mum flashed on her phone. She hugged Charlie "I'm so happy for you Charlz, and you," she said picking up Ruby "I've missed you I had no one's hair to do," she giggled and hugged her. She handed her back to Charlie "I better go, bye guys!" She called and hurried out the door.

Charlie giggled and turned to Bianca "you want a lift home?"

"Sure, before Irene sends out a search party," she giggled.

* * *

A while later Charlie had pulled up outside Brax's she had spent time at home with Peter before she told him she was staying with Brax, he wasn't happy about it but he agreed only if she came over in the morning. Climbing out of the car she went to the back and opened Ruby's door, "baby you're going to meet a new friend of mummy's he helped her while you were gone' he's really nice okay so I don't want you to be shy," she said as she lifted her out of the car.

Ruby just yawned and snuggled into Charlie.

She giggled and walked to the door turning the handle she let herself in "Brax!" she called.

"Baks!" Ruby squealed.

Charlie giggled "that's right sweetie his name is Brax."

"Baks!" she squealed again.

From his bedroom Brax chuckled and rolled off the bed, walking to the living room he walked over to them "so is this Miss Ruby I've been hearing about?"

Ruby held out her arms "she wants you to hold her," Charlie giggled.

Brax chuckled and took her "so you had an adventure did you?" he asked walking to the sofa with her.

Ruby giggled and looked up at him "Casey!" she said pointing to the photo behind them.

Brax looked over to the photo then up at Charlie "yes sweetie that's Casey," he said slowly.

"He's my best friend," she said happily.

Charlie sat down beside them "baby where did you see Casey?"

Ruby looked at Charlie "mummy, he gives me a lollypop! Heaf hug me!"

Charlie giggled "did you see Kyle too?" she asked looking at Brax.

"Yes!" Ruby giggled "he play dolly with me."

Brax chuckled and smiled down on her "she must have been in the same place as them before they were sent to wherever they are now."

Charlie nodded "yeah, Pete said because it was so late when he arrived she spent the night there. I can't believe she remembers them she made faces at Angelo and she's known him since she was born."

"She'll forget them tomorrow," he chuckled he looked down when Ruby yawned "aww is someone tired?"

Charlie looked down at her "yeah she's had an eventful day I'm just gonna put her in your bed."

"You're staying the night?" Brax asked surprised.

"Uh yeah I live here don't I?" she asked.

"Well yeah but I thought now things were back to normal you'd go back home," he replied.

"Ah so that's what was wrong with you earlier," she said and took Ruby from him "say goodnight sweetie."

"Night Baks!" she yelled.

"Night Ruby!" he called after her. He sat back in the sofa how did she know something was bothering him- could she read him that well?

…

After Ruby had fallen asleep Charlie rolled off the bed and walked out to the living room "what a day," she yawned and dropped down beside him.

Brax turned his head to look at her "why don't you go to bed too," he suggested.

"In a while," she said and moved to lie on his shoulder "are you ready for tomorrow?"

Brax moved his arm so she could snuggle in deeper "yeah I guess," he said and wrapped his arm around her "I just can't wait to see them."

Charlie moved her head to look up at him "do you want me and Ruby to come with you?"

Brax smiled "Charlie you just got your daughter back you should be spending your free time with her."

Charlie shook her head "we've a study day tomorrow so I'm off school, we said we'd be there for one another I'm coming I'll wait outside if you want me to…I wanna be here for you Brax," she said seriously "like you have been for me."

Brax smiled no one had ever cared about him like this before- and he'd only met her a few days ago, it was a nice feeling. He brought his free hand to her cheek and stroked it "why are you so amazing?"

Charlie's breath hitched she got the sudden urge to lean in and kiss him but stopped herself she knew he didn't like her like that "just helping out a friend," she smiled.

Brax chuckled something inside him was telling him to kiss her but he buried it down she didn't like him "maybe when this is all over we can go out," he said before he could stop himself.

Charlie sat up a bit further was she reading this wrong-did he like her? She battled with her head for a few moments. Looking back up at him she tilted her head to the side "as in a date or two friends having dinner?" she asked.

Brax chuckled he didn't know what to say did she like him was he about to make a fool of himself? "Well it could be a date if you want," he blurted out.

Her heart wanted to explode she was so excited he was asking her out HE WAS ASKING HER OUT! She smiled and snuggled back into him "a date it is," she said.

Brax decided to be brave and see what happened "how about we seal the deal so we don't forget?"

Charlie snapped her head up "I am not having sex with you while my daughter is two feet away," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and tilted her chin up "I wasn't asking you to have sex with me I was asking you can I kiss you."

"Oh okay," she giggled "yes you can kiss me."

Brax lowered his head closer to hers "you're amazing Charlie really you have no idea what it's been like having you here the last few days it's been great- you're so caring and you have a huge heart," he said and kissed her softly.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, after a minute of making out Brax moved to pull her closer but instead she lay back and pulled him with her kissing him again.

Just as Brax deepened the kiss and settled himself on her someone knocked at the door, "you gotta be kidding me," he groaned and pulled himself up.

Charlie giggled and kissed him quickly "go see who it is."

Brax climbed off her and walked to the door pulling it open he was faced with a cop "can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Charlie is she here?" Watson asked.

"Uh yeah come in," he said recognising her as the cop with Peter the other day.

Watson walked in just as Charlie walked out of the bedroom with a sleepy Ruby "aunt Gigi!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Ruby!" Watson gasped and hurried to her "hey princess," she laughed and took her from Charlie "I can't believe you're home," she said happily.

"Hey Georgie, what brings you here?" Charlie asked.

"We were supposed to meet remember?" Watson replied.

"Oh I forgot Angelo let me go home early sorry…do you wanna talk now?" Charlie asked.

"I'll go make coffee," Brax said and walked by them.

Watson smiled down on Ruby "nah that can wait," she said and walked to the sofa "did you have fun in Shell's?" she asked.

Ruby yawned and snuggled into her and closed her eyes "bed," she muttered.

Watson chuckled and stood up "where is she sleeping and I'll take her in?"

"Right through there," Charlie said and pointed to Brax's room.

Okay I'll be out in a few minutes," Watson said and walked into the bedroom.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door watching Brax make coffee he yawned too "someone else is fit for bed too," she said and walked over to him.

Brax chuckled and turned to face her "been a long day…do you want me to leave you guys alone?"

Charlie shook her head "I don't know what she wanted to talk to me about," she lied "we'll catch up tomorrow."

Brax nodded "I don't mind I can stay in one of the rooms."

"Brax it's fine she probably won't stay long anyway," Charlie replied and wrapped her arms around him "so you gonna sleep in with me tonight?"

Brax wrapped his arms around her waist "don't you think that would be a bit weird me you and your daughter?"

Charlie nodded "yeah but we can put her in Casey's bed if you don't mind," she suggested.

Brax leaned in and kissed her quickly "you sleep in my room with her she might wake up looking for you, I'll be fine on the sofa."

Charlie nodded and stepped back "okay then," she smiled at him and walked into the living room as Watson called her.

"I'm gonna head off I have to see Pete about something," Watson said as she walked to the door.

Charlie didn't miss the anger in her voice "you're not gonna kill him are you?" she giggled.

Watson nodded "I so am… I can't believe he didn't tell me she was home he knew I'd want to see her…why is she home?" she asked.

"Um," Charlie said and bit her lip "Amanda was cheating on him I knew and told him…now he's not going," she said.

Watson's eyes went wide "she was cheating on him!" she yelled.

"Yeah B was at work and saw her with two different blokes she sent me photos."

"I'll kill her," Watson said angrily she pulled the door open "I'll talk to you tomorrow, she said and hugged her before walking out the door.

"Go easy on Pete!" she called after her and shut the door.

…

A while later Charlie walked out of the bathroom after her shower ready for bed, walking to the living room she went to get her hairbrush from the table she looked over at Brax to find him asleep. Smiling she pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and threw it over him, leaning down she dropped a kiss on his forehead "night," she whispered and turned back to the table to grab her brush- she squealed when Brax pulled her back to him.

"That's not a kiss," he said sleepily and wrapped his arms around her.

Charlie giggled and turned to face him "I didn't wanna wake you."

"I was awake I thought you were coming back out after your shower," he replied and sat up.

"Well it's after eleven and we both have to be up early," Charlie said.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "true…go on get to bed then," he said and lay back.

Charlie leaned over him "that's not a kiss," she giggled and kissed him deeply.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, after a minute or so he pulled back "that good enough for ya?" he chuckled.

"It'll do," she giggled and stood up "night Brax," she said and walked towards her room.

"Night Charlie," he called after her and settled himself on the sofa happy with himself.

Charlie closed the door and leaned against it excitement was bubbling up inside her, never in a million years did she think someone as hot as Brax would be interested in her. Walking to the bed she slipped in beside Ruby and pulled the covers over her she couldn't wait for morning to come.

**A/N sorry for the lack of updates been busy, so in my other story I mention I was going away and working till next Sunday so updates if any will be slow (sorry) hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for sticking with me **** JJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry for the long wait...enjoy.**

The next morning Charlie shuffled away from Ruby poking her, even though it had only been a few days she had gotten used to getting up at her own pace and just looking after herself "go away," she mumbled and rolled over.

"Mummy!" Ruby said loudly "breakie!" she said and poked her again.

Smiling Charlie opened her eyes now more than willing to get up "hey sweetie did you sleep well?" she asked and sat up.

Ruby nodded and wiggled out of the bed "can I have coco's?" she asked as she padded to the door.

"Aww sweetie this is Brax's house he might not have any," Charlie replied and got out of the bed.

"Casey likes coco's too," Ruby said as she stood by the door waiting on Charlie.

Charlie looked at the clock and groaned it was only after six. Grabbing one of Brax's hoodies that was on the back of the chair she threw it on and opened the door for Ruby "Rubes you have to be very quiet now okay, this is not our house Brax has no upstairs so he's sleeping on the sofa."

"Why?" Ruby frowned.

"Because we're in his bed," Charlie answered.

"Why?" Ruby asked again.

"Because he let us sleep in it."

"But why?" Ruby asked again.

Charlie giggled and picked her up "just be quiet okay," she said and carried her to the kitchen.

She settled Ruby at the table and began her search for coco pops. After opening a few presses she turned around about to give up her search and shook her head "dummy," she muttered to herself and walked to the box on the counter. She poured Ruby a bowl and added milk "when you eat this we can got to the beach for a…Ruby?" she said and looked around the kitchen.

Ruby had snuck away and walked over to where Brax was sleeping she tilted her head to the side and looked at him for a moment before stepping forward "Baks!" she said and poked him. When she got no answer she poked him harder "Baks!" she said louder.

Brax opened his eyes sleepily "where's mummy Ruby?" he mumbled.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked and sat on the floor in front of him.

"What?" Brax said now wide awake and sat up.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked again "my friend April has a daddy," she said.

Brax stood up and yawned "we'll let mummy answer that one come on," he said and picked her up. Walking to the kitchen he sat her at the table just as Charlie walked back in "hey," he smiled and kissed her.

"Sorry," she said and hurried over to Ruby "I thought she'd gone back into the bedroom, Ruby I told you you had to be quiet and let Brax sleep," she scolded.

"Mummy," Ruby said choosing to ignore what her mother had just said "is Baks my daddy?"

Charlie's eyes went wide and she looked at Brax then back to Ruby "why did you ask that?"

"Because April has a daddy I want a daddy to get me ice-cream," Ruby said happily.

Charlie sighed and sat beside her "I already explained this to you baby you don't have a daddy but you have Uncle Pete and Jack."

"Bet they buy you ice-cream?" Brax said and sat beside her.

"Pink one," Ruby said and turned to her coco pops.

Charlie sighed heavily and leaned back against the counter Brax looked over to her "you okay?" he asked he knew Ruby's dad was a touchy subject so he didn't want to push.

"Yeah," Charlie replied and turned to the coffee pot "April is Bianca's little sister she's three too, her dad comes to see them twice a week and takes her out- Ruby too… I didn't think she'd miss a dad that much-not at this age anyway."

Brax stood up and walked over to her "she's three Charlie she doesn't understand, maybe she just wants someone to call daddy because she hears April saying it," he said and leaned on the counter beside her.

"Yeah well she'll never get the chance of that will she?" Charlie muttered and handed him a cup, she walked by him and went to the sofa.

Brax followed her and sat down not far from her "okay I have to ask something, but if you don't want to answer that's okay too…where is Ruby's dad?"

"Don't know," Charlie said and sipped her coffee.

"Okay," Brax said slowly "did he not want to know- does he send money stuff like that?"

"No," Charlie said and turned to face him "he doesn't even know about her and he never will," she said bitterly.

"So bad break up then?" Brax asked.

Charlie scoffed "no, I wasn't even with him…he was my other brother Jacks mate," she muttered.

"So he was older?"

Charlie nodded "he'd be twenty now I think-well Jack is next week anyway they were the same age." She stood up and began to pace she couldn't believe she was about to tell him this "only a few people know about this so I'll ask you not to ever tell anyone."

"You can trust me," Brax replied.

Charlie turned and studied him "I know I can," she said and sat back down beside him. "When I was thirteen I was at a party with B and Leah-Hayls was sick at home, the woman that is Bianca's guardian had grounded her and turned up at the party and took her and Leah home- I was in the toilet, Pete had grounded me too…we skipped school and got caught, so they thought it would be best to tell Irene I wasn't there-they knew Pete would be harder on me. They text me and told me to get a taxi home and to ring both of them when I got in."

Charlie stood up again "me being stupid had no money with me it was a house party so I didn't think I needed any. I walked taking a shortcut through the park."

"You walked through a park on your own at night?" Brax asked cutting her off.

"Yeah stupid I know, so anyway I got to a group of guys drinking on one of the benches- I wasn't alarmed because my brother Jack was there-it was all of his mates, he didn't see me he was too busy chatting up a girl so I turned the other way so he wouldn't freak out at me."

"Not far down I saw his mate Grant coming out of the bushes he freaked at me and told me he was telling Jack, I begged him not to, after a few minutes he said he was walking me home he was wasted and rambling so I agreed."

Brax closed his eyes he knew where this was going "he didn't bring you home did he?"

"No," Charlie said "we got to a short cut that led to the back of our row of houses and he said we'd be quicker climbing the fence. I was freezing my feet were killing me I just wanted to get home so I followed him, as soon as we were a bit in he turned on me and dragged me to the ground…and you can guess what happened then," she muttered.

Brax sighed heavily and shook his head "he raped you?" he said just so he was clear he was right with what he was thinking.

"Yes," Charlie whimpered "he had his hand over my mouth the whole time he knew I'd scream and that Jack and his mates would come check it out…after it he ran off and left me-had the neck to go back to my brother."

Brax shook his head "scumbag-what happened to him?"

Nothing," Charlie said and wiped her face "I lay there for a while-well I thought it was a while, turned out it was two hours when I heard Jack and a girl coming my way. I jumped up and ran climbed over the fence and ran up my back garden and straight to my room."

"So you never told anyone?" Brax asked.

"I told Jack that night when he got home then Pete when I found out I was pregnant."

"What did Jack do?"

Charlie chuckled "left him in hospital for two months, him and his mates dragged him out of his house and beat the crap out of him…they moved away after Jack informed his mum of what he'd done and warned her next time he saw Grant he'd kill him."

"What did Peter do when you told him?"

"He yelled and yelled and yelled- he nearly killed Jack for keeping it to himself then he started his search for Grant, but after I begged him to leave it he stopped. He agreed he'd never know about Ruby and no one would know what happened to me, all that know is my two brothers, Hayls, Leah, B and Georgie…and now you," Charlie said and stood up "I don't know where he moved to and I don't care, if I ever saw him again I think I'd die…she will never know about him either."

Brax nodded "you're right," he said and walked over to her "all she needs is you," he said and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry that happened to you Charlie."

"It was my own fault" she said and buried her head in his chest "I knew I shouldn't have walked through that park."

Brax pulled back so he could look at her "don't ever blame yourself Charlie-ever it was all his fault he took advantage, it's all his fault- if I ever see him he'll be six feet under. You trusted him and he took advantage of that you were a kid he should have known better- you were his mates sister he's supposed to look out for you," Brax shook his head "that's just wrong he should be in jail now."

Charlie pulled away as she heard a crash in the kitchen "I got it," she said and hurried in "Ruby!" she yelled looking at her in horror, she was covered head to toe in flower she had pulled from the bottom press.

Ruby giggled "I snow white!" she squealed.

Brax leaned over Charlie's shoulder and chuckled "you clean her I'll clean the floor," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked by her.

Charlie sighed "sorry Brax I forgot she likes to wander I'll clean it," she said and went to get the brush.

"Hey you just look after her I'll do this," he said and pulled her back.

Charlie sighed "that's us going the beach out the window."

Brax looked up at her "well if you wanna get her ready now I'll take her down for a bit so you can get ready in peace."

Charlie looked down on Ruby she'd only met Brax last night she didn't know if she'd act up "um…Ruby do you want to go to the beach with Brax-without mummy?" she asked.

"Me and Baks?" she asked.

"Just you and Brax," Charlie replied.

Ruby looked up at Brax "Baks will you build sandcastles with me?"

Brax chuckled "I will if you get in the water with me."

"I love water I swim!" she squealed "Jacky took me on a board."

"She can surf?" Brax asked looking at Charlie.

"No," she giggled "Jack held her while he went on his board…we can all surf," she added.

Brax nodded "nice to know-I'll get you out with me someday," he said and pulled her into him kissing her deeply, he pulled back and walked by her for the brush.

….

A while later Brax pulled back home and beeped they had decided to go see the boys in his car. Charlie hurried to the car and jumped in she looked back at Ruby and shook her head before she turned to Brax "really Brax?" she asked.

"What?" he asked innocently a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Look at her," Charlie said "she's covered in chocolate gelato."

Brax chuckled as he pulled away "that was the guy in the surf club, he was happy to see her back home she got it for free."

Charlie giggled "who else did you see?"

"Uh some ladies in the diner Ruby called nana Kate and nana Irene, some Dude she called Miley or something she ran off to him."

Charlie giggled "my mate Miles, he's Leah's boyfriend, Kate is her mum and Irene is the woman I was telling you about that looks after Bianca and April-they own the diner."

"Right well they were all happy to see her we got a free breakfast didn't we Rubes?" he chuckled and looked at her through the mirror.

"You got a free breakfast and you didn't bring me anything?" she pouted.

Brax chuckled and pulled a bag from the side of his door "I got you a muffin," he said and tossed the bag to her.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled and opened the bag.

"Mummy can I have some?" Ruby asked.

Charlie shook her head "I think you've had enough, we're going to see Casey Heath and Kyle then we'll get something nice okay?"

"Okay," she grumbled and looked out the window "birdie!" she squealed and pointed.

Charlie giggled and turned back to Brax "did you remember to bring the stuff for the boys?"

"Yeah," he nodded "put them in the boot before we left," he replied.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…just a little nervous," he replied and smiled at her quickly.

* * *

Arriving at the child services office they pulled in and climbed out- after Charlie cleaned Ruby up, they walked in silence to the doors, Brax pulled it open and let Charlie Ruby go first they sat down while he walked to the desk "hi I'm here to see Olivia Jackson," he said to the woman behind the desk.

"Name?" she asked.

"Daryl Braxton," he replied.

The woman typed away on her computer "okay Daryl take a seat I'll let her know you're here," she smiled.

"Thanks," Brax said and sat down.

They sat there for about fifteen minutes before Olivia walked out "sorry to keep you waiting Daryl I had another case to deal with," she turned to Charlie "Charlie hi, didn't know you were coming this must be Ruby?" she said and smiled at her.

"It is, say hi sweetie," Charlie said to Ruby.

"Hi," she said shyly and hid behind Brax's leg.

"Cute little thing," Olivia chuckled "well if you'd all follow me and I'll get you settled into a room," she said and walked off.

Brax picked Ruby up and nodded for Charlie to go. They followed her to a room and walked inside, Olivia shut the door "the boys will be here in a moment, you need to sign this," she said placing a sheet of paper in front of him.

"What's this?" Brax asked looking down at it.

"What I forgot to mention is you get to take them off for the day, but they must be back here by four o' clock or a warrant goes out for your arrest-this is just to say you agree to follow the terms."

Brax nodded "so we don't have to stay here?" he asked.

"No but you cannot bring them home or to their normal surroundings-we don't want them getting too comfortable," Olivia replied.

"Why not, it's their home," Charlie said angrily.

"Because we don't know if they will ever be home again or not," Olivia explained.

"So the beach is out of question?" Brax asked before Charlie could say something else.

"I'm afraid so…I'll just go get them," Olivia said and walked out of the room, she did feel sorry for him she wanted to tell him he could take them home he was a really nice boy and seemed willing and able to look after them but she just couldn't it was her job.

Charlie shook her head "this is ridiculous she talking like she's already made her decision."

Brax looked over at her and chuckled "why are you so angry?"

"Because she's so smug like she's already said to herself you're not getting them back," she huffed.

Brax chuckled and looked down at Ruby "we don't know that yet… but for now we'll have a great day won't we Rubes?"

Ruby looked up from her doll "do we get ice cream?" she asked.

"Of course," Brax chuckled.

"Then yes," she said and went back to her doll.

They all looked to the door when it opened and three boys ran in "Brax!" Heath yelled happily and ran towards him "man am I glad to see you are we going home now?" he asked as he hugged him tight.

Brax hugged him back "you alright mate?" he asked and stepped back ignoring his question he didn't want to have to explain and upset them.

"Yeah I guess," Heath said and moved out of the way as Casey and Kyle came barrelling towards him.

"Hey guys," Brax said and got down on his knees "are you two having fun?"

"When are we coming home?" Kyle asked.

"Baks," Casey said happily and hugged him "Rwuby!" he squealed and ran to her.

Olivia walked in "you can take them now but remember Daryl back for four okay?"

"Got it," Brax said and stood up he turned to Charlie who had remained silent since the boys arrived "you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and stood up "come on sweetie," she said and held her hand out for Ruby.

"Casey, wanna hold mummy's hand with me?" she asked as she stood up.

Casey studied Charlie so she smiled at him to make him feel relaxed "okay," he said and took her other hand.

"Let's get going then," Charlie said and walked out with Ruby and Casey in each hand. Brax picked Kyle up and slipped his arm around Heath's shoulder as he walked out after her.

…

They brought them for something to eat and listened as they told them what they had been up to-all adding their dislike for their foster parents and asking every ten seconds when they could go home with Brax. After they had eaten they got them ice-cream they brought them to a nearby park, they now sat on a bench watching Heath chase the smaller kids around the playground.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as he let out a heavy sigh.

Brax looked over at her and smiled quickly "I just wish I could take them home with me- I don't know what to say to them." Something had been on his mind-something that didn't feel right. "Charlie?" he said and turned his body to face her, slipping his hand into hers he squeezed it "this thing with us," he said slowly.

"You want to leave it?" she asked she'd known that since the night before- they'd just gotten too wrapped up in the moment…he was right things were too complicated to start up anything.

Brax nodded "I'm sorry I'm just all over the place at the moment and I don't think it'll be fair on you, you're amazing Charlie and I'm not saying never- but when we get ourselves sorted and the boys are settled home I defiantly will be asking you out."

Charlie chuckled and turned her hand in his so she could lace her fingers with his "don't apologise Brax it's fine really we just got a little carried away last night, I understand completely- the boys come first."

Brax leaned in and kissed her softly "that's just to let you know I mean it," he said and sat back pulling her with him "look at Kyle," he chuckled and pointed.

Charlie looked over at Kyle upside down on the monkey bars "no fear in him," she giggled "Ruby!" she yelled and jumped up when she tried to do the same thing "no baby you can't do tha…" she trailed off when Ruby let go and dangled beside Kyle "wow," she said and shook her head.

"Look mummy!" she squealed happily "I a monkey too!" she said and swung herself back and forth like Kyle was.

Brax chuckled and walked up behind her "seems the Braxton boys rubbed off on her."

Charlie chuckled "yeah, I really can't believe she remembered them-but I'm glad she did," she smiled as she watched Ruby jump down and run to the sand box where Casey was and hugged him tightly before dropping into it beside him.

Brax watched her "she seems to have settled back at home okay."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed heavily "she misses Pete though and it's only been one night, she asked me three times why he didn't tuck her in or read her a story I feel so bad."

Brax nodded "well you know what you have to do then," he said and smiled weakly.

"I know," she replied and looked over at him "but I don't wanna leave you on your own."

Brax chuckled "I'm eighteen Charlie I think I'll be okay by myself."

Charlie smacked his chest "you know what I mean… I don't wanna leave you alone to just sit there and think about them," she said nodding to the boys.

"Well if it helps I'm on lates the rest of the week and the weekend so by the time I get home I'll be falling straight into my bed…now that you won't be hogging it," he chuckled.

As he said that an idea formed in her head "so you'll be at work till after three?"

Brax nodded "yeah then we've to clean and set up for the next day."

Charlie nodded and started to walk her idea in full motion now "and I was not hogging your bed you were more than welcome to join me!" she called as she walked to the sand box.

"Yeah and we both know what would have happened then!" he called after her and turned back to Kyle.

Just as Charlie turned back to reply her phone beeped she pulled out her phone and her smile faded "shit!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Brax asked and walked over.

"My brother, shit, shit, shit, I am in so much trouble…Brax I gotta go!" she said and went to hurry away.

"Hey, calm down, what is it?" he asked.

"I called my other brother told him what Pete was doing now he's home he's gonna kill him, shit, I never should have called him, I'm sorry Brax I have to go… Ruby!" she yelled "we gotta go home baby," she said and picked her up.

"Charlie," Casey whined "leave Ruby we're playing."

Brax looked over at her could see the worry on her face he pulled out his keys and held them out "leave her here and take my car."

"Brax I can't do that you'll need it to get them back in time," she replied and pushed his hand away.

"Charlie you'll get there quicker with the car I can get a taxi and if there's gonna be arguing she doesn't need to be there," he replied and shoved them into her hand.

Charlie shook her head she needed to get home she looked down at Ruby "baby do you wanna stay here with Brax and the boys?"

"Yes mummy," she giggled.

Charlie looked over at Casey and put her back down "you'll mind her Case won't you?"

Casey nodded "she's my best friends," he said and pulled her back into the sand box.

Charlie walked over to Brax "I'm sorry, I'll get back for you and thanks," she said and kissed him on the cheek before she took off.

* * *

Pulling to a stop outside her house she jumped out and ran up the path, bursting through the door she ran in "Pete! Jack!" she called as she hurried around.

"In here!" Jack called from the kitchen.

She hurried in and stopped at the sight Jack stood leaning against the counter with his arms folded and Peter sat at the table with a cloth to his nose "Jack!" she shrieked "what did you do!" she yelled and hurried over to Peter.

Peter held his hand up to stop her "why didn't you tell me you'd called him?" he asked.

"I was upset I needed to talk to him I forgot," she muttered and sat down beside him.

"And you forgot to mention I wasn't going too?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded "I forgot to call him back…I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Good thing she did call, were you even gonna tell me Pete or were you gonna wait until I came for a visit to find someone else living here?" Jack asked angrily.

"Yes I was," Peter shot back "I just hadn't gotten round to it yet."

Jack scoffed "you should have called me the second you decided you were going- leaving them on their own!" he yelled and took a step forward "you're so self-centred all that matters is you right, screw everyone else!"

"Hey everything I ever did was for you three!" Peter yelled and stood up "excuse me for wanting to live my own life!"

"Well there's the door!" Jack yelled "don't let us keep you! We were just a burden on you right, we screwed it up for you!"

"Says the one who took off!" Peter yelled.

"Alright everyone calm down," Charlie said and jumped in between them as Peter took a step closer to Jack "we don't need to be arguing."

Peter sat back down "she's right we're gonna sit down and talk about what happens next, someone call Hayls over."

"I called her on the way she'll be here soon," Charlie said and sat back down.

"Where's Ruby?" Jack asked.

"She's down the park with Brax," Charlie replied and cursed herself.

"Who's Brax?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Charlie why don't you tell him what you forgot to tell him when you called him," Peter said.

"Brax is the friend I've been staying with," she muttered.

"You've been staying with a bloke!" Jack yelled he slapped Peter across the head "and you let her!"

"Don't try blame me she ran away, for two days I looked everywhere for her I had everyone out looking for her. When she finally got in touch she refused to come home," Peter replied.

"Why didn't you drag her home?" Jack yelled.

Charlie scoffed "I can make my own choices!" she yelled and jumped up "you don't even know Brax you can't judge him or me! You haven't been here Jack you don't know what's goin on!"

"Well I'm not going back to Queensland so you're coming home and there will be no arguments!" he yelled.

Charlie smiled slightly before it dropped "fine," she said and sat back on her seat.

Peter went wide eyed "fine? That's it no arguments, no running away? He says that and you agree just like that?"

"I already decided I was coming home, Ruby misses you it's not fair on her," Charlie replied and looked at her watch "I gotta go get Brax he has to get the boys back soon ," she said and walked to the door.

Jack followed her "he has kids! Are you outta your mind?" he yelled and looked out "who owns that damn car?" he yelled as she pulled the door open.

"It's Brax's, look Jack just calm down, I'm gonna go get Brax then I'll be back with Ruby, just stay here…try not to kill him," she said and climbed in.

….

Brax sat at the bench in the grounds of child services with Heath, he was lucky, Noah had drove by the park and doubled back when he saw them-giving them a lift back to the offices. Brax sighed heavily "I'm sorry mate you can't come home just yet."

"Why not," Heath huffed "we all know mum is never coming back why can't we just go home with you?"

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose "because they have to make sure I'm able to look after you lot and I need to sort out the house- Olivia made that clear, it's in bits mum ruined it I haven't got the money right now."

Heath knew what his brother was going through he knew he was doing his best to get them back, he sat forward "I know this is hard for you Brax but they'll be asking me questions when you leave, they'll wanna know why we're not going too- I know mum left you in the lurch."

Brax nodded "she did mate cleaned me out too when she took off that'll teach me to leave money in the house, I had to pay off all her debts I am so smashed right now," he muttered.

Heath nodded "I'll look after them that goes without saying, you just worry about the house… there's fifty bucks in my room you take it I know it's not much but it's something."

Brax chuckled "I'm not taking your money."

"So that chick earlier is she your girlfriend?" Heath smirked.

Brax chuckled "one thing at a time mate," he said and pulled out his phone as it rang "that's her now," he said and answered "hello…I'm already back here…sorry forgot to call you…okay I'll be here…yeah she's fine she's playing with Case and Kyle…alright see you then," he said and hung up.

Heath chuckled "she so is…she is hot though."

Brax got him in a head lock and ruffled his hair "hands off mate you shouldn't even be looking at her she's too old for you," he chuckled and let him go "but if that Olivia asks we know her years alright?"

Heath nodded "got it bro…so when do you think we'll get to see you again?"

Brax shrugged "I don't know mate but I'm sure Olivia will tell me when I speak to her, we better get back inside I wanna see the others before you have to go," he said and stood up.

Heath followed him he really didn't want him to go but he had to be strong for the smaller ones "don't worry about us Brax they're actually looking after us well."

Brax nodded and pulled the door open "that's good to know I was worrying about you, are you all sleeping okay?"

"The first night we didn't sleep at all we played with Ruby for most of it, she cried for her mummy and Casey cried for you. Kyle just asked when you were coming back I think he was okay because he knew I was there, but yeah we are now I told them to think of it as a holiday," Heath replied.

Brax was impressed at home you couldn't even get Heath to get dressed without some sort of argument never mind look after the boys "I'm real proud of ya mate," he said and wrapped his arm around his shoulder "it's a load of my mind knowing you're there for them."

"Daryl!" Olivia called "can I see you for a minute?" she asked.

"Daryl," Heath chuckled "did you not tell her no one calls you that?"

Brax shook his head "go on in and watch them for me tell Ruby we'll be leaving soon," he said and walked to where Olivia was.

….

Charlie pulled up outside of the offices and called Brax she frowned when he cancelled her call she started to think something was wrong so she climbed out of the car and went inside. After going to the desk the girl behind it buzzed her in and told her where the kids were, opening the door she walked in and frowned when Brax wasn't there.

She walked over to Heath and sat beside him "Heath, where's Brax?" she asked and sat beside him.

"That case worker called him into her office I'm watching these," he said without looking up from Kyle's Ds.

Charlie chuckled as she looked down at Ruby and Casey drawing on one another "you're doing a great job," she giggled and stood up.

"Aw Case I told you to stop that," Heath groaned and went to stand up.

"I'll clean them up," Charlie said and knelt down beside them "how about we get you monkey's cleaned up?" she said and pulled wipes from her bag.

"We're power rangers!" Casey yelled excitedly and held out his arm "I'm the blue one, see," he said proudly.

Charlie giggled at the multiple colours up his arm "cool," she said and took his arm "but we have to finish up now."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because you have to go soon and so do we," she replied and started to clean him.

"Charlie?" Kyle asked from the corner "will we ever get to go home with Brax?" he asked sadly.

"Of course you will sweetie he just needs time to fix up the house first," she smiled. Heath scoffed making her turn her head "something you want to add?" she asked as she moved on to clean Ruby.

Heath sighed and came to sit on the floor beside her "you know mum cleaned him out when she left-that and he had to pay off her debts to keep them from the door, he has nothing Charlie it's gonna take him years to get the money he needs."

Charlie shook her head "no it won't…keep this to yourself not a word to Brax," she said and led him away from the kids she waited for him to nod before she went on "I have money, I'm gonna do it up room by room… it's kinda like a surprise he's so down at the moment."

Heath scoffed "You've got about ten grand lying around?"

Charlie shook her head "it's not that much for everything we need….and yes I do have that money lying around I just can't have it until I'm eighteen," she muttered.

"Why?" Heath asked.

"Well my mum and dad died when I was Casey's age so they left me and my brothers money, enough to get us by and the bigger bit was for when we turned eighteen."

"Sorry about your parents," Heath said "are you and Brax together?" he blurted out.

"No," Charlie said slowly "he's a mate he's helped me out a lot."

Before Heath could reply the door open and Brax walked in "my lips are sealed," he whispered and walked over to him "so…when will we see you again?" he asked.

Brax smiled "Thursday morning," he said happily.

"That's great what else did she say?" Heath asked.

"She's coming to see me on Friday so we'll talk more then, but for now we have to go, come here you two," he called to Casey and Kyle.

He got down on his knees as they came over "Brax has to go now okay and you have to go with Olivia."

"No," Kyle whimpered "I wanna go home with you!" he cried.

Brax looked up at Charlie she smiled weakly and got down beside him "hey Kyle," she said softly and pulled him closer to her "when you get back I want you to play your game with Heath, if you beat him I'll get you something nice how does that sound?"

Kyle sniffed and wiped his face "will it be a new car?" he sniffed.

Charlie nodded "it will be but you have to go with Olivia so we can go get it."

"Okay," he grumbled and looked over at Heath "what level did you get to?"

Brax raised an eyebrow at Heath he knew what he was asking "I only got to two," he said sounding like he was disappointed.

Kyle smiled "I can beat that," he said and walked over to Brax, he hugged him and walked off for his Ds.

Brax looked back at Casey who was still clinging to him "you ready to go buddy?"

Casey nodded "will Ruby come next time?"

Brax looked up at Charlie who nodded "yeah mate she will so Heath is gonna look after you and when you get back he'll give you Bobo."

"Bobo!" Casey yelled happily.

"Yeah mate he's in the bag," Brax said and stood up as Olivia entered the room he hated leaving he just wanted to cry "I love you guys alright remember that," he said and stepped away from them.

Casey turned to Charlie and held out his arms she pulled him into her and hugged him "see you soon Case," she said and stood up.

Kyle hugged her and looked up at her "will you mind Brax for us?"

"Of course I will sweetie," she smiled.

Heath walked over and hugged her too "yeah look after him he doesn't look too great and thanks for what you're doing he really needs help," he whispered and walked over to Brax "see you Thursday," he said and hugged him.

"Sorry guys car is here to take you back," Olivia said.

Brax nodded and walked to the door "come on Rubes," he said and held out his hand.

Ruby ran over and took his hand "bye friends," she called as he walked her outside.

"I'll be over at ten am on Friday Daryl!" Olivia called after him.

Charlie sighed sadly she knew this was killing him she walked out the door after him and stopped beside Olivia "he's just a little upset," she said and started to walk "bye guys be good!" she called back.

"We will Charlie!" Kyle called after her.

Olivia looked down on him "Kyle how long have you known Charlie?" she asked missing Heath's eyes widening.

"Forever," he said and went back to his Ds.

Olivia watched her go there was something about her something she couldn't figure out, why was she so invested in this she had her own daughter and life to deal with.

* * *

Brax hadn't said a word on the drive home Charlie decided to leave him with his thoughts but kept shooting him glances every few seconds "stop looking at me like that," he said when she did it again.

"I'm just worried about you," she said as they pulled up at her house.

"Well don't be," he snapped "I'm fine I don't need you worrying about me- feeling sorry for me!"

Charlie was taken aback by his anger "I don't feel sorry for you," she said after a minute.

"Yes you do," he hissed "I can't take you looking at me like that worry about your own family Charlie!"

"Brax," she started.

"No!" he yelled "I'm fine I'll survive I don't need you!" he yelled "you better get her inside," he said and looked the other way.

Charlie looked back to see Ruby had fallen asleep she bit back the tears at his harshness "so do you want me to come over later?"

"No," he said without looking at her "I'll be in work."

"Okay," she nodded and opened her door "I'll call you later then," she said and climbed out, walking to the back of the car she pulled the door open and took her out "I'll get the seat later," she said and closed the door- jumping back when he took off she sighed and watched him speed away.

She carried Ruby inside and placed her down on the sofa throwing a blanket over her she walked into the kitchen and wiped her face as a tear ran down it. Sniffing she turned on the kettle and leaned forward on the counter she couldn't believe he reacted like that he was so angry so mean to her.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked cautiously from the table.

Charlie closed her eyes and nodded she didn't even know he was there.

Peter got up and walked over to her "you sure you don't look it," he said and leaned against the counter beside her.

Charlie nodded "where's Jack?" she asked shakily.

"Gone to get something to eat with Hayls what's wrong with you?" he asked nudging her.

"Nothing," she replied and wiped her eyes "I'm fine," she said and moved to get a cup down.

"Charlie you're not fine what happened…is it Brax?" he asked.

Charlie bit her lip and dropped the cup on the counter she didn't know why she was so upset she just burst out crying.

"Hey," Peter said and pulled her into a hug "Charlie tell me what happened- did he do something?" he asked.

"He flipped at me," she sobbed "he told me he didn't need me to worry about my own family, he was so angry Pete, I didn't do anything wrong."

Peter pulled her closer "did something happen with his brothers today?"

"No," she sniffed "it was fine they had a good day I know he was upset leaving them."

"Then that's what it is, he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions so he took it out on you," Peter replied and led her to the table "he'll calm down and realise what he said then he'll call you."

Charlie nodded "thanks," she said when he handed her a cup of tea "so what happened with you and Jack when I left?"

Peter chuckled "Amanda finally turned up to face me."

Charlie rolled her eyes Peter had called Amanda the same night he'd seen the pictures and told her he knew about the other blokes and told her to come get her stuff "so she got it all then she won't be back?"

"Nah," Peter chuckled again "she didn't make it in the door, I was just finished telling Jack when she arrived he flipped and told her to get lost and slammed the door."

Charlie giggled "good enough for her," she said and stood up "I think I'll lie down Ruby," she said and placed her cup in the sink.

Peter stood up and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I have to nip out you staying for dinner?"

Charlie nodded "I'm coming home tonight I just have to go over and get my stuff…I'll wait till he's gone to work," she added and walked into the living room.

"Back in a bit!" Peter called and walked out the door.

…

Brax sat on his sofa with a beer replaying what he'd said to Charlie he knew it was wrong that he shouldn't have taken it out on her. He'd lost count how many times he'd picked up his phone to call her throwing it back down just as quick-he didn't know what to say. He sighed and stood up when someone banged on his door pulling it open he was faced with Peter Holden.

"You know who I am?" Peter asked Brax nodded "good we have some talking to do," he said and brushed by him.

Brax followed him back into the living room "is Charlie alright?" he asked.

"Charlie was right," Peter said looking around ignoring his question "this place is a mess."

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked and dropped into the sofa.

Peter stood over him "whatever you said to my sister really upset her she was crying her eyes out when she came in."

Brax dropped his head "I know I didn't mean to fly off the handle," he muttered.

"So why take it out on her isn't she trying to help you?" Peter asked.

Brax looked up at him "yeah she is I didn't mean it I was angry and upset and she was just there- I snapped."

"Well let me tell you something," Peter said seriously "my sister is a nice person she'd give her arm if she knew someone would benefit from it, so let me make it clear, she will not be used, she will not be made feel like an idiot, you will not make a fool out of her, she has enough going on herself but she still chose to help you. If you don't want her help cut her loose, she's not gonna walk away from you and I can't make her but I can promise you now if she comes home crying or upset over you again you'll be sorry you ever crossed me. I will not have my sister throwing her life away over some guy who couldn't care less she deserves better!" he hissed.

Brax jumped up "I do care about her!" he yelled "she's been great to me-to my brothers I don't know what I would have done without her the last few days, and we're not together so she's not throwing her life away on me!"

Peter chuckled "I can see it Brax I know there's more there than you two helping each other, her last boyfriend cheated on her you know what she did?"

"No what did she do?"

"She laughed it off and said she was better off without him, you wanna know what I did?" he asked.

Brax looked up at him "something not good I guess."

Peter nodded "I dug up whatever I could and got him sent to juvy- the point here is never did she cry over him not once- not even when they argued while they were together."

"I still don't see the point here," Brax said in a bored tone.

"The point is she likes you more than whatever way you like her she doesn't cry over just anyone. she sobbed her heart out at home over what you said to her and that's not my Charlie no one gets her down and keeps her down…until you came along, If you don't like her go set her straight she doesn't need any more drama in her life she's been through enough to last her a lifetime already," Peter said.

Brax nodded "she told me what happened with Ruby-how she got pregnant."

Peter looked back at him wide eyed he shook his head and walked to the door "that's tells me even more that I'm right…she's falling for you Brax-do the right thing," he said and pulled the door open "don't have me to come back!" he called and walked out.

Brax sighed and sat back "god damn it Charlie," he said to himself he was falling for her too but things were way to complicated he didn't wanna mess it up, he groaned when someone knocked at the door again he pulled it open expecting Peter again "Tegan?" he said surprised.

"Miss me," she smiled and leaned to kiss him on the cheek "get us a drink," she said and walked to the sofa.

* * *

Back at her house Charlie had woken after her nap she sat up and threw her feet to the floor she vaguely remembered Hayley and Jack coming home then Ruby climbing off her yelling excitedly after Jack. She walked to the kitchen and smiled Jack had Ruby in her seat giving her dinner making faces at her "hey," she yawned.

Jack chuckled "sleepyhead mummy is awake," he said to Ruby.

"Baks yell at her," Ruby said innocently. Jack looked up at Charlie and raised an eyebrow.

Charlie looked back wide eyed…Jack was different to Pete he'd go kill him "he didn't yell at me I was already out of the car he had to," she said and picked up her keys "I left books I need at Brax's can you watch her for about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure then we're gonna talk," Jack replied.

Charlie kissed Ruby then him "we will," she said and hurried out the door he should be gone to work by now.

Arriving at the house she frowned when his car was there walking up the path she used her key and let herself in. She walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks- Brax sat there kissing some blonde girl her heart snapped in two.

Tegan broke away and giggled "didn't think you missed me that much," she looked over at Charlie and raised an eyebrow "and who might you be?" she asked

"Charlie," Brax said and jumped up.

Charlie played with the keys in her hand "no one…don't mind me," she said and walked to the bedroom.

"Charlie!" Brax called and walked into his room after her.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," she muttered as she gathered her books.

Brax closed the door over "It's not what you think."

Charlie moved him out of her way "you don't need tell me anything," she said and walked back out the door.

"Charlie!" Brax called and ran out after her "she's an ex I needed someone, she turned up you gotta let me explain."

"You needed someone but yet you pushed me away," she shook her head to stop the tears "go back to her clearly you don't need me!" she yelled and climbed into her car.

"I do need you… I meant what I said-the way I feel about you," he said grabbing the door.

"Clearly," she scoffed "that's why a few hours later I see you kissing some other girl-let go of my door before I shut it on your fingers!"

"Are you gonna let me explain?"

"No you made your feelings pretty clear when you took off on me earlier," she yelled.

"I'm sorry about that I had no right really I'm sorry Charlie, my head is all over the place I don't know what I'm thinking anymore," he said and went to lean down beside her.

"Go tell the blonde I'm sure she'll take your mind off things," she said bitterly and slammed her door.

Starting up her car she backed out of his drive and screeched down the street Brax watching her go cursing himself-what an idiot, he sighed and walked back into his house "I'm dead now," he said and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Thursday morning and Charlie still hadn't spoken to Brax, when she arrived home after going to the house she sat in her car until her red eyes went back to normal. Ruby was asleep so she Jack Hayley and Peter watched a dvd and had some family time, Peter knew something was up and called her out to ask her she had waved him off saying she was fine- he wasn't convinced but let it go anyway.

Rolling out of her bed she shook Hayley "time for school," she muttered and walked to the bathroom.

After her shower she got dressed and came out to see Hayley already dressed dressing Ruby "so what are you gonna do about today?" Hayley asked when she sat beside them.

Charlie sighed last night Brax had text her to see if Ruby was going to see Casey but she had ignored him "I don't know," she replied looking down on Ruby squirming as Hayley tried to put her tights on.

"I know what's going on with Brax Charlz but it's not Ruby or Casey's fault," Hayley said.

"Casey!" Ruby said happily.

Charlie smiled at her "yes baby you can see Casey and the boys but mummy won't be there okay, I have to go to School, Brax will bring you then Jack will mind you okay?"

Ruby nodded "Baks," she laughed and wriggled away from Hayley.

Charlie stood up again "I'll go make breakfast," she said and walked out of the bedroom.

Downstairs Peter and Jack sat in the kitchen "morning Charlz," Jack said sleepily.

"Hey," she smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek she sat down beside Peter and grabbed a piece of toast.

"You all set for your exam," Peter asked.

Charlie groaned she hated science "yeah I think so," she said and went to pour Ruby her cereal. "Hey Jack, Brax is going to see his brothers today Rubes wants to see Casey so I'm going to drop her over when we leave for school then he'll drop her back here will you be home?"

Jack chuckled he knew all about Brax and what was going on "well I don't exactly have a job to go to now do I?"

Charlie giggled and placed Ruby's breakfast on her chair before she went to get coffee for her and Hayley "will I give him your number and he can call you when he's on his way back?"

"Nah I'll be here…I'm going to get a shower," he said and walked by them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter asked.

Charlie smiled and sat back down "I'm fine Pete stop worrying," she looked behind her as the front door opened and closed "hey," she said when Watson walked into the kitchen.

"Hey all," she smiled and got herself some coffee.

"What brings you here so early?" Charlie asked shooting a glance at Peter- Watson had told her about him kissing her.

"We've got stuff to do," Peter said and stood up "won't be long Georgie just have to sort out the files."

"Okay," she called after him "so what's been happening with you?" she asked Charlie.

"Other than the Brax thing nothing… you?" she asked with a smirk.

Watson chuckled "nothing too…nothing's happening with your brother," she added.

Charlie smirked "yet," she said and sipped her coffee as Ruby and Hayley walked in.

"Hey Georgie," Hayley said and sat beside them.

"Georgie!" Ruby squealed and ran to her.

"Hey pudding," Watson said and picked her up "where are you going in that pretty dress?"

"I go see Casey- Heaf and Kyle too," she said excitedly.

Watson turned to Charlie "you needn't think you're skipping school today you have an exam," she said seriously.

"I'm not skipping school she's going with Brax then he's dropping her back to Jack, calm down Georgie," she giggled.

Watson shook her head and stood up she placed Ruby in her seat "eat you breakfast sweetie you'll need you energy to play with Casey," she said and sat back down "so Hayls what's been happening with you-that neighbour still bugging you?"

Hayley scoffed "he stuck a mirror thing under my door yesterday, I'm sick of it I'm gonna ask Pete can I move back in here I can't take him anymore, even after I got you to come over he's still at it."

"I can come over again," Watson suggested "take him in this time."

"Nah it's fine I'm done…I wanna come back here, even knowing he's next door gives me the creeps he's freaking me out I sit in my bed and just watch everything I haven't slept in weeks," Hayley groaned.

Peter walked back in and caught the end of the conversation "why aren't you sleeping what's been keeping you up?" he asked.

Watson looked at Hayley and raised an eyebrow "I haven't told him," Hayley muttered.

"Told me what-what's going on?" Peter asked and sat beside her "are you okay?"

Hayley sighed "my new neighbour is hassling me he's just freaking me out a bit."

"Hassling you how?" Peter asked.

"Leaning over my balcony while I'm getting changed, sticking things under my door, watching me while I pass him in the hall…stuff like that," Hayley said and looked up at Peter she could see the anger rising on his face.

"What?" he yelled and slammed his fists on the table "why didn't you tell me right away!"

Hayley scoffed "what would you have done?"

"I'd have gone to see him and kicked the crap out of him," Peter replied seriously.

"Exactly," Hayley replied "and you can't do that…can I move back here?" she asked.

Peter shook his head "I'm still going to see him and yes you can move back in, Hayls you should have told me when it all started."

"I called Georgie she came over but it didn't stop," she muttered and stood up "we have to go Charlz if you wanna stop off at Brax's."

Charlie looked over at Ruby who was already finished her breakfast she stood up and grabbed her bag "okay we'll see you guys later," she said and picked Ruby up. She looked over at Pete who sat looking at Watson "no arguing you two…bye," she called and walked out to the front door "bye Jack Brax will be over about three!" she called up the stairs.

…

Over at Brax's he sat at the table with coffee his head was wrecked over Charlie she wouldn't even reply to any of his messages, he didn't know whether to hang around for Ruby or just go, Casey would be really disappointed if he came without her. Sighing he sat back- looking towards the living room when the front door opened, he smiled when he heard her voice "Brax!" she called.

"In here!" he said and walked to the door "hey Rubes," he smiled.

"Baks!" she squealed and ran to him.

He picked her up "don't you look pretty."

"Layley dress me," she replied.

"Very nice," he chuckled and looked at Charlie who stood by the front door "hey," he said cautiously.

"Hey," she said quietly "I can't hang around I got an exam and Hayls in in the car, um, Jack is minding her while I'm at school so can you just drop her home when you're done?"

"Yeah that's no problem…can we talk later?" he asked and walked to her.

Charlie sighed she just wanted to get in and out she wanted her head in the game for this exam it was part of her HSE "I need to study later," she replied and kissed Ruby on the cheek "be good sweetie and do what Brax tells you," she reached into her bag and pulled out a bag "the toy car for Kyle…something for Casey and Heath too and Rubes," she said and handed it to him.

"You didn't have to do that Charlie," he said and took it from her.

"I told him I would," she said and looked down at Ruby "bye baby."

"Bye mummy," she replied.

She smiled weakly at Brax "uh text me if you have any problems," she said and walked out the door.

Brax put Ruby down "Charlie!" he called after her "please can we talk?" he asked and walked outside after her.

Charlie closed her eyes and shook her head "there's nothing to talk about Brax you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do," he said quickly "what you saw the other night wasn't what you think it was…please can we talk- five minutes?"

Charlie sighed and looked over at Hayley who was watching with great interest "fine," she said and turned back to him "I'll be over at six- five minutes is all you're getting," she said and walked to the car "and don't feed her crap all day she's money in her bag for proper food!" she said and climbed in.

Brax watched her go he looked down to see Ruby at his feet "is mummy sad again?" she asked.

Brax picked her up "was she sad yesterday?"

Ruby nodded "she cry Layley hugged her to make it all better but it didn't work."

"Do you know "why she was crying?" Brax asked as he walked back into the house he knew he shouldn't be asking a three year old but he needed to know.

"Layley said you were an ass," she said innocently "mummy said you hurt her, I asked where her booboo was she said in here," Ruby said pointing to her heart.

Brax's own heart dropped he put her down beside the toys "how about after we see the boys we go buy mummy something nice?"

"For her birfday?" Ruby asked and clapped her hands "Jacky said he bring me tomorrow."

Brax raised an eyebrow "when's mummy's birthday?" he asked.

Ruby thought for a moment "sumday," she said and picked up a doll "Pete will get her a big cake he said I could have some but not until after dinner."

Brax chuckled "Sunday?" he asked Ruby nodded "well that's only a few days away we need to get her something really special."

"Yeah I'll show you she looks at it all the time she says it's very pretty her mummy had one," Ruby replied.

Brax nodded "and did you tell Uncle Jack or Pete about this?" Ruby shook her head "good," he nodded "then this will be a very special present from you."

Ruby clapped her hands together "mummy will be so excited…can I tell her?"

"No sweetie it's a surprise you can't tell anyone," Brax said and looked at his watch "we gotta go see the boys now."

Ruby jumped up "yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she yelled and ran to the door waiting for Brax to hurry on.

Brax chuckled and walked over picking her up her grabbed his keys and walked out to the car, putting her in her seat that Charlie had never collected, he belted her up and climbed into the driver side all that was on his mind is what he could do to make it up to Charlie and thanks to her daughter he knew where to start first.

* * *

Over at the school Charlie Hayley Bianca Leah Miles and Dan walked down the halls "man that was so long," Miles groaned.

"Tell me about it," Bianca muttered "I fell asleep twice if they're gonna schedule an exam for two hours why don't they give you stuff that takes two hours instead of half an hour?"

"Yeah we should have been allowed to leave after we were done," Leah said.

"I swear I can't wait for these exams to be over I am dying to get out of this school," Hayley said and opened her locker "where to for lunch?" she asked.

"Angelo's?" Dan suggested.

"Alright Pizza!" Miles yelled and he and Dan walked on.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah you've barely said a word all morning," Leah added.

Charlie nodded as she put stuff in her locker "Brax is just at me to talk," she said and turned to face them.

"What a sleaze ball," Bianca said "don't do it Charlie he'll end up persuading you to let it go and he'll end up using you."

"He won't use me!" Charlie snapped "he's gonna explain himself and I'm gonna listen then go home…I don't wanna be around him-I don't like him anymore, I just wanna stay in touch for Rubes and the boys," she said and slammed her locker "I'm gonna catch up with the guys," she said and hurried after them.

"What exactly happened?" Leah asked turning to Hayley.

Hayley scoffed "he kissed and told her he liked her next morning they decided to leave it because of all they had going on, Brax kissed her again and told her when everything was back to normal they'd go out. "When Charlie dropped over to get her stuff he was sitting there lip locking some blonde."

"No," Bianca gasped.

"What a tool," Leah said "poor Charlie."

"Yeah poor Charlie," Hayley sighed "and poor Brax when I get my hands on, she wouldn't let me come in this morning….maybe I should tell Jack," she chuckled.

"Yeah he'll sort him out," Leah giggled.

"Ah guys leave her she seems really knocked by it all," Bianca said "don't add anymore drama," she said.

Along the beach Charlie walked behind Miles and Dan lost in thought she jumped back when she walked into them "sorry," she muttered.

"What is wrong with you you've been quiet all morning?" Dan asked.

"Nothing," she sighed "a lot on my mind."

"Is it that guy?" Miles asked. Charlie looked up at him "Bianca was pissed she let it slip," he added.

Charlie nodded she wasn't mad at Bianca they were all pretty close "yes it is him," she mumbled "he has my head in overdrive."

"Do you want us to get him to leave you alone?" Dan asked.

"No," she shook her head "no fighting," she giggled Dan and Miles were very over protective of all the girls "I'll get over it."

Dan lunged at her and threw her over his shoulder "come one Charlz we wanna see you smile it's your birthday soon," he said as they walked along.

"Put me down," she giggled.

"Not until you smile," Miles laughed.

Charlie giggled louder "I am smiling can't you see?" she asked.

The girls caught up with them "what's this in aid of?" Hayley asked.

"We're trying to get her to smile since she won't let us go see Brax," Dan answered.

Bianca scoffed "you two will be arrested if you get near him."

"Yeah and we're not bailing you out," Leah giggled.

"Aww babe that hurts," Mile said and pulled her into him.

"When she smiles and stops thinking about this I'll let her down," Dan said as they walked into the surf club and up the stairs "yo Angelo!" he called "one depressed waitress," he said and dumped her into his arms "talk some sense into her," he said and sat down while the others laughed and sat down.

Angelo chuckled and dropped her into the seat bedside them "what's bugging you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she giggled her mood had been lifted "I'm fine now."

"Okay if you're sure," he said looking down at her "pizza's all round?" he asked.

"Yes," they all replied.

At a booth further up Peter sat with Watson looking down at her, he smiled as Dan pulled her to him and she laughed at what he said before she snuggled into him, he chuckled when Miles jumped over them so Leah could take a photo.

"What's so funny?" Watson asked.

"Look," he said nodding to them.

"Aww great to see her laughing," she said watching Charlie as the girls moved in to get a picture of them all. "Do you think she'll sort this mess with Brax?" she asked.

Peter sighed "I know there's something else going on I warned that idiot," he said.

"You went to see him…does Charlie know?" she asked.

Peter scoffed "no," and chuckled "she doesn't know about any of the other times I went to see someone, this time will be no different."

Watson shook her head "protective big bro," she chuckled.

"That goes for you too," he said seriously.

Watson laughed then stopped when something dawned on her "did you go see Ben after we had that fight?"

Peter shrugged "I might have," he did and warned him to treat her right not the way he had been- only seeing her when he wanted…seeing her crying over him was the last straw.

Watson shook her head and smiled "well thanks whatever you said worked…until we broke up," she chuckled.

…

Down at Chid services Brax was having a bad time with the boys Casey wasn't feeling well and cried for Charlie, Kyle wanted what Charlie had got for Heath and they argued over it Heath's reason being he was too little for his car. Ruby sat in the corner rubbing Casey's head running his car up and down him both giggled every few seconds before Casey would cry for Charlie again.

Sighing he pulled out his phone **I'm really really sorry for doing this, Case is not well and he won't stop crying for you can I call you and let him talk to you?"** sending it to her he put his phone down he looked up when Olivia walked in "why didn't you tell me he was sick?" he snapped.

"The parents have only just told me," she said walking over to Casey she took his temperature "we'll keep him here for the night you're allowed to stay but the other two will have to go back."

Brax sighed and stood up "what's wrong with him?" he asked and sat down beside him.

"He has a fever it might just pass but we'll keep him here anyway, the parents said he began to burn up last night they gave him something but it did nothing," she stood up "can I see you for a sec?" she asked and walked to the other side of the room.

"Charlie?" Casey whimpered and looked up at Brax.

"She'll call soon buddy," he said and walked over to Olivia "he needs to see a doctor," he said looking back at him opening and closing his eyes he was starting to worry.

"He's on his way, listen I've been going over your paper work how would you feel about a weekend home visit?"

Brax's eyes widened "that would be great when?" he asked trying to keep his excitement down.

"This weekend?"

Brax nodded he was meant to be working but he didn't care "when to when?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night until Sunday night, after I come see you I'll arrange it but Daryl if I see anything wrong with that house they won't be, understand?"

"Yes," he nodded "I've cleaned it up, sorry," he said when his phone beeped he smiled at Charlie's reply **on my way**. He put his phone away and looked back at her "Charlie is on her way down," he said and walked back to Casey. He sat down and pulled him into his lap, he smiled and held out his arm as Ruby snuggled in beside him and rubbed Casey's head.

Olivia stood watching them she smiled and left them to see where the doctor was she too was worried about Casey.

* * *

After she had seen Brax's text she ran up to Peter "I need to skip the afternoon in school Casey is sick he needs me can you drop me back to school for my car?" she asked panicked.

Peter and Georgie stood up "I'll drop you off you can get your car later," he said and threw money down.

"Leave me your keys and I'll bring your car home," Watson offered.

"Thanks," Charlie said and threw her the keys before she ran out the door.

"What's going on Georgie!?" Hayley called.

Watson walked over to them "Casey's sick," she answered "see you guys later," she said and walked out the door.

Hayley stood up when her phone rang "hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Noah replied "I'm at Brax's now did Charlie want me to paint every room?" he asked.

Hayley shook her head she didn't know all Charlie asked was for her to ask Noah to paint the house that she'd pay him "um I think so, she said left all the paint there round back- each room has a different colour so count them."

"Okay I'll see ya later," Noah said and hung up.

Peter stopped outside the offices "do you want me to come in?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine thanks," she said quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Charlie calm down he'll be okay," Peter said and grabbed her hand "don't worry alright."

Charlie nodded "I'm panicking I'll be okay once I've seen him, thanks for the lift I'll see you later," she said and jumped out running inside.

Running along the halls she saw Olivia walk out of a room "is he in here- is he okay?" she asked.

"Yes he's in there the doctor will be here soon," Olivia replied.

"Thanks," Charlie said and ran by her she burst through the door startling them all her eyes landed on Casey in the bed "hey baby," she said and hurried to him.

"Charlie," he whimpered he was so weak.

"I'm here sweetie," she said and pulled him to her. She felt his forehead and pulled back "he's very hot."

"Yeah Olivia took his temperature," Brax replied.

Charlie looked down on Casey as he squirmed in her arms she took his hand to calm him and dropped it they were freezing she looked over at Brax "did she do anything else?"

"No just the temperature," he answered.

Just as Charlie went to lie him back down he threw up on her "shit Charlie I'm sorry," Brax said and jumped up.

"It's alright," she said getting more worried "has he eaten?" she asked.

"No," Heath answered "he wouldn't eat all day."

Charlie sighed her fears were growing she pulled back his shirt and looked down his body her suspicions confirmed "call an ambulance," she said and began to look down the rest of his body.

"What?" Brax asked leaning over her "why?"

"Just call a fucking ambulance!" she screamed and grabbed a glass and ran it over the blotches on his body she shook her head when they were still visible- her heart racing "now Brax!" she yelled.

"What's wrong Charlie?" he yelled as he pulled out his phone.

The door opened and Olivia walked in "what's wrong?" she asked looking at their faces.

"You idiot," Charlie screamed "didn't you notice the signs?" she yelled.

Olivia took a step back "what are you talking about?" she asked.

"He has all the signs for meningitis did you not check for that when you saw the rash!" she yelled.

"I didn't see any rash," she replied taking a step closer to them.

"You didn't look," Brax snapped after he got off the phone.

"It only came up he didn't have that when we got here," Heath said walking over to the bed "is he gonna be okay?" he asked looking down on his younger brother.

Brax walked over to the bed he was panicking "Charlie is there anything I can do while we're waiting?"

"No," she replied and felt his head again "he's getting hotter we need to get him moving now, open the door!" she yelled and scooped him up.

"You can't just take him Charlie!" Olivia yelled.

"Watch me," she hissed and walked to the door, she was stopped as two medics rushed in "get moving he has all the signs of meningitis," she said and lay him on the stretcher.

"Is mummy or daddy coming coming?" he asked as they wheeled him outside.

Charlie looked at Brax "you go I'll take the kids- gimme your keys," she said she shook her head when Brax just started at Casey being loaded into the ambulance, she stuck her hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys "go," she said and shoved him forward.

She turned back and picked up Ruby and took Kyle's hand and began to nudge Heath along "you coming!" she called back at Olivia, who looked at the ambulance for a second as Brax climbed in and took off after Charlie.

…..

At the hospital she ran to the desk "Casey Braxton he's just been brought in by ambulance-where is he?"

"And you are?" he asked.

"Charlie…his mum," she lied shooting a look at Olivia

"I'll just go check," he said and hurried down the hall.

"They won't let me in if I'm not family," she said.

"I know," Olivia nodded and said nothing else she was worried about Casey and the fall back this would have on her.

The guy returned "he's in room ten you can go in- just you," he added looking at the boys "his dad is already in there with a doctor."

"I'll watch them," Olivia said and took Ruby from Charlie.

"Guys sit there until I come back and be good, Heath help Olivia," she said and hurried down to the room.

Hurrying inside she saw Brax watching Casey as the doctor gave him an injection "what are you giving him?" she asked and hurried over.

The doctor looked at her "he's had a seizure, he was given benzyl penicillin before he got here," he replied and took the needle out "he needs intravenous fluids he has low blood pressure."

"Now what happens?" Charlie asked and slipped her hand into Casey's tiny one.

"I'll leave it to kick in if his breathing becomes raspy or uneven press the red button," he said and pointed to it.

Charlie nodded "will he be okay?"

The doctor nodded "he got here in time we just need to keep an eye on him, he's in good hands…I'll be back soon," he said and walked out of the room.

Brax rubbed his hands over his face and walked beside her "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't spotted that."

Charlie looked over at him she was still mad at him but now wasn't the time "we got him here Brax he's gonna be fine," she said rubbed his back "he just needs to let the drugs work then they'll check on him again and tell us more."

"Thanks for what you did back there…with Olivia," he said.

Charlie scoffed "I'm not done with her yet…I'm gonna go call my brother I need new clothes," she said looking down at her vomit stained uniform.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "sorry about that I'll get you a new uniform."

"Don't worry about it," she said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Jack arrived with her clothes and walked along until he spotted Ruby with two boys and some woman "Rubes!" he called and walked over.

"Uncle Jacky!" she squealed and ran to him.

"Hey princess," he said and picked her up "where's mummy?" he asked looking around.

"Casey's sick she's in with him and Baks he threw up on mummy," Ruby giggled.

Jack chuckled and sat her on a chair and turned to Olivia "are you his mum?" he asked.

"No I'm the case worker," she said and stood up "Olivia Jackson," she said and held out her hand.

"Jack Holden- Charlie's brother," he said and shook it "what room is she in?"

"Ten, just over there," Olivia said nodding to the door.

"Right, back in a sec," Jack said and walked to the room he looked in to see Charlie sitting there holding the little boys hand while a bloke-Brax he assumed paced the room. Knocking he opened the door and stuck his head in "Charlz," he whispered.

She turned to him and he noticed her red puffy eyes "how is he?" he asked and walked to her.

"Meningitis- they haven't told us which form yet," she said and stood up "thanks," she said and took the bag from him "Brax this is my brother Jack," she said.

Brax nodded "alright," was all he said and started to pace again.

"So Ruby is outside with two boys…do you want me to take them back to ours?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah please."

"Charlie they have to go back to the carer," Brax said.

Charlie scoffed "they're not going back there look what happened while they were in her care," she snapped.

Brax sighed "it doesn't matter they still have to go with her, I can't do anything to screw this up."

"He's right Charlz I know you're upset and angry," Jack said and rubbed her back "you will only make this worse."

Charlie sighed and wiped her face "they were supposed to be looking after them they didn't even call Brax to let him know Casey was sick last night."

Brax walked over to her "I don't want them to go back any more than you do but I'm gonna be here the whole time Casey is in here they'll be better off."

Charlie wiped the tears that were running down her face she knew he was right "fine, but I wanna know where they are and I want the woman's number where they're staying," she said and walked out of the room.

She walked down to Olivia after she'd changed and sat down beside her "Charlie I'm so sorry," she said "the parents told me he had a fever last night that's all, they said other from a little whining he was okay."

"The doctor should have been called sooner and I will be looking into it," she said and stood up "my brother is going to take Ruby home, I want you to take these two back I also want the number where they're staying- I don't need to speak to them," she said when Olivia went to speak "I want to speak to the parents I want to know they're okay, Meningitis is contagious they'll need to be checked out."

Olivia stood up and sighed heavily "I'll get them checked out before I bring them home…I'll be back to check on Casey later-boys come on say goodbye to Charlie."

Charlie hugged Heath and slipped a phone and her number into his pocket "call me later and don't let anyone see you," she whispered and stepped back.

"I'll be good," he said when Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Charlie hugged Kyle and stepped back "I'll see you real soon buddy okay."

Kyle nodded "can we see Brax before we go?"

"I'll go get him," she smiled and walked back to the room she walked in to see him sitting beside Casey while Jack stood by the window "the boys are going now they wanna say goodbye."

Brax nodded "you'll wait here?" he asked and stood up.

"Yeah," she replied and sat down.

Brax looked down on Casey and nodded before slipping out of the room.

"Has he said anything?" she asked Jack.

"No," he replied and pushed himself off the window "I'm gonna take Rubes home now call me when you wanna come home," he said and dropped a kiss on her head.

"I won't be coming home," she replied "can you let Pete know I didn't tell him I was here."

"Yeah but he'll turn up you know that right?"

Charlie nodded as her eyes filled with tears "I need one of you," she whimpered.

Jack pulled her into a hug "I can get Hayls to take Rubes and stay here with you," he offered.

Charlie sniffed and pulled away "Hayls has work and Pete is busy with a case can you just look after her?"

Jack nodded "okay but call me if you need me and I'll be back," he said and walked out the door.

…

A while later Charlie and Brax sat in the room in silence they both stood up when the doctor came in "so?" Brax asked.

"His blood work came back clear, all the test are showing signs of improvement, it's viral meningitis so it's treatable."

"What happens now?" Charlie asked.

"He'll be given a dose of antibiotics he'll be kept here until he is fully clear of it, anyone including you two will need to be tested I see here you've already had your brothers tested?" he asked looking at Brax.

Brax looked at Charlie with raised eyebrows he didn't know that "um, I did," Charlie said "they've been around him all the time…should I get my daughter tested she was around him this morning?" she asked.

"That was very smart," the doctor said "and yes it's better to be safe bring her in in the morning and I'll do it, since she spent so little time with Casey I reckon she'll be clear but we'll do it anyway," he said and walked to the bed. "I'll give him a dose now he should start to come around soon, when he does press the buzzer and we'll check him out again."

"So he's gonna be okay?" Brax asked.

The doctor nodded "he's out of the woods he doesn't need to go to ICU he'll make a full recovery," he smiled and walked out the door.

"That's a relief," Brax said and sat down.

"Yeah," Charlie said and sat beside him.

Brax turned to her "she kissed me I was just an idiot and kissed her back," he muttered.

"Now's not the time for this," Charlie said.

"Now's the perfect time Charlie," Brax said and turned to face her "I'm so sorry if I hurt you I'd had a few and my head was already messed up, me and Tegan go back years I'm used to her showing up and having a once off it means nothing."

Charlie scoffed and stood up "it did to me, how do you think I felt when I saw you kissing her after you told me you liked me then you snapped at me and took off?"

"I'm sorry," he said and stood up "I can't tell you how sorry I am, she is gone, she's outta my life for good now she just came to say goodbye she's going overseas."

Charlie rolled her eyes "so you had one last roll around for old time sake!" she hissed.

"I didn't sleep with her it was just that one kiss," he said and sat back down "she found it funny the way you reacted so I snapped and told her to go."

Charlie sighed and sat back down "we're not arguing about this- in fact, I don't wanna hear about it again. You're right Brax we've too much going on for us to be anything, we'll keep our distance and focus on the kids deal?" she asked.

Brax sighed "do I still get to see you and Rubes?" he asked. Charlie nodded "deal," he said and sat back.

"Olivia said I could have them for the weekend…at home," he said a few minutes later.

Charlie smiled "that's great, they'll love being home."

* * *

Peter hurried through the hallways of the hospital sometimes he could kill that brother of his he'd filled him in when he had arrived home saying he'd forgot to call him-then told him what Charlie said about needing him.

"Detective?" he turned to see Casey's doctor walking over to him "looking for someone?"

"Hey Josh, yeah my sister Charlie, Casey Braxton was brought in with meningitis is that right?"

"Yeah," Josh replied "but he's outta the woods and on the mend, I knew she looked familiar," he said and started to walk to the room "she looks a lot like you."

"Yeah she does…how's she doing?" Peter asked.

"She was freaking and was upset, but that's expected, she was okay last time I checked on Casey- here we are," Josh said and stopped outside the room.

"Thanks mate," Peter said and slipped into the room, he smiled she rested her head on the bed with her eyes closed he walked over and rubbed her head "Charlie, sweetie" he whispered.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open "hey," she yawned and sat back in the chair it was now dark out she'd been here since lunch time "where's Brax?" she asked looking around.

"Didn't see him, how are you?" he asked and sat down.

"I thought he was gonna die," she said shakily "he was so weak he couldn't even speak."

Peter wrapped his arm around her "you did good sweetie," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "you got him here that's the main thing."

"She didn't even notice she didn't even look for the sings," Charlie said bitterly "they shouldn't have to go back there…is there anyone I can see about it?" she asked.

Peter sighed "Charlie these things are difficult there will be investigations into this by the board and us- I'll make sure of that, I'll see what I can do I have a lawyer that owes me a favour."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled she knew he'd help in some way.

Brax walked back with two coffees "sorry I can come back," he said it looked like he was interrupting something.

"It's fine," Peter said "I just came to see how things were," he said and stood up.

"You can stay," Brax said and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Nah I'll get off call me when you wanna come home I'll be at the station," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks," Peter "I'll be okay here," she replied and smiled up at him.

"Alright," he said and walked to the door "Brax make sure she eats," he said and slipped out of the room.

….

After Brax had finally gotten her to eat she stood up as her phone vibrated seeing Noah's name on the screen she looked over at Brax to find him watching her "gotta take this I was supposed to be in work," she lied and slipped out of the room "hey Noah," she said.

"Hey, how's Case?" He asked.

"Yeah he's on the mend he'll be okay."

"That's great I'd say you and Brax are relieved, I know I am… anyway, painting is done, a load of furniture came too."

"Shit, I was supposed to be there to sort it out… um, let me think," she said.

"Don't worry about it I've called the boys they're gonna come over and help me, Hayley said she'll be over after work with your mates, so between us we'll get all done…Bianca and Leah are already gone to get clothes for them-Hayley found a list and money in your room."

"Ah," Charlie said she'd forgotten about that too "I wanted everything done before the case worker came tomorrow."

"Consider it done, don't you worry about a thing… I gotta go there are two blokes at the door."

"That'll be my mate Miles and Dan," she replied.

"Yeah," he said "Leah's bloke I know him, anyway give my love to Casey and I'll come see him tomorrow- tell Brax to call me if he needs anything brought in."

"Thanks Noah you're a great mate I'll tell him," she said and hung up.

"Everything okay with work?" Brax asked as she walked back in.

"Yeah, yeah," Angelo just wanted to know "what was going on when another girl turned up for my shift," she lied and sat down.

"Sorry," Brax said and looked down as Casey stirred.

Charlie walked over beside him and watched as his eyes fluttered "Case," she said softly when his eyes opened.

Casey looked up at them a dazed look on his face "I'll go get the doctor," Charlie said and hurried out of the room.

"Hey buddy you gave me some scare," he said and rubbed his head.

"Mummy," Casey whimpered "I want mummy," he sobbed.

"Hey calm down Case you know she's not here anymore," Brax said trying to calm him.

"Mummy!" he cried "mummy!"

Charlie heard his cry and ran back to the room telling a nurse to send the doctor in "what happened?" she asked as Casey fought off Brax.

"He's looking for mum," Brax said and looked back to him.

Charlie leaned over the bed "hey Case, it's okay," she said and rubbed his cheek.

"Mummy!" he said happily and lunged at her.

Charlie looked over at Brax he shook his head and sighed she looked back at Casey "no sweetie, Charlie," she corrected.

"Mummy," he said again and hugged her closer.

"What do I say?" she whispered to Brax.

"He's still out of it from the antibiotics just go with it he'll remember when they wear off," he replied.

Charlie looked back down at Casey he had settled and was snuggled deep into her "I think he's asleep now," she said and lay back on the bed with him.

"I'm going to call Olivia and see how the boys are I'll be back," he said and went to walk out of the room.

"Look at the time Brax," Charlie said looking at her watch.

Brax looked at his watch it was after eleven "I'm going to get a coffee then I need to do something do you want anything?"

"No," she yawned "you can go home if you want I'll be here."

"Nah I'm staying I'll be back in a few," he said and walked out of the room, his anger was boiling over his mum she should be here Charlie shouldn't have to do this.

A little while later he came back and came into the room "ran into Olivia out there," he said and looked over at Charlie when he didn't answer. He smiled and walked to the bed she'd fallen asleep with Casey on her chest, pulling the blankets up over them he dropped a kiss on Casey's head and another on hers "night," he whispered and walked to the chair in the corner of the room.

Peter had come back and walked to the room sticking his head in he smiled and tiptoed to the bed, placing a brown envelope on the bedside locker he dropped a kiss on her head "sweet dreams kiddo," he whispered and walked out of the room again.

* * *

The next morning Charlie groaned as someone shook her "Charlie," Hayley whispered and shook her again.

"What?" Charlie groaned.

"Hey I know you've probably been up all night but you have an important exam today," she said and stepped back.

"I'm not going," she yawned and looked down at Casey still nestled into her sound asleep.

"Charlie!" Hayley shrieked.

"I'm not going Hayls," she hissed.

"Yes you are," Brax said and stood up "you're going, this is important, get up," he said and pulled the covers back.

"But Brax," she started.

"But nothing you're going to school, Casey is fine and I'm gonna be here all day, up," he ordered and lifted Casey off her.

Hayley held up a bag "I brought you a clean uniform and stuff, I have what you need for school in the car, you've ten minutes Dan is outside I'll be in the car," she said and walked out of the room.

"Who's Dan?" Brax asked he'd never heard him mentioned before.

"He's my mate and my partner for today's music exam, it's sixty per cent of my marks for the HSE," she replied and walked into the bathroom.

"And you were just gonna not turn up?" Brax asked.

"There are more things to life than what marks I get," she said and walked back out in her uniform "if he wasn't okay I really wouldn't be going," she said and threw her old stuff in the bag. Out of habit she kissed him on the cheek "don't forget your meeting with Olivia today," she said and walked to the bed.

"Mummy," Casey said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep sweetie mummy has to go off for a bit but I'll be back," she said and kissed him on the head as he snuggled into the sheets and closed his eyes "see ya later!" she called on her way out.

"Bye and good luck!" Brax called after her.

...

When they arrived at the school they ran inside and straight into Peter and Watson "what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you turned up," Peter replied "and it's an open exam which means we can watch."

"Pete," Charlie groaned "no one actually comes to watch it's just people that don't wanna go to class and parents who actually care what is going on in their child life."

"And we're them," Watson said.

"Georgie," Charlie groaned again "please, please go home."

"Not a chance," Peter chuckled and dragged Watson away.

"Great," she muttered.

"Don't worry Charlz, me and you are gonna rock this place… which one are we doing first?" Dan asked.

"All we are- then just give me a reason later… that okay with you?" she asked.

"Right guys, I have to skip this one need to go to my own one with Miles, but I'll be at the lunchtime one alright good luck," Hayley said and hugged them both before she ran off looking for Miles.

"Did you guys get everything done last night?" Charlie asked as they walked into the music hall.

"Yeah we did-down to toilet roll in the bathroom… how's Casey?" Dan asked.

"He's okay now he's much better thanks for doing it for me Dan I owe you big," she said and sat down.

"Well party central Sunday is coming up for the big eighteen so you can make it up to me then," he chuckled and sat beside her.

Along her walk Hayley ran into two boys wandering the halls "you two lost?" she asked she knew they looked familiar but she couldn't place them.

"Uh yeah," Heath said "I just spoke to my brother he said Charlie was doing an open exam…Kyle wanted to watch her sing."

"Ah so you're the Braxton boys- I'm Hayley," she said.

"Charlie's sister?" Heath asked.

"Yep that's me she's about to start so you go all the way down the hall and take a left, the big red doors in the corner she'll be in there, I have to get going go on before they close the doors," she said and hurried off.

She groaned as she saw Miles talking to Jack "go Layley!" Ruby squealed when she saw her.

"Great," she muttered and walked over to them.

"We had to split it up I'll be at Charlie's later and Peter will be at yours tomorrow," Jack said.

Back in the music hall Charlie began to get nervous as the couple before them came to an end, she looked over at Peter who smiled reassuringly at her. Taking a deep breath she and Dan took the stage and got into position- part of the idea was you had to feel for the song and have it mean something to you and your partner. Charlie loved one Republic and so did Dan this was one of their favourites they knew it word for word.

Peter smiled his pride was growing as she sang, he looked over at the table of people who gave them their marks to see them smiling "she's nailing it," he whispered.

Watson looked over at them and smiled "yeah, she is, I'm so proud," she sniffed and swiped at her eyes.

"Aww," Peter chuckled and pulled her into him "she has you to thank for this, she never would have chosen music if you didn't get her that drum set when she was five."

"Well I only got that to piss you off," she chuckled.

After they had finished Peter stood up and clapped, Charlie beamed at him she looked so happy. He was so glad she turned up he had a feeling Hayley had a tough job getting her to leave Casey, walking to her he hugged her "I am so proud of you well done," he said "and you too," he said clapping Dan on the back.

"The dynamic duo," he chuckled "I better go see my mum," he said and hurried off "be back for lunch!" he called.

Peter let Watson hug her and waited until she pulled back "I gotta shoot off but I'll be back soon."

"Okay!" Charlie called as Leah and Bianca hurried over. She frowned when Kyle raced towards her with Heath not far behind him.

"Where are you going?" Watson asked as she followed Peter.

"Going to see Brax, he should be here for her next song- just so he knows how important this is for her," he said and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see ya later," he said and walked out of the hall.

**So what's next for Brax and Charlie? Will they stick with just the friendship? Can the kids bring them closer?**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter walked along the halls of the hospital he walked into Casey's room and frowned when a guy that wasn't Brax looked up at him "Brax about?" he asked.

"He had his home visit this morning he'll be back in about ten minutes," Noah said and stood up "I'm Noah by the way," he said and held out his hand.

Peter shook it "ah so you're the bloke that's swept my Hayley off her feet?" he chuckled.

Noah chuckled nervously "yeah guess you could say that…are you Peter or Jack?" he asked.

"Peter," he replied "I saw you down Angelo's the other night…I'm gonna go to the house I need to see Brax, are you alright here?"

Noah looked back at Casey "yeah I've been around him since he was born he knows me well, we'll be fine."

"Alright, see ya," Peter said and walked out of the room.

Over at the house Brax stood still gobsmacked he couldn't believe it, he had arrived home just in time to meet Olivia so he never had a chance to look around the house properly. It had been transformed everything had been thrown out and replaced. Walking to his own room he leaned against the doorframe his old room had been wiped out. A massive bed sat in the middle of the room with white and blue sheets to match the blue walls and lockers on each side with lamps one held a picture of him and the three boys, on the wall was a large flat screen tv- under it a shelf that held his playstation and dvd player. Underneath that sat a dresser, walking to it he smiled as he looked at the photos that had been placed there, in the corner sat a new double door wardrobe beside that a book shelf with all his games cds dvds and whatever else he had.

Heath's room had been cleared out too his single bed was replaced by a double with surfboard covers and pillow cases. A locker sat beside the bed much like his room with a lamp and a photo- tv on the wall too, he had a new wardrobe in the corner and a box that held all his stuff.

He walked to Casey and Kyle's room and his eyes widened he hadn't been in here yet "Charlie," he sighed looking at the identical lightning McQueen beds and matching bed covers. Beside each bed sat a blue locker with little lamps on them-also lightning McQueen, the walls were black with a red border containing all the characters from cars. The floors were now a beach wood with a mat in the middle of the floor one of those you could use to play with that had streets and signs on it.

Walking to the living room he shook his head she had thought of everything she'd even remembered what way he said he'd do the living room once he had money, smiling he sat down on his new L shaped couch looking around she truly was amazing he couldn't believe she'd done all this-even after what he'd done and everything else that had been happening-if it were possible his feeling for her grew he knew she was it for him he just wished he had the guts to tell her. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked at the front door.

He opened it and smiled "Peter," he greeted and walked back to the living room.

"Wow," Peter said surprised and walked around the room he was impressed.

"Yeah that was my reaction your sister is a sneaky one," Brax chuckled "uh coffee or anything?" he asked.

"Nah I can't stay long I went to find you at the hospital," Peter replied and sat down "I want you to do something for me."

Brax sighed and sat down beside him "if it's about Charlie we've already talked we both know where we stand."

"Good, but that's not why I'm here," Peter said and turned to face him "did you know Charlie loved music-singing-preforming?"

"Yeah I saw her and Hayley down at Angelo's the other night she's very good," Brax replied.

"So you know how important it is she passes this exam?"

Brax nodded "I do, I made her go this morning after she told Hayley she wasn't."

"Well I'm glad you did," Peter said and stood up "she performed this morning, I was there- don't get me wrong she was brilliant, but she was holding back and I think it has something to do with you."

Brax raised an eyebrow "me?"

"Well not you pacifically I think the whole Casey thing is getting to her she's not doing what I know she can do-don't get me wrong I am not blaming you or anyone else, I know my sister and I know what you lot mean to her." Peter shook her head "what I'm trying to say is if you were there later-let her see everything is okay, she might do it to her full potential….two o' clock in the music hall I'll assume you know where the school is," Peter said and walked out the front door.

Brax sighed and sat back on the sofa he didn't want her failing because of him and his family, getting an idea he jumped up and grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

…

Over at the school Charlie had arrived back early she sat in an empty classroom singing to herself-she knew the words she just wanted to go over it, she hoped Dan remembered his bit…this time they would be doing a little act out to go with it-this was the important one. She looked up when someone stopped in the doorway "hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Jack said "where's Heath and Kyle?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "the woman that they're staying with was outside, I flipped thinking they'd snuck off she explained to me that after everything with Casey she wanted to keep them happy-she took them home."

"Right," Jack nodded "Dan's looking for you," he said and held out his arm. Charlie walked over to him and slipped her arm around his waist "you'll be great Charlz," he said and started to walk towards the music hall.

Arriving at the hall she walked over to Dan "hey," he smiled "ready?" she nodded "good coz we're on first," he said and led her to the stage to get ready.

Brax arrived with Casey he'd gotten the all clear to take him out for an hour slipping into the hall he saw her on the stage "mummy!" Casey said excitedly.

"That's right buddy we're here to see mummy sing," Brax said and sat down he'd given up correcting him.

Charlie scanned the crowd there were more people here than earlier-teachers too and Gina the principal. She'd already seen Peter Jack Ruby Georgie Leah Miles Hayley and Bianca, what she didn't expect to see was Brax and Casey at the back. She went to go down to them when the music started, she smiled and waved at Casey and got into position while Dan stepped up beside her and turned to face her.

(Italics are the song words)

She tapped her knee as the music started, lifting the mic she took a step closer to him and began to sing and looked right at him "_right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them. Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh, things you never say to me oh oh, tell me that you've had enough, of our love, our_ _love._

She stepped forward as she sang the chorus "_just give me a reason just a little bits enough, just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love_ _again."_

Dan walked to her and tilted her chin so she was looking up at him "_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from, I thought that we were fine." (Oh we had everything)_ Charlie sang and stepped away from him. "_Your head is running wild again," _he sang and dipped his knees so he could see her face_ "my dear we still have everything, and it's all in your mind (yeah but this is happening) You've been having real bad dreams oh oh," _Dan stepped closer and slipped his hand around her waist pulling her flushed against him-nobody noticing Brax clenching his fists "_you used to lie so close to me oh oh."_

Charlie pulled away and faced him as they both sang. "_There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love, oh, our love, our love. Just give me a reason just a little bits enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again._

Dan walked closer to her "_I never stopped, you're still written in the scars on my heart you're not broken just bent."_

Charlie stepped closer to him this was there big bit "_and we can learn to love again, oh tear ducts and rust."_

"_I'll fix it for us,"_ Dan sang and ran a finger down her cheek.

"_We're collecting dust, but our loves enough,"_ Charlie sang with all she had.

"_You're holding it in,"_ Dan sang and took her hand.

"_You're pouring a drink," _Charlie sang and pushed him back.

"_No nothing is as bad as it seems," _Dan sang.

"_We'll come clean,"_ they both turned to face the people and held up their hands as the music slowed down making a clapping noise off the mics hoping everyone would join in…which they did.

"_Just give me a reason just a little bits enough, just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again, it's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_

Charlie looked over at Brax and smiled when he smiled widely at her and held up and clapping/excited Casey she looked to Jack to see him beaming back at her nodding to Ruby on Hayley's lap. "_Just give me a reason just a little bits enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again."_

Charlie stepped up on her own as Dan faded into the back "_oh, we can learn to love again oh, we can_ _learn to love again,"_ she looked down at Peter as she sang who winked at her and smiled proudly which made her smile proud of herself. She wrapped her arm around Dan's waist when he joined her to finish off and slipped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him "_ohhhh that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again."_

Everyone stood up and clapped Charlie giggled and hugged Dan she giggled louder when he lifted her off the ground and swung her around….Brax did not like that at all. "I'm gonna go see Brax and Casey you did great Dan we blew them away," she said excitedly.

"Yeah you too as usual we rocked this place," he said and kissed her on the cheek "I better go see my mum again," he chuckled and walked off the stage.

Charlie jumped down and went straight to Brax "hey," she smiled.

"Hey that was amazing," he replied "you were brilliant," he smiled.

"Thanks I enjoyed it…how's my buddy?" she asked and took Casey from him.

"Mummy," he smiled "you sing?"

Charlie giggled "yes buddy I do sing…how did you get him here?" she asked.

"I have to get him back soon he's only allowed out for this, and I'm pretty sure Olivia is here somewhere," Brax chuckled "but me and you have something we need to talk about, meet me at mine when you finish here," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "you were awesome really you were…buddy say bye to Charlie."

"Mummy," he corrected.

"Still calling me that huh?" Charlie asked.

Brax nodded "I'll have to say it to the doctor I don't understand why it's just you, he remembers everyone else."

Charlie looked down on him "I'll see you later," she said and kissed him she looked up at Brax again "so do you get the weekend?"

"Thanks to you yeah," he smiled.

Charlie smiled "great, me and Rubes are having a sleepover for weekend."

"Aren't you in work?" Brax asked.

"Nah, I booked the whole weekend off for my birthday…what time will they be over?" she asked handing Casey back to Brax.

"About six anyway we'll let you get back," he said nodding to Peter and everyone else watching them.

"Yeah, we have an audience I'll see ya later, bye Case," she said and walked over to everyone.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie let herself into Brax's house she turned on the light and walked into the living room smiling she took in everything. Placing a sleeping Ruby on the sofa she walked into the kitchen her smile growing, running her hand along the black marble countertops she ordered she let out a chuckled this was better than she'd imagined. Going to Brax's bedroom she stopped in the doorway not able to smile any wider, trailing her eyes over everything she moved onto the boys' rooms, then finally his mums' old room. Since that was just a guest room she opted to paint it cream and go with brown bedding and furniture, all there was were a bed two lockers on each side and a wardrobe in the corner. Going out to her car she grabbed the bags she'd brought for her and Ruby and left them in the spare room where they'd be staying.

Walking back to the sofa she sat down and sat back, picking up the remote she turned on the tv and settled back to wait for Brax and the boys.

Not long after she arrived she stood up when the door opened and Kyle and Heath barged in "hey guys," she smiled.

"Wow, have we walked into the wrong house?" Heath asked looking around.

Charlie winked at him "told ya I'd help," she said and walked by to Brax as he walked in with Casey "is he out for good?" she asked.

"Yeah, doc gave me antibiotics for him I've to bring him back Monday," Brax replied and placed Casey down beside Ruby "hey guys why don't you go see your new rooms."

"Bet mine is cooler than yours," Kyle said and ran down the hall.

"No way I'm older I'll have cooler stuff," Heath yelled and ran after him.

Brax leaned on the back of the sofa looking at Charlie "what?" she asked when he didn't look away.

"Thank you," he said and stood up "you didn't have to do all this Charlie," he said walking closer to her "really it's too much."

"It helped didn't it?" she asked.

"Well yeah," he chuckled "made me think too," he said and slipped his hand onto her cheek.

"Brax don't," she sighed and pulled away from him.

He didn't pay any attention and pulled her back to him "I was an idiot I know that, but all this," he said waving his hand around "this is a new start for us and I want you to be part of it."

"And I will be," she said stepping away from him "but not that way, we don't go well together Brax we've already seen that…please don't ruin it now," she asked looking over at him.

Brax sighed all he wanted to do was kiss her, he walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her forehead "if that's what you want," he said and walked by her as Kyle started squalling excitedly.

Charlie sighed and walked over to the sofa sitting beside the kids she started to regret her decision to stay the whole weekend- only going home for her birthday on Sunday Peter had pre-warned her.

In the room Brax sat on the floor as Kyle pulled out his cars and started to play with the mat, he looked up as Heath walked in to him "did you get that fifty bucks before all the stuff went?"

Brax chuckled "forgot all about it mate…I'll give it back to you."

"Nah it's alright, consider it a contribution to the skip," he chuckled and walked out to the living room "what's for dinner Charlie?" he asked and sat beside her.

"Pizza?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Heath nodded "I'll go see what they want," he said and walked back to the bedroom.

Someone knocked at the door and Charlie answered "hey," she smiled when it was Noah and Sam, she walked back to the sofa "you did an amazing job thank you, we're about to order pizza on me…it's a start," she smiled. "And I'll fix you up for the painting tomorrow," she added.

"Nice," Noah chuckled and sat down "how did he like it?"

Charlie shrugged "I wasn't here when he came home so you'll have to ask him."

"Everything alright with you guys?" He asked as Sam went to look around.

Charlie sighed "he keeps changing his mind confusing me."

"Confusing you how?" Noah asked and came to sit beside her.

"He said he didn't want to-" she stopped talking as he walked into the room with Heath and sat down.

"Alright mate," he greeted and sat back.

"Alright," Noah said back he glanced between both of them and could feel the tension "have you guys decided what you want yet?"

"Yeah the usual all round," Brax replied.

"Right me and Charlie will go, come on," he said slapping her knee.

Charlie stood up "are you alright to wa-"

"Yeah," he cut her off "she'll be fine," he said and glanced at her briefly.

Charlie rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag "I'll be in the car," she said and walked out the front door.

As soon as she was gone Noah leaned over and slapped him on the head "get a grip mate, she knocked you back get over it- it's your fault anyway you can't change your mind and expect her to just go with it. Don't be snapping at her look at what she's done…when we come back be in a better mood," he said and walked out after her.

Brax sighed and watched the door slam.

…..

Along the drive Noah kept shooting her glances "so what happened?" he asked.

"You know about Tegan?" She asked Noah nodded "well after that he told me she didn't mean anything."

"She doesn't," Noah cut in "both of them can do what they do and not give a shit if they see the other with another person it's just the way they've always been-but she's gone now anyway," he added.

Charlie sighed "as I was saying, after that and we got back talking I said we weren't ready for anything while we had all this going on so he agreed and asked would he still see me and Ruby."

"He loves that kid did you know that?" Noah asked as they pulled into Angelo's.

"I know," she sighed "I can see it, but anyway I said he would so he agreed to leave it as it was, so back there before you two came in he said he wanted me there that this was a new start- I thought he was gonna kiss me."

Noah chuckled he knew Brax so well "he was, he only agreed to make you happy or fear of not seeing you, it's not what he wants…he wants you," he added as they climbed the stairs.

"Well he can't have me," she muttered " it can't happen-not even as much as I want him, it just can't happen it'll never work and we'll end up hating each other."

Noah chuckled again "just play it out alright things will settle down we're nearly there, all we need is the boys home permanently and we're back to normal," he said and turned to the counter.

"Doesn't mean anything," she muttered.

….

Back at his house Brax was wondering where Charlie had left her bags he opened the door to the spare room and sighed when he saw them sitting on the bed. He was hoping she'd still take his room, he looked behind him to see Sam stop beside him "she'll come round," he said and looked into the room.

Brax sighed again "nah, she won't I've screwed it up I pushed her away and ruined it."

Sam leaned in and pulled the door close "just tell her how you feel mate don't hold back, tell her you want her and you'll do what it takes to be with her…come on we'll pick a movie before they get back."

Brax sighed "if it were only that simple," he said and walked out to the living room.

Charlie and Noah arrived back and everyone gathered in the living room Noah sat beside Charlie, he looked along the sofa to see Heath sat between her and Brax "Heath mate come down here and tell me what you did while you were gone."

Heath smiled widely and jumped up "scoot Charlie," he said and stood in front of her.

Charlie shook her head and moved closer to Brax smiling back at him she sat back and looked down at her pizza.

A while later no one was watching the movie Heath was still talking to Noah who sat with his back to everyone else. Sam had gone into the room to play with Kyle while Casey and Ruby slept in the room- they decided to let them sleep in the same bed. Brax turned to Charlie "this is stupid," he said and grabbed her hand "come on," he said and pulled her up.

She looked back to see Noah winking at her "where are we going Brax?" she asked as he dragged her to his room.

He closed the door and turned to face her "what have I got to do to make you change your mind?"

"Brax not this again," she sighed "we can't go there you know we can't."

"Why not Charlie?" he asked and took a step closer "you were willing the other day."

"And you put a stop to it!" she yelled.

Brax sighed "I know I did I was screwed up I wasn't thinking…but I did mean it when I said I like you."

"This isn't fair Brax," she said and sat on the bed "just because things are starting to fall into place for you doesn't mean I will too."

"I'm not expecting that," he said and sat beside her "Charlie I know I screwed up and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you."

"The boys are not home yet," she said and looked over at him "you said once they were home then we'd go out what's changed since then?"

Brax shrugged "I want you regardless it was stupid for me to ask you to wait."

Charlie stood up "how do I know you won't snap and push me away again next time something doesn't go your way?"

"I won't I'm sorry about that but you have to understand how hard it was for me to just walk away and leave them there," he said and stood up.

Charlie nodded "I do understand," she shook her head "Brax I'm sorry, I care about you and those boys, I'm just not willing to go into this with the fear of losing it all over something you've said or done…we can't be together…you're not ready for a relationship," she said and walked out of the room.

Brax sighed and dropped onto his bed "well done Sam," he muttered and threw himself back with a huff.

Charlie walked out to the living room her heart was racing all she wanted to do was run back and kiss him tell him they could be together but her brain wouldn't allow it "guys I'm gonna head to bed Heath don't stay up too late and thanks Noah," she smiled.

"You okay?" he asked noticing her glistening eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'll tell you tomorrow, night!" she called and walked into the spare room.

Closing the door she crawled up the bed and dropped her head into the pillow she thought she was doing the right thing….but for who?"

Brax walked out of his room and into Kyle's "time for bed mate," he said pulling out pyjamas for him.

"Aww five minutes?" he asked.

"No buddy it's after ten you should have been in bed hours ago," Brax replied and sat down "come over here."

Sam stood up "I'll be back tomorrow mate we can pick up again…I'll get off see ya mate," he said and walked out the bedroom door "Noah, let's head Brax wants to get them to bed."

Brax changed Kyle and stuck a dvd on for him "night buddy," he said and walked out to the living room "Heath come on bed," he said and turned off the tv.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked looking around.

Noah chuckled and stood up "she went to bed a few minutes ago…see you all tomorrow, the waves are waiting for you Heath," he called as he and Sam walked out the door.

"Night Brax," he said and went into his room he knew by Brax's face something was bothering him and it was best to leave him "night Charlie!" he called into the room.

"Night Heath!" she called back- Brax not missing the shakiness in her voice, sighing he knocked off the lights and checked the doors were locked before he went to his room and slammed the door.

…..

Charlie tossed and turned for hours all she could think about was Brax the more she thought about it the more she thought she'd made the wrong choice, rolling onto her back she picked up her phone groaning when it read after two. Sitting up she threw her feet over the side and stood up, padding to the door she pulled it open and walked to Casey and Kyle's room. Seeing all three were asleep she walked to the tv and turned it off turning on one of the lamps she kissed all three and backed out of the room closing the door over, going to Heaths room she found him sprawled across the bed snoring his brains out chuckling she closed the door and started to walk back to her own room-stopping outside Brax's room. Standing there for a minute she tapped on it and pushed it open "Brax?" she whispered and walked in.

He sat up and looked at her "yeah?"

"Did you give Case his tablets?"

"Yeah he's not due them again until eight in the morning," he said and lay back down.

"Alright," she nodded and turned to walk out the door, stopping in the doorway she looked back at him. Looking at him for a few moments she closed the door and walked to the bed, lifting the covers she slid in beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked rolling to face her.

"Wanna sleep in here," she replied and snuggled into the covers.

"You've got your own bed and your own room," he said he didn't want her to go but he didn't trust himself.

"Used to this room," was all she replied.

He moved closer to her and stopped "Charlie," he groaned when he felt her bare legs against his "are you seriously lying beside me in just a shirt?"

"Yeah," she giggled "you know I can't sleep with bottoms on."

Brax chuckled that was the icebreaker they needed "night," he said and flipped so his back was to her.

"Night," she yawned.

* * *

The next morning Brax rolled over and jumped up as he landed on something "Brax," Charlie groaned and opened her eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled and lay back down "forgot you were there."

"I was comfortable," she whined and snuggled back into him.

"Well you have a big bed in there all to yourself," he said a little more awake now, wrapping his arm around her he pulled her closer "Charlie, please," he groaned when she threw her leg over him and scooted closer.

"Sorry," she muttered sleepily "this is the way I was before you woke me."

"The things I do for you," he chuckled and rested his other hand on her thigh.

"Mh," she mumbled "go back to sleep…what time is it anyway?" she asked.

Brax looked over at the clock "just after five," he said and closed his eyes.

"I'm awake now," she muttered.

"Well I'm not," he chuckled and started to run his hand up and down her leg without realising it.

Charlie lay there and bit her lip, closing her eyes again she lay there and enjoyed the feel of it-the feeling of being next to someone…she'd never had it before-she'd only had sex once since Ruby so a part of her was scared "Brax," she said slowly after a few minutes.

"Yeah," he said and stopped moving his hand laying it out flat across her leg.

"What you said last night," she started.

He shook his head "doesn't matter you were right."

"What if I wasn't?" she asked.

Brax opened his eyes and looked over at her "what do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed and pulled away from him and sat up properly "I wanna go out with you I do, the biggest part that's keeping me from giving into you is the sex part…guess I'm afraid," she said and looked away from him.

Brax shook his head and sat up "you won't go out with me because of sex?" he asked confused.

"Not like that," she scoffed she turned to face him begging her face not to betray her "well obviously I've had sex before considering I have a child…if you'd call it that," she muttered.

Brax started to cop on "you've never had sex before?"

Charlie sighed again this was so embarrassing "once," she muttered "with an ex then I found out he cheated on me because he wasn't getting it from me, so it never happened again and I wouldn't let a bloke that close to me- still haven't," she muttered and lay back down.

Brax leaned over her "it's not about sex Charlie- that's not important," he said and placed his hand over her stomach. "I want you for you not because you're hot and what you can do in the bedroom," he said and smiled down on her "I'm not worried about that part."

Charlie scoffed "you'll want to have sex again."

Bra lowered his head "trust me sex is the last thing on my mind I'd give it up if it meant I get to be with you."

"I don't want you to do that," she mumbled "I want you to be with someone that will give you what you want."

"You've already given me what I want…well sorta, all you gotta do is change your mind," he replied.

Charlie looked up at him she knew what she wanted now and nothing was gonna get in her way, whatever was thrown at her she'd take it on "take me out on a date?" she asked.

"You got it," he smiled trying to hide his happiness and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes he pulled back and lay down "can we go back to sleep now?"

Charlie giggled and snuggled into him wrapping her arm around his waist "this is it now Brax you flip out at me and push me away I will find my brothers gun and shoot you."

Brax chuckled and tilted her chin up "you don't gotta worry about that," he said and kissed her softly "now go to sleep those three are early risers."

…..

About an hour later the door opened and little footsteps we heard making their way to the bed Ruby climbed onto the bed followed by Casey and Kyle "Baks!" she squealed and dived on him.

"What?" Brax groaned and pulled Charlie closer.

"We can't reach the cereal," Kyle said.

Charlie yawned and sat up "mummy!" Casey said happily

"She's my mummy!" Ruby yelled and dived on Charlie.

"Mummy," Casey whimpered and his bottom lip quivered.

Charlie looked over at Brax then to Casey "come here baby," she said and pulled him to her "Rubes mummy is Casey's mummy too now okay?"

Ruby looked at Casey "okay we share," she giggled.

"Now you three monkeys get in here," Brax said and pulled Kyle under the covers "we wanna have a lie in," he said and pulled the covers over them.

"Brax there is no way in hell they'll go back asleep," Charlie giggled.

"Who said anything about them going asleep?" Brax said and turned on the cartoons- three heads snapping to it. Moving Kyle he pulled Charlie against him "they'll be fine," he said and closed his eyes.

Heath woke up a while later and dragged himself to the kitchen frowning when it was empty walking to the other bedroom he looked in and frowned when both beds were empty "where the hell is everyone?" he asked and looked into Charlie's room to find that empty too. Pushing Brax's door open three heads looked up "come on," he chuckled seeing Brax and Charlie sound asleep.

"Cocos?" Casey asked.

"Yes Casey we have coco pops," he said and led them to the kitchen Brax and Charlie had done a lot for them they deserved a lie in, he looked up at the clock it was just nine now "…another hour," he said and went to fix them breakfast case "did Brax give you your medicine?"

"Two white ones," he replied and looked back to his bowl.

Charlie stretched out and frowned opening her eyes she looked around and jumped up "Brax!" she yelled "the kids! Where are they?"

Brax jumped up "relax they're here somewhere," he said and ran out of the room Charlie following him.

"Ruby!" she called "Cas-" she stopped when Brax stopped in the doorway of the living room- all four kids were dressed and silently watching cartoons.

Brax looked back to her "they're fine," he said and pulled her into him "they didn't even here you," he said and kissed her.

"We might not have heard you but we can see you," Heath said without looking away from the tv.

"Did you dress them mate?" Brax asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah was gonna head down the beach but then I thought you'd kill me," he replied.

"Too right I would have, we can go when I'm dressed," he said and looked up at the clock "wow," he said seeing was eleven.

"I better get ready Hayls is moving home today," Charlie said and walked into her bedroom.

"Need a hand?" Brax called after her, Charlie stuck her head out and glared at him "I meant with the moving?" he said and held up his hands.

"Oh," she giggled "no thanks she hasn't got much, Jack Pete and Dan are helping, the girls and Miles are in work today."

Brax nodded he tried to keep the images of Dan holding her yesterday out of his mind "so how long have you known these blokes for?" he asked casually.

"Since I was a kid," she called back "Miles came along when we were six I think, Dan lives a few doors down-has since he was born."

"Right," Brax nodded "so he's single and so is Bianca?" he asked fishing without her knowing…or so he thought.

Charlie walked out in a maxi dress "if you wanna ask stuff about Dan go right ahead no need to cover it up," she giggled and walked back into her room.

"Damn it," Brax muttered "alright," he said and walked into the room "were you ever with him?"

Charlie shrugged "kissed him in a game of truth or dare when I was ten," she shook her head "relax he's not like that, he's over protective I'm like a sister to him."

"Right," Brax said walked to the living room "you want me to take Rubes down the beach?"

"Uh sorry, Saturday she goes with Georgie….but I can call her," she added.

"Nah it's fine just thought she'd be in your way while you were moving," he replied.

"Aww aren't you so thoughtful," she said and kissed him "I gotta go I'll call you in a bit, Rubes come on time to see aunt Gigi…bye boys I'll be back later!" she called. She picked Ruby up and kissed him again before going out the door.

"Bye!" Brax called after her.

* * *

Arriving home Charlie let herself in and put Ruby in front of the tv while she found out what was going on. Walking to her room to see had Hayley stayed over she stopped in her tracks when Watson walked out of Peter's room in nothing but his shirt.

"It's not what you," she started.

"Babe come back to bed," Peter said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I dare you to finish that," Charlie said with a smirk.

"Think," she finished and bit her lip a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Hey Charlz, didn't expect you home I thought you were going straight Hayls's," Peter said and stepped away from her.

"I thought she'd stay here last night," Charlie replied.

"Nah she and Jack stayed at hers," Peter said.

"Alright well I'll head over there then…continue," she giggled and walked down the stairs "Georgie you can pick Rubes up from there!" she called.

She giggled as she heard Peter groan in pain "come on sweetie we go see Jacky and Hayls," she said and picked her up.

As she walked down her drive a guy turned up it "can I help you?" she smiled.

"Yeah I'm looking for Peter Holden does he still live here?" he asked.

Charlie thought something was off with him she couldn't place it she was just getting a feeling-something Peter and Jack always told her to listen to "no sorry I live here with my mum and dad," she smiled and looked down at Ruby.

"Right," he nodded and narrowed his eyes "do you know where he lives?"

"Nah but my dad's a cop he works with him I can pass on a message?" she asked hoping the cop bit would throw him off.

"Yeah tell him John Baker is looking for him," he said and walked off.

Charlie shook her head and climbed into her car, as she pulled away she saw the guy sitting on a fence a few houses down "what the hell is he after?" she asked and pulled out her phone "hey only me, sorry to interrupt, some guy was just looking for you at the door."

"Okay," Peter said slowly "why didn't you come up and get me?" he asked.

"Because he looked weird smelled of booze and fags I followed my gut like you always tell me to," she replied.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Peter asked.

"Nah I told him you didn't live here, he asked me did I know where you lived when I said no I could get you a message he said tell him John Baker is looking for him….Pete?" she said when he didn't reply "hello?"

"Yeah I'm still here," he said slowly.

"He's sitting on the Jefferson's fence, he's still there," she added.

"Right," Peter said "I need to take care of something do not come back here unless I say it's okay do you hear me?"

"Okay but why?" she asked getting worried.

"Just do as I ask please, and tell Hayley and Jack too you'll have to put off moving, I love ya," he said and hung up.

Charlie shook her head and dropped her phone onto the seat, pulling in at Hayley's she climbed out and went inside explaining to them what Peter had said.

...

A while later Ruby started crying "dwink mummy," she whined.

"Shit, I forgot her beaker, Hayls have you anything here?" she asked.

"Sorry Charlz threw it all out last night and unplugged the fridge," she called.

"Damn it I'll have to go home and get it, sweetie mummy will be back with a drink in two minutes- hey watch Rubes!" she called "I'll be five minutes!"

"Where are you going?" Jack asked hurrying out.

"To the shop to get Ruby a drink," she lied.

"I'm warning you Charlie do not go near that house, you know Peter doesn't get spooked easily."

"Okay okay I'm going to get her a drink calm down," she said and walked out the door.

"I mean it!" Jack yelled after her "if you're not back here in five minutes I'm gonna kill you!"

…

Pulling up at her house…after circling the block a few times to make sure he wasn't around, she walked inside and straight for Ruby's beaker on the sofa. Hearing a banging noise upstairs she ran up thinking it was the bathroom window, closing it she walked back out and froze when the front door opened and closed and heavy slow footsteps echoed through the house.

"Pete?" she called nervously "Jack?" she screamed and dropped the beaker when a bullet whizzed by her.

She looked down the stairs and saw John Baker looking back "you lied little girl, not good for you!" he yelled and let off another shot.

Peter's room being the closet she ran to it and locked the door, as tears streamed down her face she called Peter with her shaky hands "Pete!" she cried "I'm sorry I'm so sorry," she sobbed down the phone.

Peter pulled over to the side of the road "Charlie what is it?" he asked "Charlie!" he yelled when he heard gunshots and her scream.

"I'm sorry! I came home he was here he has a gun!" she sobbed.

"Shit," Peter said and flipped in his lights and grabbed his radio "this is detective Holden I need back up at my house fast! Gunshots fired!" he yelled.

"Any hostages or fatalities?" came the dispatcher.

"Yes my sister, hurry!" He yelled and flung the radio down "where exactly in the house are you?" he asked as he sped back home.

"In your room," she sobbed "Pete he's gonna kill me," she whimpered.

"No he's not calm down baby I'm almost there," he said and closed his eyes she was terrified- he was too what if he didn't make it in time?

Charlie screamed as another shot came through the door "Pete!"

"Just sit tight Charlie do not move from where you are do you hear me?"

"He's gonna get through!" she sobbed.

"Alright Charlie listen to me okay, go to the lockbox in my wardrobe there's a gun in there do you remember what I thought you?"

"Yes," she whimpered and scrambled to the wardrobe.

"If that door opens and it's not me I want you to use it okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed and hit the floor as another bullet came through "Pete!" she screamed.

"I'm here I'm here," he said and jumped out, running as fast as he could he saw a cruiser pull to a stop behind him "go round back!" he yelled and ran inside and straight up the stairs regarding his own safety.

He stopped and looked around no one was there, all the upstairs doors were closed like they were when he left. Looking at his bullet ridden door he hurried to it his heart beating out of his chest "Charlie!" he called and banged on it "it's me baby, open up!"

Charlie scrambled up from under the bed and flung the door open she fell into his arms cried uncontrollably.

Peter sighed in relief and pulled her closer "I gotcha I gotcha," he said and gripped her when her knees gave way and the gun she was holding hit the floor.

"I'm sorry," she cried "I forgot Ruby's beaker!"

"It doesn't matter," he said and led her to the stairs and down it, once they got outside she shoved him off her and threw up in the grass she'd never felt like this before her whole body was trembling.

Peter rubbed her back "it's okay," he said softly "you're safe."

"Where did he go!" she yelled and stood up "he was right there!"

"He must have heard the sirens," Peter replied and led her to his car and sat her in it.

While she was sat there Brax called her Peter took the phone "alright mate," he answered "uh we've had a little incident here…no she's not okay….at our house… I'll explain when you get here… alright see you then," he said and hung up. "I want you to go home with Brax and stay there alright? I'll get Jack and Hayley to bring Rubes over and you're all to stay there do you hear me no coming out for anything at all."

Charlie nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest all she could think about were the bullets and the noise of the gun.

Brax screeched to a stop outside her house and jumped out his heart racing at all the police cruisers around and cops coming in and out of the house, he spotted Peter and ducked under the tape "where is she, is she okay, what's going on?" he asked before he even made it to him.

"She's in my car with Georgie she's not talking Brax and don't push her she's been through an ordeal," Peter replied as they walked towards it.

"What happened?" he asked.

Peter sighed "a guy I put away was released and came looking for me….found her instead took a few shots at her, scared the life out of her-and me."

Brax's eyes went wide "where's Ruby she wasn't here was she?" he asked.

"No she's already at Hayley's thanks god," he said and tapped on the window "Brax is gonna take her back to his now okay?"

Watson nodded and climbed out she was shaken too, she walked to Charlie's side and opened the door "let's get you outta here," she said and took her out by the hands.

As soon as she saw Brax she ran into him and hugged him tight. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her "Jesus Charlie I didn't know what to think," he said and pulled her closer.

"Brax get her out of here," Peter said and started to lead them to his car "sweetie I gotta hang around here but I'll be over as soon as I can alright?" Charlie nodded "I love ya," he said and kissed her on the head "look after her," he said to Brax and walked off.

Watson hugged her "I'll be over soon it's alright sweetie you're safe now," she said and put her in the car before looking at Brax "don't push her to talk she's still in shock," she said and hurried off.

"Mummy?" Casey said quietly "why are you sad?" he asked as a tear ran down her face.

"Not now Case," Brax said and started up the car, as soon as he was clear of the cruisers and everyone watching her took the wheel with one hand and slipped his free hand into hers "it's alright Charlie," he said and squeezed it.

Charlie sighed and laced her fingers with his and looked out the window what an idiot she'd been, she knew what her brother was like she knew it took a lot to scare him…so why didn't she do as he asked?

...

Pulling up at his house they all went inside "go play for a bit mate," Brax said and led Casey to his room while Charlie curled herself into a ball on the sofa. Walking back to her Brax sat on the side of the sofa "do you want a drink or anything?" she shook her head and sat up a bit, without her asking he sat up on the sofa and she lay back down on his lap. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair and looked down on her she had closed her eyes.

A few minutes later they both jumped and Charlie screamed when someone banged on the door "hey hey calm down," Brax said when she began to panic "you're okay- hold on!" he yelled when they banged again "baby listen to me," he said when she tried to pull away from him "it's okay no one is gonna hurt you alright?"

Charlie was breathing heavily she clung to Brax when they knocked again, Brax had to peel her fingers away from him so he could answer-jumping back when an angry and worried Jack bust through the door "I told you didn't I!" he yelled "I told you not to go to that house! What is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"Oi!" Brax yelled "if you're just here to yell get the hell out!"

Hayley brushed by them "shut the hell up both of you," she said and ran to Charlie "are you okay?" she asked taking in her state.

Charlie looked over towards the door looking for Ruby Hayley caught this "she's with B," she said and rubbed her arm.

Charlie nodded and stood up going to Brax's room without a word she closed the door and climbed onto the bed 'what the hell is going on?' she asked herself why would some guy just walk into her house and shoot at her? She jumped up off the bed she'd seen him before.

**Okay this random guys has a purpose I didn't just throw that in…anyone remembered the guy from the bar the other night?**

**Just another thinng I'd like to add - some of you may not be interested, but since some of you are not on the fanfic site itself I'm starting up a facebook page in my own pen name if you wish to be friends just add me...if you do please the name you leave reviews with ( if any) if not just tell me you read my stories-thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie ran out to the living room where Brax and Jack stood glaring at each other and Hayley still sat where she had before she ran into the bedroom "Brax gimme your keys," she said running over to him.

"Why-what for?" he asked.

"I know this guy I've seen him round, I need to go to Angelo's," she replied.

"Pete said we've to stay here Charlie," Hayley said and walked over to them "and we're gonna stay here."

"Yeah we are," Brax said and looked back to Charlie "you're not going anywhere until he gets here, if you still think it's important then he can take you."

"It is important," she huffed "I need to go now."

"Then Pete will take you later, you know what's about to happen Charlie," Jack said and walked to the sofa.

"What's about to happen?" Brax asked walking to sit beside him.

"Charlz Rubes and Hayls and probably me will have a shadow until Pete is satisfied we're safe," Jack replied.

"So this kinda thing has happened before?" Brax asked.

"Once," Hayley replied "Pete doesn't get shook up much, it takes a lot to rattle him and from the face on him back at the house we're in for 24/7 shadows," she said and sat down.

Charlie sighed and sat down beside Brax "can I at least go get my daughter?" she asked.

"Nah, Taylor is on her and B, I'll call him to bring them over," Jack said and pulled out his phone.

Charlie looked at Brax and smiled weakly before throwing herself back onto the sofa and looking up at the ceiling.

…

Over at the house Peter stood in his room looking at the bullets lodged into his wall, if he had been a few seconds later it could have been a lot worse, why the hell did she come back to the house? He pulled his phone from his pocket as it rang "Jack?" he answered.

"Alright, Charlie is getting restless here when do you think you'll be over?" Jack asked.

"I'm wrapping up here now- about twenty minutes…has she said anything?"

"Yeah," Jack replied "she's going on about Angelo's she wants to go down there she said something about seeing the guy there before."

"She's not to go anywhere I'll be there soon."

"I know Pete chill," Jack said.

Peter shook his head "has she said anything else?"

"Nope just that and she wants Ruby here I called Taylor he's on his way over with her."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can," he said and hung up as Watson walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at him with worry.

Peter nodded and sighed heavily "if I was five seconds later," he said and shook his head.

"Well you weren't," Watson said quickly "Pete you can't think like that she's okay," she said and walked to him "I know exactly what you're thinking- am too, but you can't go there, he didn't get to her, he didn't hurt her-she's fine. I'm about to head over to her now are you coming?" she asked and walked towards the door.

"No I'll follow in a few just want to make sure they don't miss anything here," he replied and turned back to the wall.

"Alright," she nodded knowing nothing would tear him away "don't be too long she'll be looking for you."

"Hey!" Peter called- she stuck her head back in the doorway "I love ya."

"Love ya too," she smiled and walked down the stairs.

Back at the house Charlie had gone back into the bedroom to think she couldn't while they were all talking, she looked up from the bed when the door opened and Brax walked in. Shutting the door behind him he walked to the bed and lay down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and rolled to face her. Charlie nodded "you sure?"

Charlie leaned forward "yeah," she mumbled and kissed him softly Brax brought his hand up to cup her cheek and gently pulled her forward deepening the kiss. After a minute Charlie pulled back and lay on his chest "um I don't want you to take this wrong way but can you not say anything about what's going on with us in front of the others?"

Brax wrapped his arm around her "somehow I don't think that's gonna be the topic of conversation."

Charlie lifted her head and looked up at him, smiling she moved so she was leaning over him "just for now, I'm still not sure what's going on."

"You're mine that's what's going on," he replied "I meant what I said, I just want you," he said seriously.

Charlie smiled again "I know you did," she said and lowered her head to kiss him again, after the kiss heated up she climbed on top of him and tangled her fingers in his hair-biting his lip when he ran his hands up her sides and under her shirt.

Brax broke away "Charlie," he panted "we can't do this now," he said and rolled her off him.

Charlie lay looking up at him breathing heavily "I know got caught up there," she said and ran her fingers though her hair.

"Yeah me too," he replied and lowered his head "we just gotta learn when to draw the line…biting my lip-seriously?"

"Hey, you ran your hand under my shirt….I liked it," she added and blushed slightly.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "I liked it too- but apart for the fact it's way too soon for that to happen I don't think you're brother or sister would like hearing or seeing it," he chuckled and lay down beside her.

Charlie giggled and scooted closer to him "you'd be dead if it were Pete."

Just as she said that someone knocked on the door and slowly opened it "hey," Peter said looking at her worry clear on his face.

"Hey," she replied and sat up she looked over at Brax who nodded.

"I'll be in the living room," he said and rolled off the bed smiling quickly at Peter as he passed him.

Peter walked to the bed and sat on the side he didn't say anything just looked at the floor. Charlie scooted and sat beside him "I know what you're thinking," she said.

Peter chuckled lightly "you too huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded " you're thinking what if you didn't make it in time, what if I hadn't been able to call you-don't, he didn't touch me he didn't get at me and you did get there."

Peter turned his body towards her and stroked her cheek "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he sniffed and wiped a tear as it fell.

Charlie bit on her lip all the years she'd known him she's only ever seen him cry twice, when their parents died-although she didn't remember it she remembered finding him crying and asked him why he was sad. The second time was only a few days ago when she'd seen him at the station she was in the car but she knew he'd been crying, sighing she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him "nothing is gonna happen to me," she said "I'm sorry I went back there I should have listened to you-it was just closer than the shop."

Peter hugged her tight "I should have told you what was going on."

"Well it's done now so how about we just forget about it?" she suggested.

Peter pulled back "Jack said you wanted to go to Angelo's."

"Yeah," she nodded "when I saw him at the house I knew I'd seen him before I know his face, while I was lying here it came back to me, he's been in Angelo's every night I've been there-he's always the last to leave."

Peter nodded "so what did you want to go down for-to see was he there now?"

Charlie shrugged "thought the security footage would help."

Peter chuckled "it will only prove that it's him and that he was there, but I'll go down and get it anyway and see if there's anything else on it," he said and stood up.

"Can I come?" she asked and stood up.

"No sweetie, Ruby's here now you just stay here with everyone else," he said and walked to the door.

"Hey," she called "I wanna stay with you…in case he comes back," she mumbled and hung her head, she would never admit she was scared out of her mind about what could happen to her older brother but she knew he'd just wave her off saying he could look after himself.

Peter walked back to her "you're safe here Charlie, he won't be back he's out for me not you, I promise you'll be fine here," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to get Georgie to come with me, Taylor and another officer will be sitting on the house so don't be alarmed if you see them walking around out back," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sighed and followed him she watched him hug a terrified Hayley and kiss Ruby before he clapped Jack on the back and told him to look after them before he and Watson walked out the front door.

She looked down when Ruby ran by her to Casey and something dawned on her "Brax, where's Heath and Kyle?" she asked.

"Down the beach with Noah and Brodie," he replied and walked over to her "they should be back soon I only took Casey because he's still not well."

Charlie nodded and walked back into the room she still couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her mind….something was about to happen-something not good.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie sat on the sofa alone with her feet curled under her, Peter had been back and told Jack and Hayley they could stay at Hayley's house until he was sure their house was safe. She looked up as Casey padded over to her and stopped in front of her "what have you got there sweetie?" she asked and leaned forward.

"Present for mummy," he squealed and dumbed it on her lap.

"For me?" she asked.

"Mummy's birfday," Ruby giggled from the doorway.

Charlie raised an eyebrow how would a three year old remember that? She looked down at the present wrapped in fairy princess wrapping paper and smiled. She looked up as Brax walked into the living room and froze seeing what she had "this down to you?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," he said and looked down at Ruby "but it was supposed to be a surprise-and not until tomorrow," he said raising an eyebrow at Casey`.

"Mummy sad she get present now," Casey replied and looked back at her "open," he said and sat on the floor.

Brax sighed and walked over to the sofa "you may as well open it now," he said and dropped down beside her.

"I can wait until tomorrow," she said.

"Nah it's alright it's just the present from them, you can get the rest tomorrow," Brax replied.

"The rest?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah, you still have one from Heath and Kyle then one from me," he smiled.

"Brax you didn't have to do that, you didn't have to get me anything-I didn't even know you knew it was my birthday," she replied and smiled over at him.

Brax leaned in and kissed her quickly "yes I did now open it before those two explode," he chuckled as Ruby snuck up and tried to rip the paper.

Charlie looked down at Ruby and giggled "do you wanna open it baby?" she asked.

Ruby nodded and started to tear the paper off "here mummy," she said and handed her the box before her and Casey ran off to the bedroom.

Charlie looked down at the old fashioned jewellery box and ran her hand over it, she smiled over at Brax as she opened it-letting out a gasp "Brax," she said and looked at him wide eyed "this is too much," she said looking in the box.

Brax shrugged "it was my grandma's-the only stuff mum managed not to sell, I know you probably won't wear any of it but I-"

"It's perfect," she said cutting him off and running her hand over a chain "I love this," she said and held it up, it was a long silver chain with a rock blue diamond hanging from it.

"I think my granddad gave that to her for something," Brax replied.

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "thank you," she said and slipped it over her head.

Brax shrugged again "figured you could use it instead of it sitting in a box somewhere….you can get rid of the rest if you want."

"I will not do that," she said looking over at him "Brax these belonged to your grandmother-you gave me something special-something that means something to you," she smiled and leaned into him "I'll be keeping it all," she said and kissed him softly.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, a few minutes later he pulled away "I'm going to get them lot to bed then we can watch a movie if you like," he said and stood up.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled and closed the box "I'll pick since it's nearly my birthday," she giggled.

"Nearly," Brax called back "so no chick flicks!"

…..

Halfway through the movie Charlie tilted her head to look up at him "how did you know it was my birthday?" she asked-it had been bugging her.

"Ruby," he chuckled "she told me Pete told her she could have cake for mummy's birthday."

Charlie shook her head "I swear if he's planned a surprise party I'll kill him."

Brax chuckled "I think with everything that's been going on a party would have been the last thing on his mind."

"Yeah I suppose…I don't want a party I'm not in the mood," she said and looked up at him again "you're coming to the dinner aren't you?" she asked.

Brax nodded "we'll be there….but I have to have the boys back at child services at six."

Charlie nodded "dinner is at four but I'll see if we can push it to two."

"Don't," Brax said "just go at four they'll have two hours."

"But I want to spend as much time as I can with them," Charlie replied.

"Well we might have something planned for the morning," he said casually.

"Yeah?" she asked with a wide smile.

Brax kissed her quickly "watch the film," he said and turned back to the tv.

* * *

The next morning Brax opened one eye as someone poked him "what?" he muttered seeing Heath standing there.

"I need you to turn on the stove."

"What for?" Brax asked and rolled Charlie off him.

"They're up since six asking when they can make the rice crispy cakes, if you turn it on I can watch it and they'll leave me alone," he huffed.

Brax yawned "I'll be out in a sec- stay away from the stove," Heath nodded and walked out of the room.

Looking down at Charlie he smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "happy birthday baby," he whispered and rolled out of the bed.

Walking to the kitchen he froze in the doorway "Heath!" he yelled.

"What!" he called back.

"Get in here now!"

Heath ran to the kitchen "what?" he asked.

Brax pointed to the table while glaring at him "really?" he asked annoyed.

Heath smiled sheepishly "forgot to move it all," he said and walked to the table where Casey Ruby and Kyle had took it upon themselves to eat the chocolate.

"It's half eight and they're eating chocolate Charlie is gonna kill you," Brax said and walked to the table "this was for Charlie guys remember," he said as he wrestled a bar from Kyle.

"Baks," Ruby whimpered as her bottom lip trembled "we ruin mummy's birfday?" she asked looking up at him.

"No sweetie you didn't but now Heath has to go to the shop and get more chocolate."

"Why do I have to go?" he grumbled.

"Because you left it out where they could reach it, take your bike," Brax said and cleared the table "here," he said and handed him money "and I want the change."

"You have a car don't see why I have to go," Heath muttered as he walked out the back door.

A while later Brax had given them breakfast washed and dressed them and planted them in front of the tv. Grabbing a cup of coffee he walked into the bedroom and closed the door, walking to the bed he placed the cup on the locker and leaned over her "babe," he whispered loudly "hey," he said and shook her. He chuckled when she pulled faces and rolled away from him, climbing onto the bed he moved over to her and started to kiss her shoulder and worked his way up her neck "time to get up," he mumbled and kissed her neck again.

Charlie groaned and rolled to face him "or you could get in here with me," she said sleepily.

Brax chuckled and pulled back the covers "we got ten minutes," he said and pulled them back over them, pulling her closer he kissed her deeply.

"Could get used to this," she giggled and lay on his chest.

"Happy birthday," he said and kissed her head.

"Thanks," she replied and snuggled into him.

Leaning over to his drawer he opened it and pulled out something "I got something for ya," he said and nudged her to sit up.

"Aw Brax you didn't have to," she said and sat up.

"Just open it," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and opened the box-her eyes filling with tears "w-where did you get this?" she asked and looked at him with watery eyes.

Brax sat forward "I wasn't expecting tears," he said alarmed.

Charlie caught a tear as it ran down her cheek "my mum had one of these she used to let me wear it all the time…we buried her with it," she sniffed and smiled down at the box "thank you so much," she said and kissed him.

"Ruby showed it to me she told me your mum had one….I didn't wanna upset you," he said and rubbed her back.

Charlie shook her head "you didn't, it's just days like today I miss them so much," she sniffed "I didn't have much time with them but one of the things I do remember is they made a big deal out of birthdays…dad more than mum he used to be like a big kid," she giggled "they'd let us have rice crispy cakes after breakfast, they'd decorate the kitchen for when we got up, they came into my room and woke me up singing happy birthday with grumpy Jack and Pete being dragged out of bed-me if it were their birthdays."

Brax nodded "and you passed it on to Ruby?" he asked…it was her idea to make cakes.

Charlie giggled "yeah, every year I do it-for Pete Jack and Hayls too- for Pete's birthday last year Ruby insisted on carrying up the tray of cakes there were none left by the time I woke him."

Brax chuckled "seems this year is no different….Heath left the chocolate on the table," he said and pulled her down to him.

Charlie shook her head "did they eat it all?"

"No I managed to save one bar," he chuckled and pulled out cards from his drawer "I have these too," he said holding them out to her.

Charlie sat up again and took them opening the first one she chuckled as she read it '_to mummy/Charlie happy birfday hope you have a great day and get loads of presents lots of love Ruby Casey and Kyle' _she looked over at Brax "did you forget someone…and how to spell?" she asked.

"Uh no," Brax replied "that's what they say so I wrote it," he chuckled.

"Heath's name is not on it," she said and turned it to him.

"I know," he nodded "…he wants to give you his own card," he added.

Charlie smiled and leaned down to kiss him "best birthday ever," she giggled.

"You haven't even got out of the bed yet," Brax chuckled.

"I have one more card to open," she said and opened the one from him, smiling she picked up the money that had fallen out of it "and what's this?" she asked "you already gave me present."

Brax shrugged "I wanted to get you something else but I thought it be best you pick it up yourself."

"Aw Brax this really is too much seriously," she said "just a card would have done but thank you so much."

"Gotta treat the birthday girl," he said and leaned in to kiss her "but you're welcome…we better get up there's only so long they'll sit still for," he said and rolled out of the bed.

…

Over at Charlie's house Jack Peter and Hayley stood in the drive "so what do you think?" Peter asked.

"Uh wow," Hayley said in shock.

"Don't you think this is a bit over the top Pete?" Jack asked.

Peter chuckled "nope I don't she deserves it and she's eighteen today."

"Yeah but it's an Audi…do you think she'll be able to handle it?" Jack asked.

"Better than the heap of junk she's driving around in now," he answered "and yes she'll handle it just fine."

"But it's so big-so flashy," Jack said.

Hayley giggled "aww Jacky's jealous….I think it's great, she's gonna love it."

"I am not jealous, he got me a bmw that I still have," Jack grumbled.

"Yeah and he got me the beetle for my eighteenth so let her have this, just because her car is better than yours doesn't mean you get to be a grouch," Hayley said and bumped him with her hips "quit been a baby," she said and walked into the house.

"So any more on this guy?" Jack asked as soon as she was gone.

"No," Peter sighed "no sightings at all-he's vanished, I did look at the footage from Angelo's he's been there for a few weeks just watching them."

"Charlie?" Jack asked.

Peter nodded "her and Hayls so I'll ask you to keep a closer eye on them, he could pop up anywhere."

"So this guy is just gone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Peter nodded "I don't think he'll come back he knows we're looking for him now-but then again you never know….let's just try to put it behind us," he said and walked into the house.

….

Charlie had showered and dressed and had now joined the others on the sofa "happy birthday mummy!" the kids yelled-including Kyle.

"Thanks guys," she giggled and sat beside them, she looked up when Heath got up and stopped in front of her. She watched him as he shot a glance at Brax to see was he watching before he pulled a card out of his shirt and handed it to her without a word "thanks," she smiled and opened it.

"Happy birthday Charlie," he said and walked back to his seat.

Charlie pulled the card out of the envelope and opened it "Heath," she said and looked over at him "you didn't have to get me anything," she said looking down at the voucher for the mall he'd gotten her.

Heath shrugged and glanced at Brax again "my way of saying thank you…it's a hundred dollars," he said quickly.

Brax looked over at him and frowned "where did you get a hundred dollars from?"

"Can't say," he muttered.

"Heath," Brax said seriously and walked over to him "you better tell me right now where you got it from….did you take it from someone?" he asked.

"No!" he said and jumped up "does it matter where I got it from?" he said and stalked off to his room slamming the door.

"Heath!" Brax yelled after him and went to move "I'll kill him if he stole it."

Charlie stood up "I'll go talk to him, I'm sure there's an explanation," she said and walked to his room. Knocking she stuck her head in "can I come in?" she asked.

"You here to accuse me too?" He grumbled.

Charlie walked in and closed the door "no I'm not but Brax is just worried you got yourself into trouble," she said and walked to sit on the bed "where did you get it from?"

Heath sighed he knew what Brax was thinking "I didn't steal it," he said and looked up at her "before my room was taken apart I had fifty bucks in my sock drawer, I went through the skip and found it….Noah gave me a lend of the other fifty."

Charlie nodded "so why didn't you just say that?" she asked.

Heath shrugged "I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done…including looking after Brax but if I said that he scoff and tell me he could look after himself," he replied and turned to her "you don't know Brax as long as I do so you may not have noticed- but I have, he has changed and I think it's down to you," he said and sat on the bed.

"Changed how?" Charlie asked.

Heath shrugged "before you came along and mum was here if he wasn't working all he'd do is go out or drink or play the computer all day. Then when mum took off he drank every day- stopped going out but drank none the less….more when we got taken away but then you came along and… I don't know- there's something different about him now I can see it-like he has something to look forward to-something worth putting his time into."

Charlie nodded and stood up "there is something different about him," she agreed "he has someone to talk to now," she smiled "I'm not going anywhere Heath I'm happy right where I am."

"What will happen if we get to come home?" he asked.

"I'll still be here," she smiled "now how about you let Brax know where you got the money then we can all head over to mine," she said and walked out of the room-smiling at Brax as he raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

A while later they pulled up outside Charlie's house in both cars, climbing out they walked to the front door. Opening it Charlie walked in "hey!" She called and closed it once they were all in.

"In here!" Peter called back.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and smiled at the banner on the wall with balloons around it.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Peter said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah happy birthday Charlz," Jack said and hugged her.

"Thanks guys the banner's really cool," she said and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Brax-boys," Peter greeted "and you," he chuckled and picked up Ruby.

"Hey Peter-Jack," Brax replied and sat at the table "this is Heath Casey and Kyle," he said pointing to each.

"Hello boys," Peter said and looked down on them "do you guys want a drink?"

"Please," Kyle nodded shyly.

"Yeah me too…Pease," Heath added when Brax shot him a glare.

"Policeman," Casey said and pointed to Peter's badge on his hip.

Brax chuckled "that's right buddy he's a policeman."

Jack chuckled "bright kid Ruby thinks it's a….what does she call it?"

"A shiny friangle ….present time!" Hayley called walking into the kitchen "happy birthday Charlz," she said and hugged her.

"Aww thanks Hayls," she said and took the card from her "no way!" she shrieked causing everyone bar Hayley to jump.

"Damn it Charlie," Jack muttered and dried his hand where he's spilled his coffee "what the hell was that all about?" he asked looking over at her.

"Pink!" she squealed and held up tickets "she got me tickets to see pink! I love you! Thank you thank you!" she squealed and hugged her tight.

Peter chuckled and looked at Brax "in case you didn't get that she's obsessed with Pink."

Brax chuckled "oh I got it alright my ears are still ringing."

"Next one," Jack said handing her a box and a card.

Charlie ripped the wrap off the box and looked at Jack "a new phone," she said happily.

"Not just any phone it's the new galaxy phone with all the apps downloaded already," he replied.

"Aw thanks Jacky," she said and hugged him tight.

Peter walked to her and handed her a card "this all you get from me I'm afraid…didn't know what to get you so I'll take you to town one of the days and you can pick something out."

"Don't be silly the card is fine," she smiled and opened the envelope-looking down when something clinked off the floor. Bending down she picked up a key "what's this?" she frowned and looked at him.

Jack scoffed and Hayley squealed, Charlie narrowed her eyes at Peter "what?" he asked innocently.

"What's this key for?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know," Peter smirked "maybe you should go outside and see."

"Outside?" she asked confused.

"Oh the excitement is killing me!" Hayley yelled and pulled her to the front door.

Charlie opened it and walked out to the drive "now what?" she asked looking at Hayley.

"Now you press buttons and see what makes a noise," Jack chuckled as they joined her at the door.

Charlie narrowed her eyes again at Peter "just press it," he chuckled and led her to the middle of the drive.

Charlie pressed the button on the key and looked over as the garage door opened up, when it stopped she was able to see what was inside she stood rooted to the spot her eyes popping out of her head. She stood like that for a moment before she turned to Pete "are you kidding me!" she yelled.

"Happy eighteenth birthday baby," he said and dropped a kiss another kiss on her forehead.

"Pete it's an Audi!" she yelled "a friggin' Audi!"

"I know what it is," he chuckled "go look at it," he chuckled again as she took off before he'd even finished his sentence.

Brax looked on watching her Jack and Hayley examine the car, he smiled when she ran to Peter and jumped into his arms "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed and hugged him tight.

Peter chuckled "you're welcome, we better get going soon," he said and dropped her to her feet "don't wanna be late for dinner."

Charlie turned to Brax and walked over to him "can you believe this?" she squealed and jumped up and down.

Brax waited until Jack Hayley and the kids had followed Peter back inside, he stepped forwards and kissed her deeply "you're well and truly spoiled," he chuckled and kissed her again.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "this is still my favourite," she said waving her arm where the bracelet he'd gotten her now sat, she leaned in and kissed him softly "and yes I am spoiled," she giggled.

"Charlie!" Peter yelled.

She jumped back and smirked at Brax "coming!" she called and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the house.

…

Arriving at Angelo's she frowned at the lack of the lunch time rush bustle, getting to the top of the stairs she frowned again the place was empty….except for all the people waiting there for her "what's going on?" she asked turning to Peter.

"Yeah I thought we were having a family dinner," Jack added.

"We are," Peter said and walked by them to Angelo at the bar.

Charlie looked around at who had shown up Peter was right- family, she smiled and walked up to everyone.

"Happy birthday doll," Irene said and hugged her "here," she said and handed her a box.

"Thanks Irene you really didn't have to," Charlie smiled and hugged her again.

"Happy birthday Charlie," Kate said and pulled her into a hug "this is from me and James," she said and handed her another box.

"Thanks Kate," Charlie smiled and looked over at Angelo who nodded his head for her to come to his office. She turned to Brax to see him trying to settle the kids, nodding at Angelo she walked over to them "hey settle down you lot," she said and sat Ruby and Casey down on their seats "Brax I need to go see Angelo will you be okay in your own?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "I'm not on my own I'm in a room full of people but yes I will be fine," he replied.

"You know what I meant," she giggled and walked after Angelo. "Hey," she said closing the door behind her.

"Hey, happy birthday," Angelo said and handed her a card.

"Thanks," she smiled and sat on the edge of the desk "is this what you called me in here for?"

"No," he chuckled and walked to his desk opening his top drawer he took out paperwork "I was waiting for today…I want you to sign this," he said and dropped it in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked and picked it up.

"Open it and see," he smirked.

Charlie opened the file cover and scanned the first few lines, further down her eyes widened and she shot her head to him "you want me to take over as manager?" she asked.

Angelo nodded and sat beside her "as you know Emma is pregnant I wanna be there for her and the baby not here late every night….not that I want you to be either but you know what I mean…so I was thinking after your exams are finished you'll start?" he asked looking down on her.

"Angelo I don't know what to say," she said looking down at the papers.

"Say yes," he chuckled "Charlie you practically run this place already."

Charlie stared at the papers if she took this she'd be the boss-she'd be making something of herself…she did always wanna own her own restaurant. Standing up she turned back to Angelo "and my pay will be increased?" Angelo nodded "and I'll be in charge even when you're here?" Angelo nodded again. She smiled and nodded "then I say yes," she giggled and hugged him "thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me."

Angelo chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "oh I think I do," he said and stood up "you're like a daughter to me Charlie I've known you since you were born, I've watched you for months I know how much work you put into this pace, there was no competition it was always gonna be you….how about we get back out there," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie smiled looking down at the paperwork bringing it close to her chest she sighed happily and followed him back to the table.

Charlie walked back to the table and everyone was seated-leaving her a seat in between Brax and Ruby "what did he want?" Brax asked a soon as she sat down.

Charlie smiled excitedly "I'll tell you later," she said as the waiters began to put dinner in front of everyone.

* * *

After dinner Angelo stood up and picked up his glass "I'd like to wish Charlie a very happy birthday, we all know she hasn't had an easy life but yet she just gets on with it without complaint she does her best and she works hard she deserved to be spoiled and fussed over today. Before the cake comes out," he chuckled as Charlie groaned "I'd like you all to raise your glasses to the birthday girl and….the new manager of Angelo's!" he yelled.

Charlie blushed as everyone looked at her with a mix of surprise shock and happiness-before Bianca Hayley Leah Dan and Miles started clapping and whistling she smiled as everyone else joined in.

Brax leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "congrats babe," he whispered.

Charlie smiled at him and looked over at Peter who winked at her and stood up "oh no," Charlie groaned when she saw he was about to make a speech.

"Alright everyone one more before the cake comes out," he chuckled he sighed and looked at Charlie "as Angelo said Charlie never had it easy- none of us did, we lost our parents-then sadly Hayley's dad passed on too. But I wouldn't change that for the world- of course I wish they were here with us today."

"Spit out Pete!" Jack yelled trying to lighten to mood that had fallen he could see both Charlie and Hayley getting a bit upset.

Peter shook his head and turned back to Charlie "Charlz, if mum and dad could see the woman you've become I'm sure they'd be as proud as I am-because I am proud of you, so proud of you. I've watched you grow up, you're an amazing mother sister and friend, I've been there for everything and I hope to be around for the rest, I know you're an adult now and you'll be moving on," he said glancing at Brax "but I just want you to know I'm still gonna be here watching you looking out for you-loving you- I love ya with everything I got….happy birthday baby!" He called and nodded for the cake to be brought out.

Charlie sat there trying to hold back her tears as everyone sang happy birthday she blew out her candles and sat for a few minutes before she excused herself and walked outside.

…..

Once outside she broke down and dropped into the sand she'd give anything to have her mum and dad back again-even for just a day. As she sobbed her heart out she missed someone come up behind her and sit beside her.

"Charlz," Hayley said softly and put her hand on her back.

Charlie knew by her voice she was upset too lifting her head she wiped her eyes and looked over at her "I miss them," she sniffed "I don't remember much but it still hurts like hell that they're not here."

"I know," Hayley said shakily "I miss my dad so much too-I'd give it all up just to see him again, I got to spend time with him that I do remember," she said and caught a tear as it fell.

Charlie leaned over and pulled her into a hug "at least we got each other," she said and buried her head in her shoulder.

"And me," they looked up to see Jack looking down on them "I knew you'd be upset but don't blame him you know him and speeches," he chuckled and sat down "he meant well."

"We know, we're not mad at him," Charlie said and moved to curl into his side, while Hayley moved round the other side of him and did the same "what were they like Jack-mum and dad?"

"Strict," he chuckled "Pete wasn't allowed out past eight, not even on weekends or summer break."

Charlie giggled "so that's why he tried it with us when we were fifteen remember?"

Jack chuckled "yeah he tried it with me too I'd go to my room and be gone out the window, he caught me one night sneaking back in- scared the crap outta me he was sitting on my bed waiting."

Hayley giggled "we'd be lost without him though."

Charlie nodded "yeah imagine if he had gone with Amanda…what would we be doing now?"

"Hayls you'd be living with no elecy, no hot water and walking everywhere after forgetting to pay your tax and insurance. Charlz you'd be shaking up with Brax looking after kids doing all the house work after dropping out of school and I'd be still living it up in Queensland," Jack said.

Charlie giggled "yeah right I'm not that stupid I'd never drop out of school I wanna make something of myself, and don't worry Hayls I would have reminded you to pay your bills," she added "and Jacky it's great to have you back and I am so glad you're not going back," she said and hugged him "I missed ya."

Jack chuckled and pulled them closer "and I missed you too it's good to be home I'd forgotten how great this place was."

Charlie looked down at her phone as it beeped and pulled away from Jack "I gotta get back up there Brax has to leave with the boys now," she said and stood up "you guys coming?"

"We'll follow," Hayley replied "I need to talk to Jack about something."

"Alright…see ya soon!" she called and hurried up the beach.

When she arrived Brax was coming down the stairs "hey didn't think you were coming back," he chuckled.

"Sorry got a little emotional after Pete's speech," she said and smiled down at the boys "you ready to head back?" she asked.

Heath grumbled something and walked by her she looked at Brax "he doesn't wanna go," he said.

Charlie nodded and picked up Kyle "how about I come with you?" she said and went to walk back down the stairs.

"Hey it's your birthday you should be here," Brax called after her.

"I'm coming they won't even miss me!" she called and walked outside

"Did you like your present mummy?" Kyle asked.

Charlie frowned he was calling her mummy too "yeah buddy it was so cool thank you," she said and opened the back door of the car "did you say bye to everyone?"

"Yeah Iwrene gave us some cake to bring with us Brax has it," Kyle replied.

"Nice you can have it before you go to bed," she smiled and strapped him in. She looked over at Heath who sat sulking "mate this isn't easy for any of us so would you please stop making your brother feel worse than he already is, this is killing him."

"I just wanna come home," he muttered.

"I know you do and I want you home too but for now we have to play by their rules they'll soon see we can look after you all," she sighed and closed the door when Heath just nodded.

Brax handed Casey off to Charlie and climbed into the drive side while she settled him into his seat, he didn't want to do this he didn't want to leave them- he was so tempted to just drive off as soon as she closed the door and never look back but he couldn't-he couldn't leave her, sighing he started up the car and waited for her to climb in beside them. Without a word he leaned in and kissed her before he pulled away.

….

After they had dropped the boys back Brax had spoken with Olivia for a few minutes, he died inside looking at all three faces when he said he had to go. He glanced at Charlie who was looking at the ground trying not to let them see her upset, she kissed all three and told them she'd see them soon before she slipped out of the room. Taking one last look at them as they were led away he smile weakly at Heath and walked outside to his car.

The drive back was in silence both lost in thought glancing at one another every few seconds Charlie afraid to say anything that might set him off like last time-Brax trying to hold back his temper. Pulling up at Angelo's he didn't turn off the car or make any move to get out.

"Are you coming back in?" she asked as she took off her belt.

"Nah," he sighed "I was supposed to be at work last night so I swapped with Holly, I have to go in tonight," he looked over at her "so you're probably better off staying at your own house tonight."

Charlie nodded she didn't wanna push him she was disappointed he was leaving her on her birthday but she knew he had a lot on his mind "okay," she said and opened the door "guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah have a great night," he said and pulled away.

"Yeah you too," she muttered and ,made her way upstairs to find everyone still there bar Irene Kate and Dan's mum "hey!" she called.

"Hey, boys get off okay?" Peter asked.

"No," she sighed and dropped into the seat beside him "they looked so sad."

Peter wrapped his arm around her "won't be for much longer-they'll see they belong at home."

Charlie nodded "hopefully…do you mind if I head home now?"

"No not at all, Jack is staying with Kym-he's home for the weekend and Hayley is staying at Bianca's I'm going to work from here so we'll all be leaving soon," Peter replied.

"You have the night shift?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed "I had to swap to get today off…why, you're staying with Brax aren't you…where is he by the way?" he asked looking around.

"He's gone to work I'll be fine at home by myself," she said and stood up.

"Damn it," Peter muttered "I thought he'd be there….I'll call and tell them I won't be in," he said and pulled out his phone.

"Don't Pete," she said seriously "go to work- he's not gonna turn up again, I'll be fine I'll just watch a film with Ruby we'll be okay."

"I don't want you in that house alone…I'm calling in," he said.

Watson walked over "hey Charlie, Ruby wants to know if it's okay if she goes to Nana Irene's with Layley?" she giggled and bounced Ruby up and down on her hip

"Nana Irene," she squealed and clapped her hands.

"I don't mind keeping her for the night!" Hayley called over.

"Yeah, Irene said it was okay!" Bianca added.

"Yeah that's fine with me," she replied now she really was alone, she stood up "I'm gonna head Pete, go to work don't worry about me you and check up on me as many times as you want," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "I love ya," she said and walked down the stairs to see Ruby and the others off.

* * *

Later that night she pulled her car into a space and took the route she took almost every day, stopping she lowered herself into the grass "hey mum, dad," she said and smiled at the two pictures looking back at her "so another tough day I got through," she said and smiled sadly. She brushed some leaves away from the headstone "happy birthday to me," she muttered and started to pick at the grass "it was a great day though," she added-she jumped at stones crunching behind her "geez guys shadow means not to be seen!" she yelled at the two cops not far from her.

"Detectives orders Charlie!" one of them chuckled.

"Hey I have them right?" she said to the headstone and settled back into the grass.

A while later she rolled her eyes at the stone crunching again "seriously you guys suck at your jobs," she said. She frowned when she got no reply and turned to see who was there "thought you had work," she said and turned back to the headstone.

"I did, Charlie it's after two," Brax said and sat down beside her "how long have you been out here?"

She shrugged "few hours….how did you know I was here?"

"Pete called the guys that are with you when I called in to see you at home," Brax said and scooted closer to her "told me where to go."

Charlie nodded "so he's home then?"

"He was on his way back out…he went to check on you, did you enjoy the rest of your night?" he asked.

"No," she scoffed "everyone left when I got back because they all thought I was going back to yours so I went home alone."

"You should have called me then," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"And say what I'm all alone come home and mind me?"

"Yeah that would have done it," he said and kissed her shoulder "how about we go back to mine you're freezing," he said and stood up.

"I'm waiting for Pete to come home," she said and looked at the pictures "don't worry those two knuckleheads won't be leaving me."

"And I won't be either," he said pulling her to her feet "I'm taking you home."

"I said I wa-"

He cut her off by kissing her and pulling her closer, it took her a few seconds to respond. After she pulled back she looked at him "I have my first exam tomorrow."

"You better get some sleep then," he said and slipped his hand into hers and led her back towards the car park.

**Sorry for the delay went a bit blank there.**


	8. Chapter 8

Peter shut off his alarm and looked over at Watson who was still asleep smiling he dropped a kiss on her forehead and rolled out of the bed. Pulling on bottoms he pulled his door open and made his way to Hayley's room seeing her door already open he stopped when he heard the shower on, turning back he went to Charlie's room and quietly opened the door "Charlz," he whispered loudly "time to get up," he said stuck his head in.

"I am up," she replied sitting on the end of her bed with a book fully dressed.

Peter walked to the bed and sat beside her "I know you hate biology and you have no clue what any of it means but you've studied enough," he chuckled "what time did you go to bed at last night?"

"After one, I just wanted to make sure I remember everything I need to pass this exam," she replied and closed the book "where are you guys taking her today?" she asked looking over at a sleeping Ruby.

"She asked could she go see the fishes so we're gonna take her up to the aquarium in the city we'll be back by dinner," he replied and stood up "I'll make you breakfast," he said and walked to the door.

Charlie nodded and followed him "I should really go see Brax I haven't seen him all week."

"That reminds me he called the house phone for you last night saying your phone was off," Peter said raising an eyebrow "you two have a fight?"

"No, Bianca was freaking and she kept ringing and texting me so I turned it off…I haven't seen him since Monday been too busy with my exams," she replied and sat at the table "and Angelo won't let me or Hayls work until they're done."

Peter nodded "I know he already told me and he's right, you can't be going in for exams after been working till one or two the night before- you have four exams left then you can work as much as you want."

Hayley skipped into the kitchen "morning," she said chirpily and walked to the coffee pot.

Peter chuckled "you do know you have an exam today, there's nothing to be happy about."

"Well I am happy I know I'm gonna ace this then I got me a date later," she said and sat down

"Hey you have another exam tomorrow you shouldn't be going out can't it wait till the weekend? Peter asked.

"Chill Pete, we're going to play pool after school I'll be home and all for dinner," Hayley replied.

Peter placed two plates in front of them "good now eat that," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Hayley looked to see if he was gone before she turned to Charlie "Noah said Brax is a bit down you know anything about that?"

"No," she sighed "I haven't seen or spoken to him since I left his place Monday…what did he say?"

Just that he's been working every night didn't wanna talk to anyone-sitting at home alone."

Charlie nodded and stood up "can you tell Pete I had to do something and there's money for Rubes over there…I'll see ya at school," she said and walked out to the front door grabbing her stuff for her exam she walked out the door and climbed into her car.

….

Arriving at Brax's she climbed out and let herself into the house "Brax!" she called and walked into the kitchen, when she got no reply she walked to his bedroom and opened the door. Walking to the bed she sat on the side and smiled leaning down she kissed him on the forehead and sat back.

Brax opened his eyes and looked up at her "hey, he said sleepily and rolled onto his back.

"Hey…sorry I haven't been around," she said and turned to face him "been studying like crazy."

Brax yawned and sat up "it's fine I know these exams are important…haven't you got one today?"

"Yeah at nine but I wanted to see you before I went, Noah seems to think you're a bit down….something wrong?" she asked.

Brax sighed and rested his head against his headboard "Kyle called me the other day he's mad to come home I didn't know what to say to him….and I miss you," he muttered.

Charlie climbed onto the bed and snuggled into him "why didn't you call me then I could have stayed last night or something."

"Because you don't need me distracting you," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I have a three year old daughter, distractions I can handle," she said and looked up at him "I miss ya too."

Brax leaned down and kissed her he did miss her and he didn't care she knew he felt so alone here with no one to talk to. He lay back when Charlie moved to straddle him, running his hands up her legs he pulled back "you'll be late," he said looking up at her.

"I got plenty of time exams not till half, I was gonna meet Bianca and the others for a quick study before," she said and kissed him again.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss he didn't realise just how much he missed her the last few days, rolling her under him her pulled back "you gotta go," he said and trailed kisses along her neck "but come over after school and we'll do something," he said and rolled off her.

Charlie groaned "four more and I am done," she said and sat up "I finish at twelve will you be here?"

"No," he replied "I'm going to see the boys at eleven I'll be home at about two."

"You never said," Charlie said raising an eyebrow.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "I did and you didn't answer my text, but don't worry I'll be talking to Olivia they'll just be there I don't get to be alone with them or take them off, you're not missing anything."

"I wanna come," she said seriously.

"No Charlie you got an exam," he sighed and rolled off the bed.

"I don't care I wanna see them, Brax you should have told Pete when he answered last night," she said angrily.

"You still would have had an exam Charlie why are you getting so mad?" he asked as he pulled on clothes.

Charlie sighed and shook her head "I could have worked out something you could have asked her to move it until I could go….never mind, I'll see ya later," she huffed and walked out of the room all her study gone out of her head.

Brax followed her and pulled her back "hey, you're not leaving here in a bad mood," he said wrapping his arms around her waist "you're gonna go in there and ace this exam," he said and kissed her "and later you're gonna come over here and we're gonna spend some time alone together."

"Fine," she said and pushed him away "call me when you're home," she said and pulled the front door open.

"Hey," Brax called and walked over to her, slipping his hands onto her cheeks he kissed her slowly.

She melted into him she loved when he kissed her like that pulling him closer she closed the door and started to walk him back to the sofa.

"You gotta go," he mumbled between kisses.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"Nope," he shook his head and kissed her deeply before pulling back "but you have an exam so go before I drag you into my room," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and kissed him a few times "I'll see ya later tell the boys I said hi and I'll see them soon," she said and opened the door again.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you smile?" Brax said and walked to her "good luck babe," he said and kissed her again.

Shaking her head she opened the door "bye!" she called and closed it behind her.

"Bye," Brax chuckled and walked into the kitchen it was clear to say both were totally smitten.

…

Over at the school Charlie pulled in and began her search for her friends "hey," she called finding them on the yard benches.

"There you are," Dan said looking up "I thought we said nine?"

"We did but I had to see Brax before I came over," she replied and sat beside him.

"Did you figure out what was up with him?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, Kyle called him the other day wanting to know when he could come home Brax didn't know what to say to him."

"Poor guy," Leah said and shook her head "anyone can see how much he loves those boys."

"Yeah pity there isn't anything we can do," Bianca added.

"Don't worry girls I'm sure he'll get them back soon," Miles said he too had grown fond of Brax and the boys "and when they do come home we can all do something," he said and stood up "let's get this over with," he said and walked off.

Everyone else groaned but followed him anyway.

* * *

Over at child services Brax paced the hall as he waited for Olivia to come get him, he had been here an hour now and still no sign of her. He looked around when the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Daryl we were just finishing our meeting concerning the boys," Olivia said as she walked to him.

Brax looked behind her as a man and a woman in their late forties walked out and smiled at him as they passed "is that who they're staying with?" he asked his eyes following them.

"I can't say…follow me," she said and walked off. Brax followed her and stopped outside a room with a big window and the boys on the other side. "How do you think your brothers are doing without you?" she asked as they looked in at them.

Brax took in each of his brothers Heath sat slumped in a chair just watching Kyle and Casey play with cars on the floor. Casey had lost weight-Kyle too for small kids he could see bags under their eyes, sighing he turned back to her "I don't think they're doing well at all- look at them, they're like zombies they look like they haven't been eating and Heath looks miserable altogether."

Olivia nodded "I'd agree with you there," she turned her body to face him "we've been talking all morning about them, the parents think they would be better settled with you. They listened to the boys when they came back from the weekend at home they were so happy telling them everything they got up to…they have a great support system," she smiled.

Brax nodded "they do, everyone loves them and they're always gonna be there."

Olivia nodded "you can go into them while I speak to my bosses….see if we can arrange for them to be released into your custody."

"Really?" Brax asked a wide grin on his face "like for good?"

Olivia nodded "I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet Daryl we'll see how this meeting goes they might want to speak to you….I'll come back to you when we're finished- it could be a while."

Brax smiled looking in at them "I'll be here," he said and walked to the door.

….

Back at the school Charlie and the others walked out of the classroom happy with what they had done "how about we go to the diner for milkshakes?" Bianca asked as they walked out the main doors.

Charlie pulled out her phone and sighed when she only had a message from Jack "uh yeah," she said and looked up "one down three to go," she smiled and walked ahead of them.

"Do you think she's okay?" Leah asked.

"Yeah she's being quiet again," Miles added.

Hayley looked after her "she's worried about Brax I know she is."

"You guys go ahead I'll go with her and see if I can get her to talk," Dan said and ran to catch up with her.

Dan climbed in her passenger seat "me and you Charlz they're following," he said and pulled his belt across him.

"What are they doing?" she asked and looked out her window to see Hayley Leah Bianca and Miles going the other way.

"Something about the exam tomorrow they'll catch up," Dan replied.

A few minutes into their drive Dan looked up "pull over," he said.

"But we're not there yet," Charlie giggled and pulled into a space.

"I know that I wanna talk to you first, we can walk from here," he said and climbed out "come on," he called and started to walk.

Charlie followed him "so what did you wanna talk to me about- you finally gonna make a move on B?" she giggled.

Dan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "you know I love you right?" Charlie nodded "so tell me the truth...what's going on with you, the last week or so you're not yourself."

Charlie sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist "just everything going on with Brax and the boys."

Dan turned to face her "what exactly is going on with you and Brax?" he asked.

Charlie kicked the sand and looked down only Hayley and Noah knew they were together she looked up to see Dan looking back at her waiting for her to say something "I've been seeing him the last week…like kissing him seeing him," she added.

"I knew it," Dan chuckled then turned serious "do you think it's the right time?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well his head is all over the place at the moment, who's to say when the boys do get home he won't dump you altogether?" Dan asked.

"He wouldn't do that to me," she replied.

"Charlie don't take this the wrong way but you don't know Brax- you only meet him two weeks ago and there's been one thing after another…what if once things get back to normal he realises he was only using you to get himself through all this?"

"He won't," she said and shook her head "I know he won't he likes me and I like him that won't change."

"How do you know that!" Dan yelled and sighed "look I'm worried about you and so are the others, we know you Charlie and if this falls apart you will too and we don't wanna see that…all I'm saying is think about this before you go any further. I suggest you give him some space until this is all over and if he really wants you he'll come back."

"You want me to break up with him?" she asked wide eyed.

Dan scoffed "you're not even with him…please Charlie just think about it, I love ya and I don't wanna see you get hurt and there are kids to think about in this. What about Ruby and the boys?" he asked "what if you two end up not speaking are they gonna suffer because of it?"

Charlie shook her head "I get you're only looking out for me so I'll save the slap for when I really need it," she said angrily "you don't know Brax you don't see what we're like together, you can't tell me to leave him!"

"Come on Charlie you've known the guy for five minutes!" Dan yelled.

Charlie shook her head "if I wanna be with Brax I'm gonna be with him and nothing you or anyone else say will make me change my mind!" she hissed and walked up the strip.

"Charlie!" Dan called after her and caught up with her "don't be mad I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing."

Charlie wrapped her arm around his waist "let's just go get that milkshake…and thanks for looking out for me," she smiled and leaned into him as they walked.

* * *

Brax looked up when Olivia and a man walked into the room "Daryl this is Jim- my boss, he'd like a word with you outside," she said nodding to the man.

Brax lifted Casey and Kyle off him and placed them back on the sofa "Heath finish that book with them," he said and handed the book he had been reading them to him "I'll be back in a few minutes he said and followed them out the door "so?" he asked turning to face them.

Jim spoke first "we just want to clear up a few things, I've just spoken to a detective Holden," Brax nodded a bit surprised "he's giving you a glowing recommendation and I've also spoken to a Mr Kimble," Brax nodded again that was his boss "he had great things to say about you and the boys."

"Okay so where is this going?" He asked.

"Daryl we just want to make sure we're doing the right thing here we need to look into everything," Olivia said.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"So we're going to go off and make our decision, we'll call you in the morning to let you know and all going well the boys will be home permanently by the weekend…we just need to get in touch with your mother?"

Brax scoffed "good luck with that I looked for two days and came up with nothing."

"We've spoken to your father," Olivia said slowly "it wasn't a pleasant but in the end he said he didn't care who looked after them, so we've put forward for you to become their legal guardian."

Brax's eyes widened "so if mum did come back she couldn't take them away from me?" he asked.

"We haven't decided anything yet Daryl we still need to find her first, but if that did happen- no, she'd have no rights….we'll be in touch," Jim said and walked off.

Olivia rubbed his arm "don't worry about a thing so far it's all going in your favour, you're mum is just a minor setback there are ways around it," she smiled and hurried after Jim.

Brax sighed and looked in at the boys he had no clue if his mum was still even in Australia, shaking his head he walked back into the room.

"Everything alright?" Heath asked.

"Yeah mate," he replied and sat down "just stuff about you lot."

…..

Later that day Charlie pulled up at Brax's and smiled seeing his car in the drive. Climbing out she went inside "hey!" she called and walked towards the kitchen where she found him in a daze leaning against the counter "Brax?" she said and walked over to him "Brax," she said again and waved her hand in his face. He looked up at her "what happened?" she asked and stepped closer to him.

Brax scoffed "they have to find mum before they make any decision."

"And you don't know where she is?" Charlie asked.

"No," he sighed "I spent a full night looking for her everywhere-even went to the city and checked all the bars and clubs- she's just vanished," he sighed. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her waist "how did you get on today?"

"Yeah great," she smiled "well I think I did….is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can stop talking and kiss me," he said and kissed her hard. As the kiss heated up he lifted her onto the counter and started unzipping her uniform.

Charlie scooted to the edge of the counter and locked her legs around him she looked down at him she knew he was tormented she knew exactly what he was doing…he needed something to take his mind off it and she was it "are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

Brax nodded and kissed her "are you?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "but not here," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

Brax lifted her onto his hips and kissed her slowly as he walked to his room. Dropping her onto the bed he climbed on top of her, running his hands up her legs he took her uniform with him and pulled it over her head throwing it to the floor.

Charlie sat up and kissed him as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it with her uniform.

Brax smiled and pushed her back down he needed her and he needed her now he needed to forget.

As things got heated again it was like something clicked inside him and he sprang off her "what am I doing?" he yelled.

Charlie leaned up on her elbows she had a feeling in the back of her mind that this wasn't right but she just wanted to help him she knew how much this was bothering him. Getting up she grabbed her uniform and slipped it over her head sitting beside him she rested her head on his shoulder "it's alright Brax," she said softly.

"No it's not!" he yelled and jumped up "I shouldn't have done that I shouldn't have let it get that far, I'm an idiot, I don't wanna use you like that!" he yelled.

"Brax you're not using me," she started.

"No!" he yelled cutting her off "you should go," he said and turned his back on her.

"I'm not going anywhere you said we'd have some time together."

"Does that really matter it's not like we can just sit there and watch a movie- things are getting too complicated!" he yelled.

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

Brax shook his head and walked to her "I'm not saying anything," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked by her "you should be studying," he called back and slammed the bathroom door.

Charlie sighed heavily and zipped up her uniform walking to the door she banged on it as her eyes filled with tears "you promised you wouldn't push me away again!" she yelled.

"I'm not pushing you away," he called back.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" she whimpered.

"I don't wanna talk about it Charlie it's not worth talking about!" he yelled.

"If it's bothering you then it is worth talking about Brax!" she yelled and banged on the door again.

"Just go home Charlie," he muttered.

Anger washed over her and she kicked the door "if I walk out that door I'm not coming back!" she yelled "you can't keep doing this to me!" she yelled and walked to the front door.

Brax walked out and leaned against the door "maybe that'll be best," he said and smiled sadly "Charlie," he said and walked to her "while all of this is going on I think it would be better if we call this off I need to put the boys first and I can't keep taking it out on you it's not fair….I need to find my mum and sort this out."

"I'm not asking you to put me first you know I love being around those boys-and you," she sniffed

Brax stroked her cheek "you're still mine," he smiled "I still wanna be with you I just don't wanna ruin it by saying or doing something stupid."

Charlie could see where he was coming from but she didn't wanna do it she didn't wanna be away from him sighing she rested her head against the door "so what now?"

"You're gonna go home and study and you will call me and let me know how you're getting on with the rest of the exams, you can still come over but nothing happens until we have our heads on straight," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded "guess I'll be going then…see ya tomorrow?"

Brax nodded and stepped back "I'll be here before work, come over after your exam."

"So you're gonna go look for your mum?" she asked.

Brax sighed "I have to," he sat on the arm of the sofa "I got a breakthrough with the boys today," he smiled.

"Yeah?" Charlie smiled and walked over to him "what happened?"

"Well everything is looking good my dad even signed away his rights- they couldn't find mum so the sooner I track her down the sooner I'll be their legal guardian then no one can take them away from me," he replied.

Charlie smiled again "Brax that is great news," she said and squeezed his hand "what?" she giggled when he groaned.

"I really wanna kiss you now," he sighed.

Charlie stood up and pulled him with her "so kiss me…see is at a goodbye kiss," she said and bit on her lip.

Brax shook his head and lowered his head "it's not goodbye but I'm gonna kiss you anyway," he said and claimed her lips passionately.

After a few minutes Charlie pulled back "I better go," she said and walked to the door "if you need me for anything call me," she said and pulled it open, lingering in the door way smiling at him weakly she walked outside "bye," she said and walked to her car.

Brax walked to the door and watched her climb into her car "bye!" he called after her "I'll always need you," he mumbled to himself and waved as she pulled away-watching her until he couldn't see her car any more.

* * *

The next morning Charlie sat watching Ruby eat her breakfast in a daze all she could think about was Brax and his mum how bad he wanted to find her and get this mess out of the way. She was so engrossed in thought she didn't even notice Jack walk into the kitchen and watch her as he poured himself coffee.

"What's on your mind?" he asked and walked to the table.

"Nothing," she sighed and picked up her cup "hey Jack," she said a minute later and looked at him "you're a cop right?" she asked.

"Not anymore but what about it?" he asked.

"How hard would it be to track someone down?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just wondering is all… so?" she asked and smiled sweetly.

Jack sighed "I have a feeling that I'm gonna regret this but," he said turning to face her "you'd need names last sightings last address, credit card numbers, social security numbers it could be easy or it could be hard…who you trying to hunt down?"

"Brax's mum," she said and stood up "the guy from child services needs her to sign away her rights before he can do the forms for Brax to be the boys legal guardian…he's so cut about it he has no clue where she is or where to start."

Jack nodded "well since I don't have a station you'll need to speak to Pete or Georgie I can't help ya Charlz," he said and stood up "shouldn't you be getting to an exam," he said and picked Ruby up "we're going the beach."

"Bye mummy!" she squealed.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed and stood up "Hayls!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" she called and came barrelling down the stairs.

On the drive to the school Hayley kept glancing at Charlie "so you were pretty quiet last night."

Charlie nodded "Brax and I are over," she muttered.

"What!" Hayley yelled wide eyed "why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it all I'll say is it's for the best," Charlie replied and pulled into a space.

"But Charlie!" Hayley said and jumped out after her "what happened… who called it- I still don't get why you're over!"

"Because we are!" she yelled back letting out a deep sigh she walked back to her "we were about to…you know, and he jumps off me saying he couldn't use me and stalks off to the bathroom. I got angry and told him if I left I wasn't coming back and he said maybe it's for the best."

"He didn't?" Hayley gasped "wait till I get my hands on him," she spat angrily.

"It's fine Hayls we talked and he's right, we've too much going on with our own lives we don't have time for a relationship- Ruby is my number one and the boys are his that's the way it should be."

"But you didn't want to break up?" Hayley asked.

"No," she muttered "it was the right thing to do we're not ready for it… I'm still allowed to call over and he's still allowed see Ruby we're just friends for the time being."

Hayley scoffed "you'll be kissing him by the end of the day," she said and turned to the others as they arrived ending the conversation.

….

After the exam Charlie drove to the police station and pulled into a spot, climbing out she walked into the desk "hey," she smiled as Watson looked up.

"Uh hey," she said nervously and shot a glance to Peter's door.

"I need to see Pete is he here?"

"Uh yeah, so he called you then?" she asked.

"Uh, no, why, what's happened?" Charlie asked.

Watson sighed "go on in and let him explain," she said and turned back to her paperwork.

Charlie frowned and walked to his door knocking and sticking her head in he nodded for her to come in while he was on the phone, walking in she sat down and waited for him to get off the phone.

When he eventually got off the phone he swung his chair to face her "sorry the Sergeant in Reefton lakes….how did the exam go?" he asked.

"Yeah good," she nodded "I need a favour but before I ask- what's up with Georgie she's acting all weird out there."

Peter shook his head she was no good at this kind of stuff, getting up he went to a file and picked it up walking back to her he sat on the desk in front of her and held it out "did you know about this?" he asked.

Charlie took it from him and opened it-her eyes going wide she looked up at him "this can't be right," she said in shock.

"I'll take that as a no then," he sighed and stood up "and it is right I've checked three times… I want you to stay away from him."

Charlie looked back at the file "you think Brax is a drug dealer?"

"I know he's a drug dealer it's there in black and white," he replied.

"It says here he's under suspicion for the missing drugs when you busted his dad, Pete you saw the state of that place don't you think if he had that kind of money they'd be living in a better place?" she argued she didn't want to believe this- she wouldn't until she heard it from him.

"He has got a nice car and clothes where did he get them from?" Peter asked.

"Are you interrogating me?" she asked and jumped up.

"No I'm asking questions," he replied calmly.

"Same thing!" she yelled "you've never caught him with anything so you can't say it is him, come on Pete you've met him there's no way he's selling drugs!"

"And how do you know that you barely know him!" Peter snapped "for all you know he could be dealing out of that place he works in or around when you're not there. I meant what I said you and Ruby are to stay away from that house and him do I make myself clear!" he yelled.

Charlie shook her head "I need to hear it from him there's no way Pete I'm telling you."

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "so where are the missing drugs then?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she yelled.

"He sold them and still has them that's where they are and I'm warning you now if I catch you at that house or around him I swear you won't know what hit you!" he yelled.

Charlie shook her head again "you can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can!" He hissed back "I mean it Charlie I will arrest you and make you stay here."

"We both know you wouldn't do that," she scoffed "anyway I need a favour Brax needs to find his mum before he can get the boys back, will you see if you can dig up anything?" she asked and placed a piece of paper on the desk "it's all I could think of."

Peter sighed "if child services get wind of this he'll never see those boys again."

"And you'd do that to him-to me-to Ruby?" she asked horrified "Pete you can't prove he's done wrong-that he has taken them and unless you do I am not staying away from him I am not staying away from that house he's my friend and I care about him!" she yelled and pulled the door open "please let me talk to him first," she said and walked out of the office clutching the file Brax had some answering to do.

* * *

Screeching to a stop at his house she jumped out and barged in "Brax!" she yelled.

"Here!" he called from his bedroom "how did you get on today?" he asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Is this true?" she asked and threw the file at him.

Brax looked down at it "what's this," he asked and picked it up.

"Read it and explain!" she hissed.

Brax picked up the file confusion all over his face opening it he began to read it, closing his eyes he sighed deeply "it's not what you think," he said and opened his eyes.

"Oh my god it is true!" she shrieked "you did take them?"

"Yes I did- but not for me, I needed to pay the bills, I needed stuff for the boys."

"Where's the rest?" she asked.

"What?"

"The rest of the drugs, it says in that over fifty thousand worth not accounted for!" she yelled.

Brax sighed "Charlie will you please calm down and let me explain," he said walking to her.

"The rest of the drugs right now or I call my brother down with the drug squad," she said through gritted teeth, she couldn't believe this she just thought Peter didn't like Brax and was trying to throw her off- he seemed so nice so normal.

Brax dropped onto the bed "so you were checking up on me?" he asked.

"No I wasn't I went to see Peter and that landed in my lap he's pissed back there warned me to stay away from you!" she snapped "Jesus Brax what have you done!" she yelled "you do realise if Olivia or anyone else finds out about this you'll never see the boys again-how could you be so stupid!" she yelled and slapped him "you've ruined everything we worked so hard to get back!" she cried.

"You don't get to judge me Charlie or the choices I make!" he yelled back "I had a decision to make and I made it!" he snapped and shoved her away from him. "You had it all I had nothing so don't come in here with your perfect life and lecture me about what I did to make mine better! It kept food on the table the boys in clothes and a roof over our heads, yeah I'm ashamed I had to stoop that low but I'd do the same thing over if I had to I was looking out for my family!"

"What good did that do they're not even here anymore!" she yelled and walked to the door "I'm outta here and I won't be back, unless it's concerning the boys I don't wanna hear from you, I don't wanna see you-you stay away from me and let me get on with it," she sniffed.

"Charlie please don't do this," he panicked "it's all gone I don't have it anymore it's been gone months- since before I even met you- please," he begged.

Charlie shook her head "I can't," she said and walked out the door "I can't be with someone who lies to me, I trusted you Brax I told you everything! And you couldn't even do the same shows how much faith in me you have- I mean it don't contact me," she said and screeched away tears flying fast down her cheeks.

Brax stood watching her go again sighing heavily he punched the door, she was right he had fucked it all up. Going back into the house he slammed the door- there was no chance of getting her back now.

…..

Charlie screeched to a stop outside her house and jumped out, running up her drive she opened the door and ran straight up the stairs. Jack frowned and walked to the hallway "Charlz!" he called up the stairs. When he got no reply he glanced back at Ruby who was bet into the tv and went up the stairs.

Knocking on her door he opened it and stuck his head in "you alright?" he asked.

"No," she muttered into her pillow and let out a sob.

Jack sat down on her bed and rubbed her back "what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"He was right! Everything he told me was true- he was right!" she cried and sobbed louder.

"Who was right- what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Brax!" she yelled "I went to see Pete and he showed me a file he found on him…he's selling drugs-was selling drugs," she mumbled.

Anger washed over Jack but now wasn't the time to let it out sighing he rubbed her back again and shook his head "you know what you gotta do then don't you?" he asked.

"I already did it!" she cried "I told him to stay away from me!"

Peter stuck his head in he had just arrived home and heard her crying "Jack can you give us a minute?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," Jack said and stood up "I'll come back in a while," he said and walked out of the room he knew Peter was best at calming her down.

Peter walked to the bed and sat on the side "so you went to see him?" he asked.

Charlie sat up and nodded "he said he did to keep his family going but it's all gone since before he met me."

"Well that file is six months old," Peter said "but he could be still doing it."

"I've told him to stay away from me- not to contact me," she said and wiped her face.

Peter nodded "it's best that way…you can't get mixed up in things like that."

"I know….I miss him already!" she cried.

Peter pulled her into a hug "I know you do and it's gonna be hard for a while but it will get better," he said and pulled back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a few sheets of paper "found his mum," he said and placed it on the bed and stood up "go give it to him…and say goodbye-for good," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sniffed and picked up the papers scanning them she threw them down and lay back with a huff… why was life so complicated?

* * *

Over at Brax's he sat on his sofa with a beer he should be in work in less than an hour he looked towards the door when a quiet tap came to it, shaking his head he turned away from it he didn't care who it was. He looked over again when it opened and jumped up when he saw her "Charlie," he said and went to walk to her.

"Don't," she said and took a step back.

"Babe please let me explain," he said and walked over to her.

"There's nothing to explain…I just came here to give you this," she said and held out the papers.

"What's this?" he asked taking them from her.

"I found your mum," she said quietly "now you can go sort it out," she smiled weakly and pulled the front door open.

"Don't go Charlie please don't go," he said and grabbed her arm flinging the papers to the ground.

"I have to," she said and shook his arm off "I'm not allowed see you, I'm not allowed be here…this has to be goodbye," she whimpered.

"No no it doesn't, I'll go and see Pete myself, I'll explain everything to him, I'll do anything," Brax said desperately.

Charlie turned around to face him "it doesn't matter what you say Brax you still kept it from me if you'd have told me from the start I could have got over it we all have pasts…there's no way in hell Pete or Jack will let me see you again." She shook her head "I still wanna see the boys and I'd like you to still see Ruby-if you want to, she's grown close to you Brax and don't want her to lose what she has with you."

"She won't-I still wanna see her and of course you can still see the boys, I wouldn't do that to them or you," he said stepping closer to her "Casey and Kyle call you mummy and I want you to be a part of their lives."

Charlie nodded "thank you," she said and turned back to the door "call me next time you're going to see them," she said and pulled the front door open.

"Hey," Brax said and pulled her back to him "I'll never stop thinking about you-not ever," he knew there was no point in trying to change her mind now….he'd give her a few days and try again.

Charlie ran her hands up his chest and sighed looking up at him she slowly stood on her toes and kissed him.

Brax pulled her closer and walked her back into the house Charlie pulled back "I can't come back here," she whispered and kissed him again before she stepped away from him.

"Babe please don't go, I'm begging here, please, I'll do anything," he said walking to her again.

"I have too…bye Brax," she sniffed and ran out the door ignoring him calling after her.

Jumping into her car she took off and looked in her mirror to see him standing in the middle of the road. Letting out a sob she turned the corner and tried to concentrate on the road.

...

A few minutes later she wasn't far from her house when she glanced in her mirror to see a car too close to her, as she got to another corner she sped up to give a bit of distance-only for the car to speed up too "what the hell," she said and sped up further. When the car sped up again she began to get nervous, pulling out her phone she went to dial Peter and screamed when the car bumped her. Grabbing the wheel she held on as it bumper her again before it fell back and sped up beside her.

Looking over her eyes widened at who was behind the wheel- they went even wider when he took a sharp turn into her car sending it into a spin. Not being able to do anything else she started screaming. When the car finally stopped spinning she gasped as the car headed straight for a wall…the last thing she remembered was the car hitting the wall fast knocking her clean out as she was thrown forward.

John Baker pulled his car back and climbed out walking to the driver side he chuckled and pulled the door open. Leaning in over her he chuckled again as blood ran down the side of her head "tell your brother this is his final warning- next time I'm coming for him," he pulled out of the car when he saw lights up the road, running to his own car he jumped in and sped off.

The lights belonged to Noah's car as he dropped Hayley home "what's that?" she asked nodding to smoke not far ahead.

"Don't know," Noah said and started to slow down as they got closer "look it's a car!" he said wide eyed.

"Looks like Charlie's old car," Hayley frowned before panic set in ripping off her belt she jumped out and ran to it. Pulling the driver door open her eyes nearly popped out of her head "Charlie!" she screamed and dived into the car "Charlie! Charlie! Come on wake up!" she screamed as tears fell. "Noah call an ambulance!" she screamed and pulled her own phone from her pocket "Pete!" she yelled "you gotta come you gotta come now!" she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Peter replied "where are you and what's happened?" he asked jumping up from the sofa.

"I-I don't know! Noah was dropping me home, we saw this car that had crashed and we stopped to help!"

"Did you call an ambulance?" Peter asked "is everyone okay?"

"it's Charlie!" she sobbed "she won't wake up she's slumped over the wheel, I don't know what to do!"

Peter felt all the blood rush out of his body "I-is it bad?" he finally managed to stutter.

"I don't know I can't see anything she's not moving pleas hurry!" Hayley sobbed down the phone.

"Where are you?" Peter asked as he ran out the door.

"Two blocks down around the corner," Hayley sniffed.

"I'll be there in two minutes everything's gonna be okay sweetie," he said and hung up "Jack!" he yelled into the house "Charlie's been in an accident get someone to watch Ruby and follow me!"

"What!" Jack yelled and ran to the door "Pete is she okay what happened?" he asked running down to him.

"I don't know she's not far I gotta go," he said and jumped into his car tearing away from the house.

...

Back at the scene the ambulance and fire fighters had arrived and Noah stood trying to control Hayley as she screamed at them to hurry up "babe you gotta calm down they're doing all they can."

Hayley looked over as Peters car sped down the road "here's Pete you need to go tell Brax what's happened," she said and ran to him as he jumped out of his car "they have to cut her out," she said as he hurried towards the car.

"Is she okay is she alive?" he yelled and tried to shove the officer out of the way that held him back "get off me!" he yelled "that's my sister in that car!"

"I know Detective I'm sorry you can't go any further please let them get her out," the officer replied.

"Pete," Hayley whimpered.

"She'll be okay, she'll be okay" he said and pulled her into a hug praying to god he was right.

In the car Charlie groaned and tried to lift her head "Pete," she mumbled her head felt it was huge it was stinging she was dizzy and she felt sick "Pete," she mumbled again.

"He's here sweetie," one of the fire fighters said and slipped a neck brace around her neck and gently pulled her off the wheel "Charlie we need to cut off the door and your belt okay?" he said softly.

Charlie was a little more alert and what happened was starting to come back to her "Pete!" she screamed "Pete! I want my brother! Where is he!" she screamed and tried to get off her belt and shove him away from her.

Peter couldn't take it anymore he shoved the officer off and ran to the car "I'm here baby I'm here," he said and grabbed her hand "see I'm right here."

"It was him!" she cried "he ran me off the road!"

"Detective we need to get her out," the fire fighter said and tried to pull him away.

"Charlie I gotta move back now but I'll be right here when you get out okay," he called as he was walked backwards away from the car.

"He said this was your last warning!" Charlie called after him.

Peter froze and turned back to the car by now the fighters had turned on their machine and started to cut away at the car he sighed and dropped his head, if it was him he was going down this time no matter what it took-this time he wasn't getting away.

Noah skidded to a stop outside Brax's thanking god his car was there and ran into the house "Brax!" he yelled and ran into the living room "you gotta come with me right now!"

Brax frowned and stood up he didn't like the look on Noah's face "what is it mate?" he asked.

"It's Charlie! I don't know what happened we found her in her car- she's crashed mate come on, the ambulance was there when I left."

Brax couldn't move he felt like the life had been knocked out of him "I-I she okay?" he asked.

"I don't know she was still trapped in the car unconscious when I left, I'll call Hayley they should be on their way by now… come on Brax!" he yelled and ran out the door.

"Please let her be okay please let her be okay," he chanted and ran after him he didn't care what anyone said he was gonna be there-he needed to be there.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie had finally been released from the car and was loaded into an ambulance with Peter by her side and Hayley driving behind in his car "Pete," she mumbled she was finding it hard to speak with the ringing in her head-like that ringing you get in your ears after a concert but twenty times worse and louder.

"I'm here," he said and leaned over her "you're okay you're out of the car."

"Brax," she mumbled "I want Brax."

Peter sighed he didn't want him there but he didn't want to upset her "I'll call him when we know what's going on okay," he said and squeezed her hand.

"Now," she mumbled and tried to turn her head "I want him now," she whimpered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Okay," he sighed and pulled out his phone "I'll call him now," he said and sat back.

Brax was nearly at the hospital when Peter called him "hello?" he said quickly.

"Brax it's Peter Cha-"

"I'm on my way," he said cutting him off "is she okay is she awake?" he asked.

"She's awake but still out of it she wants you there when she arrives we're nearly there."

"I'll be there in two minutes," he said as they pulled into the lot "has she any injuries?"

"Her head from what I can see we won't know until she gets tests and x-rays," Peter replied "we're here now."

"I'm here tell her I'm here," Brax said and jumped out of the car before Noah had stopped.

Peter hung up and turned back to her "he's here already sweetie we're at the hospital," he said as the back doors opened and she was pulled out.

Charlie winched as the bright light shone down on her "what have we got?" Dr Walker asked as they wheeled her in.

"Charlie Holden, eighteen, MVA, laceration to the upper eye and forehead, neck and abdominal bruising from the seatbelt, minor lacerations on her legs from the car coming in on top of her, she'll need x-rays and scans to rule out any breakages or internal injuries," the medic said as they transferred her to a bed.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled and ran over to her.

"Brax," she mumbled.

"I'm here, I'm here," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

"We'll take it from here," Dr Walker replied and hooked her up to a drip "Charlie it's Sid, do you know where you are?" he asked as he shone a light in her eyes.

"Yes!" she hissed and slapped his hand away "are you trying to blind me?"

"It's routine," he chuckled "can you tell me where you have any pain?" he asked.

"My head," she muttered "and my neck…stomach too," she added.

"Okay I'm just gonna take a look," Sid said and pulled her shirt up bruising had already formed from the seatbelt. He pressed down around her rib area "let me know if you feel any pain," he said and began to push down and move along.

"Ow!" Charlie yelled when he got down to her stomach.

"Sid?" Peter asked worried.

"She's no broken ribs so hopefully there are no punctures in her lungs or kidneys but that doesn't rule out internal bleeding. We're moving her up for tests an x-rays you'll have to wait here Pete," he said as they wheeled her out of the room "I'll come back with news!" he called before they disappeared into the lift.

"I'll be right here Charlie!" Brax called.

Peter sighed and walked to the waiting area where a shaken Hayley sat with Noah.

Jack came barrelling down the hall with Bianca and Leah "Pete!" he yelled as he got closer.

"Where is she is she okay? Bianca yelled panicked.

Peter stood up "guys calm down she's fine she's awake she's just gone for tests."

"Thank god for that," Leah sighed and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked glaring t Brax.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he snapped back.

"You're not welcome," he said and took a step closer to him.

"Charlie says otherwise," Brax said and took a step closer to him.

Hayley jumped up "shut up! Just shut the hell up! Is now really the time for this!" she yelled "Charlie is in hospital after a bloody car crash, we're all here for the same damn reason!"

Peter walked over to her and slipped his hands on her shoulders "she's right we're here for Charlie," he said and turned to Jack "not another word out of you-you got it?"

Jack looked at Peter for a moment then back to Brax "fine, but he's not seeing her," he said and went to sit down.

Brax scoffed "I will be seeing her and no one is gonna stop me," he said and walked down the hall.

Noah stood up and looked over at Hayley "I should stay with him," he said and hurried after him.

…

Upstairs Charlie had come from her first x-ray she scooted up in the bed when Sid walked in "Charlie," he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his notes "everything looks good you've no broken bones. Since you got a nasty bump we're gonna send you for a cat scan soon okay?"

Charlie nodded "I have an exam tomorrow can I go home tonight?"

Sid chuckled "I don't think so I'd like to keep an eye on you for tonight."

"But it's my HSE," she replied.

Sid nodded "I'm aware of that and I'm sure Mrs Palmer will allow you to sit it once you're better-it's part of the rules."

Charlie sighed she just wanted them out of the way "how about we just see how the scan goes then talk about me going home?"

Sid chuckled and stood up "there is no way you'll be going to an exam tomorrow whether you go home or not. You have other injuries apart from what we're ruling out, your stomach is going to be very tender and sore and your neck is gonna hurt worse tomorrow."

Charlie sighed heavily "so I have to stay here tonight?"

Sid nodded "I'd feel better knowing you did."

"Okay no point arguing then," she sighed and sat back against the pillow.

"I'll be back before you go for the scan…do you want me to call Pete or someone up?" Sid asked.

"No thanks he's gonna freak the whole time, can we wait until everything is done…it'll save you the thousand questions he's gonna have," she giggled.

Sid chuckled "that's a good idea…I'll be back soon," he smiled and left her alone.

…..

Outside Brax stood leaning against the rail he had sent Noah in and told him to let him know when he could see her. He looked up when someone stopped beside him "any news?" he asked.

"No," Peter replied and leaned on it beside him "I just thought we could have a chat."

Brax sighed "I'm not what you think I am."

Peter turned his back and leaned his elbows on the rail "I never said you were anything."

Brax scoffed "you think I'm a drug dealer, you think your sister is too good for me, you think I'm bad news."

Peter shook his head he knew there was more than friendship- on both sides "I don't think she's too good for you I know- but for some reason she likes you-she won't be able to stay away…for now I want you to stay away from her do whatever you have to to keep her away, she's too much going on with her exams and she's to sit a course for Angelo's soon she doesn't need the distraction."

Brax sighed "how can you ask me to stay away from her-away from Ruby?" he asked.

"She's my sister her best interests come first, she's a very kind hearted person she sees the best in everyone-I don't, I know you took those drugs and until I am certain they're gone and the money is untraceable you're to stay away-you can see her tonight but after that don't call round, don't call her, don't let her into your house-total no contact."

"I don't have any drugs or any money that was months ago- it was just once…that all went on looking after the boys when mum was too wasted to care… what about them?" Brax asked.

"What's going on with you and Charlie is not their fault-Ruby's either, so she can go over when they're there that's all and I'll sort out when you can see Ruby," Peter replied.

Brax sighed again "you've been there Peter you know what it's like to be alone looking after small kids…how did you do it?"

"By giving up everything I had and working my ass off at night while they were asleep, did you know I took Hayley in when she was five?"

Brax nodded "Charlie mentioned her dad died but I don't know the full story…why did she end up with you?"

"Because I fought for her, they wanted to send her to a sister of her mother who she had never met-her mum died while she was having her. Her dad was a very good friend of mine, back then we were just street cops he was my partner, he always said he wanted me to have custody of her if anything ever happened to him and I laughed it off thinking he was messing. When he got shot he said it again he said I was so good with Charlie and Jack and I could give her a life that he'd left me as her sole guardian."

Brax nodded "how did you handle the three of them it must have been hard for her to settle in."

Peter chuckled "it was nearly a week before she asked where her dad was even after the funeral that she was at. She loved coming to mine to play with Charlie and sleeping over, she settled in fine she didn't really understand at the time and it was no different having her there- sure it was tough but I worked hard and kept going the way I was."

Brax nodded again "Charlie always talks about you."

Peter chuckled and pushed himself off the rail "good to know… she means the world to me I won't let her get hurt anymore," he said and walked off.

* * *

Inside the hospital Sid walked back into Charlie's room with the results of her cat scan "so Charlie you're one lucky lady," he chuckled "your results came back and everything is fine."

"Yeah?" she smiled "so what exactly is wrong with me?"

"You haven't suffered whiplash but your neck will be stiff and sore tomorrow and your stomach from the force of the belt will be too. I want you to rest up for the rest of the week and over the weekend you should start to feel better by Monday, you're still gonna stay here tonight and I'll give you something for the pain before you're released."

"I'll be missing two exams!" she shrieked.

Sid chuckled "I never seen someone so into school but I've had a word with Jack, he said he was going to call Mrs Palmer and see what he can do."

Charlie nodded "so who is out there?" she asked.

"Peter, Jack, Hayley and your friends and two boys I don't know Jack said Georgie was on her way," Sid replied "you'll rest up for the night and I'll be back to see you before you go tomorrow, if you feel any pain press the buzzer."

Charlie nodded "thanks Dr Walker…can you ask Brax to come see me?"

"Sure, I was on my way to update them anyway," he smiled and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she looked up when someone knocked on the door "hey," Brax said and stepped into the room.

"Hey," she smiled weakly and looked down at her hands "uh thanks for coming when I asked," she said glancing at him quickly.

Brax walked closer to the bed "I would have been here if you called or not…what happened?" he asked hoping it wasn't because of him she crashed.

"I left your house I was on the next street when a car came up behind me, he was too close so I sped up to give a bit of space."

"Okay then what happened?" he asked sitting beside her.

"He came up behind me again I started to speed up and went to call Pete I was getting freaked- no matter how many times I sped up he did too, so before I could call him the car bumped the back of mine and I dropped my phone."

"I heard him sped up alongside me so I looked over at it, it was the guy that was in my house last week, before I could do anything he slammed into my car- all I could do was scream. I tried to straighten up the car but it was like the wheels locked and it just skidded. By the time I got it under control it was too late, I went straight into the wall before I had a chance to get to the brake…I flew forward and blacked out….but I do remember him opening my door and laughing, then he said tell your brother this is his last warning," she said and looked over at Brax "last warning for what?" she frowned "he hasn't been seen since my house."

Brax sighed heavily he wanted to get this guy so bad "did you talk to Pete about it?"

"No," she shook her head "he hasn't been mentioned at all so we assumed he was gone that he just wanted to scare Pete."

Brax nodded "maybe he'll look into it now."

"Maybe," she replied and looked over at him "I was so scared and all I wanted was you," she muttered "but this doesn't change what happened before I left."

"Charlie," Brax sighed.

"No, I'm sorry if I'm giving you mixed signals I panicked I was scared and you were all I thought of- but for now I think we need some space, I need to wrap my head around everything... I think we can just be friends everything else is complicated."

Brax sighed and stood up "if that's what you want," he leaned over her and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I wanna know how you're doing," he said and pulled back. "I talked with the boys after you left….they want you to call them-you're allowed to- Olivia said it was okay since they've decided they will be back with us," he added.

Charlie nodded "thanks, I will as soon as I get my hands on a phone," she replied and smiled weakly.

Brax walked to the door "look after yourself," he said and walked out fighting with all his strength not to go back.

"Hey!" she called after him "tomorrow midday you're taking Ruby for a few hours!"

Brax smiled and walked back to the door "I'll be there," he smiled "bye," he said and walked off a little happier.

….

A while later Charlie yawned and tried to roll over she had fallen asleep when Hayley and the other girls had fallen into conversation about dresses. She looked over at Chuckling beside her to see Peter watching her with and amused look on his face "what?" she asked tiredly.

"Nothing, just that face," he chuckled and leaned forward "how you feeling now?"

Charlie tried to shrug and winced when her shoulder stung "neck a bit sore," she squeaked "my head still hurts too."

Peter stood up "do you want me to call a nurse to give you something?" he asked leaning over the bed.

"No," she yawned and tried to sit up "I'll wait until I'm going asleep again…thanks," she said when he helped her sit up "…where is everyone?"

"Kate had Ruby I sent Jack to get her and the others home…Noah left with Hayley and Brax."

At the mention of his name Charlie looked down "so you two talked again?" Peter asked.

Charlie nodded "I told him nothing had changed, we need space…he's taking Ruby tomorrow for a few hours," she added and looked up "I don't want her missing out because we're not talking."

Peter nodded "that's fair…so when were you gonna tell me you were seeing him?" Charlie shot her head up wide eyed "he told me," Peter chuckled "so?"

Charlie nodded and looked down at her hands she wasn't that surprised to know her brother knew- bit more shocked that Brax had told him "when I was sure we were going somewhere and we weren't just kidding ourselves," she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I mean, a few months down the road there would be four kids, I'm eighteen- so is he what kind of life would we have?"

"Life is what you make it Charlie, and I know you'd rather sit at home with Ruby and those boys than go out with your mates," Peter replied and stood up "I still mean what I say, I want you to stay away from him…for now," he said and walked out of the room "just going to check on Hayls!" he called back.

Charlie sighed and settled back into the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Charlie groaned and tried to sit up "ow!" she hissed when her neck made a click.

Brax who had been there two hours now stood up and walked to the bed "you need me to call a doctor?" he asked.

"No," she muttered "it's sorer than it was Sid already explained…what are you doing here?"

Brax shrugged "I went to find mum last night…couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Did you find her?" Brax nodded "and what did she say?"

"She laughed me right out of the place," he sighed and sat down "she said she needed them for the money," he shook his head "she didn't even care that they'd been taken away she just wants the benefits she's getting."

"And she's still getting them?" Charlie asked "shouldn't that have stopped once they were taken into care?"

Brax sighed and stood up "I don't know, I don't know what way it works, I don't know what to do now," he said looking over at her.

Charlie looked down at her hands she didn't know what to say. After a few minutes silence she looked up "give her a few days and try again," she suggested.

Brax shook his head "she'll never give up that money for nothing or no one, anyway I better go, I've arranged with Jack to collect Ruby from the house."

Charlie nodded "make sure he gave you everything…I should be home by the time you come back."

Brax nodded and walked to the door "we'll be around, I was thinking I'd take her the beach then go the diner….I'll see ya later," he said and walked out the door.

"Bye," she muttered and lay back down sighing heavily…an idea sprang to mind-an idea she'd look into later.

….

A few hours later Charlie sighed in relief when Peter stopped outside their house "you're gonna take it easy you got it? That means no doing anything," he said and climbed out. Walking to her door he pulled it open and helped her out "I spoke with Gina this morning, she said you can sit the exams you missed next week after they finish and she'll stay on to watch you."

Charlie nodded and walked inside, going to the living room she sat down all she'd been thinking about was Brax's mum and how cruel she was being. She looked up when Peter sat on the sofa beside her "hey Pete, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he nodded and turned to face her.

"When a kid is taken away from the parents does that mean the benefits stop?"

"Well yeah the benefits are to help with the kid so if there's no kid there's no need for the benefits…why do you ask?"

Charlie blew out a breath "Brax went to see his mum last night and she told him she wouldn't sign anything that she needed the boys for the benefit money."

Peter nodded and leaned back against the sofa "there has to be a mistake somewhere that should have been stopped, I'll call it in to that case worker."

Charlie turned her head to look at him "do you think if I went to see her it would make it better or worse?"

"No Charlie," Peter said shaking his head "you're not going anywhere."

"Just hear me out," she said and sat forward "if I offered her… say ten thousand to sign it and stay away would that be so bad?"

Peter scoffed "you've already spent enough on that family and you want to just hand off more to a woman that will probably be back as soon as it's gone?"

Charlie sighed "but at least Brax will have all the rights, she'll never be able to take them away, she'll never have any say in what happens."

Peter opened his mouth and shook his head when his phone rang "Holden," he said answering it "right I'll be there soon," he said and hung up "do you know where Jack is?"

"I think he said he was meeting Hayls after her exam for lunch why?" she asked deciding to drop the matter.

"Because I have to go to work and Ruby will be home soon, you can't be running around after her," he said and stood up.

"I can ask Brax to hang onto her a bit longer…until Jack and Hayls come home," Charlie suggested.

Peter sighed heavily "alright you're not to move off that sofa," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll be checking in!" he called on his way out the door.

Charlie pulled out her phone and called Brax "hey, are you doing anything for the rest of the day?"

"No I'm off today," he replied.

"Great…is there any chance you could hang onto Ruby for a few more hours, it's just Pete got called to work and I can't really run around after her….Jack and Hayls should be home by four," she added.

"Yeah, yeah, that's no problem…how about I just take her for the night?" he asked "I heard Noah saying they were all going out tonight."

Charlie bit her lip "uh I don't know about her staying the night."

Brax sighed "she'll be fine Charlie what do you think I'm gonna do bring her with me when I go to sell drugs?" he snapped.

"Hey that's not funny, you don't get to joke about that!" she yelled.

"Alright I'm sorry," he replied "I just want you to trust me with her."

Remembering her idea she blew out a breath "she can stay the night I know you'll look after her, just come by whenever and get her stuff," she said.

"Okay we'll be over soon, we're just finished on the beach," he said and hung up.

…..

Brax arrived at Charlie's and put Ruby down "mummy!" Ruby yelled and ran up the drive.

"Hey Rubes, mummy is sick you gotta be quiet okay," Brax said and scooped her up. Opening the front door he let himself in "Charlie!" he called.

"Here!" she called back sleepily.

Brax walked to the living room and leaned on the frame "sorry didn't think you'd be asleep."

"Yeah," she yawned "me either, these meds are knocking me out."

Brax nodded and walked to sit beside her "so did they come home yet?"

"No and I'm dying to get into my bed…can't walk up the stairs on my own because my legs are all sore," she muttered.

"I can help you," he offered.

"No," she shook her head "I'll be fine here," she said and smiled quickly.

Brax looked at Ruby on his lap "what do you say Rubes will I carry mummy to bed?"

"Yes!" Ruby squealed and jumped off his lap "mummy sick she needs to be in bed, you need to bring her a drink too!" she said and ran to the kitchen.

"You heard the little lady," Brax said and stood up, leaning over her he slipped his hands under her and gently lifted her into him "tell me if I'm hurting you," he said as he started to walk.

"It's fine…Ruby bring the bottle to mummy!" she called and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brax got to her room and pushed the door open, walking to the bed he gently lay her down and stepped back "is there anything I can get you before we go?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head "I'm just gonna go to sleep her pyjamas are there," she said pointing to Ruby's bed "there's clothes belonged to her at your house, you have her beaker and her teddy."

Brax nodded and looked down on her, after a few seconds he shook his head and walked over to her "I'll call you later," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead and went to pull back.

"Wait," Charlie said and grabbed his collar she looked at him for a moment but didn't say anything.

Brax moved his hand to her cheek "don't make this any harder Charlie," he said and went to pull away again.

Before he could Charlie tightened her gip on him and pulled him closer "but it's so hard," she mumbled and kissed him.

Brax slipped his hand around her neck and deepened the kiss he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stay away.

"Here mummy!" Ruby yelled causing them both to spring apart….Charlie hissing at the pain in her neck.

Brax cleared his throat and looked down at Ruby "say bye to mummy Rubes she needs to rest," he said and walked to her bed for her pyjamas.

Ruby ran over to Charlie "I gets to sleep in Casey's bed!" she said happily.

Charlie smiled and stroked her head "I know baby now you be good for Brax and mummy will call later to talk with you before bed."

"Then you'll come sleep with Brax?" she asked.

Charlie bit her lip and shot a glance to Brax "um no baby, I need to sleep here on my own to get better."

Ruby looked over at Brax "kiss mummy before we go," she said and leaned into Charlie "wuv you mummy," she said and kissed her.

"Love you too baby," she smiled and hugged her.

Ruby looked up at Brax "kiss mummy," she said and pointed to Charlie.

Brax sighed and walked over to Charlie and kissed her quickly "call me if you need anything," he said and picked Ruby up.

"Bye mummy!" she called as Brax walked out of the room.

"Bye!" Charlie called and looked up at the ceiling "why the hell did I do that?" she huffed.

* * *

Later that evening Jack stuck his head into her room "you awake?" He asked.

Charlie yawned and opened her eyes "yeah," she muttered.

Jack walked over to her bed and sat down "time for your meds," he said shaking the bottle, he opened it and poured out two "here," he said holding them out.

Charlie took them and put them into her mouth "thanks," she said when he handed her water "is Pete home yet?"

"No he just called he got held up again won't be home until later…I'm gonna stay in with you," he said.

"Aw no Jack you haven't been out in ages, I'll be fine here I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

"But I already told Pete I would he doesn't want you left alone."

Charlie sighed "I'm eighteen I can look after myself I have my meds and water here I won't be moving," she said and lay back down "go out and have some fun," she said and pulled the covers up over her.

Jack stood up "I'll be home by eleven call me if you need anything," he said and walked out of her room.

Hayley walked in ready to go and sat on the side of the bed "you sure you're gonna be okay on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied "I'll be fine...you look great," she looked over at Hayley "if I tell you something you gotta promise to keep it to yourself and not freak out."

Hayley shook her head "if you're back with Brax I don't care the whole thing is stupid, Noah told me the whole story I don't blame Brax for what he did."

Charlie sat up "what did he tell you?"

"That his mum just took the benefit money she was getting and went straight to the pub she'd be gone for days just leaving them at home. Brax would have to look after them and try get money from somewhere, so when the dad got locked up Brax found the drugs when Heath's ball went under the house. Noah was with him they sold it together that night-all of it, and Brax gave Noah something for helping and took the rest of the money and put into the boys and whatever they needed his mum never saw a penny," Hayley said and turned to Charlie "he's not a drug dealer he did it once, Pete has no right telling you to stay away, you wanna be with him Charlie you go right ahead."

Charlie nodded taking it all in "he went to see his mum last night-to get her to sign over her rights."

"Yeah?" Hayley asked "and how did that go?"

"She laughed at him and told him she needed the benefit money…for drink I guess," Charlie sighed "I had an idea and I talked to Pete about this earlier on he was having none of it tell me what you think."

"Okay," Hayley said slowly and turned her body to face her.

"If I went and talked to her- make her change her mind," Charlie said looking at Hayley.

Hayley scoffed "if Brax couldn't do it what makes you thing you can?" she asked "that woman clearly cares about no one but herself she'd never agree to it."

"But what if I went with ten grand?" she asked seriously.

Hayley chuckled and looked over at her-her face going serious "oh my god you're serious," she said wide eyed.

"Just tell me what you'd do if it were you in this situation," Charlie said.

Hayley thought for a moment "I'd find her beat the crap out of her and hold her at gunpoint until she signed the paper."

Charlie chuckled "now be serious."

Hayley sighed "I don't know Charlie you can never say until you're in that situation, I'd say go see her and try talking to her first try everything you can and if that doesn't work then bring in the money."

"So you're not mad think I'm an idiot and so on?" Charlie asked.

Hayley stood up as Jack called her "no I don't Dan is not coming out tonight get him to go with you, I don't want you alone and I want you to call me the minute you get home."

"There's a problem though," Charlie sighed "Pete will never get me the money he's already brushed it off."

Hayley sighed and pulled out a key "in the lockbox in my room there's five grand….I got it back from my apartment, if you do need it tell her she gets five now and the other five when she signs the papers."

Charlie smiled and took the key "what would I do with you?" she asked and hugged her "I promise I'll get it back to you as soon as I can get Pete to get it for me."

Hayley walked to the door when Jack called her again "there's no rush I'm saving for a new car….don't forget to call me," she said and walked out of the room.

Charlie picked up her phone to call Dan she didn't want to go alone anyway "Dan?" she smiled "since me and you are the only losers not heading out….road trip?" she asked.

Dan chuckled "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be out….I'll drive-be over in five," he said and hung up.

Charlie giggled and climbed out of her bed she needed this to go as planned….she just had to plan it first.

….

Over at Brax's he and Ruby sat looking at a movie Brax rolled his eyes as Ruby squealed excitedly when the prince tracked Cinderella down. Ruby yawned "daddy," she mumbled "can I have a drink?"

Brax snapped his head down to her daddy? He said to himself he didn't know how to reply to her without Charlie here "uh yeah," he said and leaned forward for her beaker "then it's bed after the movie okay?"

"Okay," she replied and latched onto her beaker.

Brax chuckled and sat back on the sofa she was a really laid back kid- like Charlie.

A few minutes later he looked down at his phone as it vibrated beside him "hey," he said when he answered.

"Hey," Charlie replied "everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah we're just watching the end of Cinderella then she's going to bed."

Charlie chuckled "how many times has she made you watch it?"

"Only twice," he chuckled "do you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'll just say goodnight or she'll be on the phone for ages."

"Rubes it's mummy," Brax said holding out the phone.

"Thanks daddy," she said and took the phone from him "mummy!" she squealed.

"Hey baby…who were you talking to just there?" she asked she'd thought she heard wrong.

"My daddy," she said happily.

"And where's Brax?" she asked.

"He is my daddy silly," she giggled.

"Right," Charlie said slowly- she didn't hear wrong "are you being a good girl?" she asked moving on.

"Yes," she nodded "me and my daddy are watching Cinirelly," she replied.

Charlie chuckled "okay and then you've to go to bed okay?"

"Yes mummy daddy already said so."

"Okay, well night night baby I love you and be good, I'll see you tomorrow…put Brax back on," she said.

"Night mummy…here daddy," Ruby said and handed him back the phone.

Brax took the phone slowly he didn't know what she was gonna say "hey."

"How long has she been calling you daddy?" Charlie asked.

"She only called me it there a while ago…I didn't know what to say to her."

"Right," Charlie said "um I gotta go but I'll call you later."

"Are you still home alone?" he asked.

"No Jack is here," she lied.

"Okay well you get some sleep and I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay…call me if you need to," she said and hung up.

* * *

Over at her house Charlie walked to the front door as Dan knocked "hey," he said and walked by her "thought I'd be standing there all night," he chuckled.

"It took me a while to get down the stairs," she said and followed him into the kitchen.

"So what road trip have you got in mind?" he asked.

"The city," she replied and grabbed her bag "I need to go see someone."

"Who?" Dan asked frowning.

Charlie turned to him "I need to find Brax's mum she's refused to sign the papers for him to be their guardian."

Dan scoffed "and what makes you think she'll do it for you?"

Charlie shook her head "I don't know but if it's worth a shot, I've already had this conversation with Hayls I know what I'm doing," she said and walked to the door "and I'm still going even if you're not!" she called and pulled the door open.

Dan shook his head and followed her "of course I'm coming I get to drive the Audi," he chuckled.

A while later they pulled up to a club in the city "Charlie there is no way we're getting in there look at the doormen," Dan said.

Charlie rummaged in her bag and pulled out something "that's why I have this," she said and clipped it onto her waist.

Dan looked down on what it was and his eyes widened "no way Charlie, you're not using Pete's badge to get in there-you don't even look old enough to be a cop!" He yelled.

"It's Jack's and I'm gonna try anyway and I could be a cop you can train at seventeen," she said and opened the door "you stay here I'll be five minutes…if she's even here," she said and closed the door.

"This is ridiculous Charlie!" he hissed through the window "they're gonna laugh you away from that door!"

"Shut up," she hissed back and started to walk to the door "boys," she greeted in her best adult voice "does a Cheryl Braxton work here?" she asked.

One of them looked her up and down "who wants to know?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Charlie moved her coat and flashed the badge "the police do now is she here or not?"

One of them scoffed "they'll let anyone in these days how old are you twelve?" he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled and took a step closer to him "I may be small and look young but I'd take you down if I needed to," she said sternly.

One of the men who stood quietly and just watched her moved to the front "yeah she's in there, don't make a scene," he said and removed the rope.

Charlie smiled at him "thank you," she said and walked by him.

She had only made it down two steps when he came up behind her "does Pete know you're here Charlie?" he whispered.

Charlie snapped her head to him she didn't recognize him, she looked up him and down then it dawned on her "damn it," she muttered "Lance you can't tell him I'm here he'll go nuts he'll kill me."

Lance chuckled "I won't but you better be gone in five minutes and you will tell me what all this is about…I see you with a drink and I'll kill you."

"Thanks…five minutes, no drink," she said and hurried down the rest of the steps. "What are the chances?" she muttered to herself- her cousin working on the place she was trying to sneak into.

She walked down to the bar and looked around it was early so it was still pretty quiet, she turned around when a woman came up to her.

"What can I get you doll?" she asked.

Charlie smiled "I'm not here for a drink, I'm looking for Cheryl Braxton have you seen her?"

The woman rolled her eyes "that leech," she scoffed she looked down as something shiny caught her eye "you here to do us all a favour and arrest her?"

Charlie shook her head "not tonight I'm afraid…is she that bad?" she asked curiously.

The woman scoffed "I don't know how she has a job she does no work all she does is drink and flirt, that'll be here over there honey," the woman said and nodded to a woman in the corner with two men.

Charlie turned around and watched her she had just thrown her head back laughing 'wow she looks so like Brax' she said to herself. "Um thanks," she said and walked over towards the table "Cheryl Braxton?" she asked her heart beating out of her chest.

Cheryl looked over at "yeah what's it to you?" she asked and downed a shot.

"I need to speak to you…alone," she said when one of the guys gestured for her to sit.

"Ah whatever you have to say you can say in front of these," she said waving her hand "who are you anyway?" she asked and squinted up at her.

Charlie tried to still her shaking hand as she moved her coat again "I'm Detective Holden, like I said I need to speak to you alone," she said and walked to an empty table hoping against hope she'd follow her.

Cheryl huffed and stood up-laughed when she dropped back down, she stood up again and grabbed her beer "be back soon boys keep em coming," she called and walked over to Charlie "so what do you lot want with me?" she asked and dropped into the seat.

Charlie turned to face her the smell of drink and smokes turned her stomach her hair was greasy and thrown up in a ponytail and her clothes were dirty "I'm here about your sons," she said and looked at her "as you know the youngest three have been taken into care and Brax-"

Cheryl scoffed "that good for nothing," she shook her head "you know he came here asking me to sign away my rights… what good will that do I'll have no money then," she said and swigged her beer.

"Well by law you shouldn't be still receiving that money it should have stopped the second they went into care…is that all you're worried about? Money?" Charlie asked.

"Well how else am I supposed to get by?" she chuckled.

"Uh get a job maybe!" Charlie snapped.

"Yeah but I don't make it here half the time, I need the benefit money."

Charlie shook her head and sat forward "do you not care that your sons are with total strangers and Brax is going out of his mind-he's doing everything he can to get them back and you are the only thing standing in his way!" she hissed.

"Ah they'll be better off with someone else and that Daryl should be happy, he gets to do what he wants and not worry about them," Cheryl said.

"He loves those boys and wants them with him!" Charlie yelled.

Cheryl chuckled "what are you his girlfriend?" she laughed.

"Yes I am she!" hissed "and I'm warning you now, those boys mean everything to Brax he will get them back. As soon as I leave here I am going to the social to get that money stopped, you'll have nothing then!" she yelled.

Cheryl laughed and stood up "don't threaten me honey!" she spat "that money stops and I'll make sure Daryl never sees those boys again!" she hissed and walked off.

"Ten grand!" Charlie called after her.

Cheryl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back to her "what?" she asked.

Charlie stood up and walked to her "I'll give you ten grand if you go to the services and sign away your rights."

Cheryl scoffed "like you have ten grand," she laughed and went to walk off.

Charlie reached into her bag "five there," she said laying it on the table beside her.

Cheryl walked back to her and looked down at the money "that's a lot of money to just give away," she looked up at Charlie "why are you doing this-what are they to you?"

"Because I love those boys they should be with their brother…so do we have a deal?" she asked nervously.

Cheryl chuckled "leave my benefits alone and we do," she said and went to take up the money.

Charlie grabbed her wrist "meet me at the child service offices tomorrow at nine am don't be late- as soon as those papers are signed- then you get the lot," she said and scooped up the money.

Cheryl laughed "how do I know this is not a set up?" she asked "I ain't stupid, how do I know you won't stiff me after I sign the papers?"

Charlie walked closer to her "because I'm an honest person I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize those boys coming home," she pulled out a bundle of money and shoved it into her hands "that's two you get the rest when the papers are signed and I mean it Cheryl, be there or I'll be back and I'll have the cops with me, fraud is a serious charge," she said and walked off.

Cheryl looked down at the money and smirked "oh I'll be there, easiest money I ever made," she chuckled and walked back to the table "drinks on me boys!" she yelled waving the money about.

…..

Charlie walked back up the stairs and smiled at Lance "thanks for that I'm heading off now," she said and went to walk off.

"Hey," he said and pulled her back "you said you'd tell me."

Charlie looked over at Dan who was watching her wide eyed "meet me at the car Dan looks like he's about to have a break down," she giggled and walked over to him.

"What happened, did you see her, did she agree, who is that guy?" he fired as soon as she climbed in.

"Stop stop," Charlie giggled "yes I saw her, I think she agreed, and that is my cousin Lance- I had no idea he worked here."

"So we're screwed?" Dan huffed and threw himself back against the seat "he'll drop us in it with Pete."

"No he won't, he'll be over to talk to me in a sec," Charlie replied and sat back in her seat.

….

A few hours later Charlie looked up from the sofa when the front door closed "hey," she said when Peter walked in.

"Hey," he said and sat beside her "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "just lay about all day…did you sort out what you had to?" she asked.

"Yeah," Peter said quickly "so I went to see Brax's mum there," he said casually.

"Yeah?" Charlie said and looked over at the tv trying to remain calm this is where he killed her.

"Yeah she had something interesting to tell me," he replied.

"Like what?" Charlie asked and glanced at him quickly.

"About the young cop that came to see her, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he asked.

"No," Charlie shook her head "I was here all day Jack and Hayls will tell you…Dan came over too."

Peter chuckled "lying was never one of your strongest points Charlie," he said and stood up. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out two bundles of money and dropped it onto her lap.

"What's this?" she asked looking down at it.

"The ten grand you promised her, five from me five out of your savings," he replied.

Charlie looked up at him "I'm sorry Pete I just wanted to help," she muttered.

"I know you did," he nodded and sat back down "while I was at work I had a think, you're right they do belong with Brax and I've looked further into that case concerning the drugs."

"Yeah?" Charlie said and looked over at him "what about it?"

"Seems they logged thirty thousand dollars and forgot to say where and what it was for….that was part of the missing drugs- Danny had sold it and stashed it with the rest of the drugs-away from the stuff Brax found," Peter said and turned to face her "so I was thinking I'd take back what I said about you seeing Brax."

Charlie smiled "so you're not mad I went to the city?"

Peter stood up "oh I am…you're grounded for two weeks," he chuckled "and Jack is getting a slap for going out- I'll be seeing Dan too-Lance ratted you out Detective."

Charlie giggled "you can't ground me I'm an adult."

Peter shrugged "so, I can still ground you…you're grounded for two weeks," he said and walked out of the room.

"Pete!" she called after him "you can't be serious!"

"Deadly serious!" he called back and walked up the stairs "two weeks, no going out except for the exams, no girls over, no going for dinner or anything like it, I'll be taking your phone too!" he chuckled.

Walking into his room he pulled his phone from his pocket as it beeped his eyes widening at the text **how's the lil sis? Shouldn't have left her alone all day with her injuries that's just mean'** Peter walked to his window and saw a car two house down that he didn't recognise, dialling the number he saw someone in the car move "what do you want?" he asked as soon as he answered.

John chuckled "so my warning paid off?" he asked.

"She's a kid what the hell is wrong with you! You could have killed her!" he yelled.

"I knew what I was doing… so are we gonna sort out this mess or do you need another warning?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked he had been getting weird texts and mail to the station the last two weeks not a clue what any of it meant.

My partner Russo," John said calmly.

"What about him?" Peter asked.

"He died in prison three weeks ago-two days before I was released."

"And what has that got to do with me?" Peter asked.

"He died because you put him in there!" John yelled "and unless you take responsibility for his murder you'll be seeing a hell of a lot from me…you you're girlfriend your brother your niece and your precious sisters!" he hissed "I'll be in touch," he said and hung up.

Peter dialled the station right away "I need a car placed at my house, Daryl Braxton' houses and the club Jack and Hayley are at, they're not to leave them for a second and they are to drive them home and sit on the house. Baker has been in touch he's just been at my house," he said as he watched the car drive around the corner "and I want Constable Watson sent here too," he said and hung up.

Charlie who stood outside his room had heard everything she was terrified- she thought she was about to wet herself she was that scared- but thanked God Ruby wasn't there, going into her room she locked her bedroom door that creep wasn't getting to her again. She jumped onto her bed and thought of something, If this guy was coming back she needed to be ready for him, pulling her door open she ran to Peters room "I want my gun licences!" She yelled.

Peter sighed and looked over at her "okay," he said and walked by her as Watson pulled up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay really struggled with this one...still not happy with it, so please feel free to point out what you didn't like...but enjoy it anyway :)**

Charlie paced outside the child services office, looking down at her watch she sighed angrily and walked inside and up to the desk "hi I'm looking for a Cheryl Braxton, has she been in or has she called?" she asked.

The woman typed in her name "no sorry, no Cheryl Braxton or messages can I help you with something?" she asked looking up at Charlie.

"No," she sighed "she was supposed to meet me here... thanks," she smiled and walked off back outside.

Charlie sat on the hood of her car half an hour later, she didn't want to give up and just go home-she kept telling herself she'd be there-she wanted that money. She stood up open mouthed as a limbo pulled into the lot "you gotta be kidding me, please no," she said shaking her head "please let this be someone famous," she said as it pulled to a stop. She sighed heavily when Cheryl stumbled out with a bottle champagne in her hand.

"Be back soon boys!" she giggled and stumbled over to Charlie "I'm here let's get this over with."

Charlie snatched the bottle from her "you're nearly an hour late and you're drunk," she hissed.

"So what, been out partying… give it," she said and reached for the bottle.

"Oh for god sake Cheryl! Grow the fuck up!" Charlie yelled and flung the bottle into the bin. She grabbed onto her arm and started to lead her towards the doors "you'll sit down and shut up I'll do the talking."

Leading her inside she pushed her into a seat and walked back to the desk "hi…found her," she chuckled "is Olivia Jackson around?"

"Have you an appointment?" the woman asked.

"Um no but this is important…tell her it's Charlie Holden," she replied.

"She only takes appointments," the woman said.

"I know but she's been waiting on this, can you just ask her please?" she asked and smiled sweetly.

The woman sighed she'd recognised Charlie from coming and going "okay go take a seat and I'll go see if she can fit you in."

"Thank you," Charlie smiled and walked back to Cheryl.

She walked to the coffee machine and poured her a black coffee "drink this," she said and handed it to her.

….

Ten minutes later Olivia walked out "Charlie!" she called and walked over to her "I was surprised to find you were here what can I do for you?"

"Yeah sorry about just turning up," she said nervously "I uh found Daryl's mum," she said nodding behind her to Cheryl "I was afraid she was a flight risk so I thought I'd get her here as soon as I could."

Olivia nodded and looked beyond her as Cheryl wobbled in the seat "I see….where's Daryl?" she asked.

"Um he doesn't know I've found her- she already told him no when he went to track her down," Charlie replied even more nervous.

Olivia nodded again "so she's willing to sign over all her rights now?"

"Yeah," Charlie said and looked behind her as Cheryl fell to the floor "sorry she turned up wasted," she sighed "can't you see the boys are better away from her?" she asked.

"I couldn't agree more but because she's drunk I can't let her sign anything, she's not in her right mind."

"Please," Charlie begged "she wants them with Daryl she doesn't want them, please, just talk to her you'll see she doesn't care."

Olivia sighed "I really can't Charlie she's under the influence her judgment is not in the right place."

"She's a drunk she's always gonna be drunk, please, I'll do anything," she begged.

Olivia looked over and watched Cheryl "I'll speak to my boss but I'm not agreeing to anything….take her out back to one of the rooms," she said as Cheryl almost sat on another woman.

"Thanks, that's all I ask," Charlie said and walked back to Cheryl "come on you," she said and smiled apologetically at the other woman.

Once in the room Charlie turned to her "if they ask you can't look after them and you think the boys are better off with Brax and I offered you no money I just asked you to change your mind- no smart remarks just that got it?"

"Yes, come on what's the hold-up I wanna get outta here that limbo charges by the hour," Cheryl slurred.

"Well if you weren't off your face we'd be gone by now so sober up!" Charlie hissed "act it if you have to."

She turned around when the door opened and Olivia walked in with a man "Charlie this is my boss Jim, he's on the case with me, we'd like to speak to Cheryl alone would you mind waiting outside," she asked.

"Sure," Charlie nodded and looked back at Cheryl before she slipped out of the room.

…

Twenty minutes later Charlie paced the hallways she was shaking she felt sick she hoped Cheryl wouldn't mess up. Her head snapped to the door when it opened and Olivia and Jim both walked out shaking their heads followed by Cheryl "so?" she asked hurrying over.

"She signed the papers, Daryl is the boy's legal guardian from now on," Olivia smiled.

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed with relief "thank you," she said and opened her eyes again "if you're talking to Daryl I wasn't here-you didn't see me," she smiled and wrapped her arm around Cheryl "let's get you home," she said and led her away.

"Charlie!" Olivia called after her "…great work," she smiled and turned on her heels.

Charlie giggled and led her outside "you held up your end," she said opening her bag and taking out the money she pulled it back as Cheryl went to grab it "you'll leave Brax and the boys alone you're not to show your face again."

"Yeah, yeah, I did what you asked now hand it over and you lot came looking for me not the other way around," she said and held out her hand.

Charlie hesitated but handed the money over "don't blow it in booze," she said and walked off to her car. She sat in her car watching Cheryl climb into the limbo sighing she started up her car and pulled away she was so excited she just wanted to go se Brax-be there when he got the call but she had to get home before Pete noticed she was missing…he was still sticking to the grounding thing-and her not to be alone over the whole John mess.

...

Pulling up at her house she waved and chuckled at the two officers that were supposed to be watching her still parked outside the house "I won't tell," she giggled and walked to the car "if Pete asks we went to child services I was there for an hour then came back here."

"You're gonna get us fired Charlie," one of them chuckled.

"Well you shouldn't have been reading the paper then," she giggled and walked off into the house. She started to creep up the stairs and cursed herself when she got caught.

"Charlie!" Peter called from the kitchen.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen "hey," she smiled.

"What part of grounded do you not understand?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Um, the whole thing," she replied and sat down beside him "I had to meet Brax's mum."

"And?" Peter asked.

"And she signed the papers and took off," Charlie replied and stood up "I'll be in my room," she said and walked to the stairs.

" two days added on and we're going to apply for your gun licence soon so don't fall asleep!" he called after her.

* * *

Over at Brax's he sat at the table with Ruby chuckling as she stuck her whole face into the bowl "hey take it easy you're gonna choke," he said and pulled her back.

"I won't daddy," she mumbled through a mouthful "it's how I get the milk," she replied and stuck her head in again.

Brax chuckled she'd need a bath after that it was dripping from her hair and all "stay here Rubes okay?" he said and stood up as his phone rang from the other room.

He ran to get it and picked it up "hello?" he said quickly seeing it was Olivia.

"Daryl hi," she replied.

"What is it, is it the boys, are they okay?" he asked worried.

"They're fine," she chuckled "it's good news," she replied.

"I'm listening," Brax said his heart hammering away at his chest.

"Your mum called in this morning she's signed the papers Daryl."

"Really?" he asked in shock "she came there all by herself…and she signed them?" he asked.

"Um yes," Olivia said slowly "anyway congrats… the boys can return home Monday morning if that suits."

"Yeah that suits…can't they come home any earlier…like today?" he asked.

"Well yeah but I was giving you time to get prepared I can arrange to have them home tonight," she said.

"Tonight is great thank you so much Olivia," he said happily.

"Seems you have someone looking out for you Daryl, Charlie's gone to a lot of trouble," she said without realising.

"Charlie?" he frowned "what did she do?"

"Um nothing forget I said anything…we will need to talk at some stage there will be follow up visits but we can arrange that another time, I'll call you later and let you know what time I'll be over…bye," she said and hung up.

"Yes!" Brax yelled happily and ran into the kitchen "guess what Rubes?" he said excitedly "the boys are coming home tonight!"

"Yay!" She squealed "I gets to see Casey!" she said clapping her hands "daddyyy!" she giggled when he lifted her off the chair and swung her around "daddy stop!" she giggled.

Brax put her on the chair and pulled out his phone again "how about we call mummy and tell her the good news?"

Ruby nodded "tell her Casey is coming home," she said seriously.

Brax chuckled and pulled up her number, as it rang he remembered what Olivia had said…what exactly did she mean? "Charlie hey," he said pushing it to the back of his mind.

"Hey everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah I got some great news I wanted to share with you," he smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah…the boys are coming home tonight- for good, Olivia just called," he said happily.

"Tonight?" she shrieked "Brax this is great news I'm so happy for you!"

Brax pulled his phone away from his ear when a massive bang came from her end "where are you?" he asked.

"Gun range with Pete and Jack," Charlie replied.

"Charlie! Get off the damn phone and concentrate on what you're supposed to be doing here!" Peter yelled.

"Um I gotta go I am so happy for you Brax, really this is the best news ever….I'll be over later, gotta go before Pete kills me, bye," she said and hung up.

Brax pulled the phone back and looked at it "gun range?" He asked himself "why the hell is she at a gun range?"

"Mummy happy too?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah sweetie she's happy too, she'll be over soon so finish you're breakfast and I'll get you all cleaned up," he replied and sat beside her.

"Okay daddy," Ruby said and dug back into her cereal.

…..

After Charlie had done her lessons with Peter and Jack she went to the station and applied for a licence before getting Peter to drop her home for her car "thanks Pete I don't know what time I'll be home, I don't know what time the boys will get there at," she said as she climbed out of his car.

"Well I did say you could go over when they got home but you're still grounded," he added.

"Yes 'dad' I know," she scoffed and climbed into her own car "bye!" she called and pulled away from the house.

A few minutes later she pulled up at Brax's and climbed out "hello!" she called letting herself in.

"Mummy!" she heard Ruby squeal followed by "hold still," from Brax, walking to the bedroom she leaned against the door and chuckled.

Brax looked over at her "is she always this difficult when putting tights on her?" he asked as he tried again.

Charlie chuckled again and walked to the bed "she doesn't like them so I avoid them if I can Rubes hold still for Brax."

"Daddy," she corrected and scowled at Charlie.

Charlie sighed she didn't wanna ruin the happy mood everyone was in but she didn't want Ruby getting confused either "just hold still," she said and sat down on the bed.

Brax finally put her tights on and lifted her off the bed he watched her run out of the room before he turned to Charlie "why were you at the gun range?" he asked.

Charlie sighed and threw herself back on the bed "because that creep was at my house again last night I want to have it in case I need it," she said looking up at the ceiling.

"What!" Brax yelled "what happened- are you okay- why didn't you call me?" he asked horrified.

Charlie looked over at him "because I needed to know my daughter was safe, nothing happened he sat a few houses down and called Pete-he said something about leaving me alone so he was obviously watching me… then they went on about something else before he said he'd be around and we'd wanna be careful."

Brax shook his head "you still should have called me and you don't need a gun Charlie."

Charlie sat up "can we not talk about it, I barely slept as it was last night, it didn't help Peter kept checking on us every five minutes Hayley slept on my back and Jack slept on the floor- Georgie was only short of getting in with us."

"He's worried Charlie it's not a nice thing to know your family is in danger and not being able to do anything about it."

Charlie shook her head "so what did Olivia say?" she asked "I thought they needed your mum."

Brax nodded "yeah and by some power of force she walked in there herself and signed the papers," he said watching her closely.

Charlie smiled slightly "that's great I wonder what changed her mind," she said looking over at him.

"That's what I asked," Brax said and stood up.

"And what did Olivia say?" Charlie asked biting on her lip.

Brax shook his head "I know there is no way in hell she walked in there all by herself and did it out of the kindness of her heart."

Charlie stood up "maybe she took in what you said when you went to see her."

Brax scoffed "I called her a drunk, a disgrace, an unfit mother- told her she was a mess, that she should be ashamed of herself and so on," he said and walked to the living room.

Charlie followed him "well maybe after hearing all that she took a look at herself and realised you were right."

Brax sighed again "what did you do Charlie?" he asked without turning to face her.

"I didn't do anything," she replied innocently.

Brax turned to face her "mum never listened to me as it was and I've called her all that before, so I'll ask again what did you do?" he asked taking a few steps to her.

Charlie hung her head she knew he wasn't going to give up-but she'd try keeping the money out of it. "I snuck out and went to the city, pretended I was a cop to get into the club, found her and talked to her for a while then left."

Brax stared at her in shock he was so not expecting that he thought she'd just sent a cop or something he stepped closer to her and tilted her chin "you did all that for me and the boys?"

Charlie nodded and dropped her eyes to the floor "I wanted you to get them back I know how miserable you are without them," she mumbled.

Brax took a step back "I can't believe you did that, Charlie you're just out of hospital you shouldn't have drove that far you shouldn't have been out In the first place."

"So you're mad at me?" she asked.

"No," he huffed "I'm not mad, you gotta look after yourself Charlie."

Charlie walked to the sofa and sat down "I didn't go on my own Dan drove, I was in and out and spent the rest of the night at home on the sofa."

Brax walked to her and sat down "so what exactly did you say to her?"

"That I'd get her benefit money cut off that she shouldn't be even still getting it," Charlie replied.

Brax chuckled "hit her where it hurts and she bought it?"

"Must have," Charlie replied.

Brax sat forward he didn't wanna make a move in case he upset her he knew Peter had spoken to her too "I can never thank you enough Charlie- and not just for this, for everything and I promise I will one way or another make it up to you," he said and slipped his hand into hers "everything is nearly back to normal."

Charlie laced her fingers with his and smiled "you know Pete said I could come over…could see you."

Brax smiled "yeah?" he asked "and what changed his mind he was pretty sure at the hospital."

Charlie raised an eyebrow "what did he say at the hospital?"

"That I had to stay away from you," he muttered.

"Well that reason is behind us," she said scooting closer to him "he looked deeper into the case, seems someone forgot to label the money and just assumed you had it…Pete traced the money back to your dad so there wasn't much missing and now I see why you did it- and I know it was just the once."

Brax chuckled and turned to face her "so we can see each other?"

Charlie nodded "if you still want to."

Brax slipped his hand onto her cheek "I want nothing more- I've never wanted anything in my life as much as I want you," he said and pulled her to him kissing her slowly just the way he knew she liked. After a minute or say he lay her back and hovered over her "I've missed you," he said and kissed her again "I hated sleeping alone, hated being here alone."

"Well technically I'm still grounded for another like… eleven days, and I have to re sit three exams after the lot is finished so you'll be sleeping alone for a while," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her again "it'll all be worth it in the end just as long as I get to see you."

Charlie smiled and stroked his cheek "I ain't going anywhere…I can sneak out if I have to," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Brax scoffed "I think we've been apart enough, we're not risking anything, you'll stick to the rules missy," he said and kissed her.

….

A while later they lay cuddled on the sofa with Ruby nestled in between them Charlie looked over at Brax "do you have a problem with Ruby calling you daddy?" she asked.

"Nah babe I don't mind but it's your call," he replied and stroked Ruby's head "did feel kinda nice though."

Charlie smiled and rested her head back on his chest "she will never meet her dad or know anything about him so it's only fair she has someone to call dad, she's become very close to you Brax and you her I can see it….how about we stick with it-you're her dad."

Brax nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'm her dad," he said and pulled her closer "and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure she gets the love she deserves."

* * *

Charlie Ruby and Brax arrived at Charlie's so the others could spend some time with Ruby before they boys got home. While they were there Charlie decided to have a shower and get stuff together in case she decided to stay-leaving Peter and Brax alone in the kitchen.

"So Charlie tells me the boys are home for good," Peter said.

Brax nodded and smiled "they are I can't wait I can't believe it's all over that mum actually signed the papers."

"Yeah well for that's sort of money she's lucky she did or I'd be tracking her down," Peter said.

Brax frowned "what money?" he asked confused.

Peter cursed himself he looked over at Brax and shook his head "nothing never mind," he said and stood up.

Brax stood up with him "what money?" he asked again.

Peter sighed and turned back to him he couldn't backtrack now "Charlie paid her off as soon as she signed the papers, she warned her to stay away."

"How much?" Brax asked in shock.

Peter shook his head "I'm sure she'll explain why she didn't tell you."

"How much?" he asked again through gritted teeth.

"Ten grand," Peter said and walked out of the room to leave him to calm down a bit.

"Damn it Charlie!" he said and slammed his fist down on the table, hurrying to the stairs he took them up and burst into her room.

"Jesus Brax!" she yelled "you almost gave me a heart attack."

"How could you be so stupid Charlie!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You paid my mum off! Why Charlie, why did you do that?" he groaned.

"Because it was the only way no one was getting through to her!" Charlie yelled back.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Brax you need those boys they should be with you I did the right thing!"

"No you didn't!" he yelled "now you've put me in even more debt to you than I already am!"

"I don't want it back, she never would have signed them if I hadn't did what I did."

"So you're saying I wouldn't have been able to get it done?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Charlie scoffed "clearly whatever you said to her didn't work!" She yelled back "I don't know why you're so angry about it I got them back for you she has no rights!"

Brax sighed "you don't know mum she'll be back the second it's gone for more and if you tell her no she's gonna use what you already gave her against you- well done Charlie!" he hissed and pulled the door open "you've just laid out the welcome mat for her anytime she wants it!" he snapped and walked out of the room.

"A thank you would have done!" she yelled after him and slammed the door.

…..

Brax arrived at his house and slammed the door almost taking it off the hinges, Noah sat up sleepily from the sofa "what's up with you?" he asked.

Brax braced himself on the back of the sofa "Charlie," he said through gritted teeth "Jesus what has she done!" he yelled and hurled the lamp across the room.

"Take it easy mate," Noah said and jumped off the sofa "what exactly did she do?"

"She paid off mum to sign the papers," he sighed and sat down "she's an idiot she's gonna be in so much trouble now."

"Oh," Noah said knowing exactly what Cheryl was like "you can't blame her mate she doesn't know your mum or what she's like."

"She should have asked me first," he replied.

Noah sat back beside him "she knew you'd say no-I know you'd say no, come on Brax she thought she was helping and it did help the boys are on their way home that's all that matters."

"Yeah for how long?" he muttered "once mum turns up again looking for money the whole thing will come out and they'll be taken again and she'll end up facing charges."

Noah shook his head "you don't know she will Brax, you gotta stop thinking about what could happen and start thinking about what's about to happen. The boys are home, you have Charlie and Ruby you're happier than I've seen you in a long time things aren't really that bad."

"I don't have Charlie!" he snapped and got up off the sofa "I won't have her either she's just ruined it all!" He yelled and slammed his bedroom door.

Noah shook his head and lay back on the sofa Brax was so stubborn he'd hold this against her for a while…maybe they needed a party to lighten everyone up. Pulling out his phone he started to plan things.

Inside Brax sat on his bed he was so angry but yet all he wanted was her beside him, sighing he threw himself back on the bed the boys were number one that's all that mattered.

….

Over at Charlie's she sat on the sofa with her feet curled up against her looking out the window Jack and Hayley had taken Ruby to the park to give her some time to think. After Brax walked out she didn't follow him and now it was clear to her why she didn't. She looked up and smiled weakly as Peter sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry Charlz I thought he knew what you were doing," he said and squeezed her knee.

"It's okay," she said and looked back out the window "would have come out sometime anyway I just never expected him to react like that."

Peter nodded "you know you could go over and talk to him."

"Nah," Charlie sighed "there's a reason I didn't follow him."

"And what would the reason be?" Peter asked.

Charlie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow "what do you think?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me," he said moving to sit beside her.

Charlie sighed and looked down at her hands "clearly we don't belong together…we'd never work out."

"And what makes you think that?" Peter asked.

"Because all we do is fight if it's not me it's him there's always something in the way and never get to be happy- to be normal, it's not worth it I'm sick of it all already- that shouldn't happen so soon," she sighed again and threw he head back onto the sofa. "I do care about him but if this is the way it's gonna be every day I don't wanna do it- I don't wanna be all happy one minute then not the next, I don't wanna put the kids through that either they can't see us at each other it's not fair. That's it now I've had enough of the drama, from now on I'm only gonna see Brax for the kids we're gonna be civil and I am gonna get on with my life," she said and stood up "it's better for everyone that way," she said and walked off as her eyes filled with tears she didn't want Peter to see her cry, she didn't want it to be this way but she knew no other way would work.

* * *

Over at Brax's he walked out of his room and sat beside Noah "party?" he asked.

"No," Brax muttered "the boys are coming home," he said and stood up.

Noah followed him "so are you gonna call Charlie?" he asked.

"Nope," Brax replied and went about what he was doing, he turned to the door when someone knocked "get that will you and if it's her don't let her in."

"It's not her," Noah said walking towards the door he had spoken to Hayley he knew what Charlie had said and what was going on. Opening the door a grin crossed his face "alright mates," he chuckled.

"Noah!" Casey squealed and ran at him.

"Alright little man good to see ya," he said and swung him around.

"Alright Noah," Heath said and walked by him.

Brax hurried to the door after hearing him speak "you're home," he said with a wide grin.

"No, you don't say," Heath chuckled and sat on the sofa picking up the remote he turned on the tv.

Brax chuckled it was like he never left he walked to the door and picked up Kyle "hey buddy you okay?"

"Mummy?" Kyle asked looking around for Charlie.

"Um she's not here, she went to get something she'll be back soon," Brax said and walked to the sofa with him.

"Sorry for just turning up Daryl, I called and your phone is off," Olivia said as she walked through the door.

"Don't worry about it," Brax said and sat Kyle beside him "can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"No thanks I need to shoot off still two more families to see, I'll be doing home visits for a while but we'll let them settle in for a week- first one will be next Thursday nine am bye, call the offices if you need anything!" she called and hurried out the door.

"Baks where Rwuby?" Casey asked.

"She's at Charlie's house with her," he replied and sighed he knew he had to call her.

"Mummy coming over?" Casey asked.

"Yeah buddy, she will be here soon," he replied and stood up "watch them for a sec," he asked Noah and walked into his room.

Sitting on his bed he looked down at his phone when it came on looking at the missed calls and messages he had he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when there was none from Charlie. Blowing out a breath he dialled the number he knew off the top of his head and waited for it to ring he sighed as it rang and rang "Charlie?" he said when she answered.

"Yeah?" she yawned.

"Where you asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied "what is it?"

"Uh just called to let you know the boys are home and they're looking for you."

"Okay," she said and hung up.

"Nice one Brax," he sighed and walked back to the living room he didn't even know if she was going to come over.

….

Charlie rolled out of her bed and pulled on sweats and a hoodie going down to the kitchen she poured herself coffee and dropped into a seat beside Peter.

He turned from Ruby and looked at her she looked terrible already her face was pale her eyes were all red her nose was too-she'd been crying "you okay sweetie?" he asked and rubbed her head.

"Yeah them meds knocked me out," she yawned "…Brax called, the boys are looking for me."

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked as he handed Ruby back her spoon.

Charlie sighed "go over and see them…as soon as she's done," she said nodding to Ruby.

"There's dinner for you in the oven, Jack brought it up but you were already asleep," he said and stood up "eat it before you go."

"I'm fine but thanks anyway," she said and wrapped her hands around the cup.

Peter placed a plate in front of her "you'll eat it or you're not going," he said and sat back down "those meds are strong you shouldn't have taken them on and empty stomach…how is you head now?" he asked.

"Not as bad but still hurts, my neck is a bit worse than earlier but Sid said it's to be expected."

"I'll drop you over and pick you up you're not driving like that," he said and stood up again "don't worry about Brax Charlz, you just go see the boys," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Ruby asked.

Charlie sighed and looked over at her "yeah baby we'll go as soon as we're finished eating," Charlie said and picked up her fork.

* * *

Half an hour later Peter pulled up outside Brax's "you sure you're okay to go in you don't look so good," he said.

"No I'm fine the meds just sucked the life out of me," without warning she jumped and opened the door and threw up on the ground.

Peter sighed and pulled a bottle of water from the door "do you want me to bring Ruby in and pick her up later?"

"I'll be fine," she said as she rinsed out the mouth.

"Charlie you're not well look at you!" Peter said.

"Mummy sick!" Ruby squealed.

"No baby mummy is fine," Charlie said looking back at her.

"Take it easy in there Charlie," Peter said worried.

"I'm fine my stomach is all over the place because I didn't eat at all before taking the tablets, I promise I'll be fine…I'll call you when I want to come home," she said and climbed out of the car.

Walking to the back she opened the door and unclipped Ruby "say bye to Uncle Pete," she said.

"Bye Pete wuv you!" she called as Charlie lifted her out.

"Love you too princess…and I mean it Charlie! Take it easy!" Peter called before he pulled away.

Walking to the door Charlie stopped as she got a little dizzy "come on mummy," Ruby said impatiently and pulled on her hand.

Charlie opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she let Ruby drag her to the door opening it she walked in and closed it behind her "hello!" she called and let Ruby run ahead of her.

"Mummy!" Kyle yelled happily and ran at her "missed you mummy," he said when she picked him up.

"Aww I missed you too," Charlie said and carried him into the room, "hey Noah," she smiled and walked towards the sofa she stopped when she locked eyes with Brax who sat on the sofa with Casey snuggled into him, she walked to the sofa and sat as far away as she could.

"Mummy?" Casey mumbled and held out his hand.

"I'm here baby," she said and scooted closer bringing Kyle with her, she slipped her hand into his and sat back and sneezed.

"Mummy sick!" Ruby suddenly blurted "she gets sick in Pete's car."

Charlie shook her head as Brax's head snapped to her "I told you I wasn't sick Ruby."

"But you got sick mummy," Ruby frowned.

"What happened Ruby?" Brax asked without taking his gaze off Charlie

"Pete ask mummy did he want to take her home because she didn't eat and got sick," Ruby said before she ran off.

"What have you had to eat today?" Brax asked her.

"My dinner and I'm fine," she said looking down at Kyle "you tired buddy?" she asked as he snuggled into her.

"Yeah," he said sleepily "can we go to bed.

"How about your bed and I'll stick on a dvd?" she asked trying to ignore Brax's burning gaze. She got up off the sofa with Kyle "do you want to come to bed too Casey?" she asked.

He nodded and sat up off Brax "carry me," he whined and held out his hands.

"Say goodnight to Brax both of you," she said and put Kyle down.

"Night guys," Brax said and pulled them both into a hug "I'll see you in the morning," he said and let them go, sighing as he watched Charlie go.

"Talk to her mate," Noah said and stood up "is it alright if I take Heath down to see my mum she can see the others tomorrow."

"Yeah go on but only half an hour," Brax said and stood up "Heath no messing down there or Rachel will smack you and you know she will!" he called as they both left.

...

A few minutes later Charlie walked to the living room to find it empty, dropping onto the sofa she closed her eyes tight as she felt dizzy again-Brax watching her from the kitchen.

Sighing he stood up and put his beer on the table walking to the sofa he sat down and pulled her into him "you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked and rested his chin on her head.

"Just a bit dizzy since I woke up," she muttered and closed her eyes.

Without realising it he started to run his fingers up and down her arm "did you tell Pete?"

"No I'm fine it's just because I didn't eat I'm on the go all day and I took the meds on an empty stomach… it's messing me up."

"I can make you something now if you like," he offered.

"I just had my dinner before I came over…I have to go when they're asleep," she added.

Brax sighed and pulled her a little closer "I know," he said.

"We're not gonna work Brax," she said.

"I know," he replied "not now anyway."

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him "we need space…a lot of space."

Brax moved his arm off her "yeah we do and we need to stick to it this time, we can't keep going on like this it's not fair on anyone."

Charlie nodded "so unless it's concerning Ruby and the boys we don't make contact."

"Agreed," Brax sighed and stood up "I have to work Monday night will you be able to watch them?"

"Um I have an exam Tuesday morning at eight…it's the only time Gina can fit me in…but I can stay here and just go to school from here," she suggested.

"No, you won't be able to study with them running around…I'll ask Noah," he said walked into the kitchen.

Charlie followed him "what's gonna happen when I go back to work I'll be working lates too," she said.

Brax shrugged "I'll have to ask Noah or his mum they're the only two apart from you I trust with them…and maybe Sam," he added and turned to face her "don't worry about it if I can't get anyone I'll just have to stay off work."

Charlie nodded she turned her head when the door opened and Heath walked in "I thought you were in your room," she said looking over at Brax.

"Nah went to see Noah's mum she wasn't there, I'll see her tomorrow," he said and walked into his room.

"Say goodnight to Charlie she's going soon!" Brax called after him.

Heath walked back to them "are you not staying here with us?" he asked surprised.

"Um no," she said shooting a look at Brax "I have to go home."

"Why?" Heath asked.

"Because I have to," Charlie replied.

"But why?" Heath asked.

"For god sake Heath!" Brax snapped "Casey and Kyle wouldn't ask that many questions, she's been in a car accident she needs to take it easy!" he yelled.

Heath looked back horrified "and you didn't think we needed to know?" he asked.

"No Heath you didn't," Brax replied.

Heath scoffed "thought we were a family now or is that just when you want us to be!" he hissed and stormed off to his room.

Charlie sighed and went to follow him "leave him," Brax said before she could move.

"You can't leave him like that Brax," she replied.

"Yes I can he'll sulk for a while then he'll forget about it," he said and walked by her.

Charlie followed him to the sofa "the boys should be asleep now…I'm gonna call Pete to come back for me."

"Right," he nodded and turned on the tv, he didn't want her to go but he had to stick to it this time they very badly needed a few days away from each other.

Charlie walked in to the boys just to make sure they were asleep before she called Peter finding them asleep she called him "hey, I'm ready to come home now.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "the boys are asleep now-so is Ruby, there's no point me hanging around."

"Did you talk to Brax?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I did…so are you gonna pick me up?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in ten minutes," he said and hung up.

Charlie walked back to the living room and sat on the side of the chair "so you're off for the weekend?"

Brax nodded "yeah, I was thinking I'd take them off for the day…if you and Ruby wanted to come."

Charlie nodded "just Ruby, I've to go back and see Sid in the morning, I'll drop her over on the way."

"You can leave her here if you want to," he offered.

"Nah, she stayed here last night I want her to stay with me," Charlie replied.

…..

They fell into silence Brax looking at the tv Charlie looking around, seeing lights pull up she stood up "Pete's here if you wanna say bye to Ruby."

Brax stood up and walked to her looking at her for a moment he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "you go out I'll carry her out in a minute," he said and walked into the bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom he sat on the side of Casey's bed where she was sound asleep cuddled into him, sighing he lowered his head and kissed her "night baby," he said and stood up he didn't want her to go either he'd gotten attached to her…maybe a little too attached. Standing up he pulled the covers down and scooped her into his arms.

"Daddy," she groaned and snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to go with mummy," he said and carried her out towards the door.

"I wanna stay here with you," she whimpered and clung to him.

"You have to go home with mummy," Brax said softly as he reached the car.

"No!" she yelled "I wanna stay with daddy!"

Charlie took her from him "we're going home sweetie we'll be back tomorrow."

"No!" she cried and jumped out of Charlie's arms and at Brax "I'm staying with daddy and Casey!"

Brax walked around Charlie to her seat and struggled to put her in "listen to me sweetie," he said cupping her face "mummy will bring you back first thing and then we'll all go the park okay?"

Ruby looked from him to Charlie then back to him "promise?" she asked.

"I promise now give me a hug," he said and pulled her into him.

Brax stood back and closed the door "call me if she starts up again."

"She'll be fine she's just cranky coz you woke her," Charlie replied and opened her door "I'll see ya in the morning," she said and climbed into the car.

"Yeah bye," Brax said and stepped back as Peter pulled away.

He sighed heavily as the car disappeared into the darkness, turning around he walked back towards his house and stopped when an unimpressed Heath stood in the doorway "what?" he asked.

"You're a moron that's what!" Heath yelled "just get it over with," he shook his head "just tell her you love her and quit making us suffer coz you're a chicken," he said and walked into the house.

Brax sighed again he loved her oh how he loved her and so much he wanted her to know- but she didn't notice… how the hell did he?

* * *

Along the drive home some soppy song was on and Charlie couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek. Peter looked over at her when she sniffed and wiped her face he looked back to see Ruby asleep again "why don't you just tell him Charlie," he said.

"Tell him what?" she asked and looked over at him.

Peter shook his head "that you love him-and don't even try tell me you don't I can see it-I was like that at your age with Georgie I remember it all," he chuckled.

Charlie looked out the window "what's the point he doesn't love me, why bother making an even bigger fool of myself," she muttered.

"And why do you think you're making a fool of yourself?" Peter asked.

"Because I can't seem to get it right," she said and looked over at him "you saw the way he reacted over the thing with his mum… and everything else," she added.

"Well in his defence I don't blame him, I was pissed when I found out what you had done," Peter said.

"Yeah but you talked to me you know why I did it he didn't he just took the head off me called an idiot and stormed off- he barely said two words to me tonight."

"He's still mad, he's not used to someone looking out for him…give him time to cool off and think about things," Peter said as they pulled up at the house.

Charlie scoffed and climbed out "that won't be hard since we're having some space," she said and opened the back door.

"Then don't worry about it for now," Peter said and leaned in to get Ruby "how about we watch a movie," he said as they walked up the drive.

"Yeah sure, got nothing else to do," she mumbled and walked into the house.

Peter followed her up to her room and placed Ruby in her bed "I'll be downstairs," he said and slipped out of the room.

Charlie changed Ruby into her pyjamas and changed into her own before slipping out of her room leaving the door open a crack. As she was on the first step her phone rang, pulling it from her pocket she sighed at the caller "Brax?" she answered.

"Hey…just checking up on Rubes," he said.

"Yeah she's fine, she fell back to sleep in the car," Charlie said and started to walk down the stairs.

"Okay good…and you-are you still dizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine too, no not dizzy anymore."

"Are ya sure?" he asked.

"Yes Brax I'm sure I'm fine," she replied.

Brax sighed he wanted to keep talking to her but he knew he had to give her space "I'll let you go then…will you see the boys tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep…I'll call you when I'm home from my check up," Charlie replied.

"See that you do…go on I'll see you tomorrow," he said and hung up.

Charlie put her phone back in her pocket and walked into the living room she stopped and looked at the table, giggling she sat down "you're an awesome brother," she giggled looking at all the stuff Peter had brought in.

"Transformers chocolate and tea- three of your favourite things," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled again "and popcorn," she said nodding to the bowl.

"That is for me but if you share I will too," he chuckled and pulled her into him, picking up the remote he pressed play and both settled back into the sofa.

A few minutes later Charlie snapped her head towards the kitchen at a bang "what was that?" she asked.

"Don't know," Peter said and stood up "stay here," he said and walked to the kitchen.

Charlie jumped when he walked back in a few seconds later "the mop fell over at the back door," he said and sat back down.

"Are you sure?" she asked a little worried.

Peter nodded and pulled her back into him "I'm sure, stop worrying, I checked the garden too the gate is locked."

Charlie settled back against him and went back to the movie she was a bit freaked but she knew as long as he was here she'd be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days had passed since Charlie and Brax had spoken last- unless it was concerning the boys or Ruby- and boy was she finding it hard. He had text her last night to ask her did she want to take them for a couple of hours today and she jumped at the chance-but when she arrived it was Noah that had answered the door saying Brax was busy.

Now she was on her way to drop them back she had taken them to the swim centre for a change and to the park afterwards. Pulling up at the house Heath climbed out of the front "are you coming in?" he asked.

Charlie looked at Brax's car in the drive "um maybe that's not a good idea but I'll see you tomorrow."

"You have exams tomorrow-Brax said it to Noah," Heath replied.

"Yeah and I'll come see you after it," Charlie said hoping he didn't ask again.

"You know Charlie I get you two needs space and why you need it but can't you just talk to him- try being around each other- we've noticed it too-Case asked me why mummy isn't sleeping with Brax."

Charlie looked down at the wheel and sighed "it's not that easy Heath…we can't be around each other without fighting we badly need a few days away from each other."

Heath nodded "I understand that, but can't you come in for a few minutes, he won't say anything to you."

"I know he won't," she replied- looking at the house she sighed and pulled off her belt "fine a few minutes won't kill me," she said and climbed out.

Walking into the house she let the kids run ahead of her, walking into the living room she stopped at the brown haired girl sitting on the sofa-she noticed she wore the same uniform Brax did "uh hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hi," she smiled "I'm Holly…you must be Charlie-Brax is always going on about you, nice to finally meet you," she said and smiled again.

"Yeah you too…where is he?" she asked.

"Oh I was early so I think he was still getting ready his mate let me in," she replied.

Charlie nodded "I'll be back in a sec- you lot be good!" she called as she walked towards his room, she knocked at the door and waited for him to answer before she pushed it open "hey," she said and stuck her head in.

"Charlie hey," he smiled "didn't expect to see you before I left…everything okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded "I just need to talk to you about something," she said trying not to watch him while he pulled his shirt on.

"Have you met Holly…she's a friend from work," he said quickly "she needed a ride she lives two streets over."

"Yeah I met her," she nodded again and leaned against the door "it's Heath I'm worried about."

"Why what has he done?" Brax frowned and walked over to her he couldn't help but look her up and down she wore those shorts and shirt pretty well.

"He hasn't done anything it's more what he's said," she replied.

"Okay so what did he say?" he asked.

"He asked me could we not try to be around each other that he and the boys notice the tension too," Charlie said and stepped closer to him "so do you think we could spend the day together tomorrow let them see that we can?"

Brax stepped back and shook his head "I can't," he said and took another step back "anytime I see you I wanna kiss you, I can't stop thinking about you Charlie," he said and sat on the bed.

Charlie walked over and sat beside him "it'll be better in the long run look at us now after two days we're talking without arguing."

Brax leaned in and kissed her she went to pull back but stopped herself, running her hand along his cheek she pulled him closer.

After a minute he pulled back and stood up "that is why I can't be around you Charlie I can't control myself, we need space and the only way it's gonna work is if we keep doing what we're doing…I gotta get to work, Noah just popped down to his mum he'll be back…good luck with the exams tomorrow," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie huffed and stood up following him she smiled at Holly and looked down at the boys "you lot can play out back for a while," she said and walked to the door "I need something from my car," she said and walked off to it.

"Is she okay?" Holly asked.

Brax nodded "yeah, she needs something from her car- Boys! I'm off I'll see ya in the morning be good for Noah!" He called.

"Daddy!" Ruby squealed and ran out of Casey's room.

Brax smiled he had missed her too "hey baby I didn't know you were here," he said and picked her up "daddy has to go to work now so you have to go home with mummy but I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruby nodded and kissed him "wuv you daddy," she said and wiggled out of his arms.

"Love you too baby," he said and chuckled as she ran away.

Holly raised an eyebrow "you kept that one quiet," she said looking after Ruby.

Brax shrugged "it's no one's business," he said and walked by her "I'll see ya later," he said as he passed Charlie.

"Bye," she smiled and walked back into the house.

"Nice to meet you Charlie!" Holly called as she followed him.

"Yeah you too!" she called after her.

….

Later that night Charlie groaned as she opened yet another book looking up at the clock she yawned it was after midnight. She looked towards the front door when someone opened and closed it "Pete?" she called a little nervous.

"Yeah it's me," he said and walked in with Watson "hey, why are you still up?"

Charlie groaned and threw down her pen "I am trying to get this lot to stick but it's not happening," she muttered.

Peter chuckled and looked down at what she was doing "why didn't you ask Jack to go over it with you he got an A in it."

"I did," she groaned "and he started messing so I kicked him out."

Peter chuckled again "get some sleep Charlz it'll all be there in the morning you just gotta give yourself a break."

Charlie closed the book "won't argue with that," she said and stood up "I'm gonna head to bed night," she said and hugged both of them.

"Night!" they both called after her.

Just as Charlie crept into her room she jumped when her phone started ringing "damn it," she said and glanced at Ruby's bed. Walking out of the room she answered "Noah do you know what time it is?"

"I know I know I' m sorry I got an emergency here," he said quickly.

"Are the boys okay?" she asked worried.

"They're fine they're all asleep it's my mum, she fell down the stairs my neighbour called me I have to go with her… can you come over and sit with the boys until Brax comes home?"

"I guess so," Charlie said and started to walk back down the stairs "I won't be long."

"Thanks Charlie I'm sorry I had to call you I know you've an exam tomorrow but you know Brax will flip if I called anyone else."

"Don't worry about it I'll see you soon," she said and hung up. Walking to the kitchen she put her shoes on.

"And where do you think you're going at this time?" Watson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Noah has to go he's minding the boys his mum fell I'll have to go over," she said and stood up "Jack and Hayls are already asleep, can you and Pete keep an eye on Ruby-Brax will be home soon then I'll be back."

"Yeah sure but let him know you're going- he's in the shower," she replied and walked into the living room.

Charlie walked up the stairs "Pete!" she called into his room.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"I have to go watch the boys for a while will you keep an eye on Ruby?"

"This late?" he asked walking out of the bathroom "I thought Noah was minding them."

"He is- his mum fell down the stairs."

"Alright," Peter nodded "be careful driving and let me know if you're not coming home," he said as they walked down the stairs.

"I'll be home as soon as Brax gets home," she said and grabbed her keys and school bag "bye!" she called and walked out the door.

Arriving at the house she jumped back when Noah ran out "thanks Charlie I owe ya," he said and kissed her on the cheek before he took off.

Charlie shook her head and walked into the kitchen sitting down she opened her bag and started to take out her books "may as well do some more study," she said and put the kettle on.

* * *

Brax arrived home and heaved himself out of his car, his cheek was still throbbing from that fight he broke up all he wanted to do was sit down with a beer then fall into bed. Yawning he let himself in "Noah!" he called expecting him to be on the computer. He frowned when the living room was empty, going to the boys' bedroom he stuck his head in and smiled they were fast asleep, closing the door over he checked on Heath and walked towards the kitchen "Noah mate!" he called again and froze in the doorway.

Charlie looked up from her books "he's not here," she said and closed her books, standing up she began to gather up her stuff "his mum fell he called me, they were asleep when I got here so they're down for the night," she said and threw her bag over her shoulder.

Brax nodded and leaned against the frame "you should have called me to come home I know you have to study."

"I can study here," she said and walked by him "I'll be over for them after my exams."

"Hey," Brax said and grabbed her wrist "don't go?" he asked.

Charlie bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek "I have to I have an exam first thing," she said and pulled away from him hurrying for the door, she missed him so much she hated they weren't talking.

"I miss you!" he called stopping her in her tracks.

Charlie dropped her hand from the handle and turned to face him he stood looking at the floor he looked so down-like she did "you didn't seem to miss me earlier you couldn't wait to get away from me…why can't you look at me and tell me?"

Brax looked up at her "because I'm afraid I'll see you walk out that door again and earlier I had to walk away I didn't trust myself." Charlie dropped her bag and walked over to him "I miss you so much Charlie," he said and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

She couldn't do it anymore she couldn't stop herself from being with him-people could change-they could make it work. Leaning up on her toes she kissed him and pulled back "I miss you too," she whimpered "I hate being away from you, I hate I can't come see you- hate I can't call you- hate that we can't even sit in the same room for more than five minutes…I hate everything."

Brax wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him "how about we start again-let me take you out when you're exams are done?"

Charlie sighed but didn't pull away she knew she should stay away-even for a bit longer but she was in love with him-he just didn't know it yet. "Where have you got in mind?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brax pulled her closer "anywhere you want… I just wanna be with you Charlie."

"Then you got it," she replied "but for the rest of the week we keep our distance...you can pick me up Friday night," she said and moved closer to him "I gotta get home."

Brax smiled down on her and kissed her softly he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead "night babe," he said and opened the door "let me know when you're home," he said as he walked her to her car.

Charlie chuckled "you sound like Pete," she said and climbed into her car "night Brax," she smiled and went to close the door.

"Hey Charlie," he said before she closed her door "things are gonna be different this time- I won't mess it up again," he said seriously.

Charlie smiled "I know," she said and kissed him sweetly "night," she said and pulled back.

"Don't forget to call me!" he called as she pulled away.

Smiling to himself he walked back into the house thanking god she was there when he got home.

Charlie pulled up at her house with a massive smile on her face she knew he meant it and she got a vibe off him she'd never felt before…this time it would work. Letting herself into the house she dumped her bag and went straight to bed- she still had an exam tomorrow and no amount of thinking about Brax was gonna change that.

* * *

The next afternoon Charlie skipped out of the classroom pleased with herself "bye bye summer bay high," she said and walked out the doors.

Walking to her car she stopped when Jack sat on her hood "hey what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd take you for lunch," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "so how does it feel to get that out of the way?"

"It's a weight off my shoulders," she giggled and started to walk.

"Did B call you about her Birthday this weekend?" he asked.

"I got a message but I just glanced at it why?" Charlie asked as they walked onto the beach.

"She's booked off an area in that club Brax works in are you going?"

"Of course I'm going she's my best mate…might be going," Charlie replied "did she invite you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded "me and Kym- we're gonna be keeping an eye on you lot," he chuckled.

Charlie scoffed "please, no bloke comes near us after the looks they get from Dan and Miles."

Jack chuckled "good and two more sets of eyes can't hurt plus there'll be Noah Sam and that Brodie bloke…and Brax."

"Brax is working," Charlie said quickly.

Jack chuckled "stalker," he sang.

"I'm not a stalker," she giggled "I just know what he's working this week so I can watch the boys."

"So you're supposed to be minding them that night?" Jack asked as they walked into the diner.

"Yeah I am but I'm sure Noah's mum would take them…if she's up to it after her fall," Charlie said and sat down.

"Ask Pete he's off," Jack suggested.

"Ruby maybe but I don't think the two younger boys will stay with him," Charlie said.

"They will they're over there with him now having a ball- he's actually playing with them," Jack chuckled.

Charlie frowned "why are they there?" she thought back for a second "Brax never called me or anything."

"I called him Rubes was crying for Casey so I said I'd take them over for a few hours Heath came too."

"Right well we better eat and get back before Pete is calling," she said and called Irene over.

….

Back at the house Kyle Ruby and Casey were glued to some cartoon while Heath sat bored in the corner. Peter stood up "Heath do you want to help me start dinner?" he asked.

"Isn't Brax making us dinner?" Heath asked and followed him to the kitchen.

"Well I figured since you were all here I'd make it and invite him to come too," Peter said as he opened the fridge.

"Do you think that's such a good idea the way him and Charlie are lately?" Heath asked.

Peter chuckled "they'll behave if everyone is around and besides they have to get used to it if they're gonna be in your lives every day…peel them," he said handing him a bag of potatoes.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird the way they're going on? I mean Charlie is nothing to us the same way Brax is nothing to Ruby why haven't they just cut contact altogether?" Heath asked as he started the potatoes.

"Because she loves you boys and Brax loves Ruby they won't walk away," Peter said.

"But I don't get it," Heath frowned "why can't they just get on?"

"Because they love each other and they don't want either to know fighting is their way of dealing with how they feel," Peter chuckled at Heath's confused face "you'll understand when you get to their age, trust me Heath everything will work itself out it- might not be today or tomorrow but it eventually will."

"Okay," Heath scoffed "I already knew Brax was in love with her and it's pretty obvious on her end too what I don't get is why they don't just tell each other, be a lot easier right?"

Peter chuckled and shook his head "it would be but that's life sometimes people act stupid," he said and walked back to the fridge leaving Heath yet again confused.

"Adults," he muttered and shook his head and dug back into the peeling.

…..

Brax looked down as his phone rang "hey," he yawned.

"Hey," Charlie replied "I just got home Pete wanted me to invite you to dinner."

"Thanks but I'm gonna make the boys something here," Brax said and sat up "are they ready to come home?"

"Um no, Pete's already told them they're staying for dinner…he already has it on."

Brax shook his head and stood up "be rude to say no then," he chuckled "I'll be over soon…how did you get on with the exams?" he asked.

"Yeah good I think- I'm pretty confident I passed two of them."

"And the third?" Brax asked.

"Hhm… may have scraped by," she giggled "anyway I better go help Pete, just come in when you get here the door will be open…bye," she said and hung up.

Brax walked into the kitchen "so much for keeping our distance," he said and grabbed his keys.

Arriving at the house he let himself in and walked to the living room, seeing all the kids still glued to the tv he walked on to the kitchen "hey," he said sticking his head in.

"Alright mate," Jack said and walked by him "grab those plates there!" he called back.

Charlie turned from her spot at the counter "hey," she smiled and went back to what she was doing.

"They being good?" Brax asked as he picked up the plates.

"Yeah," she nodded "they don't know how to be bad," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "in front of you," he said and walked in after Jack.

…..

After dinner they all sat around the table while the kids ate their ice-cream "so are you all going out for Bianca's birthday on Saturday?" Peter asked.

"I'm working so I'll be there after," Brax replied.

"Yeah me and Kym are going," Jack said.

Hayley groaned "Pete tell him he's too old to be hanging out with us."

"Oi!" Jack yelled "I'm nearly two years older than you two."

"Yeah two years," Charlie giggled "get your own mates."

"Aw yeah I was good enough for you two when you had no one else to play with," he muttered.

"Aww Jacky we're kidding," Charlie giggled "but no Pete I can't go I've to watch the boys."

Peter raised an eyebrow "but she's your best mate," he said.

"I know," Charlie nodded "but Brax is working so I have to mind the boys."

"Charlie you don't have to mind them," Brax said.

"And who is gonna mind them?" she asked "Noah is going and his mum won't be able to look after them she's on crutches."

"But you have to go," Hayley said wide eyed.

Charlie stood up "some things are more important than partying," she said and took a few plates to the kitchen.

Brax stood up ready to follow her "I'll go," Peter said and stood up grabbing a few more plates he followed her.

Charlie sighed heavily as she opened the dishwasher she really wanted to go she knew Bianca would be pissed. She looked over when Peter pulled her hands away and closed the dishwasher "what?" she asked.

"Charlie you're eighteen, you can't give up your life already," he said and sat down pulling her with him "there is this thing called babysitting…go out and enjoy yourself."

"And who is gonna mind four kids all night?" she asked knowing they wouldn't get home till all hours.

"I'm off me and Georgie can watch them, we assumed we'd have Ruby anyway," he replied.

Charlie sighed "I don't know if they'd stay the whole night without me or Brax around."

"They'll be fine and Heath will be here too he can help out, we'll get a few movies and goodies they'll be fine so neither you nor Brax have to hurry home."

Charlie sat back and thought for a moment "Brax!" she called after a minute.

Brax walked into the kitchen "yeah?" he asked looking between them both.

"How do you feel about Pete and Georgie taking the boys for the night?" she asked.

Brax thought for a moment "yeah that's fine by me," he said "they like them so they won't be looking for us."

"So that's settled then you two are going and the boys are staying here," Peter said and stood up "Brax you can help Charlie clean up in here," he said and walked into the dining room.

Charlie stood up and walked to the sink "I'll wash you dry…the dishwasher is already full," she said and turned on the tap.

Brax walked over beside her and put some plates down beside her "so do you wanna leave Friday then and just go with it Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "makes sense no point wasting money we'll need Saturday," she said as she washed a plate.

"So are you gonna stay the night with me then?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Brax," she giggled when his hand slipped onto her waist "my brother could walk in."

"So?" Brax said and moved even closer to her dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"So," she said and shoved him away with her hip "we have to behave and we're supposed to be keeping our distance- remember?"

Brax chuckled and stepped away from her "Saturday better get here fast then," he said and picked up the towel.

* * *

Saturday did get here fast-it was now Saturday afternoon and Charlie had finally returned to work. Under orders from Angelo she only did the morning shift after she arrived with a headache. Looking at the clock to see it was two she smiled when her replacement arrived "hey Gina," she said to the girl "thanks, and sorry for dragging you in but Angelo won't let me stay any later."

"No worries Charlie I could do with a few extra shifts…are you going out for Bianca's birthday tonight?"

"Yeah I am are you coming?" she asked as she pulled on her coat.

"Yeah," Gina nodded and walked behind the bar "I'll be along after I finish here… oh nearly forgot, Brax is outside with the kids," she smiled and took Charlie's apron from her.

Charlie's smile grew "thanks Gina and I hope you have your dancing shoes ready!" she giggled as she hurried towards the stairs.

Getting outside she smiled at Brax watching the kids on the beach "hey," she said leaning on the fence beside him.

"Hey," he replied and turned his body to her "since you're heading out later I thought the boys could see you before you started getting ready."

Charlie giggled "I'm not going out until about ten and I do not take that long to get ready."

Brax chuckled "you're a girl I'm sure you take at least two hours to get ready."

Charlie scoffed "I'll have you know I am the quickest at getting ready-quicker than Miles and Dan."

Brax laughed again "we'll see."

Charlie giggled "fine… after you drop the boys off you can bring me back to yours and I'll get ready there just to prove it to you."

Brax chuckled again "alright and what do I get if I'm right?"

"Nothing," she said and started to walk off "you get to drool over me in a sexy short dress," she winked back at him and ran down to the boys and Ruby.

"Great," Brax mumbled and followed her "I'll be doing that all night," he said and caught up with them.

Charlie linked her arm with Brax's "how about I take my boys to lunch?" she asked.

"Mummy!" Ruby yelled unimpressed.

"And my favourite girl," she giggled and picked her up.

"No I daddy's princess," she said and jumped at Brax.

"You sure are baby," he chuckled and put her on his hip as they walked "and we're taking mummy for lunch."

"Can I have a burger mum?" Heath said shocking both Brax and Charlie "what?" he chuckled "everyone else is calling you mum I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," he said and ran ahead to Casey and Kyle.

Charlie stared after him "I didn't just imagine that he did just call me mum right?" she asked looking at Brax.

Brax chuckled "he did, don't worry about it it'll be Charlie again in two minutes."

"I haven't been called mum before it's always mummy that sounded weird," Charlie said after a few minutes.

"Well I can't picture Heath calling you mummy now can you?" Brax chuckled.

Charlie slapped his arm "shut up and take me to lunch I gotta get home and get my stuff together."

…..

A few hours later Charlie looked out her bedroom window and smiled as they boys ran from the car towards the front door "boys are here Rubes, look Casey and Kyle have their pyjama's on are you gonna let mummy put yours on?" she asked walking to her bed.

Ruby sighed dramatically "okay but the blue ones not the pinks ones," she said pointing to the princess pyjamas Charlie had already laid out.

"But you love them baby," Charlie said and sat beside her.

"Daddy bought me the blue ones like Casey and Kyle," she replied.

"Okay, fine," Charlie said and stood up "we'll get the ones daddy got you," she said and pulled the wardrobe door open. "Now mummy is going out so Pete and Georgie will be minding you okay," she said and started to pull off her clothes.

"Okay," Ruby nodded and let her put the top over her head "is Casey sleeping here?" she asked.

"Yes baby, you Casey and Kyle are sleeping in mummy's bed and Heath is sleeping in your bed," Charlie replied.

Peter knocked at her door and stuck his head in "Brax is here he's waiting for you," he said and picked up Ruby "we're gonna take them to the movie store so you can head off…say bye to mummy princess," he said to Ruby.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "bye baby and you be good okay, I love you."

"Wuv you too mummy, Pete say bye to daddy," she said excitedly.

Peter chuckled and shook his head have "fun Charlz…don't call me I can handle them," he said and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Charlie walked down the stairs with her bag on her shoulder a dress on a hanger in one hand and her blue sparkly shoes in the other "Brax?" she called when the living room was empty.

"Here!" he called from the kitchen.

Charlie walked in and frowned when he was already ready for work "why are you dressed?" she asked

Brax chuckled "I normally am."

Charlie giggled "I meant why are you ready for work?"

"Figured you'd be hogging my room," he replied and looked down at her dress "you're not wearing that?" he asked pointing to it.

Charlie looked down at her dress "I am…what's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned.

Charlie smirked and walked closer to him "well, all going well my plan is for you to see me take it off too," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brax settled his hands on her hips "you know we could skip the watching each other all night…no one's home," he said and lowered his head to kiss her.

"Nu-uh," she said and jumped away before he could "I'll defiantly be late then," she giggled and walked to the door "let's go!" she called.

…

An hour later she walked out of Brax's bedroom dressed and ready to go "ready... not even an hour!" she called and leaned against the frame.

Brax took a sip of his beer and turned to face her…spitting it all over the place, he opened and closed his mouth a few times as he stood slowly "wow," he finally managed to spit out. Charlie stood before him with a black one shoulder knee length dress blue shoes and matching bag, her make-up was done perfectly-not too much, she finished off her look with a long silver heart chain and silver bangles dangly earrings and a blue stone ring. Her hair had been curled and clipped to the side she truly was a vision "you look absolutely stunning," he said still gawping at her-he was surprised he hadn't drooled yet.

Charlie blushed under his stare "um thanks," she said and pulled nervously at her dress, walking to the kitchen she grabbed herself a beer and opened it. Walking back to living room she sat on the sofa and looked up at him "you can sit down you know," she giggled and took a large gulp of her beer.

Brax sat down "I think I'm in shock here," he chuckled "I can't get over how different you look."

"Good different or bad different?" she asked.

"Oh defiantly good," he nodded and looked her over again.

"Good," Charlie said and leaned in to kiss him she kissed him slowly and scooted closer to him. Brax wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Charlie finally pulled back "I spent ages getting ready you're not ruining my hair," she giggled and moved back to her beer.

"We couldn't have that now," he chuckled and stood up "who's picking you up from here…I gotta leave in a few minutes."

"Leah's mum –she should be here any minute," she said and pulled out her phone as it rang "Leah?" she answered her eyes widened slightly "and you all just forgot about me?" she asked slightly annoyed "no," she sighed "don't send her back, I'll make my own way I'll see ya there," she said and hung up "idiots," she muttered.

"What's up?" Brax asked.

"I'm gonna have to get a taxi on my own, they all met at Leah's and went on- they were half way there when Bianca remembered me," she huffed and stood up "Jack's already there too."

"You're not getting a taxi on your own you're coming with me," Brax said and grabbed his keys.

"Thanks," Charlie said and followed him out to his car.

* * *

Pulling into the staff car park Brax turned off the engine and turned to her "you okay?" he asked she hadn't said a word since they left.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little pissed they forgot about me, I'll be fine in a while," she smiled weakly at him and climbed out "thanks for the lift."

Brax followed her "I can bring you back to mine later if you want," he offered as they got to the door "boys," he greeted the doormen who opened it for him.

"Yeah we'll see how it goes," she said as she walked in, she stopped and looked around for them.

"Back corner," Brax said into her ear "I cornered off the biggest table for her."

Charlie turned back to him "so I'll see ya in a bit?"

Brax nodded and kissed her quickly "go have fun I'll find you on my break," he said and walked off behind the bar.

Charlie walked to where Brax had said they were and spotted them sitting there "Charlie!" Bianca shrieked and ran to her "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry, I was freaking in case they wouldn't let us in, I am so sorry!" she yelled.

"B calm down," Charlie said holding up her hand "it's fine okay I'm fine," she said and looked down at her dress "oh B that dress is gorgeous!" she said looking her pink dress up and down.

Bianca smiled proudly "April got it for me…well dad did," she added "drink?"

"Already ahead of ya B," Jack said handing them both a beer "hey Charlz," he said and kissed her on the cheek "you look nice," he said and walked over to Kim and Dan.

"Where are Miles and Leah?" Charlie asked looking around.

"They went to the 'bathroom'" Bianca giggled.

"Gross," Charlie giggled "where's Hayls and Noah?"

"Not here yet- something about Brodie finishing work late they'll be here soon," Bianca said and led Charlie to the table.

….

A while later everyone had arrived and everyone was having fun, Charlie grabbed Bianca and Hayley up to the bar for shots "what can I get ya's?" Brax asked ignoring the queue.

"Jagar bombs!" Charlie said excitedly.

Brax chuckled she looked like she was having a great night "coming up," he said and walked off to get them. When he got back Charlie was too busy talking to hand him the money he chuckled again when she didn't move when he took it. Walking back with her change he called her "Charlie!" he called, he shook his head when she didn't answer "babe!" he yelled- chuckling when she turned to him straight away.

"Thank you baby!" she said and took it from him.

Brax leaned across the bar "hope you're behaving yourself."

Charlie giggled and leaned closer "can I kiss you?" she asked.

Brax pulled her to him "you don't gotta ask babe, go on, and take it easy on the shots!" he called after her.

"Wow man she is hot!" Sam said and nudged him "she's taken a shine to you pal only been here an hour and she's kissing you already-you my friend have got the moves like Jagger," he chuckled.

Holly scoffed beside them "that's his girlfriend dummy he has a kid with her where have you been," she said and walked off to serve people.

Sam looked at Brax in shock "what?" he asked.

"That hottie is your girlfriend?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"Yeah she is and don't call her that again," he said seriously and walked by him. She wasn't his girlfriend but yet he didn't feel the need to correct people. He walked out from behind the bar to collect glasses while it was quiet-stopping when some guy approached Charlie on the dance floor.

"Don't worry man I got my eye on him," Noah said clapping him on the shoulders.

Brax chuckled as Noah came up behind Charlie and slipped his arms around her waist and dragged her over the other side of the floor, shaking his head he picked up a few glasses and went back behind the bar as it started to pick up again.

Another while later Charlie and Leah stumbled to the bar "Holly!" Charlie called and waved her hands.

"Girls?" Holly chuckled.

"Can we get the cake we left in earlier?" Leah asked.

"Sure…do you want me to light the candles and carry it over?" she asked.

"Um…yeah," Charlie giggled.

"I'll go round everyone up!" Leah said and stumbled off.

"Oi Hol!" Brax called to Holly "no more shots!"

"Aww baby," Charlie pouted.

Brax chuckled and walked down to them "you're wasted."

"But I'm having fun… when do you get your break?" Charlie asked.

"Now," Holly answered and turned to Brax "go be with your mates for the cake," she said and walked into the back with the candles Charlie had given her.

Brax walked out from behind the bar and held out his hand, Charlie slipped hers into it and started to walk with him "what are we doing after this?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "I am getting you home to bed," he said and sat her on a stool.

"And will you be joining me?"" she asked running her hands up his chest.

Brax chuckled and spun her around as the cake came over and everyone started singing.

After that was out of the way everyone split up some dancing some chatting some at the bar- leaving Charlie and Brax alone, Brax titled Charlie's chin to him as she kept looking at someone behind him "what are you looking at?" he chuckled.

"That girl in the red dress she keeps looking at you I saw her at the bar she was so flirting with you," she huffed.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "and who am I gonna be going home with?"

"Me," she muttered.

"Exactly- I have no interest," Brax said and pulled her off her stool "how about we get some air before I have to get back," he said and led her towards the smoking area.

* * *

Charlie stumbled out of the bathrooms with Bianca giggling they turned the wrong way and ended up at the store room- both gasping at what they saw. Charlie's eyes immediately filled with tears as the girl in the red dress from earlier had her tongue down Brax's throat "let's go," she sniffed and dragged an open mouthed Bianca away and back to the table.

"what a slut!" Bianca shrieked "Charlz you know she threw herself at him he has shown her no interest all night," she said as Charlie dragged her back to the table.

"Forget it B and don't tell anyone what we just saw," Charlie said and picked up the first drink she saw and downed it "Charlie that's vodka!" Jack yelled.

"I don't care!" she yelled and walked up to Dan and Miles at the bar "get me a vodka and red bull will ya?" she asked dropping money in front of them.

"How about no," Dan said handing back her money.

"You can't handle vodka Charlie you go off the head we all know that," Miles said.

Charlie's face turned to anger "I just saw some slut kissing Brax I want a damn vodka!" she yelled.

Miles and Dan looked at one another "I'm gonna take her outside," Dan said and handed Miles the money "come on you," he said and took her hand "we need to have a little chat."

Miles turned back to the bar when someone slammed a glass down "what's up with you?" he asked as Brax slammed around.

"Some tart stuck her tongue down my throat," he said angrily "does I have a girlfriend not mean anything to those skanks?" he shook his head "what if Charlie had have seen her?"

"Uh Brax," Miles said slowly "Charlie did see her…she went off on one."

"What!" Brax yelled wide eyed "where is she-what did she say?"

"She said she saw some slut kiss you, she ain't impressed, Dan took her off to cool down- and mate," he said grabbing Brax as he went to hurry away "I'd leave her to cool off Dan knows what he's doing."

"I don't care I need to talk to her… Sam take over here!" he called and hurried around the bar.

Outside Charlie paced like a mad woman "I should have slapped her- I should have knocked her out, god I could strangle him!" she yelled.

"What exactly did you see?" Dan asked.

Charlie scoffed "her with her tongue down his throat and her arms around his neck."

"And where were his hands? Did he look like he was kissing her back?"

"His hands were by his sides and I don't know I didn't hang around to see what happened next…what does it matter?" she yelled.

"Because he's a barman Charlie- it happens, girls throw themselves at you and don't take no for an answer, you know she's been throwing herself at him all night" Dan said trying to get her to calm down.

Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes "didn't look like he was pushing her away."

"How about we head home early, you can cool down then talk to him tomorrow," Dan suggested.

"Charlie!" Brax called making his way to them.

Charlie shook her head "get him away from me!" she hissed and walked the other way.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled after her again.

Dan stepped in front of him "let her cool off mate."

"I need to explain what happened."

Charlie laughed "I saw what happened!" she yelled and walked inside.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled and went to go after her "seriously mate if you don't let go of me I'm gonna knock you out!" he yelled.

Dan stepped back and held his hands up "mate you need to let her cool off she's not going to listen to you she's pissed."

"She kissed me!" Brax yelled.

"I know I believe you but you gotta see it from her end, she's not just gonna forget it and you should know her by now…give her a few hours to calm down I'll keep an eye on her."

Brax sighed "alright, but she's not to leave until I speak to her."

"I'll bring her over before we go," Dan said.

"Right," Brax nodded "I better get back."

As they walked back inside Brax stopped and clenched his fist as he watched Charlie dance up against some guy, he clenched his jaw as Hayley tried to drag her away and she pushed her away.

"I'll talk to her Brax don't worry about it, she's mad she doesn't know what she's doing," Dan said and hurried over.

Brax walked behind the bar and rested his elbows on it watching her argue with Dan, she looked over at him and narrowed her eyes before she walked to her table and sat down. Sighing he pushed himself up and went to help Sam and Holly.

…

Closing time had come and everyone finished off their drinks "so what now?" Bianca asked "can't go back to mine," she said.

"Or ours-Pete has all the kids," Hayley added.

"Yeah my mum's up for the opening shift," Leah said.

"We could go back to mine but my mum will want booze," Noah added "I have an idea," he said and walked to Brax at the bar "mate can us lot go back to yours for a party…Just us?" he asked.

"Yeah fine," Brax said and threw him the house key.

"Thanks…are you alright mate?" he asked.

"No," he huffed "make sure Charlie gets home okay."

"I thought you we're bringing her," Noah replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well she saw some chick kiss me and she wouldn't speak to me and hasn't in the last two hours so what do you think?" he snapped.

Noah shook his head "and did you not explain?"

"I tried to she won't let me near her…just make sure she gets home," he said and walked off.

Noah sighed watching him go, walking back to the table he shook his head at the guy sitting beside Charlie "we're going back to Brax's but he's not coming-just us," he said nodding to the guy.

"Deal," Bianca said and jumped up "I'll call few taxis, Dan work your magic on the tag along!" she called.

Dan downed his drink and walked over to them "come on Charlz we're going, you get lost," he said to the guy.

Charlie scoffed "don't tell me what to do- this is Ian he's coming wherever we're going."

"No he's not!" Noah said quickly "we're going to Brax's and he's not coming back," he said seriously.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "fine," she said and stood up "but I am going home alone!" she said and walked off on her own she knew she was pissing Brax off but she didn't care she was still angry.

Brax took this as his moment to get her along grabbing her wrist he pulled her into the back "Charlie you gotta listen to me."

"I don't have to do anything," she said and pushed him away "I'm going home the others are going to yours don't let them wreck the place."

"I thought you were staying with me," he replied.

"So did I," she said and walked off.

"Charlie!" he called after her.

"Save it!" she yelled and walked outside to the waiting taxi.

* * *

Brax arrived home an hour or so after the others when he walked in there was only Hayley Noah Leah Miles Bianca and Dan "where's Charlie and Jack," he asked "and Brodie?"

"Jack went off with Kym and Charlie is out back with Brodie," Hayley replied "beer?" she asked holding out one.

"In a sec," Brax said and walked to the back door he knew Brodie wouldn't try anything with her…well he hoped he wouldn't, he sighed in relief when Brodie stood alone "alright mate where's Charlie?" he asked casually.

Brodie frowned "she told me she was going back inside."

Brax nodded "she must be in the bathroom will you be joining the rest of us?"

"Yeah," Brodie chuckled "Charlie just wanted me to play footie with her even though she can't stand," he said and followed Brax back inside.

"I'm just gonna change I'll be back in a sec!" Brax called and walked to his room. Opening the door he closed it behind him and started to unbutton his shirt, turning to the light he turned it on and let out a heavy sigh.

"That bad?" Charlie asked from the bed as she lay looking at the ceiling.

"When you won't talk to me yeah," he said and turned to face her "Charlie I'd never-"

"I don't wanna know," she said and hurried to the door "I saw what I saw."

"Charlie you need to know she-"

"I don't care!" she yelled cutting him off again "us deciding to be anything more than friends will never ever work!" she cried and opened the door.

"Damn it!" Brax yelled and dropped onto his bed "no," he said and stood up "she's not walking away," he said and hurried after her.

Brax glared at Brodie as he stood outside the room with his hand on her waist "she ran into me," he said quickly.

"Get your hands off her and get lost!" Brax hissed and grabbed her by the arm into his room. Slamming the door he pushed her against it "What the hell is your problem?" he screamed.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Charlie screamed back "you are my problem Brax- you and that girl!" she yelled.

Brax scoffed "what about her?" he asked and took a step back "I tried to tell you what happened but no you wouldn't listen you were too busy being stubborn!" he yelled.

Outside everyone was listening "uh guys maybe we should go," Bianca suggested.

"Yeah I think that's wise," Noah said and stood up.

"Yeah let them have it out they'll be all over each other tomorrow," Dan said and stood up "we better clean the mess up first everyone get something and start cleaning."

Charlie shook her head "Seeing you with her, seeing you kiss her hurt me so bad!" she clamped her hands over her mouth- that wasn't supposed to come out. She took a step back into door and shook her head "that wasn't supposed to come out, I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry...I gotta go," she said fiddling with the door handle. "I'm sorry," she said again and tried to flee-but not before Brax could catch her.

He pulled her back in and closed the door pinning her to it. "Brax please I wanna go home," she whimpered. She was kicking herself that was the first time she'd let out any true feeling to him.

"Why?" he asked boxing her in with both hands "why did a girl kissing me hurt you?" he knew why-same reason it hurt him seeing her with another bloke.

Charlie closed her eyes "please don't do this," she whispered.

"Why?" he yelled and slammed his hands against the door.

Charlie closed her eyes again as a tear fell she couldn't keep it to herself anymore "because I'm in love with you," she whispered.

Brax closed his eyes and sighed with relief 'about time' he said to himself. Opening them again he took a step back-as much as he wanted to hear her say it it was still a little shock. Running his hands through his hair he looked back at her before stepping closer to her, stroking her cheek he slipped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up and smiled "and she kissed me by the way if you'd stuck around you'd have seen me push her away, seeing that guy even talking to you drove me crazy...I'm in love with you too Charlie- so in love with you."

"Brax no, you don't gotta say anything I'm been stupid… I should go," she said and tried to move.

"No," he said pulling her back "Charlie what is stupid is us thinking we could be just friends- it never worked, I always ended up kissing you or you me. This is it now I don't care what you say or what happens I love you and I'm gonna spend every day showing you just how much," he said stepping closer to her "I love you," he whispered and kissed her.

Charlie wrapped her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss, after a minute Brax pulled back "I'm gonna go kill the party, you stay in here," he said and kissed her again "won't be long," he said and slipped out of the room.

He ran out to the living room to see the front door open and everyone gathered in the porch "what's going on?" he asked.

"We're heading home thanks for letting us come back here Brax, we've cleaned up," Hayley smiled and looked towards the gate when a car pulled up "here's our Taxi look after Charlz…night Brax," she called and followed the others.

"Night Brax!" they all called and climbed in.

"Night guys," he called and shut the front door, locking it he came back to the room.

Charlie walked to the bed and lay back, biting her lip she smiled he loved her she had finally said it and he had said it back, she looked up when the door opened.

Brax walked to the bed and climbed on beside her "they were leaving when I went out so it's just us now," he smiled and pulled her onto his chest.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said a few minutes later "I should have listened to you I knew she was flirting with you."

"Don't worry about it babe as long as you believe I didn't lead her on in any way."

"I don't think that I know you didn't I just got jealous and hot headed, I didn't give you a chance," she said and looked up at him "but I do love you," she smiled.

Brax smiled and lowered his head kissing her slowly "and I love you," he whispered "let's get you ready for bed," he said and rolled her off him.

"Aren't you gonna take this off me?" she smirked nodding to her dress.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "nope you're gonna do that all by yourself…when it happens I want you to remember it babe," he said and walked to his wardrobe.

"Yeah I did drink a lot," she said and sat up.

Brax scoffed "a lot? You drank half my bar," he chuckled and threw her clothes to sleep in.

Charlie changed into them and climbed into the bed "I'll be paying for that tomorrow," she groaned.

Brax chuckled and climbed in beside her "don't worry I'll look after ya," he said and pulled her against him "night babe I love ya," he said and snuggled into her.

"Love ya too," she yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep with smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter gets a bit steamy but I'm not changing it to M rating as there's not that much, so if you're easily offended, uncomfortable or whatever don't read…or just skip it.**

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes and groaned her head was banging and the taste in her mouth made her feel sick. Sitting up she squinted as the light blinded her and turned to look at Brax, smiling she dropped a kiss on his head and climbed out of the bed. Tiptoeing out of the room she walked to the coffee pot and put it on, filling a glass of water she pulled down two painkillers and took them. Once the pot clicked she poured herself a coffee and went out back.

Leaning against the rail she smiled thinking about last night- apart from that girl she had a great night with a perfect ending, she giggled as she remembered the two blokes begging her and Hayley to kiss-men we're easily amused. Shaking her head she downed the rest of the coffee and went back inside, she was beginning to feel better already just one more thing on her hangover list to do. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the shower and stripped off, stepping under the water she moaned as the hot water ran over her this was just what she needed to clear a fuzzy head.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out and turned off the water, drying herself off she pulled on a bra and underwear and threw her hair up in a towel, spotting one of Brax's shirts folded in a pile by the door she took it and slipped it over her head. Going to the sink she picked up her toothbrush and turned on the tap her mouth still felt horrible and dry. Brushing her teeth she walked back to the bedroom and took the towel off her head- her hair dried quickly so now it was just damp drying it a few times with the towel she pulled it back and tied it up.

Yawning she went back to the bed and got under the covers, turning she propped herself up on one elbow watching Brax still out cold. A smirk over took her face and she lay down and scooted closer to him "Brax," she whispered "Brax," she whispered again. Moving to his neck she began to trail kisses along his neck and jaw "Brax," she whispered again.

She shook her head when he didn't move, an idea forming in her head she sat up and moved the covers- slowly she threw her leg over him and moved to settle herself on him biting her lip waiting for him to move or…anything.

"Charlie," he whined without opening his eyes.

"Morning baby," she said and lowered her head down to him catching him in a slow kiss.

Brax slid his hand around her neck and returned her kiss "morning babe," he said and opened his eyes "how you feeling this morning?"

Charlie sat back up and looked down on him "good…you always this hard to wake up?"

"No just tired," he muttered closing his eyes again.

Charlie shook her head another smirk crossed her face, crossing her arms she pulled the shirt she had on up over her head and threw it onto the floor leaving her in just her underwear "Brax," she called again.

"Mmh?" he muttered.

Charlie pushed herself against him "yeah that woke you up," she giggled as his eyes shot open and he looked up at her. Biting her lip she locked gaze with him as she pushed herself against him again.

"Babe," he moaned and gripped her hips.

Lowering her head she kissed him and moved again, Brax still gripped her hips and pushed her further down on him moaning into her mouth. Charlie couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this already how much she wanted him, she couldn't help but feel a little excited at the way she was making him feel. Brax took her distraction and used it against her, sitting up he flipped them so she was underneath him.

"Brax," she giggled "Brax," she yelled when he pushed himself against her.

"You started it," he murmured and kissed her, as the kiss heated up he slid his hands down her sides and down her legs, bringing one hand back up he hovered over the outer side of her underwear, breaking the kiss he looked down on her as he slipped his hand inside.

"Brax," she moaned as he slid his hand lower her breathing began to speed up her whole body was tingling "Brax!" she cried as his hand went lower.

Brax lowered his head and kissed her "if you want me to stop at any point let me know," he said as he began to move.

Charlie shook her head and closed her eyes taking in what he was doing to her, she opened her eyes when he stopped. She watched him slid off her underwear and take off his own boxers. Moving back to her he settled himself on her "babe are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked seriously.

Charlie nodded "I want you I love you I trust you," she replied.

Brax smiled "I love you too," he said and lowered his head kissing her sweetly- her moans muffled as he got to work.

…..

Afterwards they both lay breathing heavily "oh-my-god!" Charlie breathed and turned her head to him.

Brax smiled and turned to face her, stroking her cheek he scooted a little closer "are you okay?"

Charlie smiled and nodded "yeah I'm fine…thanks for not making a big deal out of it…this is kinda my first time," she said and looked away from him.

"Hey," Brax said and pulled her back to him "it is a big deal, I'm glad it was with me…and by the sounds of it you really really enjoyed it," he smirked.

Charlie giggled then turned serious "I'm glad we didn't do it last night."

"Yeah you might have puked one me," he replied.

Charlie giggled again and leaned in to kiss him after she pulled back she lay on his chest "it was amazing though."

"It was," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie groaned "I better get up and get over to the kids."

"You stay here and get some more sleep babe I'll go," he replied.

"Nah you stay here and have a few hours to yourself, I'll bring them over later," she said and sat up "Pete is in work at two anyway," she said and rolled out of the bed.

After she got dressed she walked back to the bed "right I'm off," she said and lowered her head "I'll see ya later," she said and kissed him a few times.

"See ya later babe…I love ya," he replied and kissed her again.

"Love ya too…can I borrow your car?" she asked remembering her brought her here last night.

"Keys are on the dresser," he replied.

"Thanks…bye!" she called and grabbed them on her way out.

* * *

Arriving at her house she climbed out and skipped up the drive in a great mood she couldn't believe that she'd actually told him she loved him-or that he loved her back. Letting herself in she dumped her keys and dropped her bag to the floor "hello?" she called and walked towards the kitchen the house was unusually quiet.

"Pete?" she called and stopped in the doorway her eyes widened in horror "Pete," she whimpered and looked down at him sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes travelled up his body she gasped at the round hole in his chest "Pete!" she screamed and dived down beside him "oh god oh god Pete!" she yelled looking at the blood pooling on the floor "Pete!" she cried and shook him.

"C-Charlie," he stuttered and opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened?" she cried and pressed her hand down on the wound that looked like a gun shot while calling an ambulance with her free hand.

"G-get…down," he said slowly and tried to lift his hand-which Charlie only noticed now held his gun.

She screamed dropping the phone and dived on him when a shot came from behind her lodging in the counter in front of her. Whipping her head around she saw a smiling John Baker in the doorway his gun aimed at her.

"What do you want?" she screamed moving closer-protecting her brother from him.

"Get….out...Charlie," Peter breathed slowly.

John chuckled "to do what I came to do- he has to die," he said aiming his gun down at Peter.

Charlie looked down at Peter he was trying his best to keep his eyes open, sliding her hand down his arm she looked back at John "he's not gonna die!" she spat and pulled his fingers away from his gun. Standing up shakily she hid it behind her back "you need to get out of here," she said shakily.

"Or you'll do what drown me with your tears?" he chuckled.

Charlie pulled Peter's gun and aimed it at him "get out!" she yelled.

"Charlie," Peter gasped from the floor.

Charlie took her eye off John for a second and looked down "I know what I'm doing," before she knew what was happening John took a step forward her head snapped back to him and she pulled the trigger- her eyes going wide when he froze and grabbed his chest. She stood there watching him drop to the ground like it was all in slow motion.

"Charlie….Charlie….CHARLIE!" she snapped her head down at Peter's yelling "my… cuffs," he said "on my waist… get them…cuff him to the fridge door," he panted.

"Pete what if he's dead!" she cried as she did what he told her to.

"Baby… l-look… at...me," Peter said, she looked at him "he's n-not dead… you… hit him in the-in the shoulder… okay, it's okay…he's passed out from shock- do it before he wakes up," he said and dropped back to the floor "get his gun too," he panted.

Charlie ran to John and cuffed him dragging him to the fridge she cuffed the other side kicked his gun away and ran back to him "Pete!" she cried when his eyes were closed again "please Pete wake up!" she whimpered.

"Georgie," he whispered.

"What?" she asked leaning closer.

"Georgie's upstairs…hurt," he coughed "find her…please," he said and grabbed her hand when she shook her head furiously.

Charlie grabbed her phone and stood up "I'll be right back please stay awake," she sniffed and took his gun. Running up the stairs she called the cops "this is Charlie Holden I have two officers down at Detective Holden's house please you have to hurry Pete's been shot and Watson doesn't look too good either," she said as she jumped down beside her and rolled her over.

"Okay Charlie I need you to stay calm it's Lara, can you tell me what happened ambulances and cruisers are on the way."

"That Baker bloke!" she cried "I came home and found Pete on the floor bleeding, before I called anyone he came out of nowhere and shot at me!" she sobbed.

"Okay Charlie, it's okay, is he still there?" Lara asked.

"Yeah," she whimpered "I took Pete's gun and shot him! He's cuffed to our fridge."

"Good Charlie you're doing great and how is Pete's condition?"

"There's a lot of blood he's been shot in the chest he keeps opening and closing his eyes."

"Okay and Watson?"

"She looks like she got a bang to the head I can't see any other injuries she's breathing anyway."

"Okay here's what I want you to do okay?" Lara said "I want you to get her down to the same room as Pete if you can, by what you're telling me she's been knocked out. She might groan and mumble when you pull her up but she's still unconscious, she'll be a dead weight so be careful."

"Okay…I'm gonna have to put the phone down," Charlie replied having no clue how she was gonna do this.

"Don't hang up on me Charlie! Put the phone in your pocket and come back to me as soon as you can!" Lara yelled.

"Okay Lara," she sniffed and put it in her pocket, slipping her arm under Watson she pulled her into sitting position, she looked at her when she started groaning in pain "it's me Georgie, Charlie, you're okay," she said and pulled her to her feet.

Stumbling to the hallway she gripped the rail and took the stairs carefully-Watson was pressing all her weight against her. Getting to the bottom Charlie gripped her waist and other arm and hurried to the kitchen, lying her not far from Peter she pulled out the phone again "Lara!" she cried.

"I'm here sweetie I'm here."

"Peter's unconscious!" she yelled "what do I do?"

"Put pressure on the wound Charlie, press as hard as you can."

Charlie's head snapped up at the sound of sirens "I hear cars!" she yelled.

"That's back up, I want you to raise that gun again you know us all Charlie if it's not someone you know shoot okay."

"B-but Baker is here!" she stuttered.

"I know but he could have a partner and be listening in to the radio chatter just do as I say."

"Police!" someone yelled and kicked in her front door.

Charlie raised Peter's gun as they got closer she sighed in relief when Taylor walked through the door with his partner "it's Taylor," she said to Lara.

"Okay ambulance should be pulling up now, I'm on my way you did great Charlie," she said and hung up.

Charlie threw her phone down and scooted closer to Peter "please wake up," she sobbed "please Pete you can't leave me, I need you!" she sobbed and dropped onto his chest crying uncontrollably.

"Charlie," Taylor said and got down beside her "you need to move out of the way sweetie," he said softly and placed his hands on her shoulders "we need to get him to hospital."

Charlie looked up and saw two medics waiting for her to move, she shakily stood up and stumbled-Taylor grabbing her, holding her up.

Charlie watched in a daze as both were lifted onto stretchers and wheeled out the door, something dawned on her "the kids!" she screamed "they were here! Pete and Georgie were minding them!"

"They're down the beach with Jack and Hayley," another officer said reading from a note on the counter.

Charlie nodded and brushed by them "I have to go with Pete…Taylor call them and my boyfriend-Jack has his number!" she called and ran out to the ambulance.

…..

Brax groaned as someone banged on his door for the third time, rolling out of the bed he pulled on bottoms and a shirt and walked to the door, opening it he frowned at two officers at his door.

"Are you Daryl Braxton?" one of them asked.

"Uh yeah," he nodded "can I help you?"

"I'm Officer Anderson, we've been sent here on behalf of Charlie Holden."

Brax's eyes widened "she's my girlfriend is she okay?" he asked worried.

"She's in quite a state you'll need to come with us," he replied.

"What happened?" Brax asked as he grabbed his shoes from behind the door.

"Her brother and his partner were attacked at home this morning she walked in on it."

"What!" Brax yelled "are they okay- where is Charlie?" he asked as he followed them to the cruiser.

"She's at the hospital," Anderson replied as he pulled away.

"Is Pete and Georgie okay?" Brax asked again.

"Detective Holden has been shot, Watson suffered a blow to the head Charlie is being treated for shock…she was shot at," he added.

"No," Brax said and threw his hands over his face "did it get her?"

"No Detective Holden was still alert when he came up behind her."

"Thank god," Brax sighed in relief his eyes widened "my daughter and brothers they stayed there last night are they okay?"

"They're fine they weren't in the house, they're with Jack and Hayley."

Brax sighed again in relief "so did you get who did it?" he asked.

Anderson chuckled "Charlie did…she shot him and cuffed him to the fridge, I'm sure you know a guy has been hassling them?"

"John Baker," Brax said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah him, he's down the station now… your girlfriend is a very brave woman she took the gun from her brother and took over."

"Yeah and look where it's gotten her," Brax muttered.

* * *

Back at the hospital Charlie sat on chairs in the hallway holding a cup of water in her shaking hands with Lara beside her.

Lara rubbed her back "he's gonna be fine sweetie you heard the doctor he'll wake up soon."

"He could have died," she whispered "if I had been five minutes later he'd be dead," she whimpered.

"He isn't, you can't think like that sweetie you were there in time that's all that matters."

"Charlie!" she looked up to see a very worried Brax running along the hall, she stood up when he got closer "I've been so worried about you," he said and pulled her into him "are you okay?"

Charlie gripped onto him and buried her head in his chest as her tears fell again "I should have been there I never should have went out last night!" she cried.

Her knees buckled under her and Brax gripped her tighter. Sitting her down he sat beside her "it's not your fault babe no one knew this was gonna happen."

"He's right Charlie you can't blame yourself," Lara said.

"I knew!" she yelled "I knew he was about! I knew he'd come back! I knew he was gonna do something!"

"Charlie," she looked up and jumped out of her seat as Sid stood before her "Pete is awake he's asking for you."

"So he's okay?" she asked.

"He's still recovering so he's a bit groggy he won't remember much right now so try not to push him with questions," Sid replied.

"I just wanna see for myself he's okay," she turned back to Brax "can you let Jack and Hayls know what room I'm in when they get here?"

Brax nodded "what room?"

"Uh," Charlie looked at Sid "Ten," he said and walked on.

Charlie smiled weakly "I'll be back soon," she said and ran to catch up with Sid.

"Take your time I'll be here…I love ya!" he called after her.

…..

Charlie nervously walked into the room she choked on a sob and threw her hands over her mouth when Peter turned his head to look at her.

"Come over here," he said when she still remained rooted to the spot a few minutes later.

Instead of sitting on the chair she climbed onto the bed and lay on his good side snuggling into him "I was so scared," she whimpered and let a tear drop onto him.

Peter sighed and brought his arm down around her "I was too…the thought of not being able to protect you back there almost killed me."

"You can never leave me," she said and gripped him tighter "never ever….I don't know what I'd do without you."

Peter pulled her closer "I'm not going anywhere-not planning on it either…how are you doing?" he asked and stroked her hair.

"Fine," she replied in a daze.

"Charlie," he sighed.

Charlie looked up at him with her watery eyes "I'll be fine once I know you're okay," she said and lay back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…go through it," he said after a minute.

"Don't wanna talk about it," she muttered.

"We're gonna have to talk about it sweetie," he replied, he was worried about her this was effecting her more than she was letting on and he could see right through her act.

Charlie looked up at him again "and we will…just not now," she said and lay down again.

Peter just looked down on her she looked so small lying against him-he still couldn't believe she was an adult now. Sighing he dropped his head back against the pillow there was no point in trying to talk to her now she had already shut down and blocked it out.

A few minutes later he looked up when the door opened and smiled at a tearful Hayley in the doorway and a very pale Jack behind her "I'm fine guys," he said.

"Oh Pete!" Hayley cried and ran to him.

"Hey I'm fine okay," he said and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"What happened?" Jack asked sitting down "Taylor called me but he wouldn't tell me anything just to get someone to watch the kids and get here."

Peter sighed and looked down at a sleeping Charlie curled into him "don't worry about me just look after her."

Jack looked over at Charlie "what has she got to do with this?"

Peter sighed again he'd never forget the look on her face when she first saw him on the floor "she walked in on it…he was still there."

Jack's eyes widened and he jumped up "did he hurt her?" he asked panicked.

"No," Peter shook his head "he shot at her but he missed I'm just worried about her mental state, she was a mess she won't talk to me."

Jack sighed and shook his head looking down on Charlie he sat on the chair again "I'll take her home in a while."

Peter looked down on her too "something tells me she's not going anywhere," he said and put his arm back around her.

"Brax is here maybe he can get her to go home," Hayley suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Peter said.

Jack scoffed "after last night I think she'd knock him out if she saw him."

Hayley smirked and looked at Charlie "you missed all the fun back at Brax's," she chuckled when both Peter and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"They weren't talking when I left- she'd already gone in a taxi…what did I miss?" Jack asked.

Peter slapped him "you let her go home alone?"

Jack rubbed his head "she stormed off she was gone before anyone noticed."

"What did happen in the first place?" Peter asked.

Hayley shrugged "Bianca said something about them seeing some girl kiss Brax and Charlie flipped…but they made up," she added quickly after the look Peter and Jack gave each other.

"Made up how exactly?" Peter asked.

Hayley smiled "he told her the girl kissed him and he pushed her away…then he told Charlz he loved her."

Jack chuckled "about damn time, so that's it then they're a couple?" he asked.

Hayley nodded "I think so we didn't get a chance to talk since we left them to it last night…I'm gonna go see Georgie," she said and walked to the door "I'll ask Sid can I bring her back here," she said and walked out of the room.

Peter looked down on Charlie and smiled he was surprised she actually told him how she felt-him too looking back up at Jack he nodded to the door "ask Brax to come in here will ya?"

Jack stood up "yeah I'm gonna go see Georgie too," he said and walked out of the room.

….

Brax stood up as Jack got closer to him "is Charlie okay?" he asked.

"Don't know mate she was asleep when I got here…Pete wants you," he said and walked on to Watson's room.

Brax frowned and looked after him for a moment before he turned and walked towards Peter's room. Knocking at the door he stuck his head in "you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah come in," Peter replied.

"How you feeling?" Brax asked as he sat down.

"Meds haven't worn off yet so ask me then," he chuckled "I wanna talk to you about Charlie."

"Okay," Brax said shooting a glance at her asleep on his chest.

"She's still in shock which means she's gonna block everything and everyone out, I've already tried talking to her but she avoids the topic."

"So what can I do?" Brax asked.

"When she wakes up I want you to do whatever it takes to get her to go home with you…she won't want to go to the house," Peter said and looked down on her "I don't want her here."

"She won't leave," Brax said.

"I know which is why you're going to get her to, she doesn't need to be here I'm fine she needs to go home and get some sleep. After what she went through at the house-what she saw she needs to talk about it."

"So you think she'll talk to me"? Brax asked.

Peter nodded and stroked her hair "she won't talk to me, if you're alone she will talk to you."

"What makes me any different to you or Jack or anyone else?" Brax asked.

Peter smiled "she loves us but she's in love with you I know my sister Brax trust me she'll talk to you-but don't push her let her make the first move."

Brax nodded "I'll try my best…call me when she wakes up," he said and walked to the door "I'm glad you're okay, I don't know what she'd do if it was worse."

Peter sighed and looked down at her "we're lucky she doesn't have to think about that then aren't we?"

"Yeah," Brax sighed "I better go find out where the kids are, see ya," he said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

A while later Charlie opened her eyes slightly taking in the room she sighed heavily and opened her eyes fully. Titling her head up she smiled quickly as Peter smiled down on her "how long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Just over an hour…how are ya now?" he asked.

Charlie's face went blank and she sat up off him "I'm fine," she said and looked down at her hands.

"Sweetie," he said softly "it's not good to bottle it all up," he said and placed his hands on top of hers "no matter what it is you know you can tell me."

Charlie looked down at their hands biting her lip she tried to keep the tears at bay "I thought you were dead," she fell silent for a few seconds before she stood up "when I saw you lying there not moving eyes closed I thought you were gone that I'd never get to see you again, hear your voice, see you smile or even give out to me…I couldn't handle that, when I think about it all I can see is you lying there," she whimpered and looked at him "I love you Pete- so so much, I can't imagine my life without you around."

Peter looked down at his hands and chewed on his lip he didn't think it was affecting her that badly sighing he looked back at her "Charlie you don't need to worry about that I'm not going anywhere, sweetie things like this happen- like when you crashed, I felt the same way you do now I couldn't tell you what happened after Hayley called me, I don't even know how I got to you it was all a blur…what I'm saying is it goes away, that fear- the dreams and whatever else you might be feeling, it all goes away if you're willing to let it."

Charlie looked over at him "you're still a cop Pete."

Peter frowned "what has that got to do with anything?"

"Every time you walk out that door to go to work I worry about you- that is my fear, I worry if I'm gonna get a call to say you've been hurt. I keep it to myself because I don't wanna annoy or upset anyone, I hate it Pete, I hate you being a cop! I hate wondering what state you'll come home in... if you'll come home at all. That is the reason that psycho did this to you!" she yelled "I don't want you to do it anymore!" she cried.

Peter sighed "Charlie I could get hurt in any job, I could fall in the house, I could come off my board you never know what's gonna happen."

Charlie shook her head "you don't put yourself in danger every day-dodge bullets every day- worry about some nut stalking your family if you were working in a bloody shop or something!" she yelled.

"Charlie," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose "I-" he was cut off when the door opened.

"Hey you're awake," Hayley smiled her smile dropped when she copped the way they were looking at one another "um have I interrupted something?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"No," Charlie said straight away "…I need some air," she said and brushed by her.

Hayley looked at Peter "what the hell just happened?"

"Nothing…go tell Brax to take her home," he replied and looked up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh.

….

Outside Charlie sat on a bench in a world of her own she knew she shouldn't have said any of it she knew he was already worried about her, she knew her avoiding the topic wasn't making him any better she just couldn't help herself when he asked again she had bottled that up for too long. Sighing she sat back on the bench she did hate him being a cop but he hated her and Hayley working late in Angelo's but he allowed them to anyway why shouldn't she be the same? It wasn't just him, she totally flipped when Jack said he was going to the academy-she called him more than ten times a day when he moved away just so she knew he was still alive-then it dawned on her what her problem was, it wasn't that they were cops it was the fear of losing them like she did her parents. Her dad was a Detective too and her mum an Inspector-not that she remembered much about them, a few years back she had gone snooping in Peter's room after a weird conversation she'd heard him have with someone on the phone. She found a file on her parents, someone seemed to think the accident that killed them wasn't an accident at all and that someone was her brother.

Sighing again she sat forward why be a cop at all? It had killed her parents (if that file was correct) almost gotten her brother killed and she was sure Jack had some scares he didn't want them to know about- even Georgie had her share, six years ago she remembered Peter getting a call saying she had been held hostage at a store by a guy strung out on heroin…why risk your life and make people worry?"

Brax walked up behind her and stopped not far away he knew she was deep in thought, watching her for a few seconds he walked over to the bench and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him "let me take you home?" he asked.

Charlie snuggled into him and wrapped her arm around his waist "okay," was all she said.

The sat like that for a few more minutes before Charlie pulled away from him and stood up "let's go then…I called B she said her and Leah have the boys and Ruby that they'll keep them for the night-if that's alright with you," she added.

Brax nodded and stood up "that's fine my main concern tonight is you," he said and slipped his hand into hers "we have to get a taxi the cops brought me here," he said as they started to walk.

Charlie nodded "I'll see is Lara still here she can give us a lift back," she said and pulled out her phone. After a quick conversation she ended her call "she'll meet us at the main entrance in five minutes."

Fifteen minutes later Lara pulled to a stop outside Brax's she turned to the backseat where both sat "you just get a good nights' sleep Charlie, Pete is fine, Baker is in a cell and he will face what he's done including that night you crashed," she said.

Charlie nodded "thanks…can you let us out?" she asked.

Lara chuckled "forgot you can't open it," she said and climbed out, opening the back door she stepped back as they climbed out "night guys," she said and closed the back door.

Charlie walked over to her and hugged her "thanks for everything today Lara, I don't think I'd have stayed that calm if anyone else had answered that phone."

Lara hugged her back "don't mention it Charlie you guys are like family," she said and stepped back "and you look after her," she said to Brax and climbed into her car.

"I will," Brax nodded and walked on to the door.

"By guys," she called as she pulled away.

Charlie watched the car until she couldn't see it anymore before she followed Brax inside and closed the door.

"Do you want something to eat?" Brax asked.

"No thanks," she mumbled "I just wanna go to sleep," she said and walked into his bedroom, pulling off her shoes she pulled back the covers and climbed in.

Brax sighed and walked to his bedroom door "one hour then you'll eat you haven't had a thing all day Charlie, making yourself sick is not the way to go either."

Charlie lifted her head she he was right- that and Peter and Jack would kill her if she ended up sick "if you really wanna make me something you can make me a pizza," she smiled.

Brax smiled too "that's more like it…won't be long," he said and walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

A while later Brax came back with a pizza and a soda for each of them, sitting on the bed he nudged her "babe," he said softly. When she didn't move he leaned down and bit her on the neck.

Charlie giggled and opened her eyes "was that necessary?"

Brax shrugged "my hands were full…here," he said holding out the pizza.

Charlie scooted so she was sitting up "thanks," she said and took it from him.

They ate in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts, once they were done Brax placed the plate on the locker and rolled back to face her he had been thinking about what Peter asked him at the hospital "do you wanna talk about what happened?" he asked cautiously.

Charlie looked down and started to play with the ring on the soda can "I got home, I was so happy I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I let myself in and the place was quiet I knew they'd be up by then so I called out. When I got to the kitchen I called Pete and I just froze, there he was lying on the floor covered in blood," she sniffed. "After I got over my shock I jumped down beside him and started to shake him, Brax I had no idea what to do I thought I was gonna be sick on him… you will never know the relief I felt when he opened his eyes."

Brax squeezed her hand "I can't imagine what that must have been like babe."

"No, no you can't," she replied "it was like I stopped breathing and nothing was real-like it was a dream or something, then I came back with a bang when he tried to speak. I don't even know what I said I pulled out my phone and went to call for an ambulance. When he spoke again I stopped and looked at him he was trying to say get down and tried to lift his arm, that's when I saw his gun," Charlie looked down "I knew something was wrong it was like I could feel it, I turned around and he was standing there with this proud sick twisted smile on his face," she shook her head "my brother lay there bleeding and all he could do was smile at me."

Brax sighed "he's a nut Charlie he's had a grudge against Peter for ages he was getting a kick out of him suffering."

Charlie nodded "well he got his kick," she muttered "I asked him what he wanted and he laughed and said to do what he came to do that Pete had to die. I don't know what happened I think I said he wasn't going to die…I saw Pete's gun and took it, I stood up when all I wanted to do was drop back to the ground my legs were numb I don't know how I actually stood up at all. I told him he needed to leave he laughed and said or I'd do what-I can't remember what he said after that all I remember was Pete telling me to get out, I looked down at him and said I knew what I was doing then Baker moved and I freaked…I shot him- I was so so scared Brax," she whispered.

Brax sighed and pulled her into him it was killing him to know all this- how scared she was- what she had to do "you did the right thing and he's still alive to pay for what he's done."

Charlie sniffed and snuggled into him "Pete came back to consciousness for a few minutes-enough to tell me Georgie was in the house and she was hurt. He started yelling at me I couldn't move I was standing with the gun still raised looking at Baker on the floor. When he finally got my attention he told me to cuff him to the fridge and take his gun, when I did all that he asked me to find Georgie…I found her in his bedroom unconscious he had hit her in the head with a bar the cops had found."

Brax shook his head he couldn't believe someone would go this far just to get one guy "at least it's all over now they're okay you're okay and that guy is where he belongs."

Charlie tilted her head up to look at him "I can't bear the thought of losing Ruby my brothers or Hayls they're all I've ever known-they're all I have….and now I have you and they boys, I couldn't deal if anything happened to you or them, I love you," she said stroking his cheek.

Brax smiled and lowered his head "we're not going anywhere…ever," he said and moved closer "and I love you too," he said and kissed her "when those cops turned up at the door and said they were here about you my heart stopped beating, I was so freaked I didn't know what to think I just knew I needed to get to where you were. When I got there and saw you sitting there okay all I kept thinking was I was so glad I told you I loved you….If Pete hadn't seen him come up behind you I might not have got another chance," he mumbled.

Charlie bit her lips as her eyes filled with tears his words we so sweet he really really loved her, "I don't think you realise just how much I love you Brax, I have never felt this way about anyone and I'm sure I never will again….It's you-all I want is you."

Brax smiled and leaned back into her "I do realise but it's not half of how much I love you, no one will ever love you as much as I do, you're it for me Charlie and I already know that" he said and kissed her slowly.

Pulling him closer Charlie lay back taking him with her, as the kiss got more heated she pulled his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor-giggling as he pulled her shirt off ripping her buttons.

….

Afterwards they lay wrapped around one another Brax ran his fingers up and down her arm while Charlie lay in a daze on his chest "babe?" Brax said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You know you're gonna have to tell Pete what you told me a while ago," he said.

Charlie nodded against him "I know… just not now."

"Why not now?" he asked.

Charlie sighed and rolled off him "because we had an argument before and I stormed off."

"What- why?" Brax asked and sat up "why didn't you tell me?" he asked leaning over her.

Charlie shrugged and looked at him "I don't know I just never thought of it…I told him I hated him being a cop that I didn't want him doing it anymore, I told him how much I worry about him and how I feel every time that phone rings when he's at work… his dream was to be a cop he loves it so much," she shook her heads "why did I tell him that why must I always think of myself and what I'm feeling?"

Brax lay back and pulled her onto him "you can't help how you feel Charlie and you shouldn't bottle things up the longer you do the worse it's gonna be when it comes out-for everyone concerned."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed and snuggled deeper into him "I know my brother, what I said to him is gonna keep playing on his mind. He's given a lot up for us he never got the chance to have his own life he always had us to worry about. As much as I hate him being a cop I know how much he loves it and I see the difference he makes in this town I can't imagine him being anything but a cop- I don't want him to give up his dream but I can't help the worry at the thought of it getting him killed."

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "he's a tough guy and a great cop he knows what he is doing and how to handle things. He does make a difference in this town because he cares about it and the people in it, what happened wasn't expected he was at home relaxed in his own environment doing his own thing whereas if he was on the job he'd be on constant alert he's only human he doesn't think about his job all day every day."

Charlie looked up at him "can we watch a movie or something I need to think about something else."

Brax chuckled and rolled her over "I can make you think about something else," he said and nipped at her neck.

Charlie giggled "so now you've slept with me you want it all the time?"

Brax kissed her quickly "no I want it because you're so damn sexy and I can't enough of you…and I love ya," he added quickly.

Charlie kissed him and sat up pushing him down without breaking it and climbed on him and pulled back "this time I'm in control."

Brax chuckled and slipped his hands onto her waist "do I see a naughty side trying to get out?"

"Mr Braxton are you complaining?" she asked.

"No mam," he chuckled and pulled her down to him "just like a woman that's in control."

"Good thing you have me then," she said and pushed against him "because I know exactly what I wanna do to you," she whispered in his ear.

Brax slipped his hand around her neck and kissed her hard "babe," he moaned when she started to move.

Charlie smirked as his hands tightened on her waist and neck she loved knowing she caused this-she made him feel this way "you like it baby?" she asked sexily.

"Oh I like," he groaned "babe you have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

Charlie bit her lip she didn't really know what she was doing, the two times she was with him he did most of the work but whatever it was it seemed to be working, leaning down she ran her hands up his chest, she kissed him heatedly and let herself get lost in him-loving the way he was calling her name.

* * *

After round two they both lay panting looking up at the ceiling "aww babe," Brax panted "where the hell did that come from?"

Charlie shrugged "don't know but it worked for me," she giggled.

Brax leaned over her "you're amazing, that was incredible…remind me to let you on top more often," he said and kissed her. Pulling back he climbed out of the bed "I gotta take a shower I'm sweating here, you give a great work out," he chuckled.

Charlie sat up and looked down at the soaking wet sheets "yeah I'll change the bed then I'll get a shower."

Brax chuckled "you wanna join me?"

"No baby I can just about breathe again, I think I'll sit this one out," she giggled and rolled out of the bed "but hey," she said turning back to him "you can think about this while you're in there," she said and opened the sheet.

"Charlie don't do that to me," he groaned and walked into the bathroom "be a cold shower now!" he called.

Charlie giggled and pulled on bottoms and his shirt, walking to the linen closet she grabbed fresh sheets and walked back into the room-jumping when her phone started vibrating on the locker. She ran to it and saw Peter calling panic set in and she stared at the screen, she wanted to answer it but it was like her body had refused to move, sighing when it stopped she turned back to the bed and pulled off the old sheets seems it refused her to call him back too.

She looked around when Brax started talking and opened the bathroom door "babe it's Pete," he said and threw his phone on the bed.

Sitting down Charlie picked up the phone she swallowed hard before bringing it to her ear what was the big deal it was Pete "hello," she said and rubbed her sweating palm against her leg.

"Hey," Peter said slowly "I called you," he said.

She knew by his tone he knew something was up damn him and his ability to read her "yeah sorry I was in the kitchen, by the time I ran back to the room it had stopped…Brax was in the shower," she added she had no idea what was going on here she didn't want to talk to him she just wanted to hang up.

"Okay Charlie, why don't you tell me what's really going on?" he asked.

"Don't know what you mean," she replied.

Peter sighed "well for starters you knew it was me you never say hello unless you don't know who it is or you're pissed at the caller and I know you weren't in the kitchen Brax said you were in bed where your phone was so what is going on?"

Charlie sighed "I don't know, after I left the hospital I didn't wanna go back- didn't wanna talk to you… after all the stuff I said before Hayls came in I-"

"No, no stop," Peter cut in "don't worry about any of that."

"How can I not worry about it, you were never to know all that I know what you get like and how your mind works," she huffed.

"Georgie was pretty upset she didn't get to see you," he replied changing the subject-this wasn't a conversation for over the phone, he needed to get her alone at home.

"I text Jack to tell her I was gone I'd see her tomorrow," she replied.

Peter shook his head "she's gone back to her place she's been released, Sid said I might be able to go home day after tomorrow."

"Already?" she yelled "Pete you got shot you should be in there for a few weeks!"

Peter chuckled "it missed everything vital if I'm good to go I'll be coming home…are you gonna be there?" he asked knowing she hadn't been back.

"Of course I'm gonna be there!" she yelled.

"What are you yelling for?" he asked.

"I don't know," she muttered she didn't understand why her anger was directed at him.

Peter did, he sighed heavily "you blame me for this don't you?"

Charlie scoffed "well he was after you and me and Georgie got hurt in the process," she said before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened when she copped what she said "Pete I'm so sorry I didn't mean that I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"At least you're talking about it…go on, I love ya," he said and hung up.

"No Pete wait I'm sor- Damn it!" she yelled and flung the phone down, wiping the tear that escaped she went on changing the bed.

Brax walked out in a towel "is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just checking in," she said in a daze "I'm gonna get a shower," she said and walked by him with her own phone.

Closing the door she called Peter back "I'm sorry," she sniffed "I didn't mean it," she said as soon as he answered.

Peter sat listening to her he wasn't angry at her she was right this was all down to him he put his family in danger and his sister and girlfriend got hurt "it's alright sweetie," he said "you're right-"

"No I'm not right," she cut in "I know you didn't ask for this, I'm just all over the place it's one thing after another I don't know what I'm saying."

Peter sighed "I'm leaving the force Charlz."

"What!" she screeched "no Pete don't listen to anything I said today, please, I'm sorry, you can't leave you love being a cop."

"Yeah but I love you more, I never realised you felt that way about it."

"You can't just leave over me having a breakdown!"

"I've already made up my mind you and my family come first."

"What would mum and dad say?" she blurted out.

Peter smiled to himself "they'd tell me to do what makes me happy, and I'll be happy knowing my baby sister is happy."

Charlie bit her lip "dad would kick your ass and mum would drag you back to the station and cuff you to the desk…you love that Job Pete I won't let you throw half your life's work away over me."

"I'm not throwing anything away… I gotta go here's the nurse."

"Pete!" she yelled "I'll kill you myself!"

Peter chuckled "I'd like to see you try…actually no I wouldn't, I love ya, stop worrying, I'll see ya tomorrow," he said and hung up.

Charlie sighed and dropped onto the side of the bath she was in shock if he didn't tell her himself she'd never believe it…she had to fix it and fast. Deciding she couldn't do anything at eleven at night she pulled off her clothes and jumped into the shower her head in over drive already.

After her shower she pulled on a shirt and walked back to the bed to where Brax was lying watching tv "who were you yelling at in there?" he asked as she climbed in beside him.

"Pete's leaving the police force," she muttered "and it's all over me and my big mouth," she said and lay down.

Brax's eyes went wide in shock "he's what…did he tell you that?"

"Yeah he told me he was leaving because he never realised how I felt, I tried to talk him out of it, said about how much he loved that job and he said he loved me more and I come first," she shook her head "I'm an idiot I can't let him do this."

Brax pulled her to him "it's been a long day for everyone let him sleep on it and talk to him tomorrow."

Charlie sighed "yesterday it was us fighting then that slut last night, the day before that it was us fighting again and again and again, then all that with the kids and your mum, me running away not talking to Pete and now this… am I not allowed to be happy?"

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "don't be getting yourself down babe, whatever's thrown at us we can take it we've been through so much already…I'm telling ya let him sleep on it he'll change his mind tomorrow."

Charlie sighed again and snuggled into him "I hope you right…night," she said and leaned up to kiss him "I love ya," she said and settled back into him.

"Night babe, love ya too," he said and pulled her closer praying tomorrow would be a better day for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the lack of updates hit a brick wall for a while…the last part gets a bit steamy so again skip if you want to. Also apologise for any mistakes too tired to go over it again-enjoy.**

Two days had passed since Charlie and Peter had had that phone call. She hadn't called or answered him since- something in her was just pulling her away from him. Jack and Hayley had both come banging Brax's door down pleading with her to come see him but nothing worked.

Even Brax was getting worried about her she hadn't moved out of the bed she hadn't eaten she didn't even wanna see the kids. He stood in the bedroom doorway looking in at her she lay on the bed looking out the window. Sighing he walked to the bed and sat on the side "babe, please," he said and moved closer to her "this isn't helping anyone."

Charlie looked at him but didn't say anything.

Brax dropped his head "you leave me no choice Charlie I'm not sitting her watching you like this anymore," he said and stood up "you have ten minutes to get up, eat, get a shower… do anything or I'm dragging you to the hospital!" he yelled and walked to the door "think about your daughter she needs her mum!" he yelled and walked into the living room. Dropping onto the sofa he looked towards the door when someone knocked sighing he walked to it and opened it ready to tell whoever it was to get lost…changing his mind when he saw who it was "hey," he said and stepped back to allow them in.

"Hey," Watson replied and walked in "I hear Charlie is cooped up here."

"Bedroom," Brax nodded towards it "maybe you can talk some sense into her…I'm gonna go take the kids the park- leave you to talk," he said and grabbed his coat "I'll see ya," he said and slipped out the door.

Watson walked to the window and watched Brax get the kids in the car she sighed heavily, when she arrived Ruby was playing in the garden with the boys and all she had said was mummy is sad and very sick. After Brax had settled them all in the car she walked to the bedroom and leaned against the door watching her "you can't hide here the rest of your life," she said watching her closely.

Charlie smiled at her voice and looked over at her "how's the head?"

"This isn't about me," Watson said and walked to the bed "Pete's pretty upset, he misses you," she said and sat down.

Charlie looked down at her hands there was that feeling again "is he home yet?"

"No he will be later though," she replied. She turned her body to face Charlie "I don't know what's going on between you and Pete I know you had words but he didn't tell me why…whatever it is put it aside, he misses you and I know he's worrying about you-he shouldn't have to."

"I didn't ask him to," Charlie muttered.

"You don't have to he loves you," Watson said.

Charlie sighed and stood up walking to the window she crossed her arms over herself and looked out at Brax's car pulling away "I don't know what it is, something inside me is stopping me from going to see him it won't even let me think about it him."

Watson nodded "it's called posttraumatic stress….it makes you think ways you wouldn't normally-block out what happened."

Charlie turned to face her "all I can see his him lying there…what if he had died what would I do then?"

Watson sighed she had a feeling she knew what was going on "you need to talk to Pete about this Charlz I can't help you, your brother has sacrificed a lot for you now it's time to return the favour…he'll be home at four," she said and walked out of the room.

Charlie watched her go through the window, watching her pull away she sighed and turned back to the room sitting on the ledge she started to think. After a few minutes she stood up and walked to the bathroom turning on the shower she stripped off and climbed under the water.

…..

Brax arrived home and settled the kids in front of the tv, walking to the bedroom where he expected to find Charlie he frowned when the bed was empty and made. Walking to the other bedrooms he frowned again when they were all made and the rooms had been cleaned. Walking to the kitchen he stopped and leaned against the doorframe smiling when he found her dressed.

Charlie turned around and dried off her hands "hey," she said quietly.

Brax pushed himself off the door and walked to her, bringing his hand up he stroked her cheek and smiled down at her. Leaning forward he kissed her on the forehead and stepped back "you okay?" he asked.

Charlie smiled quickly and stepped forward "I will be if you kiss me properly."

Brax chuckled and stepped closer to her and pulled her to him dipping his head he kissed her deeply, pulling back he pulled her into a hug "did you eat anything?"

Charlie nodded against him "I had cereal and toast."

"Good," he replied and stepped back "so I hear Pete is coming home today."

Charlie nodded "four o'clock," she said and walked towards the door.

"You're going over right?" he asked following her.

Charlie stopped and looked down at the floor "I don't think I can go into the house."

Brax nodded and stepped closer to her "you don't have to just be there when he gets home."

An idea popped into Charlie's head "I'm gonna go out for a bit are you alright to watch them?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "but where are you going?" he asked following her to the door.

Charlie smiled "to do something I should have done a long time ago…I love ya," she said and pulled the door open.

"Love ya more!" Brax called after her and watched her climb into her car he wasn't gonna stop her she seemed pretty sure she knew what she was doing. After she was gone he stepped back in and closed the door she'll call if she needs him.

* * *

Charlie hurried along the hallway as fast as her legs would carry her seeing Sid walk out of a room she slowed her pace "Sid!" she called and hurried to him as he stopped. "Is okay if Pete leaves now?" she asked.

Sid smiled he hadn't seen her in a few days "I've just come from his final evaluation he's all set to go I'll drop back with his discharge papers in a minute," he said and walked off.

Charlie walked to his room and leaned on the doorframe she looked in at him staring out the window "hey," she said.

Peter turned his head and smiled "was wondering when you'd show up."

"Momentary relapse," she said and walked into the room "so I'm here to kidnap you," she said and sat on the bed.

"What?" Peter chuckled.

"Sid said I could take you home now…but we're not going home," she said and stood up as Sid entered the room "sign them then we'll be on our way," she said and stepped out of the way.

"Right that's us done, now no lifting or moving about much and certainly no work," Sid said looking at him pointedly "come back in two days and I'll check on the wound, you already know how to look after it…I mean it Pete you were lucky, take it easy," he said and took the papers back "I don't wanna see you back here anytime soon," he said.

"Thought you wanted me back in two days," Peter smirked.

Sid chuckled "you know what I mean…look after him Charlie," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie giggled as the nurse wheeled a chair in "your chariot awaits," she giggled again and took over from the nurse "thanks," she smiled and moved it to the bed.

"I am not getting in that thing," Peter said pointing at it "there's nothing wrong with my legs," he said pulling back the covers.

"Now you know how I felt when you forced me into mine that time…hospital policy," she mimicked "in," she ordered and moved to help him.

Peter sighed loudly but let her help him into it "you're loving this aren't you?" he asked narrowing his eyes as she giggled again.

Charlie bit her lip to squash another giggled "I have no idea what you mean," she said and took the handles "ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he nodded "let's get the hell out of here," he said looking around the room.

"Okay," Charlie took his bag and hung it on one of the handles "let the fun begin," she said and wheeled him out of the room "hey Sid!" she called just as they got into the lift "when Georgie turns up tell her not to worry he's in safe hands!" she called as the lift doors closed.

Peter chuckled "no one knows you're here?" he asked.

"Nope," she said giving him nothing else.

"Georgie is gonna kill you," he chuckled.

"I know," she giggled and wheeled him out as the doors opened.

….

A while later she pulled up at her destination and climbed out opening the passenger door she helped him out and linked her arm with his. Peter winched when he took a step and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support "what are we doing here?" Peter asked.

Charlie led him to the edge (not too close) and looked out over the water "this is where I met Brax," she smiled.

"So shouldn't Brax be here with you?" Peter chuckled.

Charlie glanced at him then back to the water "do you know what I was doing when I met him?"

"No but I'm guessing it wasn't surfing," he chuckled.

Charlie looked down "I was standing right here- right in this spot…it was two days after you told me you were leaving," she mumbled.

Peter sighed "Charlie that's behind us now…we're moving on."

Charlie shook her head "not until I tell you this it's not…only Brax's knows."

Peter frowned "what have you to tell me?" he asked confused.

Charlie turned to face him as tears trickled down her face "the night I met Brax here…he talked me down- took me away from the edge." She sighed as Peter looked back in horror "I was standing here thinking you were going Ruby was gone and Jack was gone…what did I have left?"

"Charlie," Peter gasped and lowered his head he couldn't believe she was telling him this-that she did it at all "you wouldn't do that," he said in shock.

"Let me finish," she said and wiped her eyes "I took a step closer and closer, I was gonna do it- I was gonna jump."

Peter lifted his head back up quickly he felt sick listening to her "baby, things are never that bad-never ya hear me?" he said stepping closer to her.

Charlie nodded "they were, I had nothing-no one…you were leaving me," she sniffed.

Peter pulled her into him as his own tears fell "why would you even think about doing something you know would kill me?" he asked shakily.

Charlie looked up at him "I'm sorry," she whimpered "I did think about you and Ruby…and everyone else, the more I thought about it the more I was sure you didn't care-Jack either."

"Charlie that is not true you know I love you with everything I have- and Jack loves you so much," he replied.

"I know," she nodded "but at the time I thought you didn't care- that you were leaving me behind without a second thought of what damage and pain you caused."

Peter sighed again and pulled her closer "I wasn't leaving you Charlie I'd have been calling everyday- be home every weekend."

Charlie leaned her head into his chest "that wouldn't have been enough."

Peter rested his chin on her head "so where does Brax come into all this?" he asked after a minute.

Charlie smiled against him "he came right up beside me and just stopped-I didn't even notice him until he spoke, looking out at the water he didn't even look at me and said you know as much it hurts that will hurt more." She smiled again "I said it's the only option I have… then he said no it's not and took my hand, he said there's always an option and pulled me away from the edge-not once did he let go of my hand," she smiled "we sat here for a while talking...then he told me I could stay at his."

Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "thank god he was here…I don't know what I would have done Charlie, really, you have no idea what you mean to me."

Charlie looked up at him and smiled "I do coz you mean the same to me…I love ya Pete," she said and buried her head back into his chest "when I saw you lying there I prayed to mum and dad that you'd make it through…I don't even believe in all that praying crap but I did it and guess they really are there."

Peter chuckled "they're always there- maybe they sent Brax to you that night," he said seriously.

Charlie giggled and stepped away from him "maybe they did…bet they regret it now," she laughed "come on one more place left to go," she said and started to lead him back to the car.

…

When they pulled up to their next spot Peter smiled "I remember this place," he said and opened his door.

Charlie smiled and climbed out walking around his side she sat on the floor of the car "you used to bring us here every weekend- I come here with Ruby sometimes."

Peter smiled and ruffled her hair "you loved it the most, Jack used to just roll around in the dirt and Hayls would just sit on the swing all day, but you," he chuckled "you were up in the tress hanging out poles in the lake didn't give me a minutes peace."

Charlie giggled "I liked keeping you on your toes…Ruby's a bit like that now."

Peter chuckled again "so I've noticed-I've had her up here a few times too."

They fell into a comfortable silence taking everything in, after a few minutes Charlie looked up at him "so Detective, have you talked to the higher ups about going back to work?"

Peter looked down at her and frowned "we've already had this conversation I'm not going back," he said seriously.

"No you said 'I'm leaving the force' that is not a conversation," Charlie replied.

Peter sighed heavily "I mean it, I'm done, I'm not going back," he said.

Charlie stood up "come on," she said and leaned in to help him out "give me one good reason?" she asked as they walked to the swings not far away.

"You," Peter replied and lowered himself onto one of the swings.

"Not good enough," Charlie said and sat on the swing beside him.

"It's good enough for me," Peter replied "it killed me to know how you really felt about it and I won't do it to you anymore."

"That was me having a meltdown…Pete being a cop is your dream you always said you wanted to be a cop and nothing else," Charlie said as she kicked herself off. "Don't think about what I said the other day I was upset I was scared I wasn't thinking."

"I've been a cop since I was eighteen Charlie I'm thirty-three now I lived out my dream," Peter said as he kicked himself off too.

Charlie jumped off her swing and stopped behind his and started to push him "well that is not good enough for me Detective… if you leave who's gonna show me the ropes- who's gonna follow me around my first day- who's gonna help me out when I have no idea what I'm doing? Who am I gonna sweet talk when I screw up?"

Peter dug his feet into the sand under him and craned his neck back to her "what are you saying?" he asked hoping he was picking up the wrong meaning behind this.

Charlie walked around him so he could see her better "I wanna be a cop… I'm joining the police force Pete- enrolled this morning," she smiled.

Peter's eyed went wide "No way!" he yelled "no way in hell are you becoming a cop, no Charlie, it's not happening," he said…but inside he was beaming with pride- but the worry he felt outranked that.

Charlie chuckled and walked back to her swing "too late," she said and kicked herself off again "I'm just waiting to get accepted, I am gonna be a cop whether you like or not."

"Charlie if this is because of what happened…you shooting him, there's a lot more to being a cop than having a gun," he said seriously.

Charlie dug her feet into the sand and stopped herself sighing dramatically she stood up again "I heard all that when we went to the gun range Pete," she sighed again "over the last few days all I thought about was you what would could have happened and what would have happened if I didn't shoot him and use my head, I think like you Pete I notice things others don't I read more into things- I'm meant to be a cop…just like you."

Peter shook his head "no you're not, you're not meant to be a cop anything else but a cop Charlie."

"Mum and dad were on the force-Jack too-Georgie- you…what's so different to me joining?" she asked "you were over the moon when Jack signed up."

"That's different," he said quickly.

"Why?" Charlie asked "he was seventeen when he enrolled."

"Like I said he's different," Peter said.

"Why?" she asked again "what is so different about us?"

"Because I don't worry about him half as much as I worry about you!" he yelled.

"So this is what it's all about?" she asked "you're worried I won't be able to handle what I see out there?" she narrowed her eyes "you don't think I can do it?"

Peter sighed he was running out of reasons "I know you can do it I just don't want you to…after what happened with Grant, mum and dad, Baker…everything I think you've seen enough to last you a life time… why would you wanna put yourself through it?"

"Why do you put yourself through it?" she asked.

Peter sighed again he wasn't going to win "I'll make a deal with you," he said looking over at her "you drop all this-go to Uni and I'll stay on the force."

"That's not a deal you're going back anyway," she chuckled "here's a deal, you'll go back to the force, next year I'll hopefully make out of the academy and then you'll train me to be the best cop I can be….like you."

Peter groaned "you're not gonna drop this are you?"

"Nope, my minds already made up and you of all people know it doesn't change once I've decided," she said and started to swing again.

"Alright," he sighed "but I want you to know this is hard work Charlie, there're gonna push you so far-and keep pushing, they need to know you can handle it before the let you graduate."

"Hey I'm a Holden it's in my blood… I'm made for it," she said and stood up "suppose we better get you home before Georgie sends out a swat team," she giggled and helped him up.

"Does Brax know about this?" he asked as she helped him into the car.

"No," she chuckled "he's gonna hit the roof I just said I had something to do and went down to get the forms off Lara... she tried to talk me out of it too," she added.

Peter chuckled "wait till you tell Georgie."

"Please," she scoffed "she'll be giving me notes within two minutes," she said and closed the door

"We'll see," Peter sang as she climbed in bedside him.

"Would you like me to leave you here Detective?" she asked with a smirk.

"No thanks rookie," he teased "my oh so loving girlfriend will not be oh so loving if you turn up without me," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "by next week she'll be asking me why I didn't," she said and pulled away-she was glad she'd come to her senses and spent some time alone with him, all her feelings about him from before were gone she was back to normal-her head was back to normal.

* * *

On the drive home Peter kept shooting her looks "out with it," she said and glanced over at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You keep looking at me," she replied "so out with it," she said again.

Peter looked down at his hands he was trying to get his words together "when you were…on that cliff looking down…did you even think how it would affect me… Georgie, Hayls and Jack if you did do it?" he sighed "did you think about Ruby growing up without her mum-where she'd end up?"

Charlie pulled in at the side of the road and turned to face him "you gotta understand Pete I had nothing, Ruby was gone you were on your way too…all I got from Jack was a phone call a week or a text here and there- Hayls had her own place her own friends I barely saw her the last few weeks… I felt so alone," she muttered.

"But taking your own life Charlie and you acted so normal after that…how did I not see this?" he asked angrily.

"Because once I talked to Brax I was fine, he made me see there were options…he made me see a lot of things," she smiled "and in no way is this your fault, I ignored you for days so you couldn't possibly know anything...I feel really horrible about it through I felt so guilty whenever I looked at any of you."

Peter sighed he was so thankful Brax had showed up and he was gonna tell him too how could she even think about doing something like that-why did she feel she had no one? "I can't believe this," he said and shook his head "my sister-my baby sister…what have I done to you Charlie," he said shakily.

"Hey," Charlie said and slipped her hand into his "I told you that so I had nothing holding me back anymore, it's all behind us- we're starting again…all of us," she said and turned back to the wheel "and what you've done to me Pete is turn me into the awesome person I am today," she said and pulled away again.

Peter smiled weakly and looked out the window closing his eyes all he could see was her standing there on the edge of a cliff. Opening them again he put his head back and sighed heavily whether she said it or not he had let her down.

Pulling up at their house Charlie frowned at Brax's car outside and a few others, climbing out she walked around to his side and opened the door, helping him out she shut the door and both leaned against the car "I can't go inside Pete," she said and looked at the ground.

"Yeah me either," he said looking at the house.

Charlie looked over at him other than the time she saw him after her crash she had never seen him look so scared-Georgie's words came back to her, pushing herself off the car she held out her hand "how about we do it together and if one of us can't do it we'll head off again…together?" she said.

Peter looked at the house for a few more seconds then down to her hand, darting his eyes between both for a few seconds he sighed and pushed himself off the car "what kinda cops would we be if we couldn't face a crime scene," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

Charlie giggled and started to walk up the drive, getting to the door she opened it and pushed it in frowning when the house was quiet "so here we go," she said but didn't move.

"Uh Charlz, I can't go in with you blocking the doorway," he chuckled from behind her.

Charlie took a step in and gripped him tighter as she took another step she waited for Peter to close the door her heart was hammering against her chest she wanted to turn around and run but she had to stick it out for her brother "remember Charlz we can turn back around," Peter said and stepped in front of her taking the lead.

Peter led her to the kitchen door and both stopped in the doorway eyes glued to the spot where he had been that day. A sigh of relief left them both when there wasn't a trace of what had happened…until Charlie looked at the counter where the bullet had lodged. Seeing the hole she closed her eyes and jumped as the flash of a gun went off in her head and the noise of a bullet whizzed by her "I can't!" she cried and took a step back "I can't go in there!"

"Charlie," Peter said and gripped her tighter "it's okay sweetie it's all gone."

"No it's not!" she cried "every time I look at that I'm gonna think about what happened, I'm sorry Pete I have to get out of here!" she cried and tried to pull away "you said I could go!" she yelled when he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"No, what you said was if we felt like we couldn't do it we'd go…we did it Charlie we're inside," he said softly.

Charlie sniffed and looked back into the kitchen the hole seemed much bigger than it was it was like it was there on 'his' behalf mocking her. "It's being replaced later today…we weren't expecting you home so early," came a voice behind them.

They both turned to see Georgie leaning against the doorframe of the living room "someone kidnapped me," Peter said and smiled quickly.

Georgie chuckled "lucky for you both I got off the other lift as you got on the other one… I heard you yell Charlie."

Charlie looked over at Peter "we needed to talk about…stuff," she replied.

Georgie nodded "there's a few people here to say hello," she said nodding into the living room.

Peter walked forward "we better go say hello then," he said and led her to the living room.

Walking in Charlie smiled at the amount of people that showed up, she led Peter to the sofa and sat him down, letting go of his hand she smiled down on him and walked to where Brax was watching her and sat on the arm of the chair beside him-slipping her hand into his.

…..

A while later Bianca, Leah, Miles, Dan, Irene, Kate, Leah's dad, a few officers and a few other town residents had left leaving it just the family.

Hayley stood up from her seat beside Jack "I'm gonna go get the menus we can order in I'm not cooking," she said and walked out of the room.

"What do ya say Charlz…curry?" Jack asked looking over at her.

Peter chuckled looking over to see her asleep on Brax's shoulder "I think she talked herself out today…Brax pull that blanket over her," he said nodding behind him. Yawning he stood up "I'm gonna give it a miss too…I'm gonna head to bed," he said and walked out of the room.

Georgie walked after him to help him up the stairs and Heath followed her…he'd gotten really attached to Peter.

Jack stood up "may as well just get pizza since it's just us Hayls and the kids," he said and walked out to the kitchen to Hayley.

Brax looked down at Charlie as she jumped in her sleep, he rubbed her head hoping to sooth her but jumped himself when she jumped up panting "it's okay babe, it's okay, it's me," he said quickly.

Charlie sat up breathing heavily holding her chest "sorry," she said and slid onto his lap.

Brax wrapped his arms around her "it's fine babe… wanna tell me what you were dreaming about, you were squirming there a bit."

Charlie shook her head "it's just being back here-seeing the kitchen again," she said and snuggled into him "I'll be fine."

"Pete went to bed so we can head back to mine if you want to," he said.

Charlie tilted her head up to him "how about we all stay here tonight?" she asked.

"And where are we all gonna sleep?" Brax chuckled.

Charlie thought for a moment "Hayls has a bed in her room for Ruby we can bring that into my room, me and you have my bed, Ruby and Casey in her bed and Kyle and Heath in the other one."

Brax nodded "alright but go check with your brother first."

Charlie scoffed "Brax he already knows we sleep in the same bed."

Brax chuckled and kissed her "I'm not so sure he knows what we get up to though," he murmured and kissed her shoulder.

"And it won't be happening in my bed," she giggled "besides the fact there will be four kids in the room Pete might be unfit at the moment but that won't stop him killing you."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything," he chuckled and kissed her again.

Charlie pulled back "we can use going to get the boys clothes as an excuse to slip off for a bit," she said.

Brax chuckled "I love the way you think," he said and pulled her back to him "they're getting pizza if you want some," he said.

"Nah I'm sick of pizza," she replied "when it comes we'll go without them noticing I'll ask Jack and Hayls to watch them."

* * *

The pizza had come and Hayley had agreed to watch the kids, Brax and Charlie practically running out the door as soon as they sat down. Brax now pulled Charlie in his front door and slammed her against it kissing her hard.

"Getting a bit rough Braxton?" she giggled.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her neck "I missed you the last few days."

"Me or my body?" she giggled.

"Oh defiantly the body," he chuckled as he ran his hands up her sides "but I did miss you talking to me or snuggling into me."

"Aww," she giggled "better make it up to you then," she said and shoved him towards his bedroom pulling his shirt over his head as she went.

Brax pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her "so where did you go this morning?" he asked looking down on her lowering his head he trailed kisses along her neck.

Charlie slid her hands up his chest she didn't know what way he was gonna react "I went to enrol for the academy," she said and looked back at him.

Brax jumped back quickly…and ended up on the floor.

Charlie rolled over and peered over the side of the bed "you mad?" she asked looking down at him.

Brax lay back on his elbows and looked up at her he was shocked she always said she wanted to go to Uni then open her own place like Angelo did "no," he said and pulled himself up "not mad," he said and climbed on the bed sitting facing her "why all of a sudden do you wanna be a cop?"

Charlie leaned back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling "it's not all of a sudden it's always been there, my whole family are cops I just hoped I'd be different to them."

"You can be different babe, what happened to wanting to open your own restaurant?" he asked lying back beside her.

Charlie turned to face him "it's still there but being a cop is pushing its way through harder- I've thought about it I wanna be a cop Brax," she said seriously.

"Is this because of what happened with that guy?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "Pete asked me that too…no it's not because of that-it's part of the reason though," she said honestly.

Brax rolled to face her "what are the other reasons?" he asked.

Charlie smiled quickly "I've been raped, I've been attacked, I've been shot at…twice-I've shot someone, I've raised my daughter who was produced by rape all by myself-she will never know about it, I will protect her with everything I have-no one will ever hurt my baby…I wanna help people, I wanna put a stop to guys like Grant and Baker."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "Rubes will never know because I am her dad," he said and kissed her again.

Charlie smiled up at him "I love you so much you know that right?"

Brax nodded and kissed her a few times "I do babe and I love you with all my heart," he said and rolled off the bed "you're gonna have to make it up to me another time," he chuckled "we've been here long enough," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie frowned "so you don't have a problem with me being a cop?" she called.

Brax stuck his head back in the door "no babe, whatever makes you happy I want you to go for it, as long as you're happy I'm happy…but you have to come over and let me see you in uniform," he chuckled and walked back to Casey and Kyle's room.

Charlie giggled and rolled off the bed and walked into him "you know I haven't been accepted yet they could stay no…or Pete will remove my application."

Brax kissed her quickly "but they won't say no and Pete wouldn't do that."

Charlie scoffed "he hit the roof, his exact words were 'no way, no way in hell are you becoming a cop It's not happening."

Brax shrugged "he was caught off guard even he thought you were gonna open your own restaurant."

Charlie sighed "I'm making a mistake aren't I?" she asked.

"No you're not," Brax said and step closer to her "you do what you wanna do babe, it's your life if you wanna be a cop you go for it."

Charlie smiled and leaned into him as they walked out the door "maybe I could open a restaurant and you could run it," she said.

Brax chuckled "yeah run the bar maybe," he said and threw the boys stuff in the back.

On the way home Charlie's phone rang "Angelo what's up?" she said.

"Hey sorry I know you got a lot on but my mum has been rushed to hospital can you come in and close?" he asked rushed.

"Oh my god Angelo is she okay?" Charlie gasped.

"I don't know my sister said it could be a heart attack."

"I'll be there as soon as I can you go ahead," Charlie said glancing at Brax.

"Thanks Charlz you're a star… you have your keys?" he asked.

"I do, go on…and let me know how she is," Charlie said and hung up she turned to Brax "I have to go into work Angelo's mum's been rushed to hospital."

Brax nodded as they pulled up at her house "cool, I'll take Rubes over with the boys and you can come over later," he said and climbed out.

"Why don't you just stay here…my house is closer," she suggested.

Brax nodded "if that's what you want me to do."

"I do but if you'll feel awkward here I don't mind," she replied as she followed him up the drive.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "we'll be here when you get home," he said and walked inside.

…..

A few minutes later Charlie tiptoed into Peter's room "Pete!" she whispered loudly.

"Yeah?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I gotta go to work now okay…I'll be home after two, Brax and the boys are staying here," she said and backed out of the room.

Peter sat up "call me when you're on your way home."

Charlie nodded I will…love ya!" she called and ran down the stairs "guys I'm off," she called picking up her bag.

Hayley walked out to her "you sure you're up for this people are gonna ask questions about what happened."

Charlie nodded "I got nothing to hide…I have to go."

"Right," Hayley nodded "don't overdo it you've had a rough few days…I'll see ya in the morning," she said and walked into the living room.

Ruby Casey and Kyle ran out "bye mummy," Ruby said and hugged her before she ran off.

"Bye mummy," Casey said and followed her.

Charlie looked down at Kyle who stood looking at the floor "you okay buddy?" she asked.

"Will you be home later mummy?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "of course why wouldn't I be?" she asked getting down to his level.

"I heard Brax tell Noah you could have been killed," he mumbled.

Charlie sighed "it's okay that's all gone now, I'm fine and I promise I'll be home okay," she smiled.

"Okay," Kyle nodded and hugged her "I love you mummy," he said and ran off.

"Later mum," Heath chuckled and walked up the stairs.

Charlie shook her head and looked over to where Brax was leaning on the doorframe "come to see me off too?" she asked.

"No," he said casually and pushed himself off the door "just love that skirt and shirt on you makes you all the more sexier," he said and leaned in to kiss her "bye babe…hurry home," he chuckled and went into the kitchen.

"Bye," she chuckled and pulled the door open.

* * *

When Charlie arrived at Angelo's the staff were setting up for the dinner opening "hey guys I'm in for Angelo his mum's been taken to hospital…I'll be in the office if anyone needs me," she said and kept walking.

"Hey Charlie," Gina said and hurried over to her "I don't wanna alarm you but Amanda made a booking for later," she said quickly.

"My brothers ex Amanda?" she screeched.

"Uh yeah," Gina nodded "don't know who took it because we all know she's not allowed in here…Angelo said so when it all came out," she added.

Charlie smiled "well I'll get great pleasure in asking her to leave when she arrives…thanks Gina," she said and walked into the office.

A while later one of the waiters stuck his head in the office "hey Charlie, Paul is looking for a hand behind the bar it's crazy out there."

"Yeah I'll be out now," she said and stood up she was nervous this was her first time behind the bar. Walking out she walked behind it and over to Paul "so you'll have to help me out here," she chuckled.

"You help me I'll help you," he chuckled "that bloke there is looking for a beer and a white wine, then that chick is looking for a breezer," he said and handed over drinks.

"That I can do," Charlie said and walked to serve the guy "here you go," she said placing them on the bar "that'll be twelve fifty please," she said holding out her hand.

The guy handed her a twenty "keep the change coz you are smoking," he winked and walked off.

Charlie cringed and watched him walk away her eyes widened when she saw who he sat beside. Smirking to herself she walked back to clear the queue.

Once the place had died down Charlie walked over to table and smiled sweetly as Amanda looked up "was hoping you wouldn't be here," Amanda said.

Charlie smiled "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave we're actually all full up, this table was double booked I'm very sorry," she smiled.

"You can't do that!" Amanda yelled "I want to speak to the manager!"

Charlie tapped her name badge "you just did, now, I've already asked you to leave please don't make me contact the police…never know who you might run into," she smirked.

The guy stood up "we're leaving and we won't be coming back, service here is terrible we'd ordered and all."

Charlie smiled again "please don't," she said and walked off.

"Hey Charlie," Amanda called "ran into that boy oh what was his name?" she said tapping her chin "oh right Grant…told him all about your beautiful daughter," she smirked.

Charlie's face drained of colour but she had to keep her poker face, she smiled "she is beautiful isn't she," she said and walked off.

"He said he was stopping by for a visit hope you get to see him!" she called on her way out "and tell your brother I said hello and I hope he's okay-I heard he got shot…not in the right place!"

Charlie whipped round to her "what did you just say!" she yelled and stormed over to her "say that again!" she said and went to lunge at her.

"Easy tiger," Dan said and pulled her back "you skank get lost and mate I'd drop her now, she's known for a having a few on the go at the one time…me included," he chuckled when Amanda's eyes went wide and the bloke looked at her with disgust.

Leading Charlie to the bar he let go of her "how many times have I told you no fighting where people can see you?"

Charlie huffed and slammed her fists down on the bar "I'll kill that bitch!" she hissed "how dare she say that about Pete!"

"Ah let her be bitter it was her loss, anyway I better go mum's outside- I was downstairs with Miles said I'd drop up and see how you were."

"I'm fine thanks Dan, my first night as manager and I get into a fight Angelo will be pleased," she giggled "you get off I'll see ya on the beach tomorrow."

"See ya!" he called and ran down the stairs.

…

Later that night Charlie yawned and kicked off her shoes walking into the kitchen she got herself a glass of water and stood by the sink thinking about what Amanda said she wouldn't be that cruel? Charlie scoffed who was she kidding of course she would be.

Dropping the glass into the sink she started to pull her shirt out from her skirt when hands slipped around her waist "let me give you a hand," Brax said and kissed her neck.

"Brax," she moaned as he ran his hands down to the zipper of her skirt.

Brax slid his hand across her front and pulled her back against him continuing his assault on her neck, slowly moving his hand he started to unbutton her shirt.

Charlie turned in his arms and kissed him hard walking him until his back hit the bench she pulled at his shirt.

Deepening the kiss Brax turned her around and lifted her onto the bench and ran his hand under her skirt. Charlie bit her lip hard as he pulled her underwear down slowly. Pulling her to the edge of the bench he kissed her slowly and slid her shirt off and ran his hands down to her legs- running them back up under her skirt taking it up as he went.

Charlie dropped her hands and made fast work of his belt and zipper, pushing them down she pulled him against her. Scooting closer she bit her lip to hold down a cry of pleasure as they made contact "baby," she moaned dropping head back in pure ecstasy.

"I missed you," he whispered as he started off slow, leaning in he kissed her and slid his hands around to her butt pulling her half off the bench.

"Missed you too," she dropped her head against his and dug her nails into his shoulders as he sped up "Brax!" she yelled "oh fu-" he silenced her with a kiss.

"Babe you gotta be quiet," he whispered.

Charlie giggled and scooted even closer "you better hurry up then before I scream the house down."

Afterwards Brax dropped his head onto her shoulder breathing heavily "wow," he chuckled "that was so amazing," he said and pulled back, stepping away from her he fixed his jeans and picked up his top "I don't know how you didn't wake anyone up," he said and helped her down.

Charlie shrugged "can't help the way you make me feel," she giggled and pulled her skirt down "what are you doing up anyway?" she asked.

"Saw your car pull in," he replied.

"So you came down to welcome me home," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brax kissed her quickly "wasn't able to keep my hands to myself."

"You'll have no hands if my brother finds out what we just did," she chuckled

"If he does it's your fault…let's get you to bed," he said and led her out of the kitchen.

Charlie giggled and walked up the stairs with him, she was happy she wasn't going to let what Amanda said get to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie woke early the next morning, titling her head back she checked to see was Brax still asleep. Sliding out of his hold she rolled out of the bed and looked at the clock groaning when it read just after six- she had only three hours sleep. Grabbing a hoodie she threw it on and looked over at the kids smiling when they were all in the Heath's bed sound asleep. Walking to the door she slipped out and down the stairs, walking into the kitchen she yawned as she walked to the coffee pot.

"You're up early," came a voice behind her.

Charlie jumped and turned towards the table "couldn't sleep," she said and continued on to the pot "why are you up?" she asked.

Peter stood up "I'm going in to give my statement," he said and refilled his cup "any reason you're not sleeping?" he asked as he sat back down.

"You shouldn't be going alone," Charlie filled her cup and thought for a moment "actually yeah, there is one thing," she said and walked to sit beside him. Fiddling with the cup for a moment she looked over at him "did you tell Amanda what happened with Grant?"

Peter stiffened at the mention of his name, Charlie could feel the anger radiating off him he shook his head and sighed heavily "yeah, I mentioned it that night you and the girls were going to that party not far from where…where it happened," he said "I was worried and she kept telling me to calm down so I snapped and it came out."

Charlie nodded and looked down at her cup "I saw her last night in Angelo's," she said and took a sip "her and some bloke," she added watching his reaction-surprised when his face didn't change.

"Did she say anything to you?" he asked.

Charlie nodded unsure whether to tell him or not "Angelo had told all the staff she wasn't allowed in but someone took a booking and I had to ask her to leave, she didn't say much…until she was leaving," she muttered.

"What did she say?" Peter asked.

Charlie sighed "she said she ran into that boy and went on like she couldn't remember his name, then she said she told him all about my beautiful daughter. I wasn't gonna let her get anything out of me so I said she is beautiful and walked off…then she said he was coming for a visit and hoped he'd get to see me," she looked over at Peter "she wouldn't be that evil would she?" she asked.

Peter looked at her he could see the fear and worry on her face "she wouldn't she knows she'd be hearing from me and a long line of people if she did…don't worry about it sweetie she was only trying to get at you," he said and slipped his hand over hers "and he knows not to come back here either….Jack made sure of that."

Charlie nodded and looked up at him "it's Ruby I'm worried about what if he sees her?"

Peter shook his head "he won't and if he does he won't get near her I'll make sure of that," he stood up "don't worry about it Charlie I'd say she's just trying to get back at you for what you did," he said and placed his cup in the sink "do you want me to stay home?"

"No," Charlie shook her head "you get down there and get this out of the way- I have to open Angelo's anyway," she said and stood up "I'll be fine," she said and kissed him on the cheek "see ya!" she called and walked into the living room.

Peter sighed and watched her go if Amanda did open her mouth she was gonna be one sorry lady, grabbing his keys he walked to the door and stopped- smiling when her saw her sat at the piano, he hadn't seen her there in a while "I'm gonna head off…call me if you need anything."

Charlie nodded "bye," she smiled and swung around to face the piano.

…

Charlie sat looking at the keys clutching her cup closing her eyes she bit her lip as she remembered the last time she saw Grant. It was on the beach two days after he did what he did- he stared at her for a few seconds before Jack copped him and ran at him-he took off never to be seen again….that was the night Jack dragged him out of his house.

Sighing she put her cup on the seat beside her and flexed out her fingers-the last time she'd been at a piano was in Brax's house that night she'd woken him. Giggling to herself as she remembered what she said she walked to the door and closed it over, walking to the end door she closed that too and walked back to her seat. Sitting down she started to hum a song she used to play all the time-at the time she only played it because she loved it-still did, scooting forward she placed her fingers down and began to play the tune smiling when she could remember it, opening her mouth she began to sing smiling again when she remembered the words.

"I tried to paint you a picture, the colours were all wrong, black and white didn't fit you, and all along, you were shaded wit patience, your strokes of everything that I need just to make it-that I could see. Lord knows I failed you time and again, but me and you are alright… we won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way, we won't break we won't die it's just a moment of change, all we are all we are is everything that's right, all we need all we need a lovers alibi."

"I walked a minute in your shoes; they never would have fit…." Charlie stopped singing out loud and continued singing to herself as she watched her fingers move over the keys. She scooted closer to the piano and played the music- the thrill she was getting, the music was flowing through her veins she was getting excited at the thought of playing even one more song. Giggling to herself she started to sing again.

Peter had forgotten his phone and hurried back inside-smiling when he heard her, abandoning his phone he walked to the closed door and opened it, leaning against the frame his smile widened as he watched her she was so lost in herself so focused on what she was doing. Looking behind him as Jack came down the stairs he nodded into Charlie.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled moving around him he leaned on the other side and watched her- this was the Charlie they were used to the Charlie they knew.

Charlie hadn't even noticed them and was still going, singing out louder her voice got louder she hit the keys harder and faster she was loving it altogether. "we won't say out goodbyes you know it's better that way, we won't break, we won't die it's just a moment of change, all we are all we are is everything that's right all we need all we need a lovers alibi-every single day that I can breathe you change my philosophy, I'm never gonna let you pass me by…." She slowed her pace and slowed her words she loved this bit so much "so don't say your goodbyes you know it's better that way, we won't break we won't die it's just a moment of change-yeah...so don't say your goodbyes you know it's better that way, we won't break we won't die it's just a moment of change, all we are all we are is everything that's right, all we need all we need a lovers alibi, yeah….. so don't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way we won't break we won't die…"

Charlie spotted Jack and Peter in the mirror in front of her, changing the tune she started to play a different song...their song.

Peter chuckled and walked into the room "you know I'm happy to see you back on that," he said and eased himself down beside her "best money I ever spent."

"Yeah Charlz," Jack said joining them "you look like you really enjoyed that- like no one can touch you," he said and ruffled her hair and walked off into the kitchen.

Charlie looked over at Peter "you promise he won't get near me or Ruby?" she asked.

Peter sighed and pulled her into him "I promise you he will get nowhere near you or Ruby…stop worrying about it," he said and stood up "I have to go are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Charlie sighed and stood up "I have to be," she muttered "I can't tell anyone else," she said and walked by him "go on or you're gonna be late."

"Hey," Peter called "he won't get near you alright," he said and followed her to the door "stop worrying about it Amanda was trying to get at you that's all."

Charlie turned back to him "I know but after everything that's happened it's like we're not meant to be happy," she smiled weakly "I'm going back to bed," she said and walked up the stairs.

Peter stood watching her go-the mail slot opening pulled him from his thoughts, picking the mail up he smiled as letters addressed to Charlie and Hayley arrived with the school logo on them, placing them down he opened the door he was gonna set things straight and show her she can be happy.

* * *

Up in her room Charlie walked to her bed and slid in beside Brax scooting to his back she lay down and closed her eyes- opening them again as she heard footsteps "mummy" Ruby whispered.

"Yes baby?" she asked rolling to face her.

"Can I get breakie?" she asked.

Charlie sighed and was about to reply when Heath sat up, "I'll bring her down Charlie," he said and rolled out of the bed "Kyle and Case are awake too," he said and pulled on bottoms.

"Thanks Heath," Charlie yawned and lay back down "Jack is up just stick the cartoon channel on for them."

"Come on you lot let mummy and Brax sleep," he said opening the door and ushering them out.

A few minutes later Charlie sighed again she just couldn't go to sleep, she jumped as Brax startled her "what's wrong babe?" he asked rolling to face her.

"Can't sleep," she said looking up at the ceiling.

Brax leaned over her and kissed her sweetly "you didn't sleep much last night either…what's on your mind?"

Charlie rolled closer to him "nothing I ran into Amanda last night that's all."

"She must have said something if it's keeping you up," he said leaning over her again.

Charlie nodded "she did- about Pete… I went for her and all."

Brax shook his head "what did she say about him?"

Charlie rolled back onto her back and looked up at him "that she heard he got shot then she said not in the right place or something like that."

Brax sighed "don't mind her I saw her in the hospital but she stopped when she saw Jack and Hayls get there, she was upset I could see it she's just trying to get at you."

Charlie nodded "yeah probably," she said and leaned up on her elbows kissing him softly, she ran her hand behind his neck and pulled him down as she lay back.

Brax moved closer and rolled her under him deepening the kiss he slid his hands up her sides and pulled back "we gotta stop," he chuckled "you know I can't control myself around you," he said and rolled off her.

Charlie smirked and climbed on him "so?" she giggled "Pete's not here, Hayls and Georgie are asleep, Heath and Jack are downstairs," she said and lowered her head "you know you want me," she whispered and kissed him.

Brax slid his hands around her back and pulled her closer "I always want you," he said and kissed her again.

Just as he pulled her hoodie off someone knocked at the door "Charlz!" Jack called "breakfast is ready!" he called as he walked away.

Brax groaned as she slid off him "this is why we have my house," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "you can stay there tonight I don't wanna leave Pete," she said and kissed him.

"Yeah I've to work later anyway are you still okay to mind them here?" he asked.

Charlie nodded as she pulled her hoodie on "yep got it all planned out- movies picked and all," she said and kissed him before jumping out of the bed.

"What time are you going to work at?" Brax asked as he pulled on clothes.

"I've to open up at eight to let the staff in," she replied "the roster needs to be done and the payroll so I should be home for twelve," she said and opened the door.

…..

A while later Charlie and Brax lay on her bed "I so don't wanna go to work," she groaned and pulled him closer "I wanna stay here with you."

Brax smiled and kissed her "you'll be back before you know it," he looked over at the clock "you better head it's quarter to and you know I can't resist you in skirts," he chuckled and ran his hands up her legs.

Charlie giggled and kissed him "why do you think I wear them?" she asked and rolled off the bed

Brax chuckled "to tease me I think."

Charlie giggled again and slipped on her shoes "that'd be right," she said and kissed him quickly "I love ya, I'll see ya when I get back," she said and walked to the door.

"Love ya too babe…bye," he called after her.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she stopped when Jack looked back at her from the door "what?" she asked.

"I know you've seen this," he said waving the letter in front of her.

Charlie nodded "I did but I've to get to work…I'll open it when I get home," she said and stepped around him "I'll see ya later," she said and grabbed her keys.

"Charlie this is you're HSE results!" he called after her.

"I know," she called back and closed the door.

Jack sighed and placed the letter on the counter wondering what was holding her back, any other results she's ripping them open like her life depended on it.

...

Charlie arrived at Angelo's "hey guys," she greeted the few staff that were already there, opening the shutters she let them go first and followed them. Getting to the bar she sighed and rested her elbows on it her results in her head, she did want to know how she did but what was the point when she wasn't going to Uni anymore? She turned around when a girl ran in squealing "I passed! I passed!" she shrieked happily.

Charlie smiled "well done Gina," she said and hugged her "what did you get?" she asked.

"All A's I'm so happy- I'll get into my nursing course now…what did you get Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie smiled quickly "I didn't stay at home last night," she lied "I'll open them when I get home later."

Gina nodded "we all have to go for a drink to celebrate," she said and hurried off to get ready for work.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head turning back to the bar she frowned at the letter marked to her sitting on the till how would anyone get in here? Picking it up she saw Angelo's writing scrawled on the front _forgot my house keys this was on the front_ _step_ _I'll call ya later_ Charlie frowned again and opened it, she felt the air rush out of her lungs at the photo looking back at her, slowly turning it over she sighed heavily _me and you Charlie the good times remember... I think you have something to tell me'_ Shaking her head she walked into the office and closed the door so much for Peter saying she'd be fine. Looking at the photo she cringed as he smiled back at her with his arm slung loosely around her shoulder, this photo was taken when she was twelve at one of Jack's birthday parties.

Sitting down on the desk she picked up the desk phone and called Jack he'd know what to do "Jack!" she cried as soon as he'd answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"Can you come down to Angelo's…I need you!" she cried.

"I'm on my way what happened?" he asked already on his way out the door.

"Grant was here!" she yelled and wiped her face as a tear fell.

Jack stopped in his track his blood ran cold and his face drained of colour "what did he say to you?" he growled.

"Nothing," she sniffed "I didn't see him, he left a letter for me when I opened it there was a picture, he asked me to meet with him."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I'll be there in a minute," he said and hung up unaware Brax stood behind him watching him go.

Charlie put the phone down and stared at the photo it was like she was thirteen again the fear she felt take over her body made her want to throw up.

* * *

Peter paced his office waiting he had called Amanda and told her if she wasn't here in ten minutes a warrant for her arrest would be going out. Looking down at his watch he sighed it had been twenty minutes, pulling his door open he was ready to get the warrant when she walked in and smiled at him "you're late!" he hissed and walked back into his office.

Amanda followed him and closed the door "well I'm here now," she said and sat on the desk "miss me-is that why you called?" she asked.

Peter scoffed "you know why I called you!"

Amanda stood up "ah yes, Princess Charlie coming running to brig bro like always?" she asked.

"What did you say to her?" Peter snapped.

"Oh, about running into Grant?" Amanda smirked "I just told her I'd seen him and told him about Ruby, he was happy to know he had a daughter he said he'd stop by and see her."

Peter narrowed his eyes "you're lying," he said stepping closer to her "you wouldn't use that against her."

Amanda chuckled "afraid not," she said and walked to him " and yes I would, that little bitch deserves everything that's coming her way and I for one am gonna sit back and enjoy this," she leaned into Peter's ear "you never should have left me," she said and stepped back smiling she grabbed her bag "guess I'll be seeing ya."

Peter grabbed her and shoved her against the door "you know not to mess with me so you must be pretty stupid," he growled "I will take you down if he turns up here."

Amanda giggled and ran her hands up his chest "I love it when you get angry it's very sexy," she said and looked up at him "remember the time in here?" she bit her lip and moved closer to him "while everyone was outside," she murmured.

Peter stepped back away from her "I promise you I even hear his name mentioned by anyone I'm coming for you and you will be sorry you ever crossed me."

Amanda scoffed "no no Pete, it's you and your sister that are gonna be sorry you crossed me," she smiled and opened the door.

Peter pulled her back "I mean it if I see any change in Charlie whatsoever I will hunt you down and lock you up for the rest of your life!" he yelled.

Amanda laughed "well be prepared for some hunting then," she looked down at her watch "as far as I know he should be arriving at Angelo's right about now," she smirked and walked off.

Peter watched her go and shook his head walking to his phone he called Charlie "where are you?" he asked as soon as she answered.

"At Angelo's why?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said and hung up, grabbing his keys he ran to the exit ignoring the pain burning through him. If this guy was here there wasn't any power on earth that was gonna stop him from killing him, jumping into his car he took off with a screech.

….

At Angelo's Charlie put her phone down "that was Pete," she said and watched Jack pace her office his eyes glued to the photo.

Jack glanced at her then back to the photo "and Angelo didn't see anyone leave this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Charlie replied "it was on the till when I got here I haven't spoken to him."

Jack sighed and sat on the desk beside her "he'd be an idiot to turn up here."

"Well he's here…what do I do?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Nothing," Jack sighed "I'm gonna hang here until you're done there's not much I can do until we actually see him."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I'm in here for a while anyway I have paperwork to do," she said and walked around the desk.

Jack chuckled "fitting the manager role perfectly," he said and walked to the door "I'll be out front," he said and closed it behind him.

A few minutes later Peter walked quickly towards the bar frowning when he saw Jack on one of the stools "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same reason as you I guess," Jack said and looked up "she called me she was freaking."

"Why?" Peter asked and sat beside him.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo "this was waiting for her when she got here," he said handing it to him.

Peter gripped it tightly as he looked down on it turning it over her head the message and sighed "I'll kill her!" he hissed.

"This isn't Charlie's fault Pete," Jack replied.

"Not Charlie," he said quickly "this is Amanda's handwriting," he said pointing to letters "she curls her L's," he said.

"So it's not him he's not here?" Jack asked feeling relief wash over him.

"No," Peter said through gritted teeth "she's just trying to play games she knows how we all get when it comes to him," he said and stood up "Charlie in the office?" he asked.

"Yeah she's doing rosters or something," Jack replied and stood up "I don't need to hang around then…better get back before Ruby goes off with Brax, tell her I'm gone, see ya later!" he called on his way out.

….

Peter walked into the office and shut the door behind him "hey," he smiled and sat on the chair

"Hey," Charlie said gloomily and went back to her paperwork.

Peter watched her for a moment before he leaned forward "he's not here Charlz," he said waiting for her to look up "he didn't leave that picture," he said and sat back.

Charlie chewed on her bottom lip for a moment "how can you be so sure?" she asked.

Peter pulled out the photo and turned it over "because this is Amanda's writing…see the way the letters curl I'd know it anywhere used to drive me mad," he said looking over at her "you're alright you've got nothing to worry about."

Charlie smiled a real smile she felt relief wash through her "so I was panicking for nothing," she said and stood up, walking to him she took the photo from him and looked at it. A few seconds later she scrunched it up and flung it into the bin "she really is an evil cow that one," she said and sat on the desk.

"I've spoken to her she's been warned, anything else happens I'm coming for her," Peter said and stood up "will you be okay if I head off?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and smiled up at him "I think I'm gonna be just fine," she said and stood up "tell Jack he can head off too," she said and walked around the desk.

Peter nodded and walked to the door "I'll see ya when I get home."

"Hey Pete," she called "thanks," she smiled when he turned back to her.

Peter smiled back "anytime," he said and slipped out the door.

Charlie sat down at her desk and looked down as her phone rang smiling she answered "hey baby," she said happily.

Brax chuckled "someone's in a better mood," he said.

"Maybe I was just thinking about you," she giggled.

Brax chuckled again "are ya nearly done kids are going mad here, they wanna go to the diner for milkshakes."

Charlie smiled "nearly, why don't you get them ready and I'll meet you in about half an hour," she said.

"Okay babe, I'll see ya in a while then, love ya," he said.

"Love you too," she smiled "and hey," she said before he could hang up "I so was thinking about you."

Brax laughed "good coz I've been thinking about you-you and that skirt."

Charlie blushed "well if you play your cards right you may just get to take it off later," she said biting her lip.

"Oh I'm sure we'll work something out," he replied.

Charlie giggled again "I'm sure we will…go on your distracting me."

"Alright I'll see ya soon babe," he said and hung up.

Charlie put her phone down and sat back in the seat she smiled she'd never been happier than she was right now and that was thanks to a certain Braxton and his ever so cute brothers, they had come into her life with a bang- forced themselves upon her but she wouldn't change it for the world, this was her family now, sighing happily she sat forward and picked up her pen.

* * *

In the diner Brax sat at a table with the four kids trying to control them they were all hyped up and didn't want to listen "will you lot sit down or there will be no milkshakes," he said.

"Brax is right," Leah said stopping beside him with a tray "I'll have to throw these out," she said nodding to the milkshakes on the tray.

"No Aunt Leah!" Ruby whined "we be good…promise," she said and smiled sweetly.

Leah chuckled and started to place them down "never could resist that face, but you have to be good for daddy Rubes or I will take it back and you can cry all you want," she said as she passed them out "uh I have one extra," she said looking around.

"That'll be for me," Charlie said and dropped into a seat.

Leah smiled "he knows your favourite," she giggled and slid her a strawberry milkshake while the rest opted for chocolate.

"I do notice things," Brax chuckled.

Leah shook her head as they smiled at one another "I'll leave you guys to It, Charlz don't forget lunch!" she called as she walked away.

"Hey," Charlie said and kissed him.

"Mum please we're eating here," Heath groaned.

Charlie pulled back and looked at him "still going with mum?" she asked.

Heath shrugged "it just slips out now mum," he smirked.

"You're fifteen mate don't you think that's a bit weird?" Brax asked.

"Nope," Heath said and picked up his straw.

Brax shook his head and turned back to Charlie "what time are you meeting Leah at?" he asked.

"Two," Charlie replied "it's all of us…we got our results this morning," she said quickly.

Brax's eyes went wide "why didn't you tell me-what did you get?" he asked.

Charlie looked down "I uh haven't opened them yet… they're still at home," she said and smiled quickly.

Brax sighed heavily "why Charlie?" he asked.

"Because I had to go to work," she answered.

"You had two hours before you went it takes two minutes," he said raising an eyebrow "so why didn't you open them?" he asked.

Charlie sighed and looked over at him "I'm not going to Uni anymore what does it matter what I got?" she muttered.

Brax stared back at her "of course it matters, Charlie this sets you up for the rest of your life!" he yelled. He stood up quickly "come on you lot finish up we need to go home," he said and walked to the counter to pay.

Charlie watched him and sighed when Leah gasped and shot her head to look at Charlie "I'm going," she said when Leah narrowed her eyes at her.

….

Back at the house everyone was still there, as soon as they were in the kids ran off and Heath dropped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote. Charlie walked into the kitchen where the others were-stepping back when Peter raised an eyebrow with his explain look "I'm opening it now," she said and walked to where Jack had left it.

"You should have opened it hours ago," Hayley said watching her closely.

"Had stuff to do," she said and slowly tore the envelope open. She read the list of results and frowned when there was another page behind it- there should only be one, lifting the first one her eyes widened.

"Well?" Peter asked slowly.

Charlie stared at the sheet in shock "all A+'s… I got the highest marks in the year," she said in a daze "I get my course for free."

She jumped when everyone cheered and jumped up Peter took the sheet from her and smiled proudly "well done Charlz," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah miss brainbox," Jack chuckled and pulled her into him "well done I knew you could do it."

"Congrats Charlz," Hayley said happily and hugged her "we are so gonna celebrate."

Georgie hugged her "so what course are you gonna do?" she asked glancing at Peter.

Charlie looked over at Brax smiling back at her from the doorway he too wore a proud look "nothing," she said and walked away from them "I'm going to the police academy," she said and walked out of the room.

"What!" Jack and Hayley yelled in horror. Jack snapped his head to Peter "did you know about this?" he yelled.

Peter sighed "yeah she told me the other day but I thought this would change her mind."

"She's not going!" Jack yelled.

"Don't you think I've tried to talk her out of it!" he yelled back.

Hayley sighed "she's not going she's not giving up her dream," she snapped and stormed by them.

Brax watched her pound up the stairs hopefully whatever Hayley had to say would make her see sense, sighing he walked into the living room and dropped down beside Heath.

…..

Upstairs Charlie was changing and jumped when her door opened "Hayls what the he-" she was cut off as Hayley's fist collided with the side of her face "what the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled and grabbed her face.

"You!" she screamed and shoved her "how could you even think about wanting to be a cop after everything we've been through!"

Charlie shoved her back "don't you push me and it's none of your business!" she hissed and turned away from her "Hayley!" she screeched when she grabbed her by the hair and took them both to the ground "get off me you crazy bitch!" she yelled.

"How could you do it!" she yelled "he could have died! We could have lost him! Why would you think about putting yourself in danger like that?"

"Hayley get off me now!" Charlie yelled and pulled her hands out of her hair she knew what this was really about, she turned her head at the sound of rushed footsteps.

"Hayley!" Jack yelled and hurried over to pull her off.

"What's going on here?" Peter yelled.

Brax hurried by them and pulled Charlie up "are you okay?" he asked.

"She's lost her mind!" Charlie yelled.

Hayley pulled out of Jack's hold "I've lost my mind!" she yelled and shoved her again "you've lost your mind!"

"Hayley!" Peter yelled and grabbed her.

"No!" she screamed "she's not doing it she can't put is through that! We can't lose her too!" she cried and ran out of the room in tears.

"I'll go," Georgie said and followed her.

Charlie stood biting her lip as he eyes filled with tears she never knew what happened to Peter affected Hayley so badly.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine," Charlie sniffed and rubbed her face.

Jack walked over at tilted her chin up "that's gonna leave a mark…what happened?" he asked.

"She just came in and punched me and started yelling," Charlie said and walked to bed.

Peter sighed "I'm gonna go talk to her," he said walking out of the room.

"I'm gonna go make sure the kids don't wreck the place," Jack said and walked out of the room.

Brax sat down beside her "are ya okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she sighed "I don't know what came over her."

Brax moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her "she was upset she doesn't want you to go to the academy."

Charlie lay back and pulled him with her "I know she is I didn't think she'd be that bad," she said and snuggled into him.

Brax wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer "it'll blow over," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie rolled and climbed on top of him "so what time have you to leave at later?"

"Seven," he replied running his hands up her legs "why?"

"Wanna go for dinner just me and you?" she asked.

"As in a date?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," she giggled and kissed him "not my kinda date but yes a date," she said and rolled off him.

Brax nodded "alright then be back for five and we'll go," he said and sat up "I better go check on that lot before the drive Jack mad…you coming down?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and sat up "I'll just get dressed," she said and walked to her wardrobe.

* * *

A while later Charlie knocked on Hayley's door and stuck her head in the door "you coming to meet the others?" she asked.

Hayley rolled to face her she had been crying "no," she sniffed.

Charlie closed the door and walked to the bed "wanna talk about it?" she asked and sat down.

Hayley sighed and sat up "before you knew you were pregnant did you…did you feel any different?"

Charlie's eyes went wide she thought her mood swings were because of what happened with Peter "uh no I didn't…but when I thought about it after I knew there was a few."

"What were they?" Hayley asked.

Charlie shrugged "I can't really remember but I kept needing to pee, I'd crave for stuff I didn't even like and it wouldn't go away until I got it….do you think you're pregnant Hayls?" she asked softly.

Haley nodded "I'm over a week late I keep snapping at people and the smell of coffee is making me sick…what do I do Charlz?" she whimpered.

Charlie sighed and pulled her into a hug "I'll get you a test don't worry Hayls everything will be okay…does Noah know about this?" she asked.

Hayley shook her head "I didn't know what to say to him," she said and wiped her face "so I didn't say anything at all."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I'll go meet the guys and grab a test on the way home…don't worry Hayls I'm here for ya," she said and slipped out of the room.

Charlie walked down the stairs and into the living room where Brax and Jack sat with all the kids "hey I'm gonna head off now I won't be long," she said and walked out to the kitchen to where Peter and Georgie sat.

"You two made up?" Peter asked.

Charlie nodded and grabbed her keys "she's just having a bad day…I'm gonna go meet the guys she's not coming I won't be long," she said and walked out of the kitchen "bye!" she called and ran out the door.

…

A while later Charlie returned and walked into the kitchen "hey," she said as Jack sat alone with coffee "where is everybody?" she asked and dropped her bag on the chair.

"Pete is upstairs Hayls is still in her room, Brax took the kids to the park and Georgie went home for a bit…nice lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded and poured herself come coffee "all the guys did well, Bianca and Miles got enough points for the teaching course, Dan got enough for his councillor course and Leah and Martha still don't know what they're doing…I'm gonna go see Hayls," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jack stood up as his phone ran and leaned over the chair to get it knocking Charlie's bag over "shit," he sighed and bent down to pick everything. His hand froze mid-air looking in horror at the pregnancy test looking back at him he quickly threw everything back into the bag and stood up. Grabbing the test anger washed over him and he stormed to the stairs he was going to kill her he stopped on the second step when the door opened. He turned to see the kids run by him and Brax close the door.

"Alright mate," he said and walked along the hall.

"Hey Brax!" he called and walked back to the bottom.

"Yeah mate?" Brax asked and walked back to him.

Jack lashed out and punched him hard

"What the hell!" Brax yelled and grabbed his nose "what was that for?"

Jack held up the test "that enough for you?" he yelled.

Brax took a step back in shock "w-where did you get that?" he asked wide eyed.

Jack turned around and walked up the stairs "if she's pregnant you're dead!" he hissed.

In the room Charlie frowned she thought she heard Jack yelling 'must be on the phone' she thought and turned back to Hayley "you feeling any better?"

Before Hayley could reply the door opened and bounced off the wall and Jack stormed in "something you want to tell me?" he yelled and threw it at her.

Charlie looked down at it "were you in my bag?" she asked.

"No," he scoffed "I knocked it over and everything fell out why have you got that?" he asked angrily.

"Jack it's not what you-" she started.

"I swear to god Charlie!" he yelled "you better not lie to me!"

"What the hell is going on!" Peter yelled and stormed into the room "Jack?" he asked when no one answered him.

Charlie sighed "I missed my period so I got a test," she said and looked over at Hayley.

Peter stood staring back at her he didn't know what to say "are you?" he asked a few minutes later.

Charlie shook her head no that's the second one I got two," she said and stood up but Jack wouldn't let me explain," she said and walked by them.

"Hey," Peter called and pulled her back "you've been having sex?" he asked.

Charlie scoffed "I'm eighteen I stay with Brax all the time what do you think?" she said and kept going.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped when Brax still stood rooted to the spot "what happened to your face!" she shrieked and ran to him "Brax what happened?" she asked.

Brax stepped away from her "a-are you p-pregnant?" he stuttered.

Charlie shook her head "no I'm not pregnant, that test wasn't for me," she said and stepped closer to him "I swear it wasn't."

Brax blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding "thank god for that," he said.

Charlie giggled "I think we're out numbered as it is," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "so are we still going on that date?"

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "when I can feel my nose again yes," he said and stepped back.

"Sorry," she smiled quickly "I'll make him apologise he just flipped."

"If that fell out my sisters bag I'd have done the same," Brax replied "I could hear him from here," he added when Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Charlie giggled "lucky for you it wasn't for me or they'd both kill you," she said and slipped her hand into his "we better leave them to cool down," she said and led him into the living room.

"Are you gonna tell me who the test is for then?" Brax asked as they sat on the sofa.

"Nope," she replied and turned on the tv.

* * *

Charlie knocked on Hayley's door a while later and walked in "hey," she said and sat on the bed "do you want to do it now?" she asked picking the test up from the floor.

Hayley stared at it "what if I am?" she asked and looked at Charlie "what will I do then?"

Charlie smiled "you go on the way you are…Hayls you saw what I went through with Ruby, other than how it happened and how young I was it's the best thing in the world- I wouldn't give it for anything."

"But what if Noah freaks- what if he doesn't wanna know?" Hayley asked panicked.

"Hayls," Charlie said and scooted closer to her "if he does he's an idiot but I think he loves you so I wouldn't worry about him going anywhere. Do the test and don't worry about it unless you have to…even if he does bail you have all of us we're not going anywhere," she said and placed the test in her hand.

Hayley sighed and stood up "will you wait with me?" she asked.

"I'll be right here," Charlie said and squeezed her hand.

A while later Hayley still hadn't come out Charlie looked at her watch it had been almost half an hour, she got up and walked to the bathroom "Hayls?" she called and tapped on the door. When she got no reply she opened it slowly and found her sitting on the toilet in a daze "so?" she asked slipping in.

Hayley sighed "haven't looked yet," she said and glanced at the test on the sink.

Charlie walked to the test and flipped it over she looked down at the two pink lines and sighed she looked over at Hayley who sat watching her and smiled quickly "congrats mummy," she said and held it out "you're having a baby," she said and walked to her.

Hayley nodded and bit her lip "so what now?" she asked.

"Now you go tell Noah-and don't do it over the phone," Charlie said and sat beside her "everything is gonna be okay Hayls I promise," she said and pulled her into a hug.

She let Hayley cry into her for a few minutes before she pulled back "want me to get him to meet at Brax's so you can talk alone?" she asked.

Hayley nodded "uh yeah just give me a few minutes to get my head together…I'll be down soon," she said and walked to her bed.

Charlie nodded "I'll be downstairs when you're ready," she said and walked out of the room and down the stairs, she smiled at Brax as he waited in the hall "can we drop Hayls off on the way?" she asked.

Brax nodded "where?" he asked.

"Your place…she needs to see Noah," she added.

Brax nodded "the test was for her?" he asked.

Charlie bit her lip and looked up the stairs "uh yeah but don't tell anyone and don't say anything to her and Noah."

Brax nodded again "I won't say a word…are you okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I'm fine I'm just worried about her- about what Noah will say."

Brax pulled her into him "don't worry about Noah I've known him all my life trust me he won't be going anywhere."

Charlie sighed and leaned into him "I hope for her sake you're right."

….

After dropping Hayley off and assuring her everything would be okay Charlie and Brax decided to take a walk on the beach.

They walked hand in hand in silence each lost in their own thought. "Brax?" Charlie said a few minutes later.

"Yeah babe?" he asked turning to face her.

"Do you want kids?" she asked.

Brax nodded "I have Ruby," he smiled.

Charlie smiled too "you know what I mean."

Brax chuckled "I do, I just wanted to see what you'd say and to answer your question yeah I would like kids someday-but for now I think Rubes and the boys are enough."

Charlie smiled and leaned into him "yeah me too," she said and wrapped her arms around him "but not for a few years yet."

Brax chuckled "all this baby talk making you think?"

Charlie nodded "yeah...what would you have done if it were me that was pregnant?" she asked curiously.

Brax pulled her to him and kissed her "nothing, I love you- yeah I'd be in shock but I'd get over it."

Charlie nodded and wondered what Hayley was doing now "are we eating since we're later than we supposed to be?"

Brax looked at his watch "it's after six now I don't think we'd have time babe… but I can fly back on my lunch and get a pizza with you but that won't be until nine or ten."

Charlie shook her head "don't worry about it I think Hayls will need me tonight anyway."

Brax nodded "I'll drop you home then and help you sort the kids for bed before I go," he said and kissed her.

"Aren't you just the greatest," she giggled and let him pull her along.

"Of course I am," he chuckled.

….

Later that night Brax yawned as he let himself into his house he thought about going to Charlie's but decided against it. He walked into his room fit for bed and frowned as he heard the door open, groaning he walked out expecting Noah…he stopped in his tracks "babe?" he greeted looking her up and down "what are ya doing here this late?" he asked as she walked to him.

Charlie shrugged "needed help getting this coat off," she said and pulled his hands to the string on her jacket.

Brax slowly opened the string and let it fall open, he took a step back and nearly choked on his own breath. She stood before him in nothing but matching underwear and heels "wow," was all that fell out of his mouth "…what are you trying to do to me?" he groaned as she slid the jacket off and let it hit the floor.

Charlie bit her lip and stepped closer to him "I can put it back on if it makes you feel better," she said and bent down to pick it up.

"No!" Brax all but yelled and pulled her to him "it looks better on the floor anyway," he said and kissed her.

Charlie deepened the kiss and walked him into his room, kicking his door closed she walked him to the bed and shoved him on it. Climbing on top of him she kissed him again and giggled when he flipped them.

….

"What's brought this on?" Brax asked as they lay cuddled in the bed.

Charlie shrugged against him "I don't know I just thought it would be fun-and to see your face," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "feel free to do it more often."

Charlie titled her head up to him "how would you feel about me and Rubes moving in here permanently?"

Brax's eyes went wide "seriously?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "we're together every day and night anyway we could put an extra bed in the boys room then she can move into the spare room when she gets older."

"You've been thinking about this?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," she replied "I mean I never thought I'd move out of that house but with everyone being there all the time and the kids having to sleep in with us-and now with Hayls having a baby we never get any time alone."

Brax smiled and lowered his head "I'd love nothing more," he said and kissed her softly.

When he pulled back Charlie smiled "so we're moving in?"

"Yeah babe you're moving in," he said and pulled her closer.

Charlie lay her head on his chest she couldn't wipe the smile off her face her life was complete…all she had to do now was figure out what she wanted to do-police academy or restaurant?

**A/n for anyone wondering the song is called All we are** **by One republic**


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed since Charlie and Brax had talked about moving in together, today Charlie had a lot of things to do today-her morning shift being top of her list. After that she had to go home and sit with Hayley while she told Peter and Jack she was pregnant, but the thing that was standing out most to her was her date with Brax-their first real date that they were finally getting. Smiling as she thought about it she walked into the office to dump her bag, she had gotten used to her manger roll-she had known how to do everything anyway. Placing her bag under the desk she dropped into the seat and pulled over a sheet of paper Anglo had left her-he always left her a note to catch her up on things. She looked up when the door opened "hey Gina," she smiled as she walked in.

"Hey," Gina smiled and pulled a big bunch of flowers from behind her back "these came for you when I got here," she said handing them over.

"Wow," Charlie gasped and stood up "who are they from?" she asked taking them from her.

Gina shrugged "my guess is an eager Braxton," she giggled "isn't tonight the big date?" she asked with a smirk.

Charlie giggled "it is I can't wait but yet I'm so nervous," she replied as she looked through the flowers for a card.

"Aww he's totally smitten you'll be fine…better get back to work," she said and walked out of the office.

Charlie sat back down after finding the card and smiled at the words '_I love you can't wait for later'_ smiling again she picked up her phone and called Brax "hey," she said as soon as he answered "so some guy just sent me the most beautiful bunch of flowers I have ever seen."

Brax gasped "some other guy is sending my girlfriend flowers, I'll have to have a word with him," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "I don't know they are pretty nice-you might have some competition on your hands," she teased.

Brax scoffed "please, you're totally in love with me there is no competition."

Charlie giggled again "well you'll just have to make me see why I love you so much then won't you?"

Brax chuckled "don't worry I got it covered."

Charlie giggled "guess we'll see later then…I should get back to work."

"Okay babe go on I'll see ya when you're finished…love ya," Brax said.

Charlie smiled "love ya too, and thank you for my flowers- see ya later," she said and hung up. Chuckling to herself she stood up and walked out to the bar to see another big bunch of flowers sat on the bar already in a vase "these are gorgeous Gina are they for you?" she asked as she fingered them.

Gina smirked "okay I am upping it to a very eager Braxton," she giggled "they're for you too I just couldn't carry them both."

Charlie smiled widely and looked back at them pulling her phone she shot off a quick text and shoved it back into her pocket before walking behind the bar to stock the fridge.

….

Brax sat on his sofa and picked up his phone as it beeped-chuckling as he read the message '**defo no competition xxx' **putting the phone down he looked up as Kyle ran from his room "you alright buddy?" he asked as Kyle ran all around the living room.

Kyle stopped running and turned to face him "I can't find the car mummy gave me," he whimpered as his bottom lip trembled.

Brax sighed and stood up he'd clung onto that car since Charlie had given it to him-even slept with it "where did you have it last?" he asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Me and Casey played with the mat," Kyle replied.

"Okay then," Brax said standing up "then it has to be in the toy box or under the bed," he said and picked it up "don't worry we'll find it," he said and walked to the room-stopping in his tracks at the door "what the hell were you playing?" he asked wide eyed as he looked at the state of the room.

"Destruction Darby," he replied "Heath showed us on the laptop."

Brax sighed deeply and put him down the room was upside down even the mattresses had been taking off the beds "where's Casey?" he asked.

"In Heath's room," Kyle replied and walked into his room.

Brax walked along to Heath's room and opened the door "Heath have..." he trailed off as he looked at Casey and Ruby pulling everything out of the drawers. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "you are seriously not sitting there watching them wreck the place?" he asked.

Heath was too busy playing a game on the computer to notice "what?" he said without looking at him.

"Look at the state of the place!" Brax yelled.

"Daddy!" Ruby said "no shouting!"

"Look what you've done Ruby you too Casey, that is very bold- look at the mess," he said trying not to yell at them.

"But we play," Casey said confused.

"That is not playing," Brax said and walked into the room "that is making a mess, Heath, turn that damn thing off and get cleaning this room."

"Aww I'm nearly finished," Heath whined.

"Now!" Brax yelled and turned off the tv "you sat there knowing they were doing that, I don't wanna see that computer on again today now get up and clean this mess, and you two go to Casey's room and clean that mess," he ordered.

Casey and Ruby walked by him "you help too daddy," Ruby said and pulled him by the hand.

Brax sighed and let her pull him into the room "how does Charlie cope with this," he muttered and pulled the two mattresses back onto the bed, he wasn't used to giving out to them all whereas Charlie seemed to do it without losing her cool. Putting the covers and pillows back he turned to the three of them "put everything back where it goes-no playing it's tidy up time," he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Charlie had finished her shift and was now pulling up at her house, she wanted to tell her brothers she was moving out but since Hayley was telling them her big news she decided to wait until they'd wrapped their heads around it. Climbing out she walked up the drive and into the house, walking to the kitchen she dumped her bag and walked back to the living room. Sticking her head in she saw Jack lying on the sofa "hey, where's Pete and Hayls?" she asked.

"Upstairs, there's mail for you," he replied and sat up "guess what?" he grinned.

"What?" Charlie asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I got a job," he smiled.

Charlie smiled "Jack that is great where?"

"Yabbie creek police station-start Monday," he said and stood up.

Charlie stood up too "that is awesome Pete will love having you there," she giggled and pulled him into a hug "I'm happy for you Jack," she said and stepped back.

"Yeah it was about time I got myself a job there's only so much lying about you can do," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie chuckled and walked to the table by the door grabbing her mail she walked up the stairs and knocked on Hayley's door, opening it she stuck her head in "you ready for this?"

Hayley nodded and stood up "they're gonna kill me so may as well get it out of the way," she said nervously.

Charlie walked into the room and took her hands "you're gonna be okay they'll calm down after a while, once they know Noah is gonna be there they'll be fine."

Hayley sighed "it's Pete and Jack they're still gonna flip no matter what way you put it."

"So let's get it out of the way then," Charlie said and pulled her out of the room "Pete we need to talk to you, meet us in the kitchen!" she called as they took the stairs.

"If you're calling me in to tell me you're all moving out don't bother just go," he chuckled as they all sat there.

"So you don't know what going on either?" Jack asked "they wouldn't tell me," he grumbled.

Peter chuckled and sat down "what's going on?" he asked looking at Charlie.

"Hayley has something she needs to tell you," she replied nudging her.

Hayley sat up straight and looked at him she darted her eyes away nervously "I'm pregnant," she blurted out and looked at the floor.

Peter's eyes went wide and Jack choked on his coffee "you're what?" Peter yelled.

"Pregnant," Hayley muttered and played with her fingers.

Charlie darted her eyes between Jack and Peter-Jack stared at Hayley in shock Peter looked off like he was taking it in "it's not the end of the wold guys and it's not like she's a kid like I was."

"She's not long eighteen Charlie you two have you whole lives ahead of you," Peter said.

"Are you stupid!" Jack yelled "how could you let this happen!"

"Oi!" Peter yelled "don't shout at her!"

Hayley stood up "I'm sorry," she sniffed and ran out of the room.

Charlie stood up "you're a moron!" she hissed "she feels bad enough as it," she said and followed her.

….

A while later Charlie had slipped out of Hayley's room and came back to find Peter still in the kitchen "you okay?" she asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah," he sighed "just trying to figure out what happens next…is Noah gonna be about?"

Charlie nodded "they're still together and he's over the moon…be happy for her Pete she was terrified to tell you."

Peter nodded "as long as she's happy I'm happy," he said and stood up "you staying at Brax's tonight?"

Charlie nodded "yep we have a date," she smiled "just me and him no kids," she giggled.

Peter chuckled "about time he took you out…who's taking the kids?"

"Noah and his mum are taking them for the night so they'll be like two houses away," Charlie replied "I gotta go, tell Jack to stay away from Hayls."

"He's gone out for the night he won't be back," Peter said.

Charlie frowned "it's only three."

Peter chuckled "he's pissed he'll fall in wasted later on tonight- don't worry, I'll send him straight to his room. You go have fun and don't worry about anyone else," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "bye sweetie," he said and walked by her.

"Bye!" Charlie called and walked out to her car she was so excited she couldn't wait to go out.

….

Arriving at Brax's she climbed out of her car and went inside, frowning at the quietness she walked into the kitchen to see Brax sitting at the table in a daze "hey baby," she said slowly and walked to him "you okay?" she asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah," Brax sighed and pulled her into his lap "I could murder those kids," he groaned and kissed her "how was your day?" he asked when he pulled back.

Charlie smiled "other than the flowers same old…what did they do-where are they?"

"I've separated them," Brax replied "Kyle is in my room and Ruby is in the spare room, the other two are in their own rooms."

Charlie nodded "but what did they do?" she asked.

"Upended the bedrooms, pulled the mattresses of the beds emptied all the draws threw toys all over the place…did the same in Heath's room and he watched them do it so they're all having a time out," Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled and slipped her hands around his neck "you have been watching me?"

Brax shrugged and pulled her closer "told ya it was those skirts I'm always watching," he chuckled.

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "I can't wait for tonight."

Brax smiled and kissed her quickly "me neither," he said and nudged her off him "do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked walking to the fridge.

"Nah I'll save myself for later," she said and stood up "I'm gonna go see the kids then get a shower," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

After a lot of pleading and crying from the kids she finally got her shower, walking into the bedroom she found Brax lying on the bed watching a game "you gave in?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he chuckled "they're watching some crappy cartoon."

Charlie giggled and dried off her hair walking to the wardrobe she pulled out a bag and placed it on the bed "shoot I left my shoes at my house," she groaned.

"Want me to fly over for them?" Brax asked.

"No," Charlie sighed "I can't even remember where I left them," she said and pulled out sweats and a hoodie "when are you dropping the kids up to Rachel?"

Brax looked down at his watch "about fifteen minutes," he replied.

Charlie nodded and pulled on clothes "I better say bye now just in case I don't make it back in time," she said and leaned over him "I'll be back soon," she said and kissed him.

"Don't get lost now!" he called after her.

Charlie giggled and walked into the living room "guys mummy has to go out for a minute, Brax is gonna take you up to Rachel before I get back so come here and say goodbye," she said.

Casey ran to her and hugged her "bye mummy I loves you," he said and ran back to the sofa.

Ruby ran over "bye mummy," she said and hugged her "you smell pretty," she said before she ran back to sit beside Casey.

Kyle and Heath walked over Kyle hugged her without a word and walked back to the others. Heath kissed her on the cheek "have fun tonight mum…and don't tell anyone I did that," he said and walked into his room.

Charlie chuckled and opened the front door "bye guys, be good, I love you all and I'll see you in the morning!" she called before she ran to her car.

* * *

Arriving at her house she jumped out and ran inside, opening her mouth to call out she stopped when she heard Peter and Jack arguing, walking slowly she made her way to the kitchen.

"What's your problem mate?" Peter yelled.

Jack scoffed "you can't be serious you know what my damn problem is!"

"So what if she's pregnant Jack! She's an adult now she has to have her own life!" Peter yelled.

Jack sighed heavily "I don't want this baby ruining her life like Ruby did Charlie's! She hadn't a clue what she was doing-still doesn't sometimes. Don't get me wrong I love that kid and I always will, we wouldn't be without her but she shouldn't have come the way she did!"

Charlie's eyes went wide she went to barge in and slap him but stopped when Jack yelped in pain.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Peter yelled angrily "you know Ruby is the best thing to happen to her- we all love her! No it shouldn't have happened the way it did but it did she's here and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"So why did you hand her off so easy Pete huh?" Jack yelled "if you love Charlie and Ruby as much as you say you do how could you do it?" he scoffed when Peter didn't reply "you don't give a damn about them it's what's best for you…does Charlie know you fudged her application to the academy so she wouldn't get in?" he spat.

Charlie gasped and her eyes filled with tears this wasn't her brothers what is happening to them.

Peter sighed "I did for her own good."

"No you didn't," Jack laughed "you did it so you wouldn't have to worry about her any more than you already do-we all know Charlie is your favourite- that you worry about her ten times more than me or Hayls."

"That is not true I love the three of you the same…she's not like us Jack she doesn't belong there if I can keep her out of that life I will," Peter said.

Before Jack could say anything Charlie walked into the kitchen with tears running down her face "Charlie!" Jack said wide eyed and glanced at Peter "didn't hear you come in," he said quickly.

Charlie wiped her face "well I heard you," she walked to Jack and stopped in front of him anger washed over her, pulling her arm back she shoved her fist into his face "my daughter did not ruin my life!" she screamed "and I know quite well what I am doing!" Seeing the shoes she needed she shoved by him and picked them up, walking towards the door she stopped and turned back to Peter who was watching her closely "I can't believe you did that Pete-it was expected, but I still can't believe you actually did it…shows how much faith you have in me," she sniffed "I'll prove you wrong," she said and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two of them stunned looking after her.

As she drove back to Brax she kept swiping at her eyes as tear after tear fell how could Jack say such a thing he loved Ruby too…how could Peter do that-he already promised he'd support her decision, she shook her head as she turned onto Brax's street she wasn't letting anything-ANYTHING ruin her date tonight. Pulling into his drive she turned off the engine and wiped her face, pulling down the visor she looked in the little mirror and sighed her eyes were all red she'd have to sit there for a few minutes. Looking down as he phone rang she scoffed as Jack flashed on her screen "like hell I wanna talk to you," she muttered and cancelled the call-after it rang two more times she cancelled the call and turned her phone off, throwing it on the seat she climbed out she didn't need it tonight.

Walking into the house she was relieved to find it empty Brax must have walked up with them as his car sat in the drive. Going to his room she dropped the shoes and her keys on the bed, pulling off her hoodie and sweats she pulled on her new dress and walked to the mirror-thinking about her brothers for a second she shook her head "no Charlie" she said "they're not ruining it," she said and looked at herself. She'd gone for a loose fitting black dress that fell around her knees and had gold on the shoulders and a gold chain around the waist, happy with it she walked to her make up bag and pulled out her curler, while that was heating up she pulled out all her make-up and decided to do that while she waited.

Fifteen minutes later after doing her hair and slipping on her shoes she was ready…and Brax still wasn't back yet. Walking to the kitchen she pulled the fridge open and pulled out a beer, seeing her bag on the back of the chair she walked to it. Reaching into it she pulled out the mail that had come for her and flicked through them until she came across one with the police logo on it. Sitting down she threw the others aside and ripped it open she pulled it out and unfolded it, scanning the first few lines she smiled widely "screw you Pete," she said and placed the letter down "I got in," she sang to herself and giggled whatever Peter had done it didn't work. Standing up she walked to the bathroom she needed to pee before she started drinking or she'd be going all night.

….

Brax arrived back and walked to the kitchen "babe?" he called as he dropped his keys onto the kitchen table, he looked down when something crumpled seeing a letter he picked it up and read it quickly-smiling proudly. Placing it back down he walked to his bedroom "babe?" he called again when she wasn't there.

Charlie came out of the bathroom "here!" she called and walked back into the kitchen.

Brax walked back to the kitchen "I've been calling y…wow," he said when she turned to face him.

Charlie blushed "and you told me not to get lost?" she smirked.

Brax shook his head "you looked absolutely gorgeous babe," he said walking to her "I know sorry Rachel got talking you know what she's like…gimme two minutes," he kissed her quickly and ran into his room.

Charlie sat at the table and picked up her beer taking a sip she picked up the letter she re read it she still hadn't made up her mind and she didn't want what Peter had done to push her into the wrong one. Throwing it down she shook her head the world didn't matter tonight- it was just her and Brax.

A few minutes later Brax walked out ready to go "look at you all snazzy," she giggled looking him up and down in his black trousers and blue shirt.

Brax shrugged and grabbed a beer "gotta be for where we're going," he said and sat beside her.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Not telling you," he smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"Brax," she whined "you have to tell me."

Brax chuckled "you'll find out when we get there…let's go," he said and grabbed his keys.

"No," she said and sat back folding her arms "not until you tell me where you're taking me."

Brax walked over and leaned over her "if you want that dress to last the night I suggest you get up now," he said and trailed kisses along her neck "because you know I'll have no problem taking it off right here," he murmured in her ear.

Charlie shivered as tingles ran through her body, she pulled away from him and stood up "only because I don't want to ruin my hair or make-up," she said and walked out the door.

Brax chuckled and followed her tonight was gonna be amazing.

* * *

A while later they pulled up at a hotel and Charlie frowned "here?" she asked turning to face him.

"Yes here," Brax chuckled and pulled off his belt.

"Brax this is a five star I've read all about this place on the net it's so expensive," she said climbing out after him.

Brax slipped his hand into hers "what are you worrying about the price for?" he said as they walked to the entrance.

"Because we're going halves," she replied "really we don't have to go in here," she said pulling him to a stop "we can just go to Angelo's or something."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "stop worrying, we're not going to Angelo's and we're not going halves it's all been paid for, relax and enjoy the night," he said and kissed her again "my baby gets the best," he said and started to pull her along.

Charlie gripped his hand and smiled at the guy on the door as he opened it for them as they walked inside, she looked around and gasped this place was a palace clear white marble floors massive white sofa's all over the place the cloak room looked the size of her house "Brax!" she whispered "really we don't have to come here," she said as they approached the desk.

Brax squeezed her hand "it's fine babe," he said and walked on. He smiled at the woman on the desk "hi Daryl Braxton," he said.

The woman nodded and typed in his name "yes Mr Braxton," she smiled "if you'll take a seat over there I'll call someone to show you where to go," she said and smiled at Charlie.

"Thank you," Brax said and walked over to one of the sofas.

"Wow this place could take up the whole of the bay," Charlie said looking around it had numerous winding stairs with red carpets looking up she counted five floors before her neck got sore. She looked in front of them as a man in a black tux stopped in front of them.

"If you'll follow me please Mr and Mrs Braxton," he smiled and took a step back. As soon as they were both on their feet he turned and walked across the floor. Going through big wooden doors Charlie gasped it was so beautiful. After another two set of doors like that the man stopped and turned to face them "right through those doors there," he said and pointed to brown glass doors that led outside "they will look after you," he smiled "enjoy your evening," he said and smiled again before walking off.

"Brax," Charlie frowned "doesn't that led outside?" she asked as they walked to the doors.

Brax nodded and pushed them open "it does," he said and led her out. Walking for a few seconds he stopped "now we're here," he chuckled and stepped aside to let her see.

Charlie stepped up closer to him "Brax," she gasped wide eyed "I-is this all for me?" she stuttered.

Brax chuckled "yeah babe it's all for you," he said and slipped her hand into his "let's go sit down," he said and started to walk.

Charlie was overwhelmed no-one had ever gone to this much trouble, he had secured them a balcony overlooking a beautiful lake, in the middle of the terrace sat a single table and two chairs. She smiled at Brax as he pulled her chair out, "hey," she said and grabbed him as he went to walk to his own seat "thank you," she smiled.

Brax leaned down and kissed her "don't thank me yet still have to get through the dinner," he chuckled and walked to his own side. He was proud of himself he had made the right choice, his first thought was to just book something in Yabbie creek then go back to his- but, after laying his idea on Holly and Sam he got a slap and a glare from Holly her exact words were 'if you were my boyfriend and you brought me to Timmy's I would seriously knock you out, if you love her show her how much' he chuckled and looked over at her she had a permanent smile on her face-that was good enough for him.

…..

A while later dinner had been served and cleared away, they both now stood by the railing looking out at the lake. Brax stood behind her with her leaning into him "you happy babe?" he asked.

Charlie sighed happily and turned in his arms "yes," she said and slid her arms around his neck "more than happy thank you so much for bringing me here this place is so beautiful."

"Like you," he said and stroked her cheek.

Charlie blushed "no one has ever gone to this much trouble for me I still can't believe I'm here it's like a dream or something."

"Night's not over yet," Brax said smiling down on her.

Charlie smiled "are you taking me dancing Mr Braxton?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled "nope somewhere better-but after desert," he said and led her back to her seat.

"Brax I am so stuffed right now if I eat anything else you'll be rolling me back to the car," she giggled.

Brax kissed her quickly "I don't care you're getting it it's part of the date," he said and sat down.

"Well when you put it like that how can I say no?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and nodded to the waiter that had been waiting he nodded back and hurried off inside.

A few minutes later he arrived back with two tall ice creams "enjoy," he smiled placing them down and walking off.

Charlie giggled as she looked at hers "really Brax," she said picking out the m&m that sat on the top.

Brax chuckled "I know you love them," he said and handed her a spoon "might be more inside," he said.

Charlie stuck her spoon in "guess I'll have to eat my way to them," she giggled and scooped a spoonful into her mouth.

A few minutes later she took another spoonful as something hit off her teeth she frowned it wasn't an m&m she looked over at Brax who seemed to be watching her "something wrong babe?" he asked trying to hold his smirk.

Charlie nodded and stuck her fingers into her mouth found what she was looking for and pulled it out "something hard was hitting my teeth and it wasn't an m&m like metal or something," she said and looked down to see what it was-her eyes going wide she looked at Brax wide eyed then back to the ring in her hand "Brax," she squeaked.

Brax chuckled and leaned over the table "don't worry babe it's not an engagement ring," he said taking it from her. He took his napkin and wiped it clean, dipping it into his water so it wouldn't be sticky he dried it off and held it out to her "it's an eternity ring…I want you to wear it," he said nervously.

Charlie took it from him and looked down at it "It's beautiful," she sniffed and clutched it in her hand "I don't know what to say…thank you," she smiled.

Brax leaned over the table "baby don't cry," he said and slid his hand into hers "this is supposed to be a happy thing."

Charlie giggled "I am happy these are happy tears, I'm just so overwhelmed I didn't think I meant that much to you."

Brax stood up and walked around to her holding out his hands he waited for her to slip hers into his and pulled her up "Charlie you mean everything to me-you're my world. I'd give up everything for you, this ring," he said taking it from her "is to show you how much I love you- which trust me is a hell of a lot," he chuckled "but it's also a promise," he said looking into her eyes.

Charlie nodded "what promise?" she asked.

Brax smiled and slid his hand onto her cheek "to love you as much as I do now for the rest of my life…more if it's possible, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you there'll never be anyone else for me-no one will ever come close to you. And one day I will give you a real ring but for now will you wear this one?" he asked holding it out.

Charlie was silently crying she was so overwhelmed she didn't think she'd stop. Blowing out a breath she composed herself and looked back at him "are you gonna put it on or what?" she smiled and held up her hand.

Brax chuckled and slid it onto her finger so glad it fits," he chuckled and dropped her hand.

Charlie brought her hand back up and examine it, he had gotten her a sliver ring with two oblong cut diamonds on each side and in the middle sat a ruby stone. Her smile widened and she looked up at him "that's a ruby stone," she said.

He chuckled "I know I saw it and I knew I wanted it on the ring."

"You got this made?" she gasped.

Brax nodded "I wanted it to be special."

"Aww Brax," she said tearing up again, she stepped closer to him " it is special-so special…I'm never gonna take it off, I love you so so much I don't ever wanna be away from you-not ever, I don't want anyone else you're it for me."

Brax didn't say anything he grabbed her by the waist pulled her closer to his body, he looked into her eyes, looking down at her lips he bit his own. Looking back into her eyes he grabbed her face gently-slowly leaning in he kissed her.

Charlie closed her eyes tight as the kiss deepened this was a whole new meaning to the word kissing. She felt her legs go from underneath her and stumbled closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

After the need for air became great both broke apart panting "wow," Charlie said and rested her forehead against his "why have you never kissed me like that before? That was so wow," she said and kissed him again.

Brax chuckled and kissed her before he pulled away "how about we get out of here?"

A mischievous grin crossed Charlie's face she stepped closer to him and ran her hands up his chest "I am so not gonna make it home without jumping you," she said stepping closer "how about we get to the car and you can take this off me?"

Brax chuckled and slid his hands onto her hips "as much as I'd love that I think I can do better," he said and slipped his hand into hers "come on," he said and started to lead her back to the inside. "Thanks for everything mate!" he called as the waiter opened the door for him "tips on the table!"

* * *

"Brax," Charlie giggled "I am not having sex with you in some broom closet-not in a place like this."

Brax chuckled and glanced back at her "what do you think I am?" he asked as they approached the desk again "hi, can we have our room keys please?" he asked.

The woman smiled and handed them over "take the lift to the third floor I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"We did everything was perfect thank you." Charlie smiled

The woman nodded "enjoy the rest of your night."

"We will thank you!" Brax called as he led her to the lift.

"Brax," Charlie said and smacked him with her bag "Brax," she said again "we are not staying here, that is way too much- seriously we can go home I was kidding about jumping you," she rambled.

Brax turned around quickly and grabbed her hips "babe shut up," he said and kissed her, pulling back he chuckled at the look on her face and pulled her into the lift.

"But I don't have anything for tomorrow, I am not walking through here like that in the morning," Charlie said as they got off the lift.

As they walked to the room Brax stopped at their door he didn't say anything just chuckled and opened the door.

Charlie followed him and looked towards the bed where a sofa sat holding two bags "Brax," she smiled and walked over to him "you just think of everything don't you?" she said wrapping her arms around him.

Brax chuckled "I told you only the best for my baby," he said and kissed her quickly. Pulling away from her he walked to the bags and picked up his car keys "just making sure they remembered to leave them," he said and dropped them beside the bags. Walking back to her he slid his hands around her waist "so I remember you saying I could take this off you," he said running his hands over her ass.

Charlie bit her lip and nodded "I did say that didn't I?"

Brax nodded and slid his hand under the dress "you did and it wouldn't be fair not to follow through," he said sliding his other hand under the other side.

Charlie bit harder on her lip as the dress began to rise up over her legs "wouldn't be fair," she said shaking her head, she had to fight with every ounce of her strength not to jump him and rip his clothes off-this night was gonna mean something. She stepped back a little and let him pull it over her head her eyes darted to the floor as it made a quiet thud stepping closer to him she ran her hands up to his top button and slowly started to unbutton them. Sliding it off his shoulders she let it fall to the floor, looking up at him she leaned in and started to slowly kiss his neck.

"Charlie," he groaned and slid his hand to her neck holding her in place, titling his head to the side he closed his eyes she had no idea what she was doing to him. As she made her way up to his lips he bit her lip before he closed his mouth over hers. Running his hands down to her legs he slowly lifted her onto his hips and deepened the kiss, turning them he walked to the bed he gently lay her down. Stepping away from her he let her scoot up the bed before he climbed on and hovered over her "I love you," he whispered and lowered his head to kiss her.

"I love you too," Charlie mumbled between kisses. She bit her lip hard as he started to trail kissed all down her neck and onto her chest "Brax!" she cried out when he bit her. She arched herself off the bed as he slowly pulled down her underwear.

Crawling back over her Brax settled himself and kissed her deeply- their moans mixed together as they connected.

….

Afterwards they lay together Charlie lying on his chest staring off into space- Brax running his fingers lightly up and down her arm "tonight was perfect Brax," she said titling her head up to him "thank you," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Brax smiled "you're perfect," he said and lay his head back.

Charlie lay back on his chest she said she wasn't letting her brothers ruin her night but what they had said and done plagued her mind. Biting her lip she tilted her head up to him again "do you think I'm a good mother Brax?" she asked.

Brax snapped his head to her "of course I do you're the best…why did you ask that?"

Charlie sighed she didn't wanna go through this now but it was bothering and she knew she could talk to him. Sitting up she turned to him "when I went to get my shoes Pete and Jack were arguing and I heard them."

Brax nodded "what were they arguing about?" he asked.

"I think it was Haley and the baby but it got heated and they started yelling," she shook her head "Jack said he didn't want this baby ruining her life like Ruby did mine, then he said I hadn't a clue what I was doing and I still don't," she said looking at him "am I not looking after her properly or something?"

Anger washed over Brax but he couldn't let it out she was upset, he scooted closer to her "you are the best mum in the world babe, Ruby is a beautiful kid she has great manners for her age, she's very bright too she is well looked after and you and you alone did this Charlie."

Charlie sighed "I'm sorry I just couldn't keep it in anymore."

"You should have told me when you got home," he said pulling her into a hug "don't listen to it babe she has everything she needs and a mummy who loves her."

Charlie looked up at him "and a daddy," she smiled.

Brax smiled "and a daddy," he repeated "and besides if you weren't a great mum my brothers wouldn't be calling you mummy and crying every time you leave them with me," he chuckled.

Charlie smiled "when everything is wrong you make it right."

"I'll do anything I can to make your life easier," he said and lowered his head to kiss her.

Charlie pulled back "it's almost two do you wanna get some sleep or watch a movie?" she yawned.

Brax chuckled and lay down pulling her with him "we're going to sleep you were up early this morning," he said and pulled her closer.

Charlie yawned "tonight was so amazing I've loved every minute of it," she said and snuggled into him.

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "it was and I enjoyed it too, and when we get home tomorrow you get to show everyone that you are officially mine," he chuckled.

Charlie looked up at him "I was yours from day one," she said and leaned up to kiss him "night baby, I love ya," she said and lay back in his chest.

"Love ya too babe," he said and pulled her closer closing his eyes.

"Hey Brax?" she said few minutes later.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Help me move tomorrow?" she asked.

Brax opened his eyes "but you haven't even told them you're moving out yet."

Charlie dropped her gaze to the far side of the room "I don't care what they say I need to get away from them, after what Jack said and what Pete did I need some space from them."

Brax frowned "what did Pete do?"

Charlie mentally cursed herself she'd forgotten she hadn't mentioned Pete "he uh messed with my academy application so I wouldn't get in."

"What!" Brax yelled "why?" he asked "and why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Charlie sighed "I wanted tonight to be perfect I shouldn't have opened my mouth," she said and rolled away from him.

Brax rolled over and pulled her to him "it is perfect babe you know you can talk to me about anything-anytime….what did he do?" he asked again.

Charlie sighed heavily and looked behind her "I don't know what he did I didn't stick around to find out but Jack asked him did I know he'd done it, then Pete said he did it for my own good then something about me not belonging there and I wasn't like them."

"That's not fair you'll be just as good as them-better even," he said and kissed her shoulder.

"I wasn't sure if I still wanted to be a cop- I hadn't decided yet. I'm still torn between a restaurant or a cop now after what he said I feel like I have to go to the academy," Charlie said.

"You do whatever makes you happy babe, don't let anyone or anything make you decide-you do it when you're ready," Brax said and pulled her against him "you just need to figure out which your heart is in."

"I punched Jack," she said a few minutes later.

Brax chuckled "nice one babe, he deserved it."

"What time do we have to get the kids at tomorrow?" she asked.

"Any time Rachel said she wasn't doing anything, why?" he asked.

"Just wondering how long I have you all to myself," she said and turned to face him "wanna do something in the morning?"

Brax nodded "I already got it planned now go to sleep," he said and kissed her sweetly "night babe," he said and closed his eyes.

Charlie smiled and snuggled into him "why are you so amazing?" she asked.

"Because I have you," he said and pulled her down to him.

"I get the hint," she giggled "night," she said and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Brax woke up the next morning and groggily opened his eyes, looking at his watch he groaned when it read seven am. Looking down at Charlie he smiled and pulled her closer, last night was perfect he was actually sweating on the drive up, he knew she wasn't into all that romantic crap neither was he but he was glad he put the effort in and she'd enjoyed it.

Just as he closed his eyes again he felt her move "I know when you're watching me," she mumbled sleepily.

"Just thinking how amazing and beautiful you are," he said and kissed her shoulder "go back to sleep babe."

Charlie rolled to face him and snuggled into him "last night was awesome," she said and kissed his chest "thanks baby," she smiled and snuggled back into him.

Brax sighed happily "it's not over yet," he said and sat up "I'm gonna get a shower I'll wake you up when I'm out," he said and pulled back the covers.

"No," she whined and pulled him back down "stay here with me," she said throwing her leg over him and holding him tight.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "aww you want me to hold you?" he asked and kissed her again.

Charlie bit her lip and nodded sliding her arms around his neck she pulled him down to her, she slid one hand onto his cheek "I love you," she said seriously "really I mean it thank you for last night I'll always remember it."

Brax smiled and leaned closer "I love you babe," he whispered and kissed her sweetly. As the kiss heated up he slid his hand down her side and onto her leg, rolling onto his back he pulled her on top of him. Sliding his hand up to the back of her neck he kissed her and held her there "Charlie," he moaned and pulled her tighter as she slid onto him.

Charlie pushed him down flat "I think it's time I showed you just how thankful I am," she said and kissed him hard.

….

Afterwards they lay on the bed "so now can I get a shower?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "yeah then you have to feed me I'm starved here," she said and sat up.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "won't be long," he said and rolled out of the bed.

While he was gone Charlie got dressed she wasn't bothered with a shower she'd do that later. Looking down at her ring she played with it and smiled. She had to bite down a squeal of happiness it really was so thoughtful of him and very beautiful, she looked over at Brax's phone as it rang and rolled over to answer it- she sighed as Peter flashed on the screen. Cancelling the call she looked up as the bathroom door opened.

"Was that my phone?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "it was Pete," she said and placed it back on the locker.

"And you didn't want to talk to him?" he asked coming to sit beside her.

Charlie turned to face him "no because he'll want to apologise and I'll get in a bad mood, I meant what I said last night I need some space away from them."

"Alright," Brax said and stood up "I'm gonna finish my shower," he said and walked back to the bathroom.

Charlie chuckled "that's it? No you need to talk to them, or hear them out?"

Brax turned back to her and thought for a moment "not this time babe," he said and smiled quickly before closing the door.

Charlie smiled and lay back on the bed now she knew she wasn't over reacting Brax was always the peacemaker. Scooting back to the pillow she turned on the tv while she waited for Brax she couldn't wait to see what he had planned today.

When he did return he lay on the bed beside her "you know this whole watching me thing is kinda creepy," she giggled and turned to face him.

Brax chuckled and moved closer to her "I was seeing how long you could go without a smile appearing on your face," he said and leaned in to kiss her. He scooted off the bed and held out his hands "come on babe, time to get out of here."

Charlie turned off the tv and threw the remote onto the bed scooting to the edge she slid her hands into his and let him pull her up "where are we going or dare I ask?" she chuckled as they gathered up their stuff.

"Better not to ask," Brax chuckled and slung his bag on his shoulder "ready?" he asked.

Charlie quickly looked around "ready," she said and walked to the door.

Brax opened it and wrapped his arm around her sighing when his phone beeped, pulling it out he opened it and glanced at Charlie as Peter came up on the screen. Opening the message he stopped walking and looked up at her "babe?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied looking back to him.

"What did you leave on the front seat of your car?" he asked.

"What?" Charlie frowned.

Brax walked to her "tell Charlie I got a call to your house about a car break in, her window is smashed, I'm guessing she left something on the seat, tell her I took the car to a garage so not to worry if it's not here when you get home," he read out to her.

Charlie cursed herself "my phone," she sighed "my new phone," she shook her head "I'm an idiot I turned it off and threw it on the seat after Jack called me."

"You're lucky your car wasn't taken too," Brax said and little angry "Jesus Charlie how could you be so stupid! You know not to leave anything in your car."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "I know I'm an idiot I don't need you making me feel worse!" she yelled and stormed off.

Brax sighed and followed her "I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry," he said and stepped into the lift with her.

Charlie sniffed and wiped her eye before she pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Babe," he said stepping closer to her "I'm sorry alright," he said pulling her into him.

Charlie buried her head deeper into him "we almost made it," she muttered.

Brax frowned "what do you mean?" he asked.

She pulled back and looked up at him "we almost made it through this whole thing without something at home getting in the way like it always does."

Brax lowered his head "it's not getting in the way," he said moving closer to her "we know about it we'll deal with it later, now we're going to get on with this the way we were," he said and kissed her.

…

A few hours later they lay in a park beside a massive lake, Brax lay with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky while Charlie lay on his chest with her eyes closed "can we stay here forever?" she mumbled and snuggled closer to him.

"I wish babe I wish," he chuckled "but we can come here again I like this place, it's nice and quiet here."

"Mh," Charlie agreed "but this is our place we're not bringing the kids," she said.

Brax nodded "our place," he repeated and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

They fell into a comfortable silence enjoying the rest of their time alone.

A while later Charlie opened her eyes and jumped up she looked around then looked down on Brax, they had fallen asleep "baby," she whispered and shook him gently- she giggled when he pulled a face "we fell asleep," she said.

Brax opened his eyes and blinked a few times "so we did…wanna head?"

"Yeah," she sighed "I suppose we better," she said and stood up.

Brax stood up and turned towards the car "hey," he said and pulled her against him. He kissed her deeply "remember this moment we're not gonna get another one for a long time," he said and let go of her.

Charlie sighed she really didn't want to go home "I know but it was out of this world," she said and climbed into the car.

* * *

When they arrived home Charlie went straight to Brax's room and changed into sweats and a hoodie "I gotta go do something I'll be about an hour," she said and kissed him "don't get the kids until I'm back," she said and walked out the door.

Brax frowned and dropped the bags and followed her "where are you going, we just got back."

Charlie turned back to him "I'm going to get my stuff," she said and pulled the door open "and because you love me so much you're letting me borrow your car," she said and smiled sweetly.

Brax chuckled "that damn smile," he said and leaned over the door to kiss her "do you need me to come?" he asked.

She shook her head "no, I'm just gonna grab clothes and a few bits I don't need everything…see ya in a bit," she said and climbed in "love ya!" she called.

"Love ya too…and no fighting!" he called as he walked back into the house.

When she arrived at her house she sighed in relief when Peter's car wasn't there climbing out she went inside "hello?" she called. Getting no reply she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a roll of black bags from under the sink walking into the living room she opened one of them and started to put in any toys that she came across. Walking to the fireplace she picked up a photo of her Peter, Jack Hayley and Georgie, she giggled as she remembered the night it was taken- Peter had just been promoted to first grade detective he was wasted. Wiping her face as a tear fell she walked to the next one of just her and Peter alone, picking it up she ran her hand over it- this was the first time she let anyone touch her since her attack. Putting that back down she walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Getting to her room she walked to Ruby's wardrobe and just pulled all the clothes out and into bags, once she'd that done she moved onto her own.

Not long after she dragged the full bags down to Brax's car and threw them in the back, going back to her room she picked up a teddy from her bed and clutched it against her as she looked around biting her lip it looked so bare, all that remained were the two beds empty wardrobes and dressers and a few bits she didn't need. Sighing heavily she walked out and closed the door behind her, going to Hayley's room she walked in and to the bed, placing the teddy down she sat a note she'd written in his arms and backed out of the room.

Going to the kitchen she pulled another note from her pocket and looked down on it- it was simple and to the point, placing that down she pulled out her keys and let out a sob as she took the house key off her bunch. Playing with it for a few seconds she placed it beside the note and looked around one last time "I'm sorry mum and dad but this is the way it has to be, I don't recognise them anymore…they're not my brothers," she said sadly and walked out of the room and out the front door.

She stopped in the doorway and turned back to the house, this was killing her but she had to do it-she had her own life and although her brothers and Hayley would never be replaced or loved any less she had her own family now- it was time to move on "bye house," she whimpered "I'm sure I'll be back in a few days," she giggled through tears and shut the door behind her.

…..

Arriving back at Brax's she climbed out of the car and walked into the house not bothering to get anything else. Walking into the house she walked right by him and into the kitchen.

Brax sat on the sofa watching her as she walked across the room, sighing he threw the remote down and stood up. Following her to the kitchen he walked up behind her and slid his hands around her waist and pulled her back against him.

Charlie placed her cup down and dropped her head, as her bottom lip trembled she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in tears.

"Aww baby," Brax said and turned her around, pulling her to him he held her tight.

"That was so hard," she sniffed a few minutes later.

"I know it was but it's not gone you know you can always go back to it any time you want," Brax replied as he rubbed her back.

Charlie looked up at him "I won't be going back I gotta get out and have my own life, this is my home now."

Brax smiled down on her "it is babe, but if you wanna go have sleep overs with Hayls I think we could survive here without you," he chuckled.

Charlie stepped back "but you'd miss me," she said and picked up her cup again.

Brax chuckled "not as much as you'd think," he said and walked into the living room.

Charlie walked in behind him "you'd so miss me," she said looking down on him.

Brax pulled her down onto him "of course I'd miss you," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Charlie lay back against them "did you ring Rachel?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded "she took them to McDonalds with Hayley and Noah so she'll drop them off on the way back."

Charlie smiled "so we have a little alone time left?"

"Charlie no," he groaned and threw his head back "between this morning and last night you have me worn out."

Charlie giggled and shook her head "I don't think about sex all the time like you," she said and rolled to sit beside him "shut your whining and put a movie on," she said and settled against him.

Brax chuckled and picked up the remote and pulled her closer.

…..

Peter arrived home and walked into the kitchen, yawning he threw his keys down and walked to the coffee pot. As he waited for it to heat up he turned and leaned against the counter, spotting the note Charlie had left he walked to it and picked it up. After reading it two or three times he dropped his head and closed his eyes "Charlie," he sighed and opened them again. Dropping into a seat he placed the note in front of him and just stared at it '_who are you- where are my brothers?_' his heart broke in two it was a simple note but to him it said a lot more-he had screwed up and it was gonna be a while before he could do anything about it. Sighing he looked at the note again and stood up, walking to the coffee pot he picked it up and hurled it across the room out of anger when did he become the person she hated? As his eyes filled with tears he looked back at it- he'd lost his baby sister and this time he was sure it was for good.

…

Hayley arrived home and yawned those kids sure wore her out, she smiled and looked down to her stomach she had wrapped her head around the idea of being a mummy and with Noah over the moon about it she could breathe again-be happy again. Walking into the kitchen she found it in darkness, turning on the light she walked and looked down as she kicked something. Seeing a ball of paper she picked it up and flattened it out, as she read it she shook her head "Charlie you idiot," she sighed and left it on the counter, shaking her head at the smashed coffee pot on the floor she sighed and went to clean it.

Going to her room she decided she'd speak to her tomorrow that was the idea of Noah and his mum dropping her off before they brought the kids home, she knew she'd spend a few hours there getting all the gossip about her date and she was too tired for it.

Sitting on her bed she looked back as something fell on her and chuckled at Charlie's teddy, she picked it up "alright bubbles," she said-Charlie had had that bear since she was two she always had it. Seeing the note in his arms she took it out and read it '_Hayls it's not you it's them I love you and I'm here any time you need me- for anything… look after bubbles for me xx _

Hayley shook her head again and placed the note down looking at the clock that read just after seven she pulled back her covers and climbed under reminding herself never to take out four hyper kids again. Grabbing bubbles she tucked him in and pulled him to her, what was living in this house gonna be like without Charlie? Letting a few tears drop she rolled on her side wondering what had pushed her that far.

* * *

Over at Brax's Rachel and Noah had just arrived with the kids "mummy!" they all squealed and ran to her.

"Hey guys," she smiled "did you lot have fun?" she asked and pulled them to her.

Brax looked out at Noah and stepped outside "did you get it for me?" he asked shutting the door over.

Noah nodded "yeah mate you were lucky, it was the last one," he said handing over a box.

"Thanks I owe you big for this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out money "here," he said handing it to him.

Noah counted it "Brax mate that's too much," he said handing him back some of it.

"Nah mate you keep it-give it to your mum for looking after them or something," Brax replied shoving his hand away.

"Alright, cheers mate…I better head mums wrecked," he chuckled "Ruby had her going down the slide with her."

Brax chuckled too "tell her I said thanks I'll see ya tomorrow mate," he said and pushed the door open again "bye Rachel and thanks!" he called and waved to the car.

As they pulled away he waved again and walked back into the house looking over at the sofa he saw Charlie with kids, putting the box behind his back he hurried into his room.

Charlie didn't miss him sneak into his room with something behind his back "why don't you three go pick pjs and bring them out to me," she said and lifted Ruby off her lap.

As all three ran off and Heath lay on the sofa she walked to their room and tapped the door over, seeing clothes on the bed she stepped into the room just as he turned from his dresser to get the clothes-he still hadn't noticed her. She watched him put the clothes back in "what are you doing?" she asked causing him to jump.

"Geez Charlie," he said "don't sneak up on people," he chuckled and closed the drawer.

"I asked you what you were doing," she said seriously her heart was beginning to speed up "what did you hide in the drawer?"

Brax sighed he was hoping he'd gotten away with it "nothing," he said and walked to her.

Charlie blocked his path "don't make me go pull everything out."

Brax snapped a little "why do you always assume I'm up to something?" he hissed.

Charlie took a step back at his tone "I'm not assuming anything I'm asking a question," she replied.

Brax scoffed "same thing," he said and walked by her "go ahead have a look!" he yelled and stormed out of the room.

Charlie looked after him and sighed she should trust him but coming from a family of cops her gut feeling was very important. She walked to the drawer and pulled it open looking in at the clothes for a moment she shook her head "what am I doing?" she asked herself and closed it "I trust him," she said and walked to the door. Closing it behind her she walked to the boys' room where the three smaller kids played "did you get your pjs for me?" she asked.

"I dress myself," Kyle said proudly.

Charlie looked him up and down and chuckled "baby you have them on inside out and the top on backwards," she giggled "come here and I'll fix you," she said pulling him to her.

Brax heard her laugh from the bedroom and frowned she couldn't have looked already, walking back to his bedroom he walked to the drawer and pulled it open smiling when it was untouched, closing it he walked back to the hall and onto the boys room. He stuck his head in to see Kyle jumping on the bed while Charlie changed Casey "need a hand?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at him "no I'm good," she said and put Casey on the floor "come on Rubes your turn," she said picking up her pyjamas.

Brax nodded "do you want coffee or anything?"

"Hot chocolate?" Charlie asked with that sweet smile.

Brax chuckled "only because you're too damn cute when you smile like that," he said "and you lot into bed now," he said waiting for Casey and Kyle to jump into their beds-which they did right away.

Charlie finished dressing Ruby and placed her in beside Casey "night babies," she smiled and kissed them, she walked to the door and turned back "love you," she whispered and closed the door over.

Walking to the kitchen she saw Brax with his back to her walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry," she sighed and leaned into is back "I over reacted as usual...I thought you were hiding drugs or something."

Brax turned in her arms and looked down on her "you know I'd never do anything stupid like that, I wouldn't risk it."

Charlie looked up at him "forgive me?" she asked.

Brax smirked "I don't know it was a pretty big accusation," he said and turned around again "you may have to make it up to me," he said as he finished making her hot chocolate.

"Brax," Charlie giggled and stepped back "alright then," she glanced back into the living room to see Heath had fallen asleep. She walked to the hall just outside Brax's room "I'll start now," she said and pulled off her hoodie and bottoms "you may wanna leave the cups down," she said and leaned against the door.

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled and turned to face her, his eyes went wide he quickly shot them to the living room to see what Heath was doing. Looking back he found she had gone walking to his room he leaned against the door looking at her as she lay on the bed "did I not just tell you an hour ago you had me worn out?"

Charlie shrugged and sat up on her elbows "and I thought you said you could handle me."

Brax walked in and shut the door "I am well able to handle you babe," he said as he walked to her.

Charlie smirked "prove it," she said and lay back.

Brax climbed on beside her and rolled her under him chuckling he lowered his head "you are so lucky I love you so much," he said and kissed her deeply.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around him as he moved onto her neck "Brax!" she squealed when he bit her neck.

"Babe you have to be quiet," he mumbled against her neck.

He sprang back when he hear a thump and one of the kids burst out crying "Brax you go," Charlie said and jumped off the bed looking for clothes.

He jumped up and opened the door hurrying to the kids room he pushed the door in and turned on the light, he chuckled at the sight before him Kyle sat on the floor crying while Casey and Ruby leaned over the edge looking down at him "what happened buddy?" he asked and picked him up.

"Ky fell," Ruby whimpered.

Charlie appeared in the doorway "what happened?" she asked.

"Kyle fell off the bed," Brax replied and looked down on him "you okay buddy?"

Kyle sniffed and nodded "I wanted to get in with them and I fell," he whimpered.

"Aww baby," Charlie said and took him from Brax "you all can't fit in that bed it's too small."

"But we wants to watch a movie mummy," Casey said.

Charlie looked up at Brax "I have an idea, come on," she said and walked to the door.

"Daddy up!" Ruby yelled holding out her arms.

Brax chuckled and picked her up "come on buddy," he said holding out his other arm for Casey. Once he had him in his arms he followed Charlie to the spare room.

Charlie had settled Kyle in the middle of the double bed "you can watch a movie together in here," she said and walked to the tv as Brax settled the other two.

"Can we have a snack?" Ruby asked innocently.

Charlie looked at Brax who nodded "alright but just a little one, Rachel and Noah gave you enough today," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Coming back a few minutes later she handed each of them a bowl with a few jellies in each "don't drop any of them on the bed," she said and walked to the door "night guys," she said and walked out.

"And don't get out of the bed," Brax added as he followed her "night!" he called and closed the door over.

…

A while later Charlie sat on the sofa with Heath's legs thrown over her as they both watched tv, Brax walked out of the shower with his phone in his hand "it's Angelo," he frowned and handed her the phone.

Charlie frowned too and took it from him "Angelo?" she said.

"Hey," he replied "I tried calling you all day I ran into Pete he told me what happened with your phone and gave me this number."

"Oh right," she said her face dropping at the mention of her brother "uh what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important can you meet me at Angelo's tonight?"

Charlie looked at the clock it had just gone nine "sure just give me about half an hour then I'll be over."

"Great thanks Charlie I'll see ya then, I'll be in the office," he said and hung up.

Charlie looked down at Heath and got an idea she hadn't bonded with Heath the way she had Casey and Kyle, she'd never been alone with him "wanna come see where I work?" she asked.

Heath sat up "what's in it for me?" he asked.

"Well besides getting to spend some one on one time with me you might just get some fancy desert," she giggled.

Heath jumped up "well how can I say no then," he said and walked to his room "I'm just changing!" he called back and ran into his room-almost knocking Brax over.

"Why are you running?" Brax asked.

"I'm going out with mum for a while," he said and closed his door.

Brax frowned and walked in to Charlie "did I hear right, he's going out with you?"

"Yeah," she said and stood up "Angelo wants to see me…is that alright?"

Brax scoffed "you don't have to ask me can you take him out babe he's your family too," he said and leaned in to kiss her "when will you be back?" he asked.

"I don't know Angelo said it was important but I'll call you and let you know."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "you don't have to call me I'll see you when you get back-and bit of advice don't give him more than two sodas he gets very hyper and doesn't shut up," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and took up his car keys "I'm stealing your car again," she said and walked back to him "do you want me to bring you back anything?" she asked.

Brax shook his head and pulled her to him "just you," he said and lowered his head kissing her softly.

"Ah come on that is gross can't you wait until we're asleep or something," Heath groaned.

"Oh we do," Brax chuckled "and trust me it's a lot more than what you see now," he said.

"Brax!" Charlie shrieked and blushed.

Heath scrunched his face up "you know it's not cool to see your brother kissing your mum," he said.

Brax snapped his head to him "Heath don't ever say that again don't you see how sick that sounds," he said.

Heath chuckled "like I'm gonna go around and tell everyone my brother is sleeping with my mum," he said and walked to the door "would it make you feel better if I called you dad?" he yelled on his way out.

Charlie giggled and walked to him "for that you're getting nothing for a week," she kissed him on the cheek "not even a kiss…later," she said and walked towards the door.

Brax chuckled "we both know that's not gonna happen!" he called as the front door closed. Chuckling to himself he walked to the sofa and dropped onto it.

* * *

Arriving at Angelo's Charlie and Heath went up the stairs and walked through the restaurant, as she walked she spotted Jack and Peter at the bar "um do you wanna sit with them or at a table on your own while I see Angelo?"

Heath looked over to them "I'll sit with them then you can join us once you're done."

"Alright," she sighed "I'll get you something from the kitchen before I go in," she said and walked to the kitchen. She knew she couldn't keep the kids from them, she knew the kids would want to see them too, they'd all become close. Sighing she walked to the desert fridge and pulled out a chocolate cake, cutting a big slice she put it on a plate and put the cake back in the fridge.

Outside Heath slid onto a stool "boys," he greeted and chuckled when they turned to him

Peter looked around "who are you with mate?" he asked.

"Charlie-she needs to see Angelo," he added when they frowned.

"Charlie's here," Jack said "where?" He asked and looked around he'd been hoping to bump into her he needed to talk to her.

Charlie walked out with the cake in her hand taking a deep breath she walked over and placed the cake in front of Heath "I'll get you a soda," she said and walked behind the bar.

"Hey Charlz," Peter said cautiously he sighed when she just gave him a quick smile.

"Did you have fun on your date?" Jack asked.

Charlie nodded and walked around the bar "I'll try be as quick as I can you can have one more soda and that's it, if they leave before I'm back do not go outside stay right here alright."

"Yes mum I got it," Heath said and turned to his cake.

"Hey!" Jack called when she walked away "I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy Jack!" she called and kept walking.

"I'll still be here when you're done!" he called.

"I'll still be busy!" she called and walked into the office "morons," she muttered "hey," she smiled at Angelo who was watching her with a smirk "what?" she asked.

Angelo chuckled and tapped his screen "how awkward did you make that," he said and stood up "I was watching you, even the kid worked out you didn't wanna talk to them."

Charlie shrugged Peter and Angelo were good friends it was no surprise he knew what was going on "well they should have thought about it before they did it…so what did you wanna see me about?" she asked and sat across from him.

Angelo sat back down "you know why Pete did it Charlie and you know Jack didn't mean it the way it came out."

"You called me down here to talk about my brothers…no thank you," she said and stood up again.

"Sit," he ordered and raised an eyebrow.

Charlie dropped into the seat with a sigh "Angelo what they did hurt I can't just move on from it and pretend it didn't happen," she sighed again "if I hadn't got into the academy would it have been because of what he did to my application?"

Angelo sat forward "do you even know what he did to it?"

"No," she sighed "but I can guess he made me look like a fool so they'd shut me down right away."

Angelo shook his head "he didn't…go see Lara in the morning, anyway on to why I asked you down," he said and sat back "I'm leaving Charlz," he said.

Charlie's head snapped up "what!" she shrieked "you can't!"

Angelo sighed "I have to," he replied and stood up "Emma wants to move to the city in Melbourne- better schools and all that…she wants to go before the baby is born."

Charlie counted in her head "but that's like three weeks away."

"I know," he nodded "she wants to go as soon as we can," he said and walked around to her "so I'm hoping you'd take over this place and looked after it for me until I can sell it."

"You're selling!" she yelled "Angelo you can't do that! You put so much into this place you love this place."

Angelo chuckled "you have kids Charlie would you give this up if you were asked-if they could have a better life?"

Charlie sighed she knew he was right "of course I would," she muttered "but do you really have to sell?"

Angelo nodded "it wouldn't be worth it travelling all the way back and forth, but while I still own it I will try my best….so will you become my partner?" he asked slowly.

"You want me to be partner?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, I need someone I can rely on," he said and sat across from her "you're like a daughter to me Charlie I've known you since you were born, I trust you with my life."

"But I'm already manager isn't that enough?" she asked.

Angelo sat forward and took her hands "is your dream still to own a restaurant?"

Charlie chewed on her lip as she looked back at him, here he was handing it to her on a plate and yet she still couldn't decide.

Angelo squeezed her hands "I get cop blood runs in your family Charlie but I know you, I know you don't wanna be a cop that your only applying because you think that's what your mum and dad would have wanted you to do."

Charlie sighed "I don't want to let them down," she mumbled.

Angelo moved one of his hands and tilted her chin up "they'd just want to see you happy Charlie they'd want you to do what you want to do."

Charlie thought about Ruby and what she'd expect when she got older- a smile crossed her face, she wanted her to be whatever she wanted to be. Looking back at Angelo she smiled "sell to me?"

Angle sat back a bit in shock "I'm not trying to talk you into that Charlie I'm just trying to get you to live your dream. I don't want you to throw it away for something that's not going to make you happy."

Charlie shook her head "you're right I don't wanna be a cop, I wanna own a restaurant-I wanna own this place," she said seriously "and you did say you trusted me with your life so…" she trailed off.

Angelo sighed and tilted his head to the side "you're really serious about this?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I'm serious come on think about it, I know this place like the back of my hand, I know everyone, I know how things work, I run this place as it is-when you're not here," she added quickly.

Angelo nodded "and you do a great job that's why I picked you, you work so hard and everyone can see it, but owning this place is not the same Charlie, you'll have to pay the bills you'll have to pay the staff and it'll all be out of your money. If this place takes a dive it's your money gone-money you won't get back."

Charlie nodded "I know the risks of owning a business Angelo but I can do this, and this place is doing great everyone loves coming to eat here it won't take a dive."

"You don't know that, another place could open down the street that's better than this place," Angelo said.

"And that could happen anywhere," Charlie said and stood up "I got Heath with me so I better get going but think about what I said," she said and walked to the door "who would you rather leave this place you built to, me or a stranger that's gonna change everything about it?" she smiled quickly and pulled the door open "I'll see ya for my shift tomorrow," she said and walked out the door.

As she walked to the main area she saw Jack and Peter were still there "come on Heath!" she called and kept walking.

….

Peter saw her swipe at her eye he looked over at Angelo watching her go with a sad smile, getting up off his stool he downed his beer and placed it on the counter "Jack send him out in five minutes," he said and walked to the stairs.

Seeing her sitting on the hood of Brax's car in a daze he walked over and sat beside her "he told you?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and wiped her face "yeah, and then he told me he wanted me to run things until he sold the place."

Peter sighed he didn't know he was selling he knew Angelo wanted Charlie to run things for him "so what's gonna happen now?"

Charlie shrugged "he's leaving as soon as he can he said he'd make it back as much as he could," she said and stood up "so I asked him to sell to me," she said and walked to the driver side.

Peter smiled and stood up "I'll go send Heath out, night Charlz," he said and started to walk back to Angelo's.

"Hey Pete!" she called and looked at the ground when he looked back "I just need some space from you, everything is spiralling out of control."

Peter smiled again "I know but just so you know I'm here whenever you're ready," he said and walked on.

Charlie sighed watching him go before pulling door open and climbing in.

* * *

Arriving home with Heath she walked in to the house "you should get to bed it's late now," she said and walked to the kitchen, Brax had already gone to bed the place was in darkness.

"Okay," Heath replied "night mum and thanks for bringing me out," he said and walked to his room, he knew something had upset her she hasn't said a word on the way home.

Charlie made herself a coffee and sat at the table she couldn't believe Angelo was leaving-that he was selling. She sniffed as she thought about him leaving like he'd said he'd been around since she was born, him leaving was gonna have a massive impact on her, sighing she shoved the coffee out of her way and rested her head on her arms would she be able to take his place?

A few hours later Brax rolled over and reached out for her, he sat up and opened his eyes when all he got were cold sheets. Rolling out of the bed he wiped his eyes sleepily as he walked across the room and glanced at the clock after two am, he pulled the door open seeing one light on in the kitchen he walked to it and leaned against the door. "Babe?" he said when she didn't look up, walking to her put his hand on the back of her neck and sat beside her "baby what's wrong?" he asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Angelo is leaving-that's why he wanted to see me," she sniffed.

Brax sighed and wrapped his arm around her he knew what Angelo meant to her "why is he leaving?"

"His wife wants to raise the baby in the city, they want to go as soon as they can," Charlie replied and sat up "I understand where he's coming from but does he really have to sell the place?"

"He's selling up too?" Brax asked surprised.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed and sat back in her seat "I asked him to sell to me," she said looking at Brax for his reaction.

Brax turned to her with his face neutral "and is that what you want?" he asked.

"I don't wanna be a cop Brax," she sighed "I was just doing it because I thought it was what my mum and dad would want- I thought it was what Pete and Jack would have wanted too."

Brax nodded as he took it all in "did Angelo ask you to do this?" he asked.

Charlie's eyes widened "no Brax no," she said "he asked me to take over until he could sell the place so I asked him to sell to me-he didn't talk me into anything, he actually tried to talk me out of it."

"Talk you out of it?" Brax frowned.

"Yeah," she nodded "I told him I knew everything and how to do everything and he started going on it's not the same as owning it that I'd have to use my own money and if the place took a dive I'd lose it all."

Brax nodded again "and that's true babe you don't know what's gonna happen down the road so are you really really sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Charlie looked ahead of her and nodded "yeah," she smiled "yeah I am sure," she said and turned to him "I've never been more sure about anything in my life…apart from you," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "it's your dream Charlie If you know you're ready for it and you can do it don't let it pass you by," he said and walked to the door. Stopping again he turned back to her "I am so glad you're not going to be a cop," he said and walked back to their room.

Charlie pulled a face and stood up knocking off the light she followed him and closed the door "what did you mean by that?" she asked as she pulled her clothes off.

Brax sat back against the headboard "I didn't want you to be a cop," he said and watched her climb in beside him.

Charlie pulled the covers up over her and sat back beside him "why, you said you were fine with it."

Brax sighed "I lied," he said and looked over at her "when you told me you wanted to be a cop and I fell off the bed," Charlie nodded "I was about to start yelling when you stuck your head over the side and I saw the look on your face, you wanted it, I could see how much you wanted it so as much as it killed me I pushed aside my fears and concerns and told you I was happy about it."

Charlie bit her lip "why did you lie?"

Brax moved closer to her "because I love you and wanted you to do whatever made you happy-even if I didn't like it."

Charlie smiled and snuggled into him "thank you for letting me make my own decisions."

…..

A few minutes later they were lying down "Brax," she said slowly "you said you pushed aside your fears and concerns…what were they?" she asked.

Brax pulled her closer "my main concern and major fear was that someone could take you away from me," he sighed "I couldn't handle that Charlie I couldn't handle you not being here," he said and held her tightly.

Charlie sat up turning to face him she threw her leg over him and pulled herself up onto him, resting her hands on the headboard she lowered her head "no one is ever gonna take me away from you- I'm here forever," she said and kissed him softly.

Brax ran his hands along her sides and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened "I meant what I said in the hotel I am gonna marry you," he said seriously.

Charlie smiled and pushed herself against him "and I will be more than willing to walk down that aisle-in fact I think I might run down it," she giggled. Lowering her head she kissed him "only you can make me feel the way I do," she whispered in his ear and pulled back. "So I think it's fair to say this is it, I got you and I'm never letting you go," sliding her hand down to his boxers she started to pull them off "Brax!" she squealed when he flipped them.

Brax chuckled and pulled off his boxer, going to her underwear he pulled them down her legs and flung them over his shoulder. "Glad to hear it," he said and hovered by her lips "because you drive me so damn crazy," he said and closed his mouth over hers.

…

Afterwards they lay in comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts "what are you thinking about babe?" he asked and trailed kisses along her shoulder.

Charlie turned to face him and lay on his chest "Angelo's," she said and looked up at him "I've thought about it, I wanna do it, I finally know what I wanna do-that place is mine."

Brax smiled and pulled her closer "I knew you'd choose a restaurant, it's like a sign- Angelo's has literally fallen into your lap."

Charlie looked up at him "I know and I could think of a better place I'd like to own, I've been there since the day it opened…not working obviously," she giggled. "Pete used to help Angelo out when he opened he hadn't much staff, he used to let me help the guy in the kitchen wash the plates and that- at the time I thought I was great."

Brax chuckled "so that's where you learned to wash a plate."

Charlie giggled and slapped him "joke about it all you want but yeah actually it is, it's also where I learned to make food-real food."

Brax sighed happily "I'm delighted for ya babe- I just wanna see you happy," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie tilted her head up to him "as long as I have you and my kids I'm more than happy, having Angelo's is my dream but not if it gets in the way of my family."

Brax smiled "well we better make sure it doesn't get in the way then."

Charlie snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes "all we have to do now is wait and see what Angelo has to say."

Brax rested his chin on her head "he'll say yes he knows you'll be best at looking after the place."

Charlie smiled she couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling up inside her "yeah I hope so…night baby I love ya," she said.

Brax dropped another kiss on her head "night babe, love ya too," he said and closed his eyes praying Angelo thought like him.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later Charlie was woken by Brax trailing kisses up her shoulder and neck "Brax," she giggled.

"Sorry babe but I have to get going and the kids are up," he mumbled against her.

Charlie rolled to face him and opened her eyes "hello beautiful," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Hey," she replied and sat up "what time will you be home at?"

"About four-earlier if I can," he said and rolled off the bed "then I was thinking we'd all go the park since you don't have to rush off to work later."

Charlie nodded "yeah great idea," she smiled and rolled out of the bed "we haven't had an evening to ourselves since we came back," she said as she pulled on clothes.

Brax walked to her and kissed her "I gotta go I'll leave you my phone so if you need me call the bar. They're fed washed and dressed…you can open that present in the drawer now!" he called on his way out "love ya babe!"

"Love you too!" she called after him she looked to the drawer and frowned "what present?" she asked and walked to it. Pulling it open she pulled the clothes off it and smiled "Brax," she said and pulled out a box-he had gotten her the same phone that was taken from her car.

Walking to the bed she sat on it and pulled out the note he'd stuck to it unfolding it she giggled at what he'd written _'don't leave it lying around, love ya xx'_ giggling again she pulled the box open and started to take the pieces out.

She looked over at his phone as it started ringing "geez he's only just left," she said and rolled across the bed to get it "hello?" she said.

"Hey Charlie it's Angelo."

"Hey," she smiled other than her shift yesterday she hadn't seen him and he hadn't mentioned what they'd talked about.

"Can you come see me today as soon as you can-before we open?" I need to talk to you about a few things."

"Um," Charlie said and looked towards the door when the kids laughed "Brax just left for work I have all the kids."

"Right," Angelo said slowly "uh…bring them down I guess, Hayls is on set up she'll watch them I won't take long."

"Okay," Charlie agreed "I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Alright see you then," he said and hung up.

Charlie's smile widened she hoped he had finally made his decision on selling the place, pulling up the bars number she called it "hey Holly, is Brax there yet?" she asked.

"Hey Charlie, no but he should be here in a few minutes will I get him to call you back?"

"Yeah please," Charlie said happily.

"Someone's happy about something," Holly chuckled.

"I am," she smiled "anyway I have to go thanks Holly bye," she said and hung up.

Rolling off the bed she tried to hold down her excitement as she got dressed.

As soon as she was dressed she rounded the kids up and ushered them out the door.

…..

Brax arrived at work and came behind the bar "hey Hol!" he called and walked out back.

"Hey," she replied "oh Brax! Charlie called she wants you to call her back!" she called after him.

Brax frowned and walked back to her "did she say anything was wrong?" he asked panicking a little.

"No she was in a good mood!" Holly called as she walked out back with empty crates.

Brax walked to the bar phone and dialled his number "come on Charlie," he sighed as it rang and rang. Sighing again he hung up "you sure she was okay Hol?" he asked when she appeared beside him "she's not answering now."

Holly chuckled "you are so in love, but yes Brax she was fine she was happy, don't worry she'll get back to you she could be doing anything…can you stock that fridge while I take these out to the bins?" she asked and walked off.

"Yeah sure," he sighed and walked to the back to get the stock trying to push the thought of something wrong out of his head-he wanted to go home but he couldn't leave Holly on her own.

…

Charlie had arrived at Angelo's just as Brax called she tried to answer it but Angelo had spotted her before she could, ushering the kids to a nearby table she warned them to be good and got them ice-cream before walking off with Angelo calling for Heath to look after the smaller ones while Hayley was busy.

Walking into the office she sat across from Angelo "so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Angelo sat back in his chair "have you changed your mind about this place?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head right away "no I still want it," she replied and smiled quickly.

Angelo nodded and thought for a moment, sitting forward he leaned on the desk "I have a deal for you."

"I'm listening," she said and moved forward.

"I will give you full control of this place for a month-I'll be gone for the last two weeks I won't butt in at all unless I feel you're making a big mistake with something."

"Okay," Charlie said slowly and frowned "but what part is the deal?" she asked.

Angelo chuckled "you never were very patient," he chuckled.

"And who did I learn it from?" she smirked.

Angelo narrowed his eyes playfully "your brother," he said and stood up "along with this deal comes a condition," he said and turned back to her.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "oh yeah?"

"Yep," he nodded and sat on the side of the desk "but first we'll get to the deal." Charlie nodded Angelo leaned forward and looked at her he couldn't believe she was all grown up he remembered her when she was just a new born. He smiled "if you can prove to me you're able for it, all the work- all the pressure and everything that comes with it," he sighed deeply and sat back a bit "I'll sell to you-but," he said when her eyes lit up "if I see one shred of evidence that you're not coping, not getting the work done, not keeping up with payments and all that…I'll keep you as manager-it'll be in the contract for the new owner that you come with the place and your position or wages cannot be touched."

Charlie stared back at him he had considered selling to someone else, he already thought she was going to fail "you don't think I can do it?" she asked.

Angelo didn't miss the hurt in her voice "no sweetie," he said and took her hands in his "I love you and I wanna know you're okay, I'm not going to sell to you if I feel you can't handle it, I don't want you to lose everything. I need to know you're ready for this," he said and smiled quickly.

Charlie thought about it for a moment and nodded slowly she did understand where he was coming from "I know you're only looking out for me and I appreciate it but I wanna do this Angelo- I know I can do this," she said seriously.

Angelo smiled and stood up "I know you can too Charlz I got all the faith in the world in you," he turned back to her "so do we have a deal?" he asked.

Charlie stood up "what's the condition?" she asked.

"You have to have a chat with Pete about this," Angelo replied.

"Angelo no," she groaned and threw her head back.

"Yes Charlie," he replied seriously "I know you guys are having some problems at the moment but this is part of the deal. He's looked after you your whole life, he's given up a lot for you- okay he did what he did, but you don't know the full story…did you go see Lara like I told you to?"

"No," she muttered.

"Alright I'm adding to the condition," he said "go see Lara then Pete."

Charlie sighed "why?"

"Just go see her-ask her for your application," he said and walked to the door.

Charlie narrowed her eyes "what do you know that I don't?"

"The truth," he said and pulled the door open "I wanna know by tomorrow night if we have a deal," he said and walked outside.

Charlie sighed heavily and dropped onto the desk this was her future- this was what she could be-what she wanted to be. Standing up she followed him.

"How'd it go?" Hayley asked as soon as she got to them.

Charlie shrugged "he's given me a month to prove I can handle it."

Hayley nodded "you'll nail it-you already have…so will you be keeping me on boss?" she giggled.

Charlie giggled too "as long as I'm around you'll always have a job, keep being nice to me and you might get behind the bar like you always wanted…can't have my niece or nephew carrying plates around all night," she smiled and walked over to the kids "alright guys we'll get a milkshake then go to the beach for a while," she turned back to Hayley "call me on your lunch I'll be around."

"Will do, bye guys!" she called and walked into the back.

Charlie looked towards Angelo and smiled as he smiled at her "see ya tomorrow!" she called and led the kids outside.

* * *

Over at the club Brax was leaning on the bar lost in thought he'd tried Charlie a few more times with no reply she hadn't even called back from his first call a few hours ago. He looked behind him as someone laid a hand on his back.

"Go on your break," Holly said and leaned on the bar beside him "go see Charlie."

Brax sighed "sorry I know I haven't been much help this morning, I just can't get her off my mind she always gets back to me."

Holly smiled she'd known Brax since he started here and never had she seen him like this, he never cared about a girl sure he dated a few, had one night things with a few but that was as far as he went. Once she remembered him having a girlfriend for more than two weeks-just barely "go find out what's going on," she said and nudged him off the bar.

"Will you be okay on your own?" he asked.

"Yes I'll be fine Nathan is rostered to cover you so just come back at twelve," she replied.

Brax looked at the clock it wasn't long after half ten "are you sure?" he asked "I can wait until he comes in."

Holly looked around at this time of morning you didn't get many in just a few regulars that had no jobs or just didn't wanna help out at home "Brax there's like five people I'll be fine, go on," she smiled and walked away.

Brax chuckled and pulled his keys out of his pocket "I'll be back soon thanks Hol!" he called as he walked towards the exit.

Arriving at his house he climbed out and went inside "babe?" he called as he walked through the living room "Charlie?" he called again and stuck his head into the kitchen "boys? Rubes?" he called walking by all the empty bedrooms. Getting to his own room he pushed the door in and sighed when he spotted the phone on the bed still in the box "where the hell are you Charlie?" he asked himself.

Sitting down on the bed he desperately tried to remember if she told him she was going anywhere or if she was meeting someone, when nothing came to mind he threw himself back on the bed with a huff now he was really worried.

He sprang off the bed as he heard voices coming closer to the door hurrying to it he pulled it open and looked down "hey princess," he smiled his worry now fading.

"Daddy!" Ruby squealed and threw herself at his legs.

Brax chuckled and picked her up "where did you get to?" he asked and looked back outside as the others slowly made their way to the house.

"Mummy brought us to see Angelo and Layley then Nana Kate," Ruby replied.

"We went beach," Kyle said looking up at him.

"Wow isn't that cool," he smiled.

"Look Baks!" Casey squealed waving a shell at him as Charlie carried him to the door.

"I see it buddy it's awesome," he said and placed Ruby down.

Heath walked by him "I just had an awesome surf," he said and walked on to his room.

"Hey," Charlie said and put Casey down "what are you doing home already?" she asked and walked inside.

Brax closed the door and followed her "you called the bar I called back when Holly told me, you didn't answer that or any of my calls I've been worried," he said and sat beside her "where did you go?"

Charlie leaned over and kissed him quickly "I'm sorry I worried you I couldn't answer," she said and pulled back "Angelo called just after you left that's why I called the bar he wanted to see me."

Brax nodded "what did he want? Is he selling to you?" he asked.

Charlie sighed and sat back "he said he'd give me total control of the place-while he still owns it, for a month, he said if I could handle it then he'd sell to me."

"Babe that is great," he said moving closer to her "you'll get it for sure."

"That's not all," she said turning to him "he wants me to talk to Pete about it-wants me to talk to him again."

Brax nodded and sat back moving his arm he put it around her and pulled her into him, he knew she wanted her space from her brothers-she needed it. It hadn't been that long but he could tell she missed them "and what are you going to do?"

Charlie sighed and snuggled into him "this is our future Brax-the kids future, am I willing to risk it all over a stupid argument with my brothers?"

Brax pulled her closer "it's your dream Charlie it's up to you what you do next."

Charlie looked up at him "are you going back to work?" she asked she was starting to feel a little down and just wanted him to hold her.

"Sorry babe," he sighed "I have to I've had enough time off with the boys coming home and all."

Charlie nodded and lay back on his chest "what time you heading back at?"

"About twenty to twelve," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie nodded against him and sighed heavily she really didn't want him to go. She knew she wanted to take the deal but she just wasn't sure she wanted to talk to her brother she was so confused and it didn't help that she missed them so much.

….

They sat like that for another while Brax looked over at the clock "I gotta get back babe," he said and nudged her off him.

"Okay," she sighed and scooted to the side of the sofa "I'll see you when you get home."

Brax moved over to her and tilted her chin up he knew she was down- knew she was confused as what to do "I love you alright, don't let this get you down everything is gonna work out," he said and stroked her cheek. Leaning in he kissed her softly, pulling back he stood up "and we're still doing something when I get home."

Charlie nodded "I love ya too," she smiled and stood up "better go see what the kids are doing," she kissed him again and walked towards the bedrooms "see ya later!" she called.

Getting to the rooms she pushed the door in and smiled they were all lying on Heath's bed watching a movie Heath lay in the middle with Casey and Ruby snuggled into each side while Kyle sat between his legs propped up on a pillow "you guys want anything?" she asked.

"No thanks," Heath replied "I just gave them crisps," he said and looked over at Charlie "are you gonna go see that cop Angelo talked about?"

Charlie frowned "how did you know about that?"

"Hayley mentioned something to him when he came out to get something I heard them."

Charlie nodded "I don't know," she turned her head at a knock on the door "I'll be back," she said and walked to it. Pulling it open she smiled "hey guys," she said happily she hadn't seen them in ages.

"Hey," Bianca and Leah said walking in.

"Just thought we'd pop in and say hello," Dan said walking in followed by Miles.

"Yeah it's been ages since we were altogether," Miles added.

"So how about a night out Saturday?" Dan suggested.

"I don't know," Charlie sighed "I've a few things going on and I'm working the morning shift," she huffed and dropped into the sofa.

"Miles babe go make coffees please," Leah said and sat beside her.

"Yeah we've got some talking to and Charlie here is gonna fill us in on what's been bugging her, Dan will you help him?" Bianca asked sweetly.

Dan chuckled "only coz you smiled at me," he said and walked in after Miles.

Charlie looked at the two of them they were acting different-they were both smiling an unfamiliar smile, she looked at Leah who was watching them too with a smirk "am I missing something here?" she asked as soon as he was gone.

"Well yes and no," Bianca said quickly.

"Dan finally asked her out," Leah blurted out.

Charlie snapped her head to Bianca wide eyed "oh my god B!" she squealed "that is great news when?" she asked.

"Well that's what the yes and no was about, he asked me out but he didn't say when or where so now we're just kinda flirting…more than we already did," Bianca giggled.

Charlie giggled too she missed her friends she missed doing stuff with them every day "so why don't you just name a time and place and tell him to be there?" she suggested.

Bianca nodded "I did and he turned up with Miles he didn't cop it was a date," she chuckled.

"I told you he's a man if you want something like that you gotta spell it out for them," Leah giggled.

"Yeah like a movie," Charlie said.

Bianca scoffed "he'd still ask Miles along."

"True," Leah giggled and turned back to the kitchen "how about we make Saturday a girls night and we'll come up with a way for him not to ask Miles," she said waggling her eyebrows.

Bianca smirked "you're on…Charlz?" she asked turning to Charlie.

Charlie bit on her lip she thought Brax was working Saturday night but she wasn't sure "um I don't know if Brax is working…but if he's not I defiantly will," she added quickly when both their faces dropped a little.

Bianca sighed "Brax Brax Brax that's all we've been hearing, Charlie you haven't seen us in ages you live with Brax you see him all the time," she snapped.

"Bianca," Leah gasped and shot her a glare.

"No I'm sorry," she said and stood up "I know you went through stuff and we were there to help you out- we'll always be there, but you gotta make time for us too Charlie," she said seriously "the last time I saw you was when we got our results I think."

Charlie sighed and tried to hold back the tears "I'm not dropping you for Brax if that's the way you think! You don't know what's been going on B, I've a lot to deal with I haven't even seen Hayley," she snapped back.

"That's because you haven't been around to tell us!" Bianca yelled.

"No but she's about to," Dan said walking in "and B you know what's been happening you saw Jack don't take it out on her," he snapped and sat beside Charlie "so fill us in," he said as soon as everyone was seated.

"That's if you want to," Miles added and sat beside Leah, he looked up at Bianca and sent her a glare before she held up her hands and dropped back into the chair.

Charlie sighed heavily and sat back in her seat "I've moved out of my house…cut all contact with my brothers," she muttered.

"Why?" Leah asked moving closer to her.

Charlie threw her head back as he eyes glazed over "because Jack said Ruby had ruined my life and Pete messed with my application for the academy," she said.

"No," Bianca gasped- that she didn't know, all Jack had told her was Charlie was hiding out at Brax's because they'd had an argument.

"Yeah," she sighed and looked down as hands landed on hers smiling when Dan and Leah had one each. She sat up and proceeded to fill them in on everything that had been going on.

After she had filled them in all four sat staring at her "wow," Leah finally said.

"And did you find out what Pete did?" Bianca asked.

"No," Charlie replied "but it doesn't matter now I'm not going."

"So you'll own Angelo's?" Dan asked.

Charlie nodded "if he feels I'm able for it."

Miles scoffed "of course you are you do more work than him," he chuckled.

"That is true," Bianca giggled "that place is yours…listen I'm sorry for snapping back there Charlz, we just miss you."

"It's fine," Charlie replied "but just know no matter what way things are with Brax or anyone else I'm not gonna dump you guys you've always been there for me- I know who my friends are," she smiled.

"Right," Dan said and stood up "I gotta get to work -Saturday we're all going out-all of us," he said looking down on Charlie.

Charlie looked over at the girls who nodded "we're all going-Brax and Noah too," Bianca said.

"And if he is working you're still coming," Leah said and stood up "I have to go help my mum Irene has to leave early."

Charlie nodded "I'll be there."

Bianca stood up followed by Miles "me and Miles are gonna go work on his car see ya Charlz call me later!" she called on her way out.

Charlie walked to the door after them and hugged them all "bye guys I'll talk to you later!" she called as they climbed into Dan's car. Waving them off she sighed and went back inside did they really think she spent too much time with Brax-that she didn't want to spend time with them? Dropping onto the sofa she sat back hoping Brax wasn't working Saturday.

* * *

Later on Brax arrived home and walked into the house "hey guys," he said and leaned on the back of the sofa "what ya watching?"

"Toy story," Kyle said without looking away from the tv.

"Where's mummy?" Brax asked.

"Making dinner," Heath replied "she's a little upset," he added and glanced at Brax.

Brax sighed "because of this morning?"

"Aunt B yells at hers," Ruby said.

Brax frowned and looked at Heath.

He nodded "they all came over and Bianca flipped, she said something about her not having time for them or something we were in the room we couldn't really hear."

"Right," Brax said slowly and threw his keys down "I'll be in the kitchen," he said and walked to it. He leaned against the door and watched her move around "hey babe," he said waiting for her to turn around he'd know by her face if she was upset.

"Hey," she called and moved to a pot "is it that time already?" she asked grabbing a towel to dry her hands off. Turning to him she walked over "hi," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened it she seemed fine to him, a minute later he pulled back "what are you making?" he asked looked beyond her to see all the hobs and the oven in use.

"A roast with all the trimmings," she replied and walked back to it "figured we'd have a proper family dinner instead of pizza or whatever by the tv."

Brax walked up behind her "looks awesome," he said and slid his hands around her waist "thought we were going out," he said and kissed her shoulder.

"We are," she nodded "but after dinner, that way we have more time without worrying about feeding them we can bring some snacks with us," she replied and turned to him "this is gonna be about another twenty minutes if you have anything you need to do."

Brax leaned in and kissed her slowly "I can think of something I'd like to do," he said pulling her closer.

Charlie giggled and pulled away "I'm saving that for later I got a plan for you," she said and bumped him with her hip "now get out of my kitchen," she giggled.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk.

Charlie nodded and kissed him quickly "thank you for my phone," she said and walked to the stove.

Brax smiled "no problem babe figured you'd be lost without it…I'm gonna go get changed," he said and walked to his bedroom wondering what Heath was going on about, she was in a good mood.

"Dinner guys!" Charlie called a while later.

Brax turned off the tv "hey!" all the kids yelled.

"You heard mummy, out to the table," he ordered.

"But we always have dinner in here," Heath said.

Brax nodded "we do but now we're gonna start eating at the table-and no more pizza," he added.

"No pizza daddy?" Ruby frowned.

"But we likes pizza," Casey whined.

Brax sighed how hard was it to get them into the kitchen table "alright you can have pizza but only when mummy says so and only if we're watching a movie now get out to that table," he said and walked into the kitchen-stopping in his tracks "wow babe that looks amazing," he said as he looked around the table "you didn't have to go to all that trouble."

Charlie set down drinks for the kids "that's the way I've always done it," she said "when I was at home," she added and sat down "that's your one there," she said pointing to a plate at the other end of the table.

Brax walked down to her and moved the plate beside her "I wanna sit beside you," he said and walked down to get his own plate. Walking back he sat down and leaned over her "thank you," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"It's just dinner," she giggled.

"Yeah but an amazing dinner," Brax added and looked to the door when the kids came in.

"Wow go mum!" Heath yelled excitedly and sat down.

"See even they notice," Brax chuckled as Casey and Kyle looked around the table wide eyed "mum never cooked for us and when I did it was freezer crap or take out, they've never had a proper dinner," he added.

Charlie slid her hand into his "well that's about to change-you got me," she chuckled.

Brax smiled and laced his fingers with hers "yes I do," he said and tugged on her arm "and I can't be happier," he added and kissed her quickly.

"Eww! We're eating! Please!" Heath yelled.

Charlie giggled and pulled away "eat up," she said through a laugh and turned to Brax "and you stop smiling at me like that."

"Can't help it you're just too beautiful," he said and picked up his fork.

* * *

A while later Charlie walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway "did you throw all the stuff out?" she asked looking at the spotless kitchen.

Brax stopped wiping down the counter and turned to her "nah figured you'd done enough so Heath helped me clean-up," he said and walked over to her and "now we're gonna go enjoy a few hours of just us-no interruptions," he said and pulled her to him.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck "where are we going?"

Brax leaned in and kissed her quickly "was thinking the national park they haven't been up there yet."

Charlie thought back to the day she took Peter from the hospital "I've an even better idea they'll love this place, I used to take Ruby up to it," she said and pulled away "Peter brought us when we were small it's a beautiful place and there's loads for them to do."

Brax frowned she never called him Peter, he decided not to comment on it "alright we'll go there," he said and walked into the living room "come on guys we're heading out!" he called and grabbed his keys.

Pulling up at the park Brax turned off the engine "you're right this place is amazing," he said and pulled off his bed "isn't it guys?" he asked.

"My swing!" Ruby yelled and bounced in her seat "mummy my swing!" she yelled again.

Charlie giggled and climbed out "yes I see it baby, why don't you go show Casey and Kyle it," she said as she lifted them all out.

"Mum can I go for a swim?" Heath asked looking at the lake.

"Sure Heath but don't go too far out I made that mistake once," she chuckled.

"Yeah?" Heath asked "and what happened?"

"Jack had to come in after me, we were kids I didn't think it was that deep so be careful," she said seriously.

"I will!" Heath called already running taking off his clothes.

"Daddy! Push me!" Ruby called.

Brax chuckled "I'll push them for a few minutes then we can go for a walk," he said and kissed her quickly before walking over to them.

Charlie looked around and smiled this place still meant so much to her she had so many happy memories, remembering something she and Jack did when they were kids she walked to the line of trees on the edge of the forest area. Closing her eyes she tried to remember how far down it was chuckling as she saw it in her head she walked with her eyes closed and stopped five trees down. Opening her eyes she turned to the tree, walking around it she examined it carefully it had been years it could be gone. Her face lit up when she saw it still there-still clear as day.

Brax watched her and wondered what he was doing "Kyle mate push them for a minute," he said and made his way over to her "what are you doing babe?" he asked stopping in front of her.

Charlie smiled and looked over at him "just seeing if something was still here," she said and ran her hand along the bark.

Brax walked around to see what she was looking at he smiled as he read the initials 'CH JH HSH PH GW-2003-FF' "what's FF?" he asked.

Charlie giggled "ten years ago I fell out of this tree and broke my arm, two days later we all came back for the day I wouldn't go near any of the threes and Jack pulled me along saying if I was scared I had to make it mine, so we all carved our initials into it this is my three-our family tree," she giggled "the FF means family forever."

Brax smiled and moved closer to her "you can climb trees?"

Charlie giggled "I think I've climbed every tree here Pete and Georgie used to have trouble getting me into the car, I was a bit of a handful."

Brax chuckled "I find that hard to believe," he said sarcastically.

Charlie giggled "not as bad as you," she said and reached into his pocket.

"Feeling me up in public?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and pulled his keys out "no but if I was you'd know all about it," she moved back to the three "there are a few names missing," she said and started to carve into the tree.

Brax watched her carve their names in and smiled-until she did the last one "who's BSH?" he frowned.

"Baby Smith Holden," she replied "I figured by the time he's born we'd forget about this and Hayls's name is already long enough without adding the L for Noah's so we'll leave it at that, now," she said and stepped back "RH CB KB DB HB," she called out "my family," she smiled.

"Good but something's not right," Brax said and took the key from her, going to Ruby's name he put a B beside the H "Ruby Holden Braxton," he said and turned to Charlie "now it's good."

Charlie raised an eyebrow "and what about me?" she pouted "am I not worthy to be a Braxton too?"

Brax leaned in and kissed her "when you agree to marry me we'll come back," he said and pulled her closer "because I have a feeling we're gonna be adding a few more names to this later on in life."

"You pregnant?" Charlie giggled.

Brax chuckled "no but my plan is for you to be at some stage," he said and kissed her slowly.

Charlie pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck "so let me get this right, you wanna marry me and you wanna have kids with me, anything else?" she asked with a smile.

Brax nodded and kissed her quickly "I want us to move closer to the bay, I want you to be happy and I want the kids growing up where you did," he said seriously.

Charlie frowned "but that place is your home Brax it always has been you grew up there so did Heath all your friends are there, would you really move away from it all?"

Brax nodded and pulled away from her as Casey called him "yeah I would it holds a lot a bad memories as well as good ones, look where you grew up babe the place is awesome- perfect for little kids!" he called and walked on.

Charlie smirked and followed him forgetting about what he just said they could talk about that again. Once again she reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone wallet and keys "anything else in those pockets?" she asked taking off her sweater and wrapping them up in it.

"No and what are you doing?" he asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing baby," she giggled "walk with me?" she asked and held out her hand.

Brax looked down at the kids "you three stay here and take turns on the swing we're not going far," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

"Wow look at Heath go," Charlie said stopping at the edge of the lake trying to hide her smirk.

"Yeah," Brax said watching him "he's always been a real strong swimmer."

"Are you?" Charlie asked stepping behind him her smirk growing.

"Yeah," he nodded "I tau-" he was cut off by Charlie shoving him hard into the water. He resurfaced and wiped his face "CHARLIE!" he yelled and glared at her.

"What? she giggled and stepped away from the shore as he made his way over.

"What?" he asked and pulled himself out "seriously you're gonna play dumb here?" he asked taking a step to her trying to hold back his smile.

"You fell," Charlie giggled and started to walk backwards as he came at her quickly "Brax don't," she giggled as he grabbed her round the waist and lifted her off the ground "Brax please," she giggled as he walked back to the edge "I love you," she said sweetly.

"And I love you…but it's not gonna work this time," he said and jumped into the water with her.

Ruby came sprinting over and just dived in fully dressed squealing excitedly as she made a splash. Kyle and Casey ran over and did the same thing, Heath had been watching from the other side and started to make his way over he was bursting with excitement this was the most fun he'd had in a long time and all he did was watch everyone jump in.

Charlie resurfaced and turned to face Brax "it was fun though," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "well worth it," she murmured and leaned in kissing him slowly.

"Mummy! Daddy! I jump!" Ruby squealed as she splashed beside them.

"Yeah I saw baby," Charlie replied.

"You were awesome princess," Brax said and ruffled her hair.

"Me too mummy did you see?" Casey asked.

"I did buddy and you were awesome too…Kyle?" she asked looking around "KYLE!" she yelled panicked when she couldn't see him "Brax where is he?" she screamed and looked frantically around.

"Babe calm down he can't have got that far and he's well able to swim I've taught them all," he said looking around.

"It's okay mum I got him!" Heath called.

Charlie turned in his direction and sighed in relief when Kyle was on his back "my heart is racing," she said putting her hand over her chest.

Brax swam to her and put his arms around her "he's fine babe just relax," he said and pulled her closer.

"Mummy look at me!" Kyle yelled as Heath swam towards them with him on his back.

"I see ya buddy," she called and smirked looking towards Brax as he started to mess with Casey and Ruby.

"What now?" Brax asked looking at her.

"Nothing," she smiled and burst out laughing as Heath and Kyle jumped on his back and dragged him under the water

"Daddy! stop," Kyle giggled as Brax dunked him again.

Charlie looked at Brax as he stopped and stared down at him "Brax?" she said when he didn't say anything.

He looked over at her quickly then back to Kyle "what did you call me mate?" he asked.

"Daddy!" he said louder "you're my daddy Baks," he said happily.

"Is that a problem Brax?" Heath asked cautiously.

Brax didn't say anything he just looked from child to child…he was their dad, he has always been there, he's raised them since the day they were all born, he's looked after them, he's done everything he could for them. A smile crossed his face "no, no problem," he said and swam to the shore "whoever wants McDonalds better get out now!" he called as he grabbed Charlie's sweater with all his stuff and walked on to the car.

Charlie looked at Heath and smiled at him as he smiled back "you gonna go with daddy too?" she giggled and swam to the shore with Ruby.

"Nah!" he called and followed her "he's always gonna be Brax to me but I do remember everything he's done for us and I won't be forgetting it."

Brax leaned in and kissed her as soon as she got to him, loading them up he climbed in beside her and started up the car his heart swelling with pride- he had his family, his girls and his boys, life couldn't be better, slipping his hand into Charlie's he started up the car and pulled away.

* * *

Pulling up at the house Charlie looked back at the kids and yawned "they're all out," she said and chuckled "even Heath."

Brax looked at the clock "well it is after ten they've had a busy day they never really got a family day out," he said and pulled his door open "you go pull back all the covers," he said and opened the back door.

Charlie ran ahead and pulled back all the covers running back she stopped to let Brax in with Casey then went to get Ruby out. Placing her in her bed she changed her and dropped a kiss on her forehead and went to Casey, changing him quickly she kissed him and went to get Kyle stopping when Brax walked in with him.

"You sort him out and I'll get Heath," he whispered and placed him down on his bed.

After changing Kyle Charlie walked out to find Brax in the kitchen "do you wanna go to bed or stay up?" she asked.

Brax handed her a cup "it's tea," he said when she looked into the cup, he knew she didn't drink coffee this late "I suppose we can stay up for a while…wanna go into the room?" he asked.

Charlie yawned and nodded "yeah we can watch tv if you want," she said and started to walk.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something," he said and followed her.

"Okay," Charlie said climbing onto the bed "what is it?" she asked.

Brax closed the door and walked to the bed "Heath said he overheard you and Bianca arguing is that right?" he asked sitting beside her.

Charlie nodded "she was just pissed that I haven't seen them in a while but she apologised after I explained what was going on."

Brax nodded "the lunch after you got your results was the last time you saw them," he said "I hope I'm not the reason you're not spending as much time with them as you used to" he said looking at her.

Charlie looked over at him "you know it's not because of you," she said seriously "you know what's happened and what I've been through I just didn't have time is all they understood once I explained about Pete and Angelo and everything else…which reminds me they asked us out for Saturday night."

"Ah babe I can't I told you I was working the late," he said.

"I know," she nodded "but I'm going."

"So go and have fun," he replied.

"It's gonna suck me being there on my own while the others are all coupled up," she groaned.

"You have Dan and Bianca you'll be fine," Brax said and rolled closer to her.

Charlie smiled "Dan finally asked her out so no- I don't have them," she said and lay back "I'll be fine they're my mates,"

"If it makes you feel better I can ask my boss if I can leave early or get someone to swap with me," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nah you go to work I'll be fine I'll ask…someone to mind the kids," she said and turned to face him "do you think Rachel will handle them without Noah?"

"Probably but I'll ask Sam for you…or you could always ask Pete," he said slowly.

Charlie sighed "he's left me messages he wants to see Ruby and the boys, I said from the time I moved out I wasn't going to stop him…I'll see him tomorrow" she said and snuggled into him "if I want Angelo's I have to."

"What time do you finish at tomorrow?" Brax asked pulling her closer.

"Two," she answered "you?" she asked looking up at him.

"I have to leave at four," he said.

Charlie sighed "so I won't get to see you tomorrow."

Brax sighed too "for two hours you will, how about I ask Noah to take them for the two hours and we can do something?"

"No it's fine," she mumbled "I was gonna go down to the school once I finished and get forms for the preschool for Casey and Ruby."

"I already have the boys down for Summer bay high, Casey will be four by the he'll be starting in juniors-Ruby too."

Charlie nodded she'd forgotten she had Ruby's name down too, "alright then," she said and rolled away from "get Noah to take them."

"Babe what's wrong with you?" he asked leaning over her "you were fine a while ago."

Charlie rolled on her back "being up there today-seeing our names on that tree, you saying family day out made me realise just how much I miss Pete and Jack… I don't wanna be fighting with them Brax, apart from you Hayls and the kids they're all I have!" she cried "I miss them so much and it is killing me not talking to them!"

"So go talk to them babe I know what they did was bad and they had no right but if it's hurting you that much you need to put it behind you and move on…I don't wanna see you like this," he said and pulled her into him.

Charlie clung to him "but how can I put it behind me?"

"You have to find a way babe you know you want them in your life-you need them in your life," Brax said he looked toward the door when someone knocked on the front door "you expecting anyone?" he asked.

"No," Charlie sniffed and wiped her eyes "you better go get it," she said and rolled onto her side.

…..

Brax pulled the door open "Jack?" he frowned.

"Hey uh I know it's late and all but," he said and scratched the back of his neck "I was wondering if I could see Charlie."

Brax nodded "sure, come in," he said and stepped back "go sit down I'll send her out," he said and walked into the bedroom "babe it's Jack, he wants to see you."

Charlie sat up "Jack?" she frowned "at this time?"

"Yeah," Brax nodded "now's your chance," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie walked to the living room and sat on the sofa "what brings you here this late?" she asked.

Jack turned to face her "I miss you," he said and moved closer to her "I miss you dropping in, having breakfast I miss you just being there. I know I said what I said and I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I love Ruby you know that."

Charlie nodded "I know you love her but it still hurt to hear you say that Jack-what if she had heard you? She is the best thing to ever happen to me- fine, what way she came was horrible but I got my beautiful baby girl from it and I would not change that for the world."

"I know," he nodded "and I wouldn't either but you have to understand I was wasted I was pissed it was all coming out before I could stop it- I didn't mean about you not being able to look after her, you're a great mum Charlie," he said and placed his hand on her knee "you're the best mum, Ruby has everything she ever needed."

"What about me still not knowing what I was doing with her?" she asked.

Jack sighed "I was an idiot all I meant was you were young and you were trying to fit everything around her and sometimes you got a little lost and don't know what to do."

"Every parent does," she replied "but that's juts life you get a little lost sometimes, Pete did with us, Brax does with the boys, Irene does with April and Bianca- Dan's mum too, everyone does it Jack just you wait till you have your own kids," she muttered.

Jack nodded "I'm sorry alright I'm really sorry, I promise I won't ever mention anything like it again."

Charlie looked down at his hand and slid hers on top of his "I miss you Jacky," she whimpered "I hate the way things are."

Jack scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry Charlie I'll do whatever you want me to do to make this up to you."

Charlie wrapped her arms around him "I don't want you to do anything I just want you to be in my life-the kids' lives."

Jack rested his chin on her head "I will be, I promise I'll never do or say anything stupid like that again."

They sat in silence for a while until Jack stood up "I better get home it's late now," he said and walked to the door "will I see you and the kids tomorrow?" he asked.

Charlie followed him to the door and nodded "yeah Pete left me a message he wants to see the kids so I'll be dropping them over."

Jack nodded leaning in he dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll see ya then…love ya," he smiled and walked in to his car.

"Love you too!" she called after him watching him go she smiled-that did feel good.

Walking back into the bedroom she closed the door and walked to the bed aware of Brax watching her. Climbing in she rolled to kiss him "I'm fine baby," she said and snuggled into him.

"I know I can tell," he said and pulled her closer "so do you feel better?"

Charlie nodded "so much better it's like I can breathe again I can't explain it," she said and looked up at him "but it was nice to know he missed me as much as I missed him."

"Of course he missed you you're his little sister," Brax replied.

Charlie smiled and leaned up to him kissing him slowly she pulled back "how come you always know just what to say to make me feel better?" she smiled.

Brax ran his thumb along her bottom lip "because I just love to see that smile and I'll take any opportunity I can get to see it."

Charlie giggled and leaned into him again "as long as I got you it's gonna be there."

Brax smiled and leaned closer to her "you'll always have me- I love you so much Charlie," he said and kissed her. Pulling her on top of him he deepened the kiss "always," he whispered and kissed her again.

As Charlie got lost in him she couldn't help but smile against him things were starting to look up and with a bit of luck they'd stay that way.

**Sorry the lack of updates but as I said in my other story I'm really busy this week in work so please bear with me and thanks for sticking with me, JJ.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone sorry for the extra long wait, for those of you who didn't see my messages my house was broken into and m laptop was taken, so I've los everything. I'm trying my best to get stuff out, I only have this laptop for a week so please bear with me, thanks and enjoy this one JJ**

The next morning Charlie jumped as the alarm went off, quickly turning it off she looked back at Brax hoping she hadn't woken him. Smiling as he still slept she rolled out of the bed and grabbed a hoodie. Going to the kitchen she yawned as she put the coffee pot on she'd a lot to do before work today, waiting for the pot to click she walked along the rooms checking on the kids smiling as they all slept, they really tired themselves out yesterday. She walked back to the kitchen as the pot clicked, pouring herself a cup she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower to heat up the bathroom.

After her shower she dressed and dried her hair, going to the kitchen she pulled down four bowls and boxes of cereal placing them on the table she grabbed spoons and the milk and placed them beside the bowls. Just as she was about to go wake the kids she heard tiny footsteps, looking towards the door she saw Casey and Ruby standing there still half asleep "morning babies," she giggled "who want's breakfast?" she asked.

"Mummy can I has toast?" Kyle asked from behind them.

"Sure baby do you want cereal too?" she asked as she took out the bead.

"Yeah we all do," Heath said and sat down "morning mum," he said and began to pour out cereal for the smaller ones "what time are we going to Pete's at?"

Charlie turned back to him "how do you know we're going to Pete's?"

"I heard Jack leaving last night…you guys talking woke me up," he added and smiled quickly.

Charlie nodded "when we're all ready," she said and started to pull out the stuff for their toast.

After breakfast Charlie started to clear away "Heath can you help the boys dress while I clean in here?" she asked.

Heath stood up "sure, come on you guys we're going to see Pete," he said and walked into their room.

As soon as she had the kitchen clean Charlie ran to her room she wanted to be there by seven it was now half six and she still had herself and Ruby to dress. Darting around her room she pulled on clothes and did her hair and make-up, walking to the bed she put the note she'd written at the table down on Brax's locker leaning down she kissed him on the head "love ya," she whispered and hurried out of the room "two minutes guys I just need to dress Ruby!" she called hurrying into her room.

"I already did mum she's in here!" Heath called after her.

Charlie walked to the living room and saw all four kids on the sofa watching cartoons "okay we'll go then we need to make a quick stop before Uncle Pete's, grab toys you're going to be at Pete's until I finish work," she said and walked to get her keys.

…..

Pulling up at the station Charlie turned off the engine and turned to Heath "I'll be five minutes top please make sure they behave…and stay away from the handbrake this time," she said and opened the door.

"That was one time!" he called after her and chuckled, she hadn't told Brax that he'd made her car roll into a the wall and that he was grateful for.

Charlie walked to the desk and leaned on it "hey Lara," she said.

Lara looked up "Charlie hey, haven't seen you in a while, Pete's not here he's not due in until eight tonight," she said.

"I know," Charlie nodded "I rang last night, um, it's actually you I came to see," she said slowly.

"Oh?" Lara asked "something I can help you with?"

"Can I see my application?" she asked "please?" She added and smiled quickly.

Lara threw down her pen she was expecting this she'd also spoken to Angelo yesterday too, she stood up and walked to the file cabinet behind her. Pulling out Charlie's file she dropped it on the desk "it can't leave so you'll have to read it here," she said nodding for her to come behind the counter.

"I only need to see one thing," Charlie said and walked behind the counter. Opening the file she scanned the first page followed by the second "what is Angelo on about?" she muttered

Lara smiled "I think you're looking for the back page- the yellow sheet separate from the application," she said and smiled at Charlie as she looked back at her.

Charlie skipped to the back and pulled out the yellow page, opening it she scanned the page-biting her lip as her eyes filled with tears he hadn't fudged her application he had recommended her, she read the first few lines '_not only is Charlie well able for the academy she's strong minded, she has the eye for detail, she's courage's, loyal,_ she closed the file "um," she said and looked up "can I copy this and take it? I have the kids outside and I've to be in work soon."

Lara nodded and winked "you know where the copier is…I didn't see you do it," she said and turned her back on her.

Charlie quickly copied the page and put the original back in her application "thanks Lara I'll see ya," she smiled and walked out from behind the desk.

"Bye!" Lara called after her and smiled she was now expecting Pete to come in in a better mood than he's been in the last few days.

….

Charlie pulled up at Peter's house and turned off the engine looking at the house she sighed heavily.

"You okay mum?" Heath asked, she hadn't said a word since they left the station she just kept glancing at a sheet of paper she had in the door "mum?" he said again when she didn't answer him.

Charlie turned to him "I'm fine sweetie," she smiled "let's get inside," she said and pulled off her belt.

As they walked up the drive Charlie looked towards the Living room window and smiled as Hayley and Jack smiled back, she shook her head and nodded to the front door hoping they'd remember she didn't have her key.

They both hurried to the door and opened it "Jacky!" Ruby squealed and ran at him.

"Hey princess," he said and swung her around before placing her back on the ground "hey buddies," he said and high- fived Casey and Kyle "alright mate," he said and ruffled Heath's hair.

"Layley?" Ruby said tugging on her shirt.

"Yes baby?" She asked smiling down on her.

"Hug I misses you," Ruby said and held out her hands.

"Aw baby I miss you too," Hayley said and picked her up.

Charlie walked into the kitchen "where's Pete?" she asked.

"Out back his car is acting up," Jack replied and dropped a kiss on her forehead "nice to see you here again it hasn't been the same," he said and let Ruby drag him into the living room.

Charlie looked around the kitchen and noticed her key lay in the same place she'd left it she sighed and pulled the back door open. Walking out she walked around the side to find Peter under his car with the hood open, smirking she walked to the hook that held it open and pulled it back letting the hood slam down.

"Jack!" Peter yelled "I'm gonna kill you!" he said and pulled himself out "that wasn't funny the first four times you did it!" he yelled and stood up.

"Hey," Charlie smiled when he just stared back at her.

"Hey," he said and continued to stared at her.

Charlie rolled her eyes and walked to him wrapping her arms around him she hugged him and leaned into him without a word.

Peter wrapped his arms around her and held her close, closing his eyes he rested his chin on her head and sighed happily.

After a few minutes he pulled back a little "you're gonna be full of oil," he said.

Charlie shrugged "don't care," she said and snuggled further in to him.

"I've missed you," Peter said.

"I've missed you too," she said and looked up at him "I'm sorry."

"You've noting to be sorry for sweetie," he smiled "I'm just glad you're here."

Charlie shook her head "yes I have," she said and pulled away from him "I acted like a kid I didn't give you a chance to explain, as usual I got angry and blocked everyone out," she sighed heavily "I went to the station and got my application back," she said and sat on the hood of the car "why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Peter asked and sat beside her.

Charlie scoffed "playing dumb? Okay" she said and reached into her pocket "I found this in with my application," she said and opened out the paper "not only is Charlie well able for the academy she's already been trained in gun procedures as well as self defence, she's strong minded, she has the eye for detail, she's courage's, loyal, smart, she doesn't give up until she gets the results she needs, she'll go to any length to get them. I have every faith she'll pass with flying colours and I for one cannot wait to have her by my side," she looked over at Peter who sat smiling "how is that fudging my application?"

Peter chuckled and stood up "it's not I just didn't want Jack to know I recommended you since I tried to make his look bad," he sighed and sat back beside her "you've got potential Charlie I see it in you every day, you pick up on everything you're constantly on alert. I wanted you to be a cop I just didn't want you to know that…you would have made a great officer," he smiled and stood up again "but you've made your decision and I'm happy for you," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and went to walk back inside.

"What do you think about me buying Angelo's?" she called after him.

Peter stopped "free food for us," he said without turning around and walked inside.

Charlie giggled and followed him "seriously Pete!"

Peter chuckled "we'll talk after your shift…I'll pick you up?"

Charlie closed the door "I'm finished at two…coffee?" she asked and walked to the new pot.

"Sure," Peter nodded "where are the kids?" he asked.

"Inside, if they're that quiet Jack has a dvd on for them," Charlie replied and sat down "where's Georgie?" she asked.

"She was on the night shift so she's probably in bed," Peter replied and picked up his cup "at her own place for a change," he chuckled.

"Are you ever gonna ask her to move in?" Charlie smirked.

"Whoa, slow down," Peter chuckled "we just got back together, we're not there yet."

Charlie scoffed "that was over two months ago Pete, you guys have been together forever," she said and stood up "now I gotta go, man up!" she called on her way out "guys I'm off to work be good and do what you're told!" She called to the kids and walked out the front door.

"Hey Charlz!" Peter called from the front door "you'll be needing this back," he said and held up her key.

Charlie walked back to him and took it from him "yeah I will," she smiled and slipped it onto her car keys "right I better go," she said and kissed him on the cheek "see ya later-oh they've had their breakfast in case Heath tries to tell you they haven't again," she called and jumped into her car.

* * *

Back at home Brax woke up and rolled to pull Charlie into him he frowned when the bed was empty and the sheets were cold. Opening his eyes he sat up and looked around "babe?" he called and waited for a reply, when he got none he turned to the clock to see what time it was and spotted the note. Picking it up he smiled _gone to work kids at Pete's have a lie in love ya baby xxx C_, he chuckled and threw the note down and lay back.

After a few minutes he kicked back the covers he couldn't go back asleep, rolling out of the bed he pulled on clothes and walked out to the door, pulling on his shoes he walked out the front door and closed it behind him.

Pulling up at Angelo's a few minutes later he went inside and up to the bar "Charlie about?" he asked Gina.

"Yeah she's in the office I'll just let her know you're here," she smiled and went to pick up the phone.

"Don't," Brax said and held up a bunch of flowers "I wanna surprise her."

Gina smiled "aww aren't you too cute, sure go ahead," she said and went back to the bar.

Brax walked to her office and knocked on the door, he waited for her to call out and opened the door "hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Charlie said and dropped her pen "what are you doing here?" she asked.

Brax shrugged and walked in "not used to waking up without my baby," he said and leaned over to desk to kiss her.

Charlie kissed him back and pulled away "I had a few things to do," she said and stood up "those for me?" she asked nodding to the flowers.

Brax looked down on them "no they're for my other girlfriend," he said seriously.

"Funny," she said and walked around to him "I guess you won't be expecting me to be awake when you get home then, she'll probably have you worn out," she said and brushed by him-making sure her ass brushed against him.

"Babe," he groaned "you know I can't handle that," he said and pulled her back against him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Charlie giggled and turned in his arms.

Brax chuckled "nope I'm good here," he said and kissed her softly.

Charlie pulled back and pouted "I hate when we work like this, I won't see you at all today," she grumbled.

Brax stroked her cheek "I know babe I do too, I can pick you up at two if you want, we can do something," he suggested.

"No," she sighed "I already told Pete I'd see him…we're gonna talk," she added when Brax raised an eyebrow.

Brax nodded "it's a start," he smiled and held out the flowers "you mind if I hang around for a bit I need to get a least an hour with you or I won't focus in work," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and took them from him "thank you they're beautiful and yes you can stay," she said and kissed him quickly before walking back to the desk.

Brax chuckled and sat across from her "how did it go with Pete his morning?" he asked.

Charlie pulled out the page she'd taken from the station and handed it to him "read it," she said and went back to her paperwork.

Brax read it and looked over at her "what's this?" he asked and frowned.

Charlie sighed and sat back "that is what he put in my application…he didn't mess with it he recommended me."

"So why didn't he just say that?"

"Because he tried to mess with Jack's application when he signed up so he didn't want him to know, you know how Jack can get he already thinks I'm Pete's favourite he'd have a field day if he found out about this," Charlie replied "what?" she asked when Brax just smiled.

"He'd rather have you not talking to him and everyone thinking he messed it up for you than hurt Jack's feelings," Brax said and chuckled "this guy is awesome."

Charlie sighed again and lowered her head "he said he wanted me to be a cop he just didn't want me to know, then he said I'd made my decision and he was happy for me," she looked over at Brax "I don't know what to do Brax I'm so confused," she whimpered.

"Baby don't cry," Brax said and hurried around the desk "hey," he said and pulled her into him.

Charlie leaned into him "I think I've made up my mind, I was happy with this decision- I want this place and now I'm doubting myself," she said and looked up at him "what do I do?" she asked pleading with her eyes for him to tell her.

Brax sighed "I don't know babe I can't answer that this is up to you and you alone you can't let anyone make up your mind you need to do it yourself," he said and wiped her tears "you just need to figure out what will mean more to you in the long run, do you want to look back in twenty years and say I was an awesome cop I helped a lot of people or that you made something out of this place you made it yours?"

Charlie pulled away from him "I want this place it's my dream…but what if I'm meant to be a cop? What if I'm really good at it?"

Brax smiled sadly he hated seeing her like this she was completely lost "I'm the wrong person to be asking sweetie," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and stood up "I'll leave you to start thinking about it, I love you so much Charlie I'll stand by you whatever you decide," he said and pulled the door open "I'll see you at home," he said and walked out closing the door behind him.

Charlie sat back and looked up at the ceiling "this is where you two come in, show me a sign or something, mum?" She asked and looked around "dad?" She asked she chuckled and stood up "like they'd answer me," she scoffed and walked to put her paperwork away.

…

Over at Peter's he walked to the front door and pulled it open "Brax, hey," he said and stepped back "Charlie never said you were picking them up."

"I'm not I'm here to talk to you," he said and nodded behind him "out here," he said and walked down to the end of the drive.

Peter frowned but followed him "is something wrong?" he asked.

Brax turned back to him "whatever you said to Charlie this morning has her doubting herself, she's totally confused now she doesn't know what she wants," he said and leaned against his car "she wants Angelo's so bad but she also thinks she wants to be a cop."

Peter nodded and leaned on the car beside him "I didn't mean to mess her up she found my recommendation, she asked questions and you know I never lie to her- yeah I wanted her to be a cop and I did say I didn't want her to know. I know she wants Angelo's she always has I thought she'd made up her mind that she didn't want to be a cop."

Brax shook his head "she does want Angelo's I can see how much she wants it but I can also see how much she wants to be a cop, I can't answer the questions she has, I think you can," he said and pushed himself off his car "go talk to her," he said and pulled the car door open "I've already asked Hayley and Jack to take over until she collects them later," he said and climbed in.

Peter watched him drive away "damn it Charlie," he sighed and walk back to the house for Jack's car keys "Jack I'm borrowing your car! I'll be back soon!" he yelled and ran down the drive.

* * *

Over at Angelo's Charlie was in the office and looked at the clock "thank god," she said when the clock read one thirty this day had dragged. She stood up and pulled the door open to check out the bar and floor before she went home, as she got closer to the bar se frowned as the place was silent it was packed a few minutes ago. She stopped and looked at Gina and James behind the bar both with their hands up eyes wide. She stepped closer and saw a guy aiming a gun at them while the other staff and customers looked on afraid to move, James looked over and nodded for her to go back into the office. She nodded and ran back in, grabbing her phone she called the station "this is Charlie Holden I'm at Angelo's restaurant we're being held hostage," she said quickly.

"Charlie?" Lara asked "it's me, Lara."

"Lara what do I do?" She asked panicked.

"Nothing, Charlie where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in the office I walked out and saw the bar staff holding their hands up, some guy is out there with a gun the place is packed what do I do Lara?" she cried.

"Nothing Charlie, sweetie stay calm and stay in the office, negotiations and cars are on the way okay we'll have you out soon."

"Pete," Charlie said "I'm to meet Pete at two he'll be on his way," she said and looked at her gun sticking out of her bag.

"Just stay where you are sweetie alright I'll call him," Lara replied

"No you can't call him!" Charlie yelled "he'll burst in here and get himself shot please Lara!"

"Charlie in this situation all officers are alerted which means he Jack and Georgie already know and are heading your way."

Charlie sighed and pulled out her gun if she wanted to be a cop-thinks she wants to be a cop she can't be hiding away while her friends and innocent people are in danger "Lara I gotta put the phone down someone's coming," she whispered.

"Keep me on the line Charlie," Lara replied.

Charlie blew out a breath and looked at the ceiling "this is your sign?" she said and stood up on shaky legs slowly reaching for her gun she put it down the back of her skirt and pulled her shirt over it. Grabbing a file she walked out the door and opened it praying her plan worked. "James," she called and walked right up to the bar with her head down "did that order come in yet?" she asked and looked up at him "what?" she asked when both of them stared at her like she was crazy.

Gina nodded behind her Charlie turned around and was faced with they guy aiming a gun at her "can I hep you?" she asked looking from the gun to him.

"Yeah," he smiled "you can get in there with them and shut up!" he hissed "and you!" he yelled turning the gun on Gina "fill that bag."

Gina whimpered and grabbed the bag, Charlie grabbed her hand "get down," she hissed and tugged on her arm "I don't think so," she said and stepped to where Gina was. She looked beside her to see her pull James to the floor at least that was them safe. She turned back to the guy "you're not getting anything until you let these people go," she said seriously "they're innocent they don't deserve this."

The guy laughed "then I won't have hostages…fill it," he said and threw the bag at her.

"No," she said again "let them go."

"Am I not making myself clear?" the guy yelled "put the money in the bag!" he yelled.

"And perhaps I wasn't making myself clear!" Charlie yelled "you don't get a penny until they're outside!"

"Charlie what the hell are you doing shut the hell up!" James yelled and tried to pull her down to him.

She stepped away from him "no I'm not giving in," she said and leaned her hands on the bar "buddy you have no idea who you're messing with here, I suggest you let these people go before your day gets any worse -let them go you have me."

The guy scoffed "get out!" he yelled and turned back to the customers and staff "out before I shoot you all!" he laughed as they all ran pushing and shoving for the stairs.

Charlie looked down at Gina and James "take the fire exit, go," she said.

"We can't leave you," James said pulling Gina up.

"I'll be fine I have my gun and my brothers are outside no doubt they'll just barge in go!" she hissed.

"Be careful Charlie!" Gina called as James pulled her along.

"Noble thing you did there," the guy said leaning on the bar "you must not care about your own life."

Charlie scoffed "I have a boyfriend and four kids of course I care about my life," she said and sighed "why here?" she asked "why pass the surf club and the gym?"

The guy shrugged "orders," he said and nodded to the bag "fill it."

"Who's orders?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," the guy said.

"You avoid a lot of questions," Charlie replied "so who sent you here? Someone after Angelo? me what?" she asked.

The guy aimed behind her and shot at the glass, Charlie closed her eyes as the glass shattered around her she bit her lip to hold back a cry of pain as the glass pelted her head and face "fill the bag and shut the hell up!" he yelled.

"You think that scared me?" She laughed "buddy you have no idea what I've been through it's gonna take more than a gunshot to rattle me," she said and reached into her skirt "drop it!" she yelled and cocked her gun "don't make this worse you let those people go we can both walk out of here."

The guy chuckled "little girl like you shouldn't be playing with guns you might hurt yourself."

Charlie scoffed "lucky I know how to use it then," she glanced at the door and saw Peter and Jack slowly walk towards them guns drawn Peter nodded at her and mouthed 'doing great.' She looked back to the guy "last chance."

"Or what you'll pull another secret weapon?" he chuckled.

"As a matter of fact yes," she smiled "it's right behind you," she said nodded behind him.

"Drop it," Peter growled and clicked the safety off his gun "now!"

The guy smiled at Charlie and placed his gun on the bar "I underestimated you," he chuckled "I was under the impression that you were a whiny teenager."

Jack pulled the gun away and walked around to Charlie while Peter cuffed him meet "my secret weapons," Charlie laughed "also known as my very over protective brothers, you have a nice day now," she said as Peter chuckled and led him to the stairs.

"You made a big mistake there mate," Peter said as he led him to his car.

"Orders mate," he shot back "just doing my job."

"Well those orders just got you fifteen to twenty years for armed robbery," Peter replied and put him in the car.

…

Inside Charlie looked at the damage behind the bar "Angelo is gonna kill me," she groaned "my first day on trial and some jackass tries to rob me."

"I'm sorry is that all you're worried about?" Jack yelled "Charlie the guy had a gun on you he could have killed you were you not thinking?" he yelled "you should have just given him the money we would have caught up with him outside."

"Jack I-" she started.

"No!" he yelled "that was stupid, irresponsible what the hell is wrong with you? Do you not think at all? what would have happened if he had shot one of those people OR YOU!" He yelled "if this is the way you go on I'm glad you're not going to be a cop, you wouldn't last five minutes."

"Jack!" she yelled.

"No I don't wanna hear it! you put yourself in unnecessary danger Charlie! You acted like a stupid kid, great job you should be proud!" he hissed and stormed off "this is the real world Charlie not one of your cop shows!"

Charlie bit her lip and looked at the floor as he eyes watered she wanted to prove to them that she could be a cop. She didn't even look up when glass crunched beside her "he's just mad he'll calm down."

Peter tilted her chin up "you need a medic," he said and gently wiped the blood off her face.

"I'm fine it's a bit of glass from the mirrors," she said and looked up at him "I screwed up Pete and all I wanted to do was prove to you I could be a cop."

"Charlie you don't need to prove anything to me, I know you can be a cop and a great one too," Peter said.

"Did you not hear Jack?" She scoffed "I went the wrong way about this."

"No Charlie no you didn't, I saw the look on your face when I walked in you were fine, you got those people out you we're thinking like a cop your attitude was off but your brain was in the right place."

"So I didn't screw up?" She asked.

Peter smiled "no sweetie you did great," he said and wrapped his arms around her "Angelo is waiting outside you better go let him see you're okay," he said and lead her outside.

"Brax?" she asked.

"I told Georgie to call over and let him know you were okay, go see Angelo," Peter said nodding to him pacing behind the tape.

"Charlie!" he yelled when he spotted her and ducked under the tape "I'm so glad you're okay," he said and pulled her into a hug "you idiot why didn't you just give him the money?" he asked when he pulled back.

Charlie shrugged "something was off," she said and looked at Peter "why bypass the club and the gym?"

"A lot of reason, Angelo's making more money to be one," Peter answered.

"Yeah but the guy said he was under orders to hit Angelo's…why?" she frowned.

"Don't know," Peter replied "but now I know you're okay I'm gonna head down the station and find out, once you're done giving your statement go home."

Charlie nodded "see ya in a while," she said and hugged him "thanks for being there today."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he said and walked off to his car.

"I'm going to see what damage there is, you get off home I'll call you later," Angelo said and walked off.

Charlie sighed heavily and walked towards Lara, she stopped when Jack called her "look Jack I'm sorry I thought I was-"

"Shut up," he said and pulled her into a hug "I'm so glad you're alright," he said and tightened his grip on her "I'm sorry for freaking out on you back there."

"It's fine," she said and wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry I'm not able to be a good cop like you and Pete."

Jack pulled back "are you kidding you were awesome in there you got those people out Charlie you kept your cool."

Charlie frowned "so why did you say all that stuff?"

"Because when I got that call and Lara told me it was you I freaked I was terrified to lose you…I'm sorry," he said and hugged her again.

Charlie pulled back "you're not gonna lose me-not if I can help it," she smiled "I better get home before Brax freaks out altogether," she said and walked around him "I love ya Jacky thanks for being here when I needed you," she said and walked to her car.

"Call Hayls!" Jack called after her.

* * *

Charlie pulled up at her house after stopping in on Hayley and the kids and turned off the engine she looked at the clock and sighed it was after three Brax was gone to work his car wasn't in the drive. Climbing out she walked up to the door and jumped back when it flew open "oh Charlie thank god you're okay," a worried Brax said and pulled her into him "I've been going out of my mind," he said and pulled her back to look her over "Georgie called over she wouldn't let me leave."

"I had to cuff him," she chuckled and walked around him "glad you're okay sweetie I gotta get back to the station no one can control your brother…see ya later," she hugged her quickly and walked by them.

"Baby what happened?" Brax asked and led her to the sofa.

"Armed robbery but I'm fine Brax really, you better get to work," she said and sat back into the sofa "go," she said when he didn't move.

Brax scoffed "I'm not going to work."

"Brax don't be stupid you've only just gone back for good you can't start taking days off for nothing," Charlie said.

"Nothing?" he yelled "my girlfriend could have been killed today and that's nothing!"

"Oh my god!" Charlie yelled and jumped up "nothing happened he didn't hurt me I am fine go to work and stop smothering me!" she yelled and stormed into the bedroom.

"Well forgive me for worrying about you next time I won't bother!" he yelled and slammed the door behind him.

Charlie sighed heavily she was just so overwhelmed and shaken by what happened she just needed time to process what had happened and unfortunately Brax was the person there for her to take it out on. Rolling on her side she grabbed a pillow and snuggled into it she needed to give him time to calm down before she called him, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

A while later she rolled over and opened her eyes she'd been asleep for over two hours, sitting up she grabbed her phone and threw it down with a huff when there was no call or messages from him. Rolling off the bed she walked to the kitchen, she frowned when she heard a car pull into the drive walking towards the door she jumped when it opened "geez Noah you scared the crap outta me!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he chuckled "I thought you saw me," she said and dropped keys on the table "tell Brax the brakes and dent are fixed… I'm gonna go see Hayls you wanna come?" he asked.

"Nah but tell her I will be over for the kids in about an hour," Charlie replied and walked to the door "what happened to the car?" she asked Brax hadn't told her anything.

"Brakes were faulty he hit a pole this morning, I took it up to my cousin he's a mechanic," Noah replied "see ya later Charlie," he said and started to walk up to his own house.

"Yeah bye," Charlie called and closed the door looking down at Brax's keys she got an idea walking to the bedroom she grabbed her phone and called him. She sighed when he didn't answer and shoved the phone into her pocket grabbing his keys she walked out the door and climbed into his car.

Pulling into the lot by his job she climbed out and went inside "hey Holly," she said when she reached the bar "is Brax around?" she asked.

"He's on his beak," Holly replied "and not in a good mood," she added.

"Is he on it long?" Charlie asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Holly replied "sorry Charlie I'm really busy here, go out that red door he should be out there," she said and hurried off with a tray of drinks.

Charlie walked to where Holly told her to go and pushed the door open, walking out she spotted him sitting on a barrel with a beer "hey," she said and stopped in front of him.

Brax looked up at her "what are you doing here?" he asked and looked down at his beer.

"I came to see you, do I need a reason?" She asked, Brax didn't reply, Charlie sighed and sat beside him "I'm sorry about earlier."

Brax stood up "I'm at work Charlie, go home," he said and walked towards the door.

"Brax I said I was sorry," she said and followed him "I don't know what happened I couldn't walk away I needed to show them I could do it…I didn't mean to yell at you."

Brax turned quickly to her "so you'd rather get yourself killed to prove a point than have me worry about you?" He yelled.

"What I didn't say that," she said and stepped closer to him.

"You didn't need to!" He yelled " what you did says it all-just go home Charlie I have to get back now," he said and pulled the door open.

"I needed to see if I could do it Brax!" She called after him.

Brax stopped and sighed heavily turning back to her took the few steps to her "by trying to get yourself killed?" He shook his head "forget about it, you need to figure out what is more important, proving to your brothers you can be a cop or me!" he yelled and walked inside not looking back.

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "Brax!" she called after him, she wiped her face as the door slammed in front of her. Sitting on the barrel she wiped her eyes and waited for them to clear up, walking back inside she walked to the bar and stopped in front of him "Noah brought your car back," she said and placed the keys on the bar "it's in the lot," she said and walked off.

Brax sighed and watched her walk out of the bar he had to stop himself from running after her. He looked over at Holly as she leaned on the bar beside him "you gonna let her walk all the way home?" she asked.

"Stay out of this one Holly you don't know what she did today," he snapped and walked off.

"Actually I do I saw it on the news…I'm taking my break," she snapped back and ran after Charlie. Getting outside she looked around, spotting her not far down she started to run after her "Charlie! Hey Charlie wait up!" she called and ran faster. When she got to her she stopped and caught her breath "come on I'll give you a ride home," she said and nudged her.

"It's fine Holly thanks, I'll walk you should get back to work, don't worry about me," Charlie sniffed and wiped her face.

"I'm on my break Brax can cope on his own for twenty minutes," she said and started to pull her back to her car.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at Brax's house "thanks Holly," she said and climbed out.

"Hey Charlie!" Holly called "he's so in love with you the love thing is new to him don't hold it against him…I'll see ya," she smiled and pulled away.

Charlie sighed "I know," she said and watched the car disappear around the corner before she went into the house.

…..

After his shift Brax and Holly walked to their cars "so you reckon you're in the doghouse?" Holly asked as they stopped at his car.

Brax scoffed "I'm mad at her not the other way around…night Hol," he said and climbed into his car.

"Hey Brax," she said and pulled his door "she has a reason to do what she did go find out what it is."

"I know what it is," he muttered "this is about her proving to her stupid brothers she can be a cop."

Holly frowned "I thought she was buying that restaurant…where did the cop come from?"

"Her mum and dad were cops both her brothers are-even her brothers girlfriend is a cop and now she thinks she has to follow them," Brax said bitterly.

Holly nodded "that's my family," she smiled "my sister and brothers are in the army so is mum and dad, it took a lot of guts for me to go against them, this must be so hard for her Brax you can't be mad at her for trying to prove she can be like them if she wanted to," Holly stepped closer to him "I went to the army academy, I last two days before I was crying to come home. Look at me now," she chuckled "a bartender in a crappy dive…night Brax," she said and walked to her own car.

Brax waved at her as she passed and climbed into his own car.

Pulling up at his house he sat looking at it he knew she'd be up waiting for him and he didn't really wanna deal with it tonight. Sighing he dragged himself out of the car and into the house, walking to the fridge he pulled it open and grabbed a beer taking a sip he turned around and stopped, there she sat at the table playing with a glass "why are you still up?" he asked.

Charlie looked behind her she hadn't even noticed him come in "couldn't sleep," she said and turned back to the glass.

Brax walked by her "I'm taking the spare room," he said and waited for her reply, when he didn't get one he turned back to her "are you going to bed?"

"No," she replied "I've tried to go to sleep three times already."

Brax nodded "don't stay up all night," he said and walked out of the room.

"You're what's important Brax!" she called after him.

He stopped briefly in the doorway before walking on he wanted to turn back to her he wanted to kiss her but his stubbornness wouldn't allow him. Going to the spare room he walked in and closed the door, sitting on the end of the bed he sighed why was he so mad? Shaking his head he stood up again he told her he'd be with her no matter what - he had to show her he meant it. Walking back to the kitchen he stopped in front of her.

"Need something?" She asked without looking up at him.

"Yeah, you," he said and pulled her out of the seat, turning her to face him he lowered his head and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was still all over the place."

"Don't worry about it babe, I'm sorry I said all that stuff and made you walk home. I'm an idiot I was just so pissed about what you did I couldn't think about anything else."

Charlie nodded "I know you love me Brax and I love you so much but you have to know I knew what I was doing in there."

Brax sighed "he had a gun Charlie."

"So did I, Brax please trust I knew what I was doing," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

Brax sighed and rested his forehead against hers "I do trust you it's other people I don't trust."

"You only need to trust me and trust I know what I'm doing, I know you're overprotective Brax and I love that you are….most of the time," she giggled "but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, yeah, alright, let's just forget about it," he said and lifted her onto his hips "it's bedtime," he said and kissed her and walked to their room, he lay her down on the bed "and as for taking care of yourself -that's my job," he said and kissed her again.

Charlie pulled him closer and broke away from the kiss "I have decided what I wanna do."

"Yeah?" he asked and rolled off her.

"Yeah," she smiled and snuggled into him "work my ass off, get Angelo's then go to the academy next year."

Brax nodded "so you've finally copped you can do both?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," she giggled "I didn't wanna be a cop I wanted Angelo's more but I was thinking if I have it now it'll be mine- I'll have it forever," she looked up at him "and I'm hoping you'll come work for me as manager."

Brax chuckled "one step at a time," he said and pulled the covers over them "where are the kids?" he asked.

"Boys are asleep Ruby wanted a sleepover with Hayley," she yawned "I'm so glad we're both off tomorrow I get to spend the day with you," she said and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah and if luck is on our side we'll actually get to sleep pass seven," he said and kissed her sweetly "night babe I love ya," he said and lay back.

"Love ya too," she replied and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Charlie groaned as her phone beeped squinting she felt around for her phone groaning again when she read the message '**meet me at ours emergency' **she looked over at the clock and groaned again when it read just after eight looking at the phone she saw she'd ten missed calls.

"What are you groaning for?" Brax mumbled sleepily.

"Pete wants to see me now," she whined and snuggled into him "can I pretend I didn't get the message?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "does it sound important?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Well then no," he said and rolled her off him "go so you can get back sooner."

"You're mean," she whined and rolled out of the bed "love ya!" she called and grabbed clothes as she walked out of the room**.**

…**.**

Arriving at the house she walked in and to the kitchen "this better be good," she grumbled and poured herself a coffee. She turned around and stopped the cup mid air Peter sat at the table with a file spread out she recognised the pictures, normally he'd gather it up when anyone walked in "why have you mum and dad's accident report out?"

Peter sighed "sit down you're old enough to hear this now…mum and dad didn't die in a car accident, they were murdered- the car was tampered with."

Charlie sat staring back at him she'd known for a few years now he didn't think it was an accident, but apart from with Georgie behind closed doors he'd never mentioned it before "and why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want you to help me," he said and leaned forward "I need a fresh pair of eyes."

Charlie chewed on her bottom lip did she really want to know the truth? She sighed and looked over at Pete she knew he wanted to "alright I'm in," she said and sat forward "where do I start?"

Read this report and see what you think of it," Peter said and stood up I'll make you something to eat."

Charlie looked over at him she knew right away he was up all night "Pete?" she asked "is this some way to get me out of being a cop?"

"No," he scoffed "make sure you look at the accident photo's too," he smirked and looked back to the stove.

Charlie shook her head "I'm not going…this year."

"Good enough for me," Peter chuckled.

Charlie smiled she'd been back and forward with her decisions but now she was finally happy with what she'd decided**. **


	19. Chapter 19

**My awesome brother let me keep his laptop for an extra night****, all happy Chax****-enjoy **

Brax rolled over and reached out for Charlie frowning when he got cold sheets he sat up and looked around sleepily. Seeing a light on from the hallway he sighed and rolled out of the bed, walking out of the room he walked to the kitchen and leaned on the frame "you know it's almost four?" he said.

"I know," Charlie replied but didn't look up.

Brax sighed and walked to the table "how long are you gonna keep doing this Charlie?" he asked and sat beside her "you've been at this every chance you get since you came back from Pete's last week."

Charlie sighed and put the pictures down "Pete is right my mum and dad didn't just die, they were murdered."

Brax sighed again since she had gone to meet Pete she'd been off-distant all she'd be doing is going to work minding the kids or have her head buried in this file, she hadn't even seen any of her mates he was starting to get worried. "This was fifteen years ago Charlie how can you be sure it wasn't just an accident?" he asked "things were different back then," he added.

"Things were different," she nodded "now the station has new machines new equipment I mean look at the marks here," she said picking up a photo "this is my dad's car," she said and placed it down again "now look at this one," she said picking up another one "this is the one me and Pete tested the other day, the skid marks are not the same-nowhere near it."

Brax shook his head "that doesn't mean a thing Charlie you don't know why your dad had to jam on or why he was going so fast."

"The report said they swerved to avoid a fox that ran onto the road…they found it under the car," she added.

"There you go," Brax said and stood up "a fox ran onto the road and made him swerve into that pole."

"But what if that fox had already been there?" she asked "what if someone else hit it a few days before or even that day? Pete said he sat on that road for two days and he saw two foxes they're not common on that road."

Brax leaned over her "gimme them," he said gathering up everything she had "you're not looking at these again you're driving yourself crazy," he said and walked to the door. "I'm sick of this Charlie I don't know what's happening to you but I do know I don't like and I'm not gonna sit here and look on anymore…we're going camping for the weekend we're leaving early so I suggest you go back to bed!" he called and walked into the room with the file under his arm.

Charlie huffed and stood up she'd been working nonstop on this and was sure she was close to something-but Brax was right she wasn't herself she wasn't really eating or paying attention to the kids she was messing up in work- even her brother was worrying about her saying he was starting to regret getting her involved. She was also having nightmares about her parents accident- the car hit the pole fast neither were moving then all of a sudden a man laughing appeared beside the wreckage and said 'told you to mind your own business Holden such a shame your wife is very beautiful' he laughed again and walked off-that same dream for four nights now that was what had woken her tonight…again. Walking to the bedroom she shut the door and walked to the bed "I'm sorry I haven't really been here the last week I just got so caught up in this," she said and climbed in beside him.

Brax rolled to face her "I don't want you to give up hope babe I just want you to take a look at what you're doing to yourself…and us," he said and sat up "when was the last time you took the kids out anywhere? Or spent time with your mates-me even?"

Charlie sighed "I wanna know what really happened Brax."

"Why can't you accept it was just what the report says- an accident?" he asked.

"It wasn't an accident I know it wasn't after everything I've read I've thought a lot about it half of the report doesn't add up."

"Have you talked to the cop who wrote up the report?" Brax asked

"No," Charlie muttered "he was killed on duty five years ago- Pete did though and he kept brushing him off and started to avoid him.

Brax sighed "how did he die?" he asked now he was beginning to think something as off.

Charlie shrugged "Pete told me a bust gone bad…he went in with no back up or something."

Brax nodded "who was inside-who shot him?"

"A guy called Dale Waters he's inside now, him and three of his crew were caught with heroin and weed but Carter still died in the shootout."

"Why don't you go see him? Offer him something in return to find out exactly how this cop died," he suggested-then cursed himself for doing so.

Charlie scoffed "because my brothers will kill me he's part of the crew they're still trying to take down, it'd look good a high end detectives' sister going to see a guy like that."

Brax lay back "forget about it then," he said and pulled her down to him "you're not to get out of this bed again," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Yes daddy," she giggled.

Brax rolled her under him "I like the way you say that," he murmured and kissed her deeply.

Charlie pulled back "well don't get used to it it's kinda gross you find that a turn on," she chuckled "our daughter calls you daddy."

Brax looked down on her "yeah it is kinda creepy and babe, you yourself are a turn on," he said and kissed her again this time deepening it and running his hands up under her shirt.

* * *

The next morning Brax slid out from Charlie's hold and walked into the kitchen he stopped in the doorway and had to look twice "what are you doing up?" he asked walking to Heath who sat alone at the table.

He sighed and looked over at Brax "I'm worried about mum what's going on with her? She hasn't been the same since last week she's like a different person."

Brax blew out a breath "she's just got something on her mind that's all she's fine now don't be worrying," he said and stood up "breakfast?" he asked and walked to the fridge.

"It's about her mum and dad isn't it?" Heath asked.

Brax turned back to him "have you been snooping in her stuff?" he asked.

"No," Heath said quickly "I came home from Brandon's and she was asleep on the sofa, when I covered her all these pictures and sheets of paper fell onto the floor…I saw the names when I picked it all up."

Brax shook his head he didn't know what to say "uh she's just helping Pete out with something she's tired from working so hard, seriously you got nothing to worry about," he said and went to walk out of the room.

"They were murdered weren't they?" Heath asked stopping him in his tracks.

Brax hurried back to him "no they were not and don't you dare mention that to Charlie or I'll kill you!" he hissed. He sighed and shook his head "go wake the others we're going camping."

"Alright camping!" Heath yelled and ran out of the room.

Brax sighed and leaned the counter as invested in it as she was Charlie never left the file out for them to see she'd never take it out when they were around or she'd stay in the room with it, shaking his head he walked to the back door and went out to the shed he had to make sure he had everything.

In the room Charlie had woken as soon as Brax pulled away from her, she had followed him but stopped in the hallway when he started to talk to Heath, turning back to the room she stopped when he asked what was wrong with her. Sighing she stepped closer when Brax went fully into the kitchen, she listened as they talked, feeling bad he was so worried about her she walked back to the bedroom promising herself they were gonna have the best weekend ever-It was their last before school started.

An hour later all the kids were up and dressed Brax had loaded the car while Charlie got them all packed. As soon as that was done Charlie went to pack her own stuff, looking down at her phone as it flashed Peter she sighed, picking it up she sat on the bed "hey Pete," she said.

"Hey what are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm uh," she looked down at her bag half packed "uh going camping," she said quickly

"Oh," Peter said "you never said you were planning on a night away."

"It wasn't planned," she replied "Brax only told me last night we're bringing the kids a little treat before they go back to school."

Peter smiled to himself he had called to ask her to come somewhere with him but that didn't matter now "they're gonna have so much fun…do you need sleeping bags or chairs or anything?" he asked.

"No," she replied "I think we have everything, Brax even has this little gas cooker thing," she chuckled.

Peter chuckled too "he's well prepared…sounds a lot like you, has he got the foam thing for under the bags?"

"Yes," she giggled "he even- like me has the airbeds."

Peter chuckled again "sounds like you're all set, go have some fun I'll see ya when you come back, give all the kids a big kiss from me and I wanna see pictures," he said.

"I don't think Heath would appreciate a kiss from you but I'll try…bye Pete," she said.

"Bye sweetie, let me know when you get there and when you're l-"

"Leaving-yes Pete I know the drill, go on I love ya," she giggled.

"Love ya too, bye," he said and hung up.

Charlie threw down the phone and walked to Brax's side to grab his phone, seeing the pictures sticking out of his drawer she pulled it open and took out the first picture. It was of her mum as she was in the car-her face showed nothing but fear, fear of what? Charlie wondered, as her eyes filled with tears she shoved it back in and closed the drawer. Wiping her eyes she walked back to her bag and threw the rest of her stuff in.

Brax walked into the room "are you ready to go before I put the kids in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and picked up her bag "I have your bag packed if you wanna look through it-make sure I haven't forgotten something."

Brax took her bag from her he smiled and kissed her "I trust ya," he said when he pulled away "we'll have to stop off at the shop and get them drinks, it's gonna get hotter in the car," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie followed him "what food did you pack?" she asked.

"Pasta, sauces, burgers stuff like that, I made a few sandwiches too," Brax replied.

Charlie followed him out to the car "did you ask Noah to keep an eye on the house and my car?"

Brax nodded "I drove your car up already it's gonna stay in his drive until we're home-don't worry I've everything covered," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie smiled "let's get outta here then," she said and walked back to the house "let's go guys!" she called, she giggled as they all ran by her and fought to get into the car.

* * *

An hour later they pulled in at the camp site "this is where were going?" Charlie asked.

"What did you expect?" Brax chuckled "an actual site with a load of people around?"

"Well yeah," she said and looked around "Brax this is in the middle of nowhere," she said and followed him as he climbed out.

"Exactly," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist "where I have you to myself," he said and pulled her closer "with no one to bother us, just me you and the kids," he said and lowered his head to kiss her. He pulled away from her and walked to the back of the car "Heath! You're on tent duty with me, babe you and the other three get to collect sticks for the fire," he said.

"Wow, I feel so helpful," she said sarcastically.

"Well you hardly think I'd let those three go off into the woods alone now did you…on second thoughts maybe I should come with you, you're bit of a ditz," he chuckled.

"Keep it up Braxton and we won't need wood to keep the fire going," she said and helped Kyle out of the car.

"Now now Miss Holden no talk like that in front of the kids," he said and walked off.

Charlie giggled she was having fun already "come on guys daddy needs help we have to collect firewood," she said and walked into the bushes.

"I help daddy!" Ruby squealed and ran after her.

"No I help daddy!" Casey yelled and ran after her.

"I gonna win!" Kyle teased as he started to gather wood "me and mummy will!" he added when Charlie picked up a big piece of wood.

They returned with enough wood to last a week Charlie stopped and giggled as Brax flung down a piece of the tent and started yelling at Heath. Walking to the cooler box in the back she pulled out a beer and walked over to him "here you have that and calm down."

"That idiot does not know his left from his right," he said frustrated "thanks, he muttered and took the beer from her.

"Aww look at you all pissed over nothing," she cooed and pinched his cheek "go sit on the car with the kids," she said and walked by him to Heath "grab the side with the blue tag," she said and picked up another end "now slide the pole with the blue tag through that hole."

Five minutes later Brax came back around from the car "hey Charlie! Do you know where…you gotta be kidding me!" he yelled looking at the assembled tent.

"What?" Charlie asked crawling out of the tent.

"You put it up in five minutes it took me that to get Heath to pick up the right pole," he said looking at the tent.

"You were asking me to hand you the pole that had coloured ends! They all have coloured ends Brax!" he yelled and walked off to the smaller kids who were playing happily by the car.

Charlie giggled "how about we go to the lake for a few hours-we can have a picnic," she added.

Brax shook his head "we've still one more tent to put up," he said and walked by her "grab the coloured end," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and followed him "why do we need another tent there's plenty of room in that one."

Brax walked back to her and leaned into her ear "I can't do things to you with the kids in the same tent," he said and walked back to what he was doing.

Charlie shook her head and picked up a pole "keep dreaming nothing is gonna be happening in that tent other than me sleeping."

Brax dropped his piece of the tent and walked to her "yeah?" he smirked.

"Yeah," she nodded seriously she knew what he was doing.

Brax took a step closer to her "see that's where you're wrong," he said and pushed some hair away from her neck "I know what buttons to press, I know where to get you where you can't say no," he said and kissed her neck slowly.

"Brax," she whimpered "that's not fair," she said and stepped closer to him.

He chuckled and stepped back "we'll finish this later," he said and walked away laughing.

"Paybacks a bitch remember that!" she called after him.

…..

A while later they had put up the second tent and gathered stuff for the lake, sliding her hand into Brax's Charlie smiled as the kids ran ahead exploring "this is nice," she said and leaned into him "it's so beautiful out here."

Brax smiled too "yeah it is," he said and squeezed her hand "maybe when the kids settle into school we can come back here just the two of us."

Charlie smiled up at him "yeah I'd like that."

Getting to the lake Heath was already stripping off "go easy mate we don't know how deep it is!" Brax yelled and let go of Charlie's hands "stay close to the shore!" he yelled and hurried to catch up with him.

"Mummy I swim I swim!" Ruby squealed and tried to pull off her dress.

"Baby wait!" Charlie chuckled and ran after her "you have to open the zipper!" she called as Ruby pulled furiously at her dress.

Pulling Ruby's dress over her head she helped Kyle and Casey with their shoes before they all jumped in. walking up behind Brax she jumped when he shot away from her "what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

Brax narrowed his eyes "I haven't forgotten the last time I was this close to water with you."

Charlie giggled "I'm not gonna push you in I know you have your phone in your pocket," she said and walked over to him.

Brax slid his hands around her waist and started to walk her backwards "you know what the best part about being here with you?"

Charlie was onto him but slid her hands around his neck anyway "and what would that be?"

"Payback," he whispered and pushed her-not before she gripped him tighter and pulled him with her causing a big splash.

As they resurfaced Brax stared at her "I can't believe you did that," he said and splashed her.

Charlie giggled and splashed him back "I can't believe you did that to me," she said "what?" she asked when his eyes went wide.

"My phone," he said and reached into his pocket.

Charlie scoffed "I saw your phone in the bag you were carrying along with your money, whatever you have in those pockets won't make me feel guilty," she said and swam towards the kids.

Brax chuckled and started to swim after her he thought he'd gotten her there but as usual she surprised him.

A while later Charlie climbed out and pulled off her dress leaving her in her bikini "Charlie," Brax groaned watching her.

"What?" she smirked and walked to the blanket, laying down a towel she lay on it and closed her eyes "may as well get some sun," she said to herself. She opened her eyes as a shadow crossed her and saw Brax standing looking down on her "can I help you?" she asked leaning up on her elbows.

Brax got down onto his knees and glanced behind him, turning back to her he started to crawl up over her "you can but not when kids are around," he said and kissed her sweetly before rolling off her and lying beside her "you having fun?" he asked pulling her into him.

"Yeah," she smiled "I don't think I've laughed that hard since Bianca's birthday…before all the drama," she said and looked over at him "you?"

"Yeah," he said and leaned down to her "nowhere else in the world I'd rather be," he said and kissed her quickly "do you wanna round them up and give them something to eat?" he asked.

"I suppose we better," she said and sat up "guys! Food!" she called and burst out laughing as they all jumped out and hurdled towards them.

….

The sun was going down and the kids were beginning to get tired they had spent the day by the lake just having fun. Brax and Charlie started to gather their stuff "what are we doing when we get back to the tent?" Charlie asked.

"They'll fall asleep fast so I'm thinking burgers, put them to bed, beers and getting a few hours alone with you," he said and picked up the bags "come on you lot!" he called.

"Five minutes!" Heath called as he chased the smaller ones around the trees.

"You know what," Brax said and dropped the bags "that looks like fun…you coming babe?" he asked as he jogged towards them.

"Nah I'll watch!" she called after him and sat down on the grass. As she watched him chase the kids around she smiled 'I'd so love a baby with him' she said to herself-her eyes widened "did I just say that?" she asked out loud. Sighing she shook her head "no Charlie we already have four…maybe in a few years," she giggled to herself and looked back to him he was really great with them. Looking at them now you'd never know what any of them had been through-Ruby included, she smiled again she could see herself marrying him-picture it already. Giggling she stood up "come on guys! It's getting cold!" she called.

"You heard mummy," Brax said and walked over to her "I'll take them," he said and took the bags from her.

"Mummy I sleepy," Ruby yawned.

"That's because you had so much fun today," Charlie said and took her hand "you'll be back in your tent soon baby okay."

"Otay," she grumbled and started to drag herself along.

By the time they got back to the tent Ruby was asleep on Charlie's shoulder, Casey was asleep on Heath's back and Kyle was on Brax's back. "Now what?" Heath asked when they stopped.

Brax dropped the bags "we get them into the beds and make food," he said and gently pulled Kyle around to his front before crawling into the tent.

Charlie waited until Heath had carried Casey in and both he and Brax had come back out before she went in with Ruby. Placing her beside Casey she pulled the covers up over them, taking a few pictures of the three of them snuggled together she leaned in and kissed them all "night babies," she whispered and backed out of the tent "I love you," she smiled and pulled the door down.

She found Brax and Heath by the fire she sat beside them and smile as Brax handed her a beer "is there anything you wanna do Heath-Brax could go with you," she added.

"No," he yawned "I'm beat I'm gonna have a burger then head to bed," he said and stood up "I'll get the stuff from the cooler box," he said and walked off.

Charlie turned back to Brax "why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Because you're always thinking about someone else," he said and kissed her "you're just amazing," he said and stroked her cheek.

"Brax stop," she said and blushed.

"Wow," he chuckled "after all this time I'm still making you blush," he said and leaned into her again "how cute is that," he said and kissed her softly.

"You wanna know what I was thinking watching you run around after them earlier?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brax nodded "you have that look in your eye so it must be good."

Charlie smiled "I was thinking how it would be if we h-" she was cut off by Heath coming back "never mind," she said and pulled her hands away from him.

Brax could tell she wanted to get something off her chest "later," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead "come on Heath we'll get the burgers on," he said and grabbed the cooler.

* * *

After they had eaten and cleared away Heath bid them goodnight and crawled into his tent, Charlie took her beer and walked to hilltop not far away "wow," she said looking down at all the lights. She smiled when hands slipped around her and leaned back into him "this is amazing thank you for bringing me here."

Brax kissed her shoulder and rested his chin on it "it's so peaceful out here."

Charlie nodded "until morning when they're all full of energy," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "what did you wanna say before Heath came back?" he asked.

Charlie turned in his arms and looked up at him "do you think we'll get married?"

Brax smiled "of course we will-if you wanted to do it tomorrow I would."

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I sat there watching you chase them and all I could think of was how much of a great dad you are-how much I wanted it all, to marry you, to live with you…to have a baby with you."

Brax looked down on her "you mean those four haven't put you off wanting another?"

Charlie giggled again "they drive me crazy half the time and yes there are days where I wish I could just get up and go off with my mates or get drunk and stumble home without worrying about who has them or what time I have to pick them up at, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Their smiles-them just being in my life make me happy and the thing that makes me happiest is they're mine no one can take them away from me," she stepped closer to him "that and I have the most loving caring awesome sexist boyfriend in the world that would do anything to make sure I'm happy." She looked up at him again "I love you so much Brax I don't know what I would do without you, I'd go on any adventure with you."

Brax moved his hand to her cheek "you are everything to me Charlie," he smiled "I still thank god every night that I met you, I got you and I'm never letting go. Whenever you're ready to take the next step you just let me know whatever it may be-whatever you want you got it, I'd do anything for you."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears she was so glad they were on the same page that he wanted what she wanted. She stood on her toes and kissed him, gripping his hair she pulled him closer and deepened it. After a few seconds she started to walk him back towards the tent-the kiss getting more heated and fierce.

They both broke apart panting looking at one another "I'm confused here," Brax said after he got his breathing back "what exactly is the next step? We live together we already have kids so what?"

Charlie stepped closer to him "I have no idea but we'll figure it out," she said and pulled back the door to their tent "in the meantime we can have some fun you know if you wanted to," she said and pulled her shirt off before sliding back onto the airbed.

Brax chucked and followed her zipping down the door he crawled over to her "I got it," he said and hovered over here "remember we talked about that house on your street up for sale?"

Charlie nodded "the Jefferson's…what about it?"

"How about we go for it together?" he asked "I know you did up my house and you're living there now, but I know you still don't feel like it's yours."

"You want us to buy a house?" she asked to clarify.

"Yeah," he nodded "makes sense when you think about it, you'll be two houses away from your family, its closer to the schools and our jobs and everything else… I don't wanna stay in Mangrove River.

Charlie thought about it for a few minutes she did say she wanted it all with him so why not go for it-start her life "let's do it then," she said and sat up "let's buy a house."

"Really?" Brax asked he thought it would have spooked her.

"Yeah," she nodded "I do kinda miss that street and all the guys being a few houses away, let's do it," she said again.

Brax pulled her to him and kissed her, after he pulled back he lay beside her "I'll the agency first thing and set up viewing," something dawned on him "will you be able to afford it with you buying Angelo's?"

Charlie sighed she'd forgotten about that "all my money will be tied up in that for the next few years….unless," she said slowly.

"Unless what?" he asked "don't tell me you don't want to buy it now?" he asked wide eyed.

"That's not what I was going to say, what I was going to say was- I have money I can't touch until I am twenty-one it's over seventy thousand dollars and only Pete can authorize for me to have it early."

"No Charlie," Brax said and shook his head "you spent the last lot on my house and the boys I'm not letting you do that, that money is to set you up for life."

Charlie moved closer to him "Brax as long as I get to be with you I don't care what money I have, you are my life and I've just bought a restaurant it's not like I'll never have money again."

Brax sighed heavily he really wanted this but he didn't want her left with nothing if she did get her hands on that money "we'll think about it and talk again when we get home."

Charlie nodded and lay back "so did I take my top off for nothing?"

"Thought you were changing," Brax teased and pulled her closer "told you I'd get you," he said and lowered his head "you're mine forever," he whispered.

"Promise?" Charlie asked.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye "I promise," he said and kissed her passionately, as the kiss heated he settled himself on her and ran his hands up her legs "you're my new reason to live, I meant those words that night."

"I know," Charlie smiled "and you're mine," she said and pulled him back to her "stop stalling," she said and pushed herself against him.

"Yes mam," he chuckled and kissed her deeply.

**A/N hope you enjoyed that I thought I'd put in a happy chapter before I brought some drama, and thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with me it really does mean a lot the last**** few**** weeks haven't been easy**** and it kills me I can't write every day,**** I am so lost without my laptop **


End file.
